Card Captor Sakura La Suite
by Franny Moon
Summary: Sakura a capturé et transformé toute les cartes, mais que se passe-t-il ensuite? Amour, amitié, aventure et drame sont au rendez-vous. Retrouvez Sakura, Lionel et tous les autres.
1. Depuis que tu es parti

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Sakura chasseuse de cartes, son histoire et ses personnages, ils appartiennent à Clamp ou alors s'il vous plait... pas de poursuite!

Par contre, ce fanfic a entièrement été composé par moi, Fannie Lune. Il m'appartient. Si vous voulez l'utiliser, vous devez me demander la permission.

Si certains passages (notamment les possessions...) ressemblent à des attaques d'Antony dans la dernière saison, je m'en excuse, mais ils ont été écrits avant que je voie ces épisodes! Je n'ai vu ni la fin de l'anime, ne les films donc si certains détails clochent là aussi je m'excuse.

Il est préférable d'avoir vu tout l'anime et les deux films(ou du moins savoir ce qui s'y passe en gros)pour lire ce fanfic...

Désolée si vous découvrez dans ce fanfic des spoilers (en fait si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la série il en est bourré...)

C'est ma suite de l'anime je répète de l'ANIME ! Alors si vous n'avez lu que le manga, vous allez trouver que beaucoup de choses clochent. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris les noms français plutôt que les noms japonais que j'adore. Par contre, pour les noms dont je ne connais pas la traduction française (Comme les noms des sœurs et de la mère de Lionel, le prénom de Monsieur Térada, les noms de famille de plusieurs personnages) j'ai pris les noms japonais. Aussi, il y a l'orthographe des noms, pour la plupart, je les ai pris tels qu'ils étaient dans les génériques pour certains autres je les ai écrits autrement, à ma manière...

Si vous voulez m'écrire n'hésitez pas à le faire, je me nourrirai de vos commentaires... je dois savoir ce que vous en pensez!!! Ce fanfic j'y ai mis beaucoup de mon temps, beaucoup de mon âme... je me suis ouverte, j'ai arraché mes tripes et je les ai jetées sur le papier... désolée cœur sensible... voilà comment je me suis sentie en écrivant ce fic... ! bon alors pour m'écrire, c'est ou encore ou finalement ou encore si vous avez un compte caramail, je vous invite fortement a cliquez sur « Forum » d'aller dans « Liste des forums publiques » et de rechercher « sakura, ses cartes ses amis sa famille ses amours » vous êtes sur de me trouver là!!

Mon fanfic est probablement bourré de fautes d'orthographes de grammaires ou de ponctuation, et si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous plaindre à la société des abus des points de suspension (...) mais j'ai tout écrit comme je le sentais... Désolée du fond du cœur si cela rend votre lecture désagréable...

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous,

Fannie Lune

Tout ceci se déroule après le deuxième film, Lionel et Stéphanie sont rentrés à Hong-Kong après que la mère de Lionel les ait rappelés...

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 1**

Sakura voulait paraître forte même si elle n'avait envie que de pleurer...

Depuis le départ de Lionel pour Hong Kong après la capture de la carte scellée plus rien n'était pareil...

Oui Yvan racontait encore des bobards.

Oui Thomas la traitait encore de petit monstre.

Oui Tiffany et elle étaient toujours les meilleures amies du monde.

Mais il était parti...

Une brèche quelque part dans son cœur qui ne faisait que s'agrandir...

Elle avait la conviction profonde que partout ou elle irait, elle le chercherait, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne le trouverait pas.

Tiffany, elle, savait et comprenait profondément ce que Sakura ressentait. Chaque fois il ne suffisait que d'un mot pour voir l'esprit de son amie s'envoler ailleurs... Là où elle retrouverait son Lionel.

Bien sûr Sakura avait essayé de lui écrire, mais toutes ses lettres lui avaient été réexpédiées, même lorsqu'elle n'inscrivait pas d'adresse de retour...

Sakura était assise dans sa chambre. Elle admirait ses cartes. Ses jolies cartes. Cela faisait tellement longtemps maintenant qu'elles étaient confinées dans le livre. Depuis que Lionel était parti, elle ne se sentait plus la force de les utiliser.

-Mes pauvres amies... Un maître digne de vous ne vous abandonnerait pas a ce triste sort...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, comme tant d'autres avant elle...

Toc! Toc!

Sakura se ressaisit, rangea ses cartes et ouvrit la porte. Thomas se tenait dans l'embrasure.

-heu... bonjour... fit-il

Sakura s'improvisa un sourire et répondit :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Heu... c'est pas la forme hein?

-Mais non voyons! Dit-elle essayant de sourire encore plus

-Sakura, écoute, je n'ai peut-être plus de pouvoirs, mais je serai toujours capable de

remarquer qu'il n'y a aucune lueur dans tes yeux et aucune vivacité dans tes mouvements!

Sakura ferma la porte, Thomas n'insista pas. Elle s'effondra et pleura. Encore. Son frère, resté de l'autre côté entendait les sanglots de sa jeune sœur qui lui donnait une sensation de lacération. Il avait beau faire, il ressentait sa douleur et elle faisait vibrer tout son être. Il partit, incapable d'en supporter plus et sachant parfaitement qu'elle en supportait plus encore. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était toujours là, par terre à cracher son désespoir... Kero sortit du tiroir.

-Sakura...

Elle jeta un regard rempli de larmes vers son ami fidèle...

-Sakura, tu souffres beaucoup et tu fais souffrire ton entourage.

-Kéro, mon ami, je...

-Les cartes sentent que tu t'affaiblis et elles s'affaiblissent aussi!

Sakura se releva, elle n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça!

-Je sais, c'est difficile de reprendre une vie normale après que le petit morv...

Kéro allait dire morveux mais voyant l'importance qu'attachait sa maîtresse à cet être, il se ravisa.

-Après que Lionel soit parti, mais ressaisit toi maîtresse des cartes! Je sens ton aura magique faiblir, pas encore assez pour remarquer un changement clair mais ça pourrait empirer, les cartes deviennent limitées.

-Limitées?

-Oui! Leur pouvoir magique faibli, tout comme le tien si la situation s'aggravait, elles ne pourraient peut-être plus te défendre en cas d'éventuelles attaques!

Ces propos suffirent à convaincre Sakura. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'agissait pas correctement, qu'elle se tuait elle-même petit a petit, pas un mot de plus n'avait à être prononcé! Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche, décidée. Sakura sortit sa clef magique de sa poche, la serra contre son cœur et s'excusa...

-Voilà qui est mieux! ,fit Kéro, Allez, maintenant appelle vite Tiffany. Tu sais qu'elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi?

Sakura sourit. Kéro ressentit ce sourire et sut qu'il se le remémorerait toute sa vie.

Il savait que des mots n'auraient pas suffit pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce sourire, parcontre, exprimait plus que de la gratitude.

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant pour téléphoner son amie qu'elle avait trop négligée. Kéro, dans la chambre pensait...

Sakura, arrivée chez Tiffany la serra dans ses bras, Tiffany remarqua son sourire et elle eut le même sentiment que Kéro ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Sakura, enfin!

-Tiffany, je suis tellement désolée!

-Mais voyons pourquoi t'excuses-tu?

-Je me sens tellement coupable, je ne m'apercevais pas à quel point je te faisais du mal. Tu étais là à t'inquiéter, alors que moi je ne pensais qu'à mes propres problèmes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Tiffany, ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles mieux maintenant. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement d'attitude.

Sakura raconta à son amie ce que Kéro lui avait dit plus tôt.

- Ça veut dire que si on t'attaquait, tu n'aurais aucun moyen de défense? Demanda Tiffany, troublée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Les cartes de Sakura peuvent encore me protéger, elles sont simplement un peu affaiblies! Je dois reprendre des forces, réapprendre à les utiliser et elles redeviendront comme avant sous peu, mais avec une maîtresse plus forte et plus déterminée! Comme avant que...

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Sakura.

-Oh! Sakura, ne soit pas triste! Fais le pour les cartes! Fais-le pour moi mais par-dessus tout fais le pour lui!

-Pour lui? Mais il est parti Tiffany! Je lui ai écrit et mes lettres m'ont tout été réexpédiées! Ça me fait tellement mal! Mais pour toi Tiffany je veux bien...

-Merci Sakura!

Alors que Sakura se dirigeait vers la sortie, Tiffany la retenue et lui dit :

-Fais attention à toi sur le chemin, Sakura!

Pendant ce temps, une lettre partait de Hong Kong, suivant le long chemin de la poste pour se rendre dans la petite ville de Tomoeda...

« Chère Tiffany,

Ici tout les jours sont un enfer... La vie ne reprend pas son cours... c'est impossible, pas sans elle... Je suis enchaîné ici, ma famille ne veut rien entendre; ils ont tiré un trait sur le Japon, mais pas moi, Sakura me manque... c'est atroce! Je m'ouvrirais les veines en d'immenses plaies béantes pour ne plus l'imaginer en train de pleurer... J'ai bien essayé de me faire rejeter en ne lui répondant pas, mais elle persiste... elle ne semble pas vouloir abandonner. Je ne sais pas si ça me réjouit ou si au contraire ça me désespère. Si je ne lui écrie pas à elle, c'est pour qu'elle m'oublie parce que moi je n'en suis pas capable. Je suis peut-être un lâche, à toi de me le dire, mais je t'en prie, ne lui dit pas que je t'ai écrit. Si elle m'aime tout comme je l'aime, elle souffrira moins si je ne lui rappelle pas la distance qui nous sépare.

Mes larmes me font souffrire, mais les siennes me feraient mourir...

Son protecteur le plus dévoué, Lionel »

Quand Tiffany reçut la lettre, elle ne savait qu'en penser... Bien sûr, l'idée que celui que celui qui hantait le cœur, l'âme et les pensées de Sakura l'aime toujours la réjouissait, mais une désolation sans nom se logeait dans sa conscience lorsqu'elle songeait du cul-de-sac dans lequel se trouvaient Sakura et Lionel.

Elle obéit à Lionel en espérant que Sakura garde espoir, que la carte de l'espoir brille encore dans l'esprit de sa jeune amie.

Et puis comme le jeune homme n'avait mis aucune adresse de retour, elle comprit qu'il ne voulait aucune réponse.

Mais Tiffany refusait de croire que Sakura rejetterait un jour Lionel... Il devait bien y avoir une solution... C'est sûr...

Sakura se tenait droite. Elle était seule. Seule dans le noir. Un noir profond, presque irréel, puis une silhouette apparue, trop loin pour que Sakura puisse la reconnaître. La silhouette se rapprochait et Sakura commença à distinguer une certaine luminescence autour d'elle...

-Sakura... fit la voix répercutée en plusieurs échos.

Sakura reconnu la carte de la lumière...

-Sakura !

La carte de l'arbre s'était superposée à l'image de la carte de la lumière.

-Sakura ! clamèrent la grosse et la petite carte

Puis toutes ses cartes l'appelèrent, les unes après les autres. Plus elles l'appelaient, plus l'obscurité diminuait...

L'obscurité était presque entièrement dissoute, quand la carte de l'espoir fit son apparition...

Maintenant, la lumière était complète et aveuglante... Puis la carte s'égraina en sable fin.

Une autre silhouette, humaine cette fois, s'approcha et se pencha sur les restes de la carte de l'espoir. C'était Lionel... Il prit un peu de sable dans ses mais et le serra très fort. Tous les grains s'échappèrent entre ses doigts Quand il ouvrit sa main, sa paume était vide.

-Comment? ... ,demanda-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Puis un vent fort se leva et balaya les grains de sable. Lionel qui commençait à disparaître ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard désespérément rempli de larmes à Sakura qui était incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit...

Le blanc se transforma lentement en rouge... rouge sang qui se répandait un peu partout dans la blancheur presque oppressante de la lumière. Quand Lionel eu disparu, le sang continua de couler sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle en repère la source et...

-SAKURA! VIENS DÉJEUNER!

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Incapable de faire autre chose, elle pleura, sans bruit laissant les larmes tracer des sillons sur son visage.

Lorsque Thomas vint dans la chambre de sa petite sœur, plus tard, avant de partir pour l'école, il la découvrit endormie, le visage mouillé par les larmes qui avaient cessées de couler depuis peu.

Cette vision désolante lui fit perdre toute envie de moqueries matinales.

Voir sa sœur dans cet état, lui donnait l'envie de se révolter contre tout ce qui la rendait si triste. Il voudrait tant pouvoir la protégée de ces souffrances. Il se sentait impuissant face à ce que vivait Sakura. Thomas avala avec peine, essuya dans ses yeux l'eau qui tentait de déborder. Il serra les poings en se jurant de faire de son mieux pour l'aider, pour protéger sa petite Sakura toute fragile.

Des bruits provenant du rez-de-chaussée le sortir de ses pensées.

-Thomas?

-Oh... bonjour Mathieu, je crois que je vais rester à la maison.

-Qu'est qu'il se passe? demanda Mathieu, un peu inquiet.

-C'est ma sœur... répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Oui elle n'est pas bien ces temps-ci...

-C'est... lui... qui t'a dit ça? dit Thomas en relevant la tête.

-Oui et non... je crois que je ressens de plus en plus sa présence...

Voyant l'air exaspéré de Thomas, Mathieu sourit.

-Ne t'en fait donc pas, je suis là pour la protéger après tout!

Thomas parut un peu rassuré.

-Bon c'est décidé, je reste avec toi! S'exclama Mathieu. Monte voir ta sœur j'appelle au lycée pour signaler nos absences et je te rejoins!

Mathieu se dirigea vers le téléphone, sentant parfaitement le regard de Thomas derrière lui...

-Hé Mathieu! Merci pour ce que tu fais pour elle, lui cria-t-il de l'escalier.

Sakura s'agitait... elle gémissait et se débattait dams son sommeil. Thomas se doutait bien qu'elle rêvait mais il ne pouvait capter ce qui la tourmentait... il se sentait si impuissant.

Tout à coup, une lumière bleue enveloppa le corps fragile de Sakura. Thomas, surpris, regarda la scène; une force surnaturelle soulevait sa sœur et la plaça debout sur le sol. Kero, qui sortit de son tiroir cria le nom de sa maîtresse.

-Qu'arrive-t-il? demanda le frère de la maîtresse de cartes.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sens une aura destructrice...

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient bleus et vides.

-Mais elle a les yeux verts! exultât Thomas.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son frère et eut un sourire presque sadique. Puis, sans préavis, elle se jeta sur lui et le violenta de coups d'une force qui n'était pas la sienne.

Thomas ne pouvait pas se défendre, pas contre sa sœur... Comment lui faire du mal?

Kero avait repris sa forme originelle mais n'arrivait pas à arrêter Sakura ; elle le repoussait à chaque fois d'un coup de pied. Il était lui aussi impuissant.

Thomas ressentit une douleur lancinante derrière la tête : Sakura avait saisi une lampe et lui avait affligé un violent coup.

Il porta sa main là où il avait mal et remarqua qu'il saignait abondement

Paf!!

Sakura le frappa à nouveau derrière la tête.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE!!!!! hurla-t-elle

Puis elle lança la lampe qui atteint son frère au front.

Thomas, incapable de supporter plus de coup de la part de sa petite sœur cria :

-MATHIEU!!!!

Avant de perdre conscience...

Sakura, ayant abattu sa première cible se concentra sur Kerobero en murmurant des :

« Tu ne l'aimes pas... Il n'est pas un morveux... »

Quand Yué ouvrit la porte, répondant à l'appel de détresse de Thomas, il vit Kero éviter tant bien que mal les coups de sa jeune maîtresse et celui qui l'avait appelé, lui, était par terre, inconscient...

-Yué! Enfin! Fait quelque chose, la petite est possédée!

-Ennemi inconnu, regarde-moi! dit-il en s'adressant à elle.

Sakura arrêta de donner des coups dans le vide et se tourna vers son gardien lunaire.

Il la fixa dans les yeux d'une manière si perçant qu'un vent magique secoua la pièce et elle s'effondra...

-Occupe-toi d'elle! dit Yué en se dirigeant vers Thomas qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

La créature magique aperçut le sang de Thomas qui formait une tache rouge grandissante autour de sa tête.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Yué ferma les yeux et dit

-Le sang m'est d'une vue intolérable...

Le regard vitreux de Thomas s'était posé sur le gardien.

-Yu... Yué?

Celui-ci, tenant le visage du blessé lui jeta un dernier regard avant de fermer ses yeux et de se concentrer.

Kérobero, qui avait déposé Sakura dans son lit. Observa une lumière se former et grandir autour de Yué. Puis les particules de lumières se détachèrent de lui pour entrer dans le cops meurtrit de Thomas.

Le gardien serra les dents, essayant de concentrer tout son énergie sur le frère de Sakura.

Quand la lumière autour de Yué fut si faible qu'elle fut sur le point de s'éteindre, celui-ci poussa un hurlement déchirant avant de s'effondra à son tour... Les plaies de Thomas se refermèrent et il se leva, prit le corps inerte de celui qui avait étrangement pansé ses blessures, devenu si faible qu'il se retransforma en Mathieu dans ses bars. Il amena le corps de son ami dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Toujours sans rien dire, il retourna dans la chambre de sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle n'était nullement blessée et qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves... Il caressa les cheveux de celle qui avait faillit le tuer, remerciant le ciel qu'elle soit sauve.

Thomas demanda à Kéro s'il savait ce qui était arrivé.

-Eh bien... elle a été possédée, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, et par une force plus puissante que la mienne, je ne comprends pas comment Yué a réussit à l'arrêter, ni comment il t'a soigné. Je ne sais pas non plus si ce qui a attaqué Sakura est plus ou moins puissant qu'elle, elle n'était pas dans son état normal et encore moins en état de se défendre ou de se battre...

-Bien.. dit-il à Kero redevenu petit, veille sur ma sœur, je... je voudrais te demander une faveur à toi son fidèle gardien et protecteur.

-Quoi? fit la petite bête jaune

-Je.. Je voudrais qu'elle dorme d'un sommeil sans rêves, assure-toi-en. Sakura est déjà assez tourmentée lorsqu'elle est consciente, je suis incapable de supporter l'idée qu'elle ne trouve pas le répit dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura s'éveilla sans peine. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle se leva, fit son lit et sa toilette. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre à coucher, elle aperçut Mathieu dans le lit de Thomas et son frère qui était assis sur une chaise près du lit était lui aussi assoupis.

-Pst... Thomas..., chuchota-elle

Il revint à lui et sortit de la chambre sans bruits. Ils descendirent et pendant qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner, elle l'interrogea.

-Qu'est-ce que'il fait là ? Et où est papa?

Thomas rougit sans que sa sœur puisse le voir et répondit, posé :

-Il était tard hier lorsque nous avions fini de réviser. Je l'ai invité à rester et papa, bien il est parti faire des fouilles pour toute la semaine, ne t'en rappelles-tu pas?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais il ne partait que mardi non?

- On est mardi.

-Mais...hier...je...

-Hier nous étions lundi.

-Si tu le dis, mais je...

-Tu étais malade, je t'ai gardée à la maison, tu as dormis toute la journée, alors, tu vas mieux?

-Oui, je suis en pleine forme! Ah non! C'est pas vrai! Je suis encore en retard!

Elle sortit de la maison à la hâte, laissant son frère seul. Sur le chemin, elle laissait glisser ses roller. Les pétales de cerisier pleuvaient sur elle, dans ses cheveux, sur son uniforme, sur son visage apaisé. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant profiter de ce moment qui lui donnait l'impression de revivre. L'air sentait bon... Le soleil caressait sa peau... quoi rêver de mieux!

Tout à coup le rêve lui revint à l'esprit et elle perdit pied.

-Hé! Ho! Sakura fait attention, pour ne pas tomber!

-Ho! Bonjour Tiffany! Quoi de neuf?

Tiffany songea à la lettre de Lionel... elle préféra dévier la question.

-Et toi? J'étais folle d'inquiétude! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue à l'école?

-Bien... Mon frère à dit que j'ai dormi toute la journée... Je ne me rappelle de rien sauf... ce rêve...

Elle le lui raconta...

Tiffany paraissait bouleversée... Elle s'imaginait la scène... tout ce sang. Pour une fois, c'est Sakura qui intervint :

-Allez Tiffany, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, nous sommes bien loin de mes rêves sanglants!

-Bon si tu le dis, dit Tiffany en retrouvant le sourire.

Elles partirent sur le chemin du collège Tomoeda, le cœur léger et portées par les pétales de cerisier.

Thomas, resté à la maison pour veiller sur Mathieu s'inquiétait un peu moins pour sa sœur mais beaucoup plus pour son ami...

Il monta à la chambre de Sakura, ouvrit la porte et dit :

-Toi qui protège ma sœur, montre-toi.

Kero sortit et fixa Thomas d'un regard neutre.

Thomas continua.

-Il... il est mal en point je crois... je... je l'ai veillé toute la nuit et il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je... je ne sais pas! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le guérir.

-Yué semble avoir concentré toute son énergie, tous ses pouvoirs, toute sa force et sa puissance pour que ton sang cesse de couler. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est exécuté, ni pourquoi il l, a fait et encore moins s'il va s'en sortir. Veille sur lui.

-Mais...

-Je veillerai sur ta sœur.

Thomas sourit et sortit. Kerobero ne l'avait pas éclairé comme il l'aurait souhaité, mais il allait veiller sur Mathieu.

À l'école, Sakura s'expliqua à ses amies, qui voulaient tout savoir.

-Bien j'étais un peu malade, surtout fatiguée, je crois, j'ai dormi toute la journée.

-Alors aujourd'hui tu vas mieux? , demanda Sonia.

-Oui!

-Tant mieux! , ajouta Nadine.

-Je suis contente que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi...

-C'est tout naturel voyons, tu ferais pareil pour chacune d'entre nous! , dit Sandrine.

Sakura acquiesça et sourit.

Elles entrèrent en cours et passèrent une journée que plusieurs auraient qualifiée de normale, mais pas Sakura. Elle, elle l'avait trouvé passionnante; pour une fois depuis trop longtemps, elle se sentait bien!


	2. Recommencer a vivre

Alors voilà le chapitre 2! Il est plus long que le 1 et je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui croient en moi et qui ont lu le début de ce fic! Sans vous je n'aurais pas continué merci!

Un merci tout spécial a ma première et seule reviewer pour le chapitre 1, Miaraza et Ruby

Alors lisez et reviewez (ouah! C'est laid en français!)

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous,

Fannie Lune

**Chapitre 2**

**Saison 1**

Le lendemain, Sakura s'éveilla tôt; elle était de corvée. Les vacances approchaient à grands pas, plus que deux semaines! Lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de Thomas, elle remarqua que celle-ci était close. Vraiment, il avait un étrange comportement depuis quelques jours. Elle haussa les épaules en s'engageant dans l'escalier. En y songeant bien, Kéro aussi était un peu distant ces temps-ci... Il restait dans son tiroir plus longtemps et se levait rarement le matin avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait finalement aucune raison de se sentir mieux... Le garçon qu'elle adorait du plus profond de son âme l'avait rejeté et était parti au loin depuis près de dix mois, son frère ne prenait même plus la peine de lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à Godzilla, Kéro était très distant, ses parents étaient, eux aussi, partis et l'état de ses cartes se détériorait... Le désespoir envahit son cœur déjà tant ravagé. Ses joues se mouillèrent, ses forcent et ses espoirs l'abandonnèrent. Kéro descendit et vit Sakura ainsi.

-Sakura! Qu'est-ce qu'il te met dans cet état?

Elle lui énuméra ses raisons, ponctuées de reniflements.

-Oh... Sakura... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend! Tu es d'un naturel si enthousiaste! Là, la tristesse te gagne sans raisons! Tes cartes vont reprendre du poil de la bête dès que tu en feras autant, ton père reviendra dimanche, ta mère t'adore, où qu'elle soit, ton frère... ton frère traverse une épreuve... disons... éprouvante... et moi, moi je te laisse tranquille, tu parais si désemparée!

-Mais pour Lionel...

-Ben pour ça... je n'y peux rien moi si ce petit morveux n'a pas su garder la plus brillante des petites étoiles! Mais... dis... tu n'aurais pas quelques sucreries dans ton sac?

-Oh! Kéro. Je t'adore! Tu sais toujours quoi faire pour me remonter! , Dit Sakura en serrant son petit gardien contre son cœur.

-Ah! Non! Je suis encore en retard! Zut!

Elle engloutit rapidement son petit déjeuner et pris le chemin de l'école, remarquant

Que son frère et Mathieu, eux, n'y allait pas...

La semaine passa et Dominic revint, au grand bonheur de Sakura.

Lundi, deux lettres arrivèrent...

-Sakura, une lettre de la Chine est arrivée pour toi ce matin.

-Ch... Chine?

-Parfaitement, regarde, elle est sur la table.

Deux lettres s'y trouvaient bel et bien; l'une de la part de l'école de Thomas et l'autre qui arrivait tout droit de Hong Kong...

Sakura s'en saisit, soudain très trrrès TRRRRRÈS intéressée...

Elle l'ouvrit en vitesse et voici ce qu'elle y découvrit :

« Chère, Très chère Sakura,

En voyant cette lettre, tu t'attendais probablement à trouver des nouvelles de Lionel... Désolée de te décevoir, ce n'est que moi, mais j'ai quand même des nouvelles de lui pour toi... Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu crois que mon cousin est un sans cœur alors je te dis ce qu'il en est. Il a reçu toutes tes lettres... et elles lui ont toutes fait le même effet... Une tristesse sans nom. Parfois son visage restait calme et impassible mais des larmes, des torrents de lames, coulaient sur ses joues. D'autre fois, il devenait désemparé et il pleurait doucement. Il lui est aussi arrivé de garder son calme devant nous et de s'enfuir dans sa chambre d'où on l'entendait parfois sangloter, parfois pleurer, d'autres fois gémir ou même hurler. Parfois il y restait des heures en répétant ton nom : « Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... », jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement. Ce n'est vraiment pas la joie... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il s'est entêter à toutes te les renvoyer. Sa mère ressent sa douleur. Elle dit que tant de souffrance est nuisible pour sa santé et ses pouvoirs. Elle a convoqué une réunion du clan des Lis pour décider de son sort... et du mien... car ils croient que je dois rester avec lui... parce que je n'ai aucun pouvoirs magiques.

Stéphanie qui te donne très bientôt de ses nouvelles. »

Thomas qui descendait les marches aperçut sa sœur au même moment qu Dominic. Elle pleurait.

-Sakura! Qu'y- a-t-il ? , S'écria Thomas, en dévalant le reste des escaliers.

-Sakura! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre? ,Dit Dominic.

-Lettre? , L'interrogea son fils.

-Oui, une lettre de la Chine, répondit-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as? , Demanda finalement Thomas à sa sœur.

-Mais je... je ne sais pas si ce sont des lames de joie ou de peine... Je lui manque, autant sinon plus que lui à moi! Mais l'imaginer dans cet état... C'est intolérable! , S'écria-t-elle avant de se dépêcher à partir pour l'école; encore en retard...

Elle serra la lettre sur son cœur, la mit dans sa poche et fila.

Thomas remonta en douce pendant que Dominic oubliait l'autre lettre.

Le frère de la jeune maîtresse des cartes était retourné à sa chambre, où Mathieu dormait encore. Depuis déjà sept jours qu'il était là, que Thomas restait à la maison, n'allait plus à l'école, qu'il réfléchissait jours et nuits à un remède, mais surtout, sept horribles jours qu'il passait à s'inquiéter. Une inquiétude telle, qu'elle le rongeait complètement. Bref, il sombrait dans la fatigue... Et la santé de Yué ne semblait même pas s'améliorer... Totalement décourageant... Mais Thomas ne se laissait pas abattre..

Il s'installa au chevet de Mathieu.

-Je suis quand même chanceux, personne ne semble remarquer ta présence ici. Personne ne remarque non plus que je ne vais pas à l'école. Et toi, tu n'as aucune famille qui s'inquiète pour toi... Moi je m'inquiète... C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état... Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour tenter de te guérir Mathieu, je te le jure. Tu ne m'entends pas, mais je sais que tu comprends...

-Je... Je t'entends Thomas... fit une faible voix près de lui.

Thomas releva la tête et vit qui Mathieu le regardait, les yeux mi-clos.

Il se leva d'un bond, faisant basculer sa chaise.

-Mathieu! ,S'écria-t-il.

Celui-ci eu un faible sourire et quelque chose s'illumina dans le regard de Thomas.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose?

-J'ai un peu faim mais ça va!

-Non! Ça ne va pas! Tu dois reprendre des forces! Je reviens. , Dit Thomas avant de sortir.

En bas il prit un plateau et y disposa du thé et des tranches de pain.

Lorsqu'il remonta, Mathieu tentait de se relever en gémissant.

-Arrête! Tu dois te reposer! ,Fit-il en déposant le plateau pour le redresser.

-Thomas, pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi?

-Parce que c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. ,Dit-il en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de son ami.

Mathieu l'observa avec toute la gratitude que son regard vitreux pouvait exprimer.

Thomas lui sourit en lui tendant le plateau.

-Je suis content que tu sois revenu à toi.

Mathieu tenta de lui répondre mais il eut une faiblesse.

-Thomas.. je...je...

-Reprends des forces. ,Fit-il calmement en retirant le plateau.

Et il tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Thomas décida d'aller prévenir l'autre gardien. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il surprit Kéro à regarder ces... cartes...

Thomas ne comprenait pas tout et ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre... Ce qu'il pouvait découvrire sur sa sœur ou sur son meilleur ami lui faisait un peu peur.

Kéro rangea ses cartes et demanda au frère de Sakura de décliner la raison de sa visite. Il lui répondit que Mathieu avait reprit conscience, mais qu'il s'était rendormit. Thomas se retira.

Kéro resta seul, songeur.

-Ce qui a attaqué Sakura l'autre jour, cela se reproduira-t-il bientôt?

Après les cours, Sakura lu et relut la lettre de Stéphanie.

Même qu'elle s'endormit en la serrant sue son cœur, quelques larmes encore perdues sur ses joues.

Elle fit le même rêve. Les cartes, celles de l'espoir qui se désintègrent en sable, Lionel et le sang...

Alors qu'elle était noyée des le sang, qui ne cessait de s'épaissire autour d'elle, Sakura remarqua la source.

Une lueur bleue inquiétante... surnaturelle. Alors elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main... une carte...

La carte de l'Espoir.

1 "Bee-bee-bee-beep-bee-bee-bee-beep-bee-bee-bee-beep-bee-bee-bee-beep..."

Sakura éteignit son réveil-matin.

-Bonjour Sakura! , Fit joyeusement Kéro.

Sakura grogna quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à bonjour...

-Tu as moins la flemme ces jours-ci non? , Dit le lionceau en se moquant un peu de sa maîtresse.

-J'ai fais un rêve étrange Kéro, dit-elle en frottant ses yeux pour se réveiller.

-Raconte.

Sakura lui raconta ce rêve étrange qui l'effrayait un peu.

-Une... une lueur bleue, dit Kéro lorsqu'elle eue terminée.

-Oui pourquoi?

Kéro lui raconta ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle s'était fait posséder par l'étrange lueur bleue.

-J'ai... j'ai blessé Thomas! C'est pour ça qu'il ne me parle plus...

-Non Sakura, ce n'est pas pour cela. C'est parce qu'il s'occupe de Yué.

Kéro dit à sa maîtresse ce que Yué avait fait pour Thomas.

Sakura resta bouche bée.

Yué avait sauvé son frère...

Cela dépassait son rôle de gardien des cartes...

Sakura se prépara et sortit de sa chambre en vitesse pour gagner celle de son frère.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et Thomas sursauta violemment.

-Non mais tu pourrais frapper!

-Je suis si désolée Thomas! ,Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Heu...Ce n'est pas si grave..., dit-il en essayant de dissimuler Mathieu derrière lui.

-Non Thomas, Kéro m'a dit...

-Ho...

-Je suis si désolée Thomas...Je...Je t'ai blessé..., fit-elle péniblement en laissant échapper quelques sanglots.

Il alla vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu étais possédée...Tu ne m'aurais pas fais ça dans ton état normal, tu me fais mal au pied ou au tibia mais jamais comme ça...et puis il m'a guérit... , dit-il en desserrant son étreinte et en se tournant vers Mathieu.

-Mathieu... , dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et ferma les yeux.

-Ne t'en fait pas, fit faiblement Mathieu qui venait de s'éveiller.

-Mathieu! , S'exclamèrent le frère et la sœur.

-Vraiment, ne vous en faites pas je crois que "nous" reprenons des forces.

-Vous..., souffla Thomas.

Mathieu sourit et déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Je... je ne voudrais pas vous déranger... dit Mathieu en tenant de se redresser.

-Arghh... gémit-il.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, dit Sakura en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

-Sakura, va nous faire du thé je t'en prie, demanda Thomas.

-Bien sûr acquiesça-elle en sortant.

-Alors elle sait, dit Mathieu.

-Oui, l'autre le lui a dit...

-Je suis aussi confus que toi tu sais.

-Confus?

-Oui... c'est très déroutant... ces histoires de magie, de cartes et de gardien... ces des dédoublements de personnalité.

-Pourquoi as-tu pansé mes blessures?

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui.

Un ange passa, peut-être même deux.

-Merci, conclut Thomas, peut importe qui l'a fait, merci.

-Le thé! , Dit Sakura qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce avec un plateau où se trouvait trois tasses remplies du liquide encore fumant.

Ils burent et Mathieu affirma se sentir mieux. Par contre, l avait encore besoin de sommeil alors il se recoucha et Sakura partit pour l'école.

À la récréation, Tiffany et Sakura discutaient. La discussion ne devint par contre intéressant que lorsque Sakura sortit la lettre de sa poche.

-C'est quoi? , Demanda Tiffany.

-Bien... Une lettre que j'ai reçue de Hong Kong...

-Ho! ,S'exclama-t-elle en pensant à sa propre lettre.

-De Stéphanie, s'empressa d'ajouter Sakura, lis, continua-t-elle.

Tiffany pris la lettre et la lue tandis que Sakura se la récitait dans sa tête...

« Parfois il y restait des heures en répétant ton nom, Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement. »

Lorsque l'autre jeune fille eue terminé la lecture émouvante de la missive, elle se dit avec soulagement qu'à présent elle ne cachait rien à son amie, sans trahir Lionel.

Tiffany remercia mentalement Stéphanie.

-C'est tellement romantique...,finit-elle par remarquer.

Elle regarda sa compagne qui n'avait pas l'air de le prendre de la même façon.

-Et tragique... Lionel et toi vous vous aimez tant et vous êtes si loin... , soupira-t-elle

-Digne d'un scénario de cinéma non? , Articula Sakura de plus en plus triste.

-Console-toi, IL T'AIME! S'exclama-t-elle.

Une bouffé de chaleur envahit le cœur de Sakura. « Il T'AIME! »

Elle sourit.

-Il m'aime... murmura-t-elle, Il m'aime, dit-elle un peu plus fort, Et moi aussi, je l'aime! Merci Tiffany!

La cloche interrompit les deux amies et elle retournèrent en cours.

Après l'école, sur le chemin du retour, Sakura raconta à Tiffany Tout ce qui était arrivé ce matin. Depuis le rêve, jusqu'à Yué.

-De nouveaux dangers... fit-elle

-Parfaitement! ,Lui répondit la maîtresse des cartes.

-Alors cela veut dire que tu auras bel et bien besoins de nouvelles tenues.. Dit-elle, profondément sérieuse.

Elle ne changera jamais... c'était rassurant...

Mais elle avait raison, l'aventure recommençait.

Le reste de la semaine passa en un éclair, les vacances étaient enfin arrivées.

Sakura était entourée de sang, un vrai bain de sang. Mais qu'est-ce que la carte de l'Espoir faisait dans sa main alors qu la maléfique lueur bleue continuait de faire couler le liquide épais.

« Carte de l'Espoir, rappelle-moi... » supplia Sakura.

Alors un film défila dans sa tête...

Lionel celui qui avait été son rival, puis son ami...

Lionel qui commençait à rougir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait...

Lionel qui l'a consolée lorsque Mathieu lui à dit qu'il l'aimait comme une petite sœur...

Lionel, celui qui lui a confectionné et offert un ours en peluche...

Lionel l'aidant à combattre la carte de Vide...

Lionel lui promettant que même si une carte lui faisait oublier ses sentiments envers elle, il retomberait encore et encore amoureux d'elle...

« Lionel... »

La lueur bleue cessa de faire couler le sang.

« Lionel, Lionel, Lionel... »

La lueur bleue faiblie.

Un long cri déchira la nuit, faisant disparaître une lueur bleue et une marre de sang dans le rêve de celle qui cria.

-LIONEL!

Quelque part, loin, très loin, un jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons de soleil qui se faufilaient entre le rideau chatouillèrent le visage de Sakura.

-Allez! Debout là-dedans! ,S'exclama une voix familière.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et vit une immense masse jaune informe à un centimètre de son visage.

Elle se redressa, effrayée.

-Kéro! Tu m'as fait peur!

-Hé! Hé! Alors, comment ça va ce matin?

-Très bien pourquoi?

-Disons que la nuit dernière tu m'as fait peur...

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne te souviens pas? En plein milieu de la nuit tu as hurlé! Tu as hurlé ce nom...

-Lionel... murmura Sakura.

-Exact!

-Si! Je me souviens de mon rêve!

-Ce rêve avec la lueur bleue?

-Oui! Et dans mon rêve, je l'ai vaincue!

-Ah! Oui? Comment?

Sakura lui raconta qu'elle s'était souvenue que Lionel l'aimait grâce à la carte de l'Espoir et qu'elle n'avait eue qu'à répéter con nom pour faire disparaître le sang et la lumière étrange. Elle sourit à Kéro qui semblait assimiler l'information.

-Je me sens bien ce matin pour mon premier jour de vacances!

Elle se leva, s'habilla et se coiffa avant de sortir.

En bas, Domonic préparait le déjeuner.

-Tiens, le p'tit monstre est levé! , Remarqua Thomas qui mangeait avec eux ce matin-là.

Sakura sourit à son frère, qui avait retrouvé la bonne humeur, trop contente que la vie soit un peu comme avant.

-Alors, il va mieux? , Souffla-t-elle à son frère.

-Oui, ils vont mieux, lui répondit-il en un murmure.

Dominic, affairé à la cuisine, ne pouvait les entendre.

Lorsqu'il vint les rejoindre, il remarqua le courrier.

-Tiens... Une lettre de ton école Thomas... , fit Dominic.

L'expression de Thomas changea ; il n'avait pas assisté aux deux dernières semaines de cours donc il n'avait pas fait ces examens finaux pour accéder au niveau supérieur...

Quand son père lut la lettre, son expression à lui aussi changea. Il ne posa aucunes questions. Il regarda son fils d'un regard triste en glissant :

-Tu as deux semaines de cours d'été... Comme tu es un élève somme toute studieux, tu peux reprendre tes examens.

Son visage changea encore, cette fois-ci, il lui jeta un regard compatissant, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

-Peu importe le motif de cette absence prolongée, je suis sûr que tu as une raison et qu'elle est valable.

Thomas tourna des yeux pleins de gratitude vers son père et monta.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Yué se trouvait devant lui. Grand, ailé et mystérieux... Bien sûr, Thomas eu un geste de recul violent en l'apercevant, mais il se ressaisit, heureux de voir qu'il allait assez bien pour passer de sa forme d'emprunt à sa forme originelle.

-Tu... vous... tu..., il était toujours impressionné devant la froideur et la majestueuse grâce de la créature intrigante.

-Hum?

-Heu... Ça va mieux?

-Oui.

Sa voix était comme toujours lourde et profonde.

-D'accord...et tes forces, tes pouvoirs?

-Ils reviennent tranquillement, dit Yué en se croisant les bras.

La nervosité du jeune homme l'amusait un peu.

-Je ne pourrai pas être ici pour les deux prochaines semaines.

L'expression du gardien lunaire changea mais Thomas ne put la déceler.

Soudain, l'image pâle d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs apparut près de Yué.

-Ma... maman? Mais...

Elle mit un index sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire et lui sourit.

Elle approcha de lui et glissa à son oreille d'une voix qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les séraphins :

-Ils ont besoin de toi...

-Ils?

Pour toute réponse, elle se tourna vers l'être aux longs cheveux blancs qui se trouvait dans la pièce avant de disparaître.

-Maman...

Yué avait regardé la scène sans bouger. La mère de sa maîtresse était morte, certes, mais elle rayonnait malgré son état spectral. Non... Cette femme n'était pas devenue un spectre errant... Elle était devenue un ange.

Thomas posa un regard lourd de questions sur la créature aux yeux impassibles.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

-Les pouvoirs du maître qui soutien mon existence ont crû énormément depuis notre première rencontre...

-Mais...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car son interlocuteur retourna à sa forme d'emprunt. , Mathieu.

-Mathieu... sans mes pouvoirs... ma mère...

Mathieu était un peu confus mais il croyait comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Q'as-tu vu lorsqu'il t'a guérit?

-Heu... c'était plutôt flou... Mais j'ai bu de la lumière, oui! des milliards et des milliards de particules de lumières émanaient de lui et venaient se loger en moi... Tu crois qu'il...

-Qu'il t'a redonné tes pouvoirs? C'est une possibilité...Si tu as vu ta mère, c'est qu'il l'a sûrement fait...

-Mais c 'est de la folie! Peut-être que Sakura ne lui suffit pas, peut-être qu'il surestime sa maîtresse! De plus elle s'est affaiblie à cause de ce petit chinois prétentieux!

-Il a fait ce qu'il croyait bon faire Thomas...

-Mais s'il fallait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

Trois coups à la porte suspendirent la phrase de Thomas.

-Qui est-ce?

-Heu... Sakura, je peux entrer? , Fit une petite voix derrière la porte.

-Oui, bien sûr, Lui dit son frère.

-Bonjour, Mathieu! Je désirerais parler è Yué...

Mathieu sourit à Thomas et Sakura ,puis son visage devint impassible et ses yeux se fermèrent. Un vent se leva sur lui, secouant sa chemise et ses cheveux pâles. Il s'éleva dans les airs et un lumière émana de lui alors que deux ailes se formaient dans son dos pour entièrement recouvrir son corps. À peine quelques instants plus tard, les ailes se rouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un tout autre être que le jeune homme souriant.

La différence entre ces deux entités était en fait si grande qu'il était commun à tous ceux qui connaissaient l'existence de Yué de se demander comment il pouvait coexister dans le même corps qui Mathieu.

Celui-ci si lumineux et l'autre si sombre...

C'était troublant...

Yué se posa doucement sur le sol en repliant ses ailes.

-Argh! , Sursauta Thomas, pas trop habitué.

-Tu désires avoir une conversation avec moi?

-Oui mon ami...

Il sourcilla.

-Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi...Ta puissance magique à baisser. Ton aura est en train de se rétablir mais elle est encore plus faible qu'avant.

Il vit la mine basse de Sakura et comprit qu'elle se sentait encore coupable.

-Ne t'en fait pas. J'irai mieux très bientôt. Et puis ce n'était pas de ta faute, lui dit-il en songeant que Sakura était digne de succéder Clow Read.

En fait elle semblait l'aimer et s'inquiéter pour lui d'une manière qu'il appréciait au plus profond de lui. D'une manière qui lui donnait envie d'être fidèle à sa nouvelle maîtresse. Après plusieurs effort , il avait réussit à se faire à l'idée que Clow n'était plus. Son ancien maître garderait toujours dans sa mémoire un espace privilégié en tant que son créateur mais aussi en comme une personne qui lui aura donné beaucoup de tendresse et d'attention. Clow était bon envers lui et Kérobero et Sakura aujourd'hui prenait la relève avec beaucoup d'avenir. Il était content d'être à la mesure de sa maîtresse actuelle. Il ne se contentait plus d'attendre que ses sentiments changent en étant soumis et en la protégeant. Il l'avait d'abord fait pour Thomas, mais il a rapidement été charmé par la petite Sakura. Il ne la protégeait non plus par devoir mais bien par amour. Sa maîtresse.. non... son amie...

-J'ai exaucé ton souhait..., annonça-t-il finalement.

-Quel souhait?

-Ta grande faveur...Celle que tu m'as demandé il y a quelque temps... , fit- il en regardant Thomas.

Sakura suivit le regard de Yué jusqu'à son frère et ses yeux s'agrandir.

-Cette demande...dit-elle en fixant elle aussi Thomas.

-Oui exactement... dit-il les yeux toujours posés sur le jeune homme, intimidé par ces deux regards perçants.

Soudain Sakura prit consciences de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et elle explosa.

-Non mais ça ne vas pas?

Yué détacha son regard de Thomas et le posa sur Sakura, surpris.

-Tu as eu une perte d'énergie totale de forces et de puissances l'autre soir et tu redonne à mon frère ce dont il n'y a pas si longtemps tu avais besoin pour vivre! Tu n'es pas encore guérit Yué! Tu as besoin de toutes les chances de ton côté!Je ne veux pas te perdre! Je sais bien que je t'avais demandé de la faire... Mais quand tu serais prêt!,Cria-t-elle, en furie.

Il réalisa soudain quelque chose...Son manque de force de l'année précédente aurait pu être provoqué par son manque de confiance envers son maître...

Comme il était peu réceptif a la magie qu'elle dégageait il ne la recevait pas bien...

Tout ceci n'était qu'une théorie qui se formait très rapidement dans sa tête, mais si c'était un peu pour ça? Bien sur il y avait aussi le fait que sa force soit lunaire et que la lune ne peut briller par elle-même, mais du temps de Clow, cela ne c'était jamais produit... Il y avait là aussi l'explication très simple que Sakura n'avait pas le même potentiel magique que celui-ci, mais après qu'elle ait vaincu la réincarnation de Clow, elle était devenue plus puissante que lui...

Sakura, inconsciente de tout ceci continua de démontrer son désaccord envers le geste posé par son gardien.

-Couche-toi! , Ordonna-t-elle, Et dors! Guéri toi Yué, j'en ai besoin, et après je ferai tout mon possible pour constituer pour toi une source de magie suffisante... par moi-même., Poursuit-elle en regardant son frère, Et toi, veille sur lui ,je m'en occuperai lorsque tu iras à l'école!,Conclut- elle en sortant.

-Hé ben... fit Yué en se couchant, toujours hébété par la véritable tornade qui venait de sortir.

-Je crois qu'elle a raison, admit Thomas.

-Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me perdre, qu'elle avait besoin que je guérisse... fit-il, surpris.

-Tu osais en douter? , Répondit simplement Thomas en souriant.

-Je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu...

Yué se rendit compte à quel point elle tenait à lui et il s'aperçut que la jeune femme l'impressionnait beaucoup.

-Sakura..., murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.


	3. Nouveautes

Le chapitre trois est un peu court... mais le quatrième compensera! Promis! Alors encore et toujours, lisez reviewez!

Cette fois-ci je voudrais remercier ma meilleure amie, Claudia, elle semble croire en moi et en ce fic et j'apprécie ça!

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous,

Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 3**

**Nouveautés...**

Pendant la nuit, Sakura s'éveilla en sursaut.

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait senti une présence magique qui l'effrayait énormément.

-Psssst... Kéro... tu es là?

-Mmmmm... hein? Quoi?

-Tu sens ça?

-Oui! ,Affirma-t-il, cette fois bel et bien réveillé, c'est la même aura que cette lueur bleue qui t'a possédée!

Sakura sortit du lit, de vêtit et se faufila hors de la maison avec ses cartes, sa clef et Kéro.

Son intuition la mena au sanctuaire Tsukimine

Elle approcha de l'arbre sacré.

-Dis Kéro, tu te souviens de la fois ou nous avions capturé la carte du Passé?

-Oui, Lionel avait déployé une immense force magique pour te ramener...

-Han-han! Et c'est lui qui l'a eu...

-Mais maintenant elle est à toi Sakura!

Elle sortit la carte en question.

-La carte du Passé... ,Murmura-t-elle.

Un vent se leva, secouant les feuilles de l'arbre et les souvenirs de Sakura.

-Tu sens ce que je sens? ,Fit-elle en s'adressant à son gardien.

-Oui, ça vient de là! , S'exclama-t-il en pointant l'arbre.

Sakura sa demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être cette fois-ci quand une feuille tomba, lentement, supportée par le vent, dans les mains de Sakura. Elle observa attentivement la feuille. Soudain, elle commença à passer du vert au bleu.

-Une feuille bleue? ,Dit Sakura.

La feuille en question s'envola et se mit à briller.

-Ho! Non! C'est vraiment la même chose que l'autre fois..., Cria Kéro.

La feuille se mit à grossir à une vitesse et prodigieuse. C'était affolant.

-Elle...elle... elle est CINQ fois plus grosse que moi! ,S'époumona-t-elle.

Tout à coup, l'immense feuille bleue luminescente se jeta sur elle dans l'ultime but de la happer!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

En fait il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce genre de chose qu'elle ne savait plus tellement quoi faire...

Elle enleva sa clef magique de son cou et la suspendit au bout de son bras.

-Clef de sceau sacré, qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile!

Le cercle magique apparut sous ses pieds et elle lâcha la clef qui commençait à tournoyer tandis qu'elle écartait ses bras en fermant les yeux.

-Confère-moi tes pouvoirs, libère ta puissance!

Elle empoigna le sceptre de sa main droite et ramena son bras en un angle de 180Ëš. Elle le fit tournoyer en l'élevant au-dessus de sa tête où elle le prit de la main gauche tout en continuant de la faire tourner. Sakura commença à descendre ses bras jusqu'à ce que le gauche et le droit tiennent fermement le long bâton.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes... Comme il était beau son sceptre magique...

-À nous deux! ,Cria-t-elle à l'intention de la feuille maléfique.

Elle esquissa l'attaque en se tassant sur le côté.

-Carte du Vole, donne-moi des ailes qui me permettront de m'envoler vers les cieux, Carte du Vole!

Deux magnifiques ailes se formèrent dans son dos et elle pris son envol.

-Kéro! , Hurla-t-elle du haut du ciel.

Elle le chercha du regard tandis que le feuille se relevait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin Kéro, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir sous sa forme originelle, enfermé dans une sphère, il faisait le bélier, il donnait des coups de pattes, il envoyait des boules de feu, rien à faire, il était prisonnier.

La feuille tenta une deuxième fois de frapper Sakura qui trouva encore le moyen d'esquisser. Le combat se déroulait à présent dans les airs.

-Que faire...que faire... Si j'utilise la carte du Vent, la feuille réagira comme une voile déployée et elle s'envolera encore plus haut. La carte du Feu ferait la feuille se poser, mais tout brûlerait... les alentours se transformeraient en un immense brasier... que faire contre une feuille.

L'ennemi passa à l'attaque, ratant encore sa cible.

-Ce n'est pas une feuille normale! Elle est beaucoup plus grosse, alors la question n'est pas de comment la détruire, mais bien comment lui faire reprendre sa taille normale. Facile! Petite carte, fait rapetisser cette feuille jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa taille normale! ,Ordonna-t-elle en touchant la carte du bout de son sceptre.

Les ailes du bâton s'agrandirent un peu et l'étoile tourna sur elle-même. Une mignonne petite bonne femme résultat de ce contacte. Elle toucha la feuille qui commença à rétrécir pour finalement atteindre la taille de toutes les autres feuilles. Mais elle était toujours bleue et brillante, donc toujours dangereuse.

, Dit-elle en sortant la carte du Feu, Carte ardente, détruit mon ennemi, je te l'ordonne!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! La feuille se consuma et des parcelles de lueur bleue en sortirent pour s'évaporer dans l'atmosphère.

Kérobero fut libéré.

-Ouf! , Fit Sakura en un soupir.

-Tu l'as eu Sakura! ,S'écria le fauve du sceau sacré.

Ils rentrèrent, heureux de cette confrontation qui a bien tournée.

Sakura se tenait face à un édifice face à la tour de Tokyo. Kéro n'était pourtant pas là, les cartes non plus. Sur la Tour se tenait une silhouette. Grande, sombre, méconnaissable.

-Qui êtes-vous?

La silhouette élancée se jeta dans le vide, sans bruit.

Sakura s'éveilla en sursaut. Le soleil s'était levé avant elle. Kéro sortit du tiroir de la commode de Sakura qui lui servait de chambre.

-Bon matin! Tu te réveille bien tôt pour une journée de vacances...

-J'ai fait un rêve étrange...

-Encore! Y avait-il la lueur bleue?

Sakura lui fit part de ce rêve qui lui rappelait celui qui avait annoncé l'arrivé de la magie dans sa vie, celui qui avait prédit l'arrivé de Lionel, de Katia Moreau et finalement le rêve qui avait annoncé l'arrivé de Yué et du Jugement Final...

-Kéro, crois-tu que se soit encore un rêve prémonitoire?

-Je ne sais pas ... Le fait que le silhouette se jette dans le vide à la fin du rêve me trouble...

-SAKURA, LE PETIT DÉJEUNER EST SERVI! ,S'écria Dominic depuis la cuisine.

-J'ARRIVE! , Répondit simplement Sakura en s'extirpant de la chaleur douillette de

son lit.

Elle se vêtit d'une jolie petite robe jaune tout simple, se coiffa d'un bandeau noir et descendit en promettant à son Kéro de lui rapporter un petit quelque chose.

-Bonjour maman! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en prenant la photo de Nathalie qui reposait sur la table d'aujourd'hui.

La photo en était une que Sakura n'avait jamais vu, mais comme son père se faisait un devoir de la changer à chaque jour, il n'y avait là rien d'exceptionnel.

-Bonjour Sakura! Comme tu es jolie aujourd'hui! , Sourit Dominic en la voyant observer sa la photo qu'il avait placé dans le cadre en se levant ce matin-là.

-Merci papa, aujourd'hui je vais chez Tiffany, sa maman m'a invitée.

Le père s'assit en face de sa fille et lui demanda :

-Alors, comment trouves-tu Suzanne?

Sakura, consciente de malaise entre son père et cette femme ne savait trop quoi répondre. Elle opta finalement pour la vérité.

-Elle est très belle et très gentille avec moi. Elle aimait beaucoup maman et je l'aime bien!

Dominic sourit et regarda la photo de Nathalie, là, sur la table. Comme sa tendre épouse lui manquait! Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non! Il lui avait promis de ne pas pleurer... Promesse qu'il avait dû se résoudre à briser dans les quelques semaines suivant sa mort...

Flashback de Dominic...

Sa maladie ne se contentait plus d'être stable... son état s'aggravait de jours en jours... Les regards inquiets de ses deux enfants étaient devenus insupportables...

-Ne pars pas sans moi Nathalie... Nous avons besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de toi...

-Arrête de dire des sottises, Sourit-elle faiblement en tenant la main de son mari, Thomas et Sakura ont besoin de toi...Ne t'inquiète pas...je ne serai jamais bien loin...je ne laisserais jamais rien vous arriver...

-Nathalie... fit-il en sentant la main de sa femme relâcher un peu la sienne.

-Je t'aime, Dominic...et peu importe ou j'irai jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Tu as fait de ma vie quelque chose de complet... Il n'y a pas une seconde ou j'ai été malheureuse. Même au moment de ma mort je suis comblé du bonheur d'être avec toi...Je sens ton amour et cela suffit à mon bonheur...

-Ne dit pas cela Nathalie.. Dit-il avec horreur en repensant aux paroles de sa bien aimée ...

« Même au moment de ma mort... »

Les larmes ne pouvaient plus être contenues...Il les laissa s'échapper...

-Ne pleure pas...Promet-moi de ne pas pleurer, promet-moi d'être heureux...

-Mais sans toi Nathalie...

-Fais-le pour nos adorables enfants, fais le pour moi aussi...

-D'accord... fit-il à contre cœur.

-Dit leur que je les aimerai toujours...

-Oui Nathalie... Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi...Dominic...

La main de sa femme tomba, froide.

-Non!

Elle s'était figée...

-Non!

Elle semblait dormir, elle semblait sereine...

-Nathalie! Non! Cria-t-il, sa voix se cassant et ses larmes se bousculant.

Il avait trahi sa promesse. Mais elle le lui pardonnerait...

Fin du flashback de Dominic

Il se ressaisit et changea de sujet.

-Thomas se comporte étrangement ces temps-ci...

Sakura s'étouffa et se reprit.

-Heu...ah oui?

-Voyons Sakura! Il est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne mange presque plus avec nous, il n'a pas assisté à ses deux dernières semaines de cours et quand il est avec nous il semble ailleurs.

Sakura ne savait quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir à son père et elle ne voulait pas trahir son frère...et elle par la même occasion...

-T'inquiète pas papa, je m'occupe de lui, Fit finalement Sakura.

Dominic lui sourit.

-Oh! J'allais oublier, une lettre pour toi, une autre de la Chine.

-Où ça, où ça, S'écria Sakura en se levant.

-Oh non Sakura, je vais être en retard!

-En retard?

-Oui, je pars en voyage pour une série de conférences, peux-tu ramasser tout ça?, Dit-il en pointant la table.

-Oui, mais tu travaille pendant les vacances?

-Désolé Sakura, je reviens dans une semaine, bye!, Fit-il en prenant sa serviette et en refermant la porte.

Sakura débarrassa la table, déçue que son père parte. Elle mit la lettre dans sa poche et monta lorsqu'elle eue terminé. En passant devant la porte de Thomas, elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrit. Son frère et Yué étaient tous deux endormis, son frère sur une chaise, et son gardien dans le lit.

« Tiens, remarqua Sakura, c'est la première fois que Yué reste lui-même pour dormir... »

Elle avait été ferme hier, mais elle le devait, maintenant, la vie de Yué ne dépendait plus que d'elle.

Avant de refermer la porte elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère et Yué.

Sakura se rendit à sa chambre, d'où elle téléphona Tiffany à partir du petit téléphone qu'elle lui avait donné.

-Allô! Tiffany à l'appareil! ,Claironna celle-ci.

-Bonjour Tiffany, c'est Sakura!

-Bonjour! Alors tu viens toujours aujourd'hui?

-Bien sûr! Je serai chez toi dans environ une heure.

-À tout à l'heure!

Elle raccrocha.

-Alors, tu m'as rapporté quelque chose?, Dit Kéro qui venait de terminer une parie de jeu vidéo.

-Désolée Kéro, je t'ai oublié, viens avec moi, papa est parti.

Ils descendirent ensemble. En bas elle lui sortit une part de gâteau et le regarda se régaler.

-Miam! C'est délicieux!

-C'est papa qui l'a fait.

-Mes compliments au chef!

-Dis Kéro, tu crois que la chose qui nous a attaqué cette nuit va récidiver?

-Je n'en sais rien Sakura, mais...

Kéro ne finit jamais sa phrase car Thomas les interrompit. Il jeta un regard nonchalant à la petite créature jaune qui mangeait.

-Tiens, je sais maintenant ce que tu mijotais quand tu montais de la nourriture en douce dans ta chambre, Fit Thomas, grognon.

-On a déjà été présenté... , Fit Kéro à l'attention de Sakura qui commençant à se demander quoi faire.

-Ouf..., Soupira-t-elle.

Thomas ouvrit le réfrigérateur, y jeta un coup d'œil et le referma avec violence.

-Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur?, Demanda Sakura en essayent de dissimuler Kéro derrière son dos alors que celui-ci se tuait à lui dire que Thomas et lui se connaissait.

-Parce que demain, il reprend ses cours, évidemment, Fit Mathieu en entrant dans la pièce.

-Mathieu! ,Firent Sakura et Thomas.

Kéro se faisait de plus en plus bruyant dans le dos de sa maîtresse. Celle- ci l'empoigna solidement et le plaça devant son visage.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?, Fit la créature jaune, Je te dis que je les connais, dépose-moi et laisse-moi manger!

-Kéro! S'exclama-t-elle presque en pleurs, arrête de me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes!

Elle prit son sac à dos.

-Je vais chez Tiffany!

-Ne reviens pas trop tard!

Sakura avait déjà refermée la parte derrière elle.

Mathieu sourit à Thomas qui avait conservé son air sombre mais qui ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au sourire radieux de son ami par un petit sourire gêné.

Dans l'autobus, Sakura repensa à la lettre. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier? Elle la sortit de sa poche.

« Sakura,

Je t'avais dit que je te donnais bientôt des nouvelles et c'est ce que je fais. Une lettre a été envoyée à chacun des Li en prévision de la réunion. Aucune réponse ne nous est parvenue jusqu'à date. Lionel semble s'être apaiser : tu as cessé de lui écrire... Pourtant, il sait ce qu'il se prépare. Il est là, silencieux, à l'affût de tout ce qui arrive. Dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, le soir du dernier jour de classe, il s'est éveillé en sursaut et il a hurlé ton nom. Tout le monde s'est réveillé tellement son cri était puissant et désespéré. Il a provoqué tout un émoi! Sa mère s'inquiète de plus en plus... Il passe son temps, seul dans sa chambre. Chaque jour on a l'impression de le perdre un peu plus... Il se renferme. Je t'écrie dès que les Li donneront des nouvelles,

Stéphanie »

Sakura ne pu retenir sa surprise. Lionel avait entendu son appel?

Elle était encore troublée lorsque le bus s'arrêta tout près du domaine de Tiffany.

À la grille, elle se présenta et la domestique la fit entrer.

Arrivée dans la chambre de Tiffany, celle-ci s'assit en face d'elle joyeusement.

-Alors, quoi de neuf?

-Oh, si tu savais Tiffany...

-Tu veux bien y aller en ordre? Fit-elle, intéressée.

Sakura lui raconta le périple de la feuille maléfique, le rêve avec la silhouette qui plonge dans le vide et la lettre qu'elle fit lire à son amie.

-Une nouvelle attaque, un nouveau rêve et une nouvelle lettre... souffla Tiffany avec un brin de malice dans le regard,

-Oui, mais il n'est plus là!

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Vous êtes quasiment en symbiose! Il s'est réveillé en sursaut alors que tu criais son nom à des kilomètres de distances!

-Tu as raison Tiffany, toujours raison!

-Allez, viens, je sais ce qui te remontra le moral; de bons gâteaux!

Quelque chose bondit du sac de Sakura à une vitesse affolante.

-Aaaaah! Une nouvelle attaque! , Cria-t-elle en arrachant sa clef de son cou.

-Gâteau! , S'écria la chose qui avait finit par arrêter de bondir en tous sens.

-Kéro! , rit Tiffany.

-Ce que tu m"as fait peur! , Dit l'autre jeune fille en rangeant sa clef magique.

Une fois la surprise passée, ils dégustèrent un délice aux fraises. Kéro était aux anges!

Une domestique s'occupa des assiettes et Tiffany s'adressa à sa meilleure amie.

-Tu me fais une faveur?

-Bien sûr, toi tu es toujours là pour moi!

-Tu veux bien qu'on essaie des costumes? Cette nouvelle vague de phénomènes magiques m'a inspirée.

Cela embêtait un peu Sakura mais elle accepta pour faire plaisir à son amie.

-Merci Sakura!

Des rubans, des boucles, des boutons et des étoffes plus tard, Sakura et Tiffany étaient complètement épuisées.

-J'ai une idée, si on regardait tes vielles vidéos sur ton écran géant? , Demanda Sakura.

-Ce serait bien! ,Ajouta Kéro.

-C'est d'accord!

Elle poussa une porte et la vue d'un immense écran s'offrit à eux.

-Commençons par le début!

Elle plaça la vidéo où on voyait Sakura, volant pour la première fois. La cassette qui avait permis à Tiffany d'apprendre que sa copine chassait des cartes.

Puis quelques autres vidéos dont celui de la carte de l'Ombre, la carte de l'Eau, celle de l'Illusion et du Silence.

Ensuite vint la vidéo de la carte de la Foudre...

Sakura n'était plus seule.

-Lionel... , murmura Sakura.

-Tu te souviens lorsqu'il est arrivé?

-Comment aurais-tu voulu que j'oublie?

« Ton ignorance me consterne! », Fit Lionel dans l'écran.

« Désolée... » , Lui répondit la Sakura dans le téléviseur.

-Ce qu'il était méprisant!, Remarqua Tiffany, Sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais nulle, incapable ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une personne aussi incompétente que moi ai pu capturer ne serait-ce qu'une carte.

-Le pire c'est que parfois tu le croyais...

-Non Tiffany, le pire c'est qu'il ait changé d'attitude.

Sakura refoula ses larmes pour ne pas gêner son amie.

-Tiffany! Tiffany! fit une voix depuis l'extérieur de la chambre.

Kéro se cacha et Tiffany alla ouvrir à sa mère.

-Bonjour les filles!

-Bonjour maman!

-Je me demandais si vous vouliez bien venir prendre le thé avec moi, Dit Suzane, radieuse.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et suivirent Suzane jusqu'au salon de thé où elle discutèrent comme des gamines jusqu'à ce que Sakura parte.

Cette nuit-là, Kéro s'éveilla, troublé par la présence de l'aura maléfique... Il sortit silencieusement de la maison pour voir ce qu'il en était, décidant de ne réveiller sa maîtresse que si cela s'imposait... Lorsqu'il revint quelques heures plus tard, Sakura dormait toujours dans la maison silencieuse...


	4. Veiller sur Mathieu

Alors voilà le chapitre quatre, que j'ai promis plus long et qui l'est en effet! J'espère que vous l'aimerez... Lisez et reviewez, s'il-vous plait!!

Dans ce chapitre, Sakura classe ses cartes en ordre alphabétique, si vous trouvez étrange que ça commence par la carte de la Croissance et que ça finisse par la carte de l'Arbre, c'est qu'elle les classe d'après leurs noms originaux anglais... ne vous inquiétez pas, ni moi, ni Sakura ne sommes SI analphabètes... (Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les analphabètes...) et je tiens à préciser que tout le long du fic j'emprunterai les horaires scolaires en vigueur au Québec. Je sais que les horaires japonais sont différents mais j'ai jugé qu'il serait moins compliquer de procéder ainsi... Désolée si cela entraîne des déceptions ou des complications pour quiconque...

remerciements spéciaux à mes deux autres reviewers; Mimi et Zilandia aussi, bonne fête à toi Ruby!

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous,

Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 4**

**Veiller sur Mathieu**

Le lendemain, lorsque Sakura ouvrit les yeux, il était tôt. C'était le premier jour de la reprise des cours de Thomas et c'est elle qui prendrait soins de Mathieu pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Elle se leva, fit son lit et sa coiffure. Elle se vêtit de vêtements d'intérieurs simples et descendit. Son frère n'était pas encore levé. Sakura commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner quand Thomas descendit en uniforme. Il parut surprit de voir sa sœur s'affairer dans la cuisine.

-Mais c'est ma journée de corvée de repas! Lui dit-il.

-Assied-toi et mange, tu as école! Sourit-elle.

Thomas lui sourit à son tour et obéi.

-Dis Sakura, tu... tu vas... bégaya-t-il entre deux bouchées.

-M'occuper de lui? Mais si! Je te l'ai dit! Mais ne reprend-t-il pas ses cours ?

Thomas ouvrit grand ses yeux.

-Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ! Dit-il en terminant son assiette.

-Que vas-tu faire ? S'enquit Sakura.

-Je vais passer chez lui après les cours. À tout à l'heure, dit-il en empoignant son sac d'école.

Sakura mangea et monta à la chambre de Thomas, un plateau en main. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Mathieu, couché dans le lit de son frère, un léger drap recouvrant son mince corps. Il dormait et ses lunettes étaient posée sur la table de chevet.

Elle tira la chaise de Thomas et l'approcha du lit, après avoir déposé le plateau sur une commode.

Sakura prit place sur la chaise et observa attentivement Mathieu, son deuxième grand frère. Là, si faible.

Plusieurs questions s'imposèrent dans son esprit...

Comment avait-il fait défaillir cet ennemi inconnu qui s'était logé en elle ?

Pourquoi avait-il guérit son grand frère ?

Pourquoi avait-il réussi là où Kérobero avait échoué ?

Voyant que Mathieu était toujours inerte, elle alla à sa chambre prendre ses cartes avant de revenir au chevet du jeune homme.

Elle les plaça en ordre de capture, depuis la carte du Vent jusqu'à la carte de l'Espoir...

Puis en ordre de transformation, depuis la carte du Feu jusqu'à la carte des Ténèbres...

Elle les plaça ensuite en ordre alphabétique, commençant par La carte de la Croissance jusqu'à la carte de l'Arbre.

Ses cartes lui rappelaient de si beaux moments... Elle aimait les regarder...

Mathieu commença à s'agiter, à gémir.

Une carte sortit du paquet et se posa dans la main de Sakura.

La carte du Rêve...

Elle appela sa clef.

-Carte du Rêve, montre-moi ce qui tourmente son esprit pendant son sommeil !

Le décor fondit et Sakura se retrouva dans sa chambre. La scène qui s'offrait à elle la figea.

Elle était là, couchée dans son lit et elle pleurait. Yué était debout à côté. Il semblait désemparé. Plusieurs fois il tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule mais il finissait toujours par retenir son geste au dernier moment.

-Ça suffit maintenant, carte du Rêve, revient !

Elle prit une autre carte et dit :

-Carte du Sommeil, fais-le dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve !

La carte s'exécuta et revint. Mathieu se calma.

Sakura soupira et s'assit. Elle rangea ses cartes et son sceptre redevenu clef.

Vers midi, Mathieu se réveilla et Sakura le fit manger. Quand elle lui demanda s'il avait bien dormit, il lui répondit :

-Oui, un profond sommeil sans rêve !

-Aucun rêves ?

-Aucun !

Puis il se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il revint de Seijo, Thomas insista pour prendre le relais. Elle ne lui glissa aucun mot sur ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Au souper, Sakura demanda à son frère :

-Alors, chez Mathieu ?

-Il a reçut la même lette que moi.

-Il ne pourra pas reprendre ses cours ?

-Si... Enfin je l'espère. Dès qu'il sera mieux...

-Fiou...

-J'ai pris quelques vêtements de rechange pour lui.

-C'est bien !

Quand Sakura monta pour aller se coucher, elle appela Kéro.

Il sortit du tiroir.

-Tu es resté là toute la journée ? fit Sakura en pointant la chambre de fortune que représentait le tiroir pour Kéro.

-oui.

-Ah bon...

Elle bailla.

-Tu as passé une journée épuisante ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas particulièrement, j'ai veillé sur Yué.

-Il va mieux ?

-Pas encore... Bonne nuit Kéro !

-C'est ça...

Il entra dans son tiroir.

La tour de Tokyo se dressait devant elle. Depuis le bâtiment où elle se trouvait, elle la voyait très bien. Soudain, une silhouette apparut. Elle était mal éclairé mais Sakura distingua qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

-Mais... on dirait que...

La silhouette plongea dans l'abîme qui séparait la tour du bâtiment ou se trouvai Sakura.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut.

-Mais on dirait quoi ? fit Kéro.

-C'était le même rêve que la dernière fois...

-Tu as distingué de qui il s'agissait ?

-Non Kéro, allez, je dois préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Elle se prépara et descendit.

Après le départ de son frère, Sakura monta pour voir Mathieu. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut surprise de le trouver conscient, assis dans le lit, songeur.

-Bonjour Mathieu !

Elle lui tendit un plateau où se trouvait un petit-déjeuner appétissant. Elle le regarda manger un instant et l'interpella.

-À quoi pensais-tu avant que je n'entre ?

Mathieu parut un peu troublé.

-Bien... tu sais, je ne devrais pas te dire ça...

Sakura pencha sa tête vers la gauche en signe d'incompréhension.

-Je me disais que... que ma vie avait changée et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même... Depuis qu'il est là... enfin, depuis que nous sommes deux, depuis que j'ai ces trous de mémoires, je fais des choses que je n'ai pas conscience de faire. Je faiblis, je croyais être un individu normal. Nous sommes différents. Je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis, ce que je suis. Sommes-nous deux être distincts ou sommes-nous qu'une seul et même personne ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

-Mathieu...

-Ne soit pas triste pour moi.

-Je ne suis pas triste pour toi Mathieu, je me disais que j'aurais pu te le cacher, tu n'aurais pas eu à endurer tous ces tourments. Que tu aurais été là, qu'il aurait été là, tu aurais pu continuer à vivre. Ta vie, pas la sienne qui dépend de la mienne. Comme avant que Thomas l'aide, que Thomas t'aide. Repose-toi Mathieu, tu en as besoin...

Mathieu sourit une dernière fois avant de se recoucher pour sombrer, quelques minutes plus tard, dans le sommeil.

Quand Thomas revint, il dormait toujours.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula dans la même routine, ni attaques, ni rêves, ni lettres, seulement Sakura veillant sur Mathieu et Kéro s'intéressant de plus en plus à la santé de Yué. Dominic revint et Thomas était heureux car il avait purgé la moitié de sa sentence... Yué, lui, reprenait des forces. Il dormait encore beaucoup, mais parfois, lorsqu'il était éveillé, il tentait de petites attaques faciles.

Mais Sakura s'inquiétait... le silence de Stéphanie était long et elle désespérait de recevoir des nouvelles de Hong Kong.

Thomas trouvait justifié de reprendre ses cours, mais il trouvait injuste de ne pouvoir les reprendre avec Mathieu vers la fin des vacances.

Le soir et la nuit il profitait donc du fait qu'il était à la maison pour prendre soins de son ami. De profonds cernes noirs se creusaient sur son visage, ravageant son expression d'habitude moqueuse.

Il avait l'air si faible que Sakura se demandait comment il réussissait à se tenir debout. Elle le trouvait déraisonnable ; on lui donnait le privilège de reprendre ses cours et il s'y rendait en zombi automate et nonchalant. Il évitait même son père pour ne pas qu'il voit son air terrassé.

Dominic s'inquiétait pour ses enfants ; d'abord, sa petite Sakura qui était déprimée depuis près d'un an et maintenant Thomas qui semblait le fuir. Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils donc souffrir ? Il sentait que le seul moyen de les aider était de s'éloigner de la maison mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela les aidait. Lundi soir, au dîner, il obligea son fils à manger avec eux. Il mangèrent les trois ensemble, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps. Seul Thomas remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas trois mais bien quatre, qu'une forme translucide aux longs cheveux noirs flottait près de son père...

Dominic remarqua l'air épuisé de Thomas mais n'en souffla pas mot. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait réuni sa petite famille. Il devait suivre cet instinct...Cette voix, non, cette présence là, tout près de lui l'y poussait...

-Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

Ils arrêtèrent de manger et regardèrent leur père.

-Je... je pars en voyage, je reviendrai vers la fin des vacances, on m'a proposé des fouilles en Espagne et j'ai accepté.

La baguette de Sakura percuta violemment le sol.

Le fils fixa longuement son père...

-Papa... je...

-Veille sur ta sœur Thomas, j'ai foi en toi, fit Dominic maintenant confiant.

-Mais... tenta d'argumenter Sakura.

-Et toi occupe-toi de lui, Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait faire sans surveillance ! sourit-il

Bien sûr l'Espagne n'était pas qu'un argument, mais il avait prévu refuser, la pensée de ses deux enfants, là, abandonnés à leur sort pendant plus d'un mois le terrifiait. Mais suivant cet instinct étrange, il a finalement accepté.

Il prépara ses bagages le soir même et partit tôt le lendemain en promettant à ses enfants de prendre soins de lui.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur le visage triste de Sakura, qui n'avait jamais été séparée de son père chéri si longtemps.

Thomas sourit. Un sourire qui exprimait beaucoup de gratitude pour un être si fatigué.

Cette journée-la, Mathieu ne s'éveilla pas.

Le soir venu, Thomas s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre. Sakura prépara un repas et le mangea, seule dans la salle à manger...

« Tiens... Je me demande pourquoi l'ami Kéro ne vient pas manger avec moi... » pensa-t-elle.

Elle déposa deux repas sur un plateau et le monta. En arrivant à la porte de la chambre de Thomas, elle perçut les échos d'une conversation animée entre son frère et Mathieu.

-Thomas, tu dois dormir. Tu seras bientôt plus épuisé que moi !

-C'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état, je me dois de veiller sur toi !

-Veux-tu bien te taire ! Tu as autant conscience que moi que ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Sakura cogna à la porte, interrompant ainsi leur discussion.

-Je vous ai apporté à manger, sourit-elle au deux jeunes hommes.

Leur colère fondit devant la charmant sourire de Sakura.

Après être sortie, elle ne percevait plus d'éclat de voix provenant de la chambre de son frère. Heureuse que son irruption ait eu l'effet escompté, elle alla vers sa chambre. Dans celle de Thomas, tous deux s'était calmé.

-Attention à toi Thomas, fit Mathieu.

-Je ne peux que te répondre par la même mise en garde.

Le lendemain, Sakura s'éveilla tard ; son frère avait déjà quitté la maison pour Seijo.

-Kéro ?

-Mmmmh ?

-Tu es là Kéro ?

-Oui, oui Sakura, tu as l'air inquiète.

-Thomas, il est faible...

-Faible ?

-Oui... Il dort si peu...

-Il se fatigue à quoi ?

-À veiller sur Mathieu... J'ai l'impression qu'il s'égare...

-Comme toi avant...

-J'étais comme ça ?

-Oui, parfois pire.

Sakura soupira.

-Je dois y aller.

Elle se vêtit d'un short vert et d'un t-shirt blanc. Elle prit un ruban et noua ses cheveux, sa toilette était terminée. Sakura jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans la glace et sortit. Elle alla directement vers la chambre de son frère. Quand elle y entra, Mathieu s'agitait

« Il rêve encore... » pensa-t-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui le troublait ainsi ?

Quels démons intérieurs rendaient son sommeil si troublé ?

Il s'agitait, se débattait, gémissait... Comme s'il essayait de lutter contre un ennemi beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

Il regarda Mathieu avec un regard triste, priant pour qu'il se réveille bientôt.

Elle aurait très bien pu utiliser ses cartes pour trouver ce qui le troublait, mais pénétrer dans ses rêves était comme profaner un endroit interdit. Plus jamais elle ne se donnerait le droit de visiter son esprit, jamais...

Puis, comme si quelqu'un écoutait les prières de Sakura, Mathieu s'éveilla

-Tu veux manger ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

-Non merci, j'ai mangé tôt ce matin avec ton frère.

-Ah bon, d'accord.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui Sakura...

-Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui, je vous ai entendu vous chicaner hier soir.

Mathieu baissa les yeux et soupira.

-C'est si inhabituel de vous voir vous disputer... Ça m'a attristée, vous qui vous vous entendez toujours si bien...

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas aimé avec une dispute avec Thomas, ça m'a fait bizarre...Mais il s'agissait de sa santé...Plus je reprends des forces, plus il en perd, il a besoin de sommeil...

-J'ai hâte que ses cours s'achèvent, il reprendra des forces.

-Je l'espère...

-Et toi Mathieu, quand reprendras-tu tes cours ?

Thomas a avisé l'école quem j'étais dans l'incapacité de reprendre mes cours présentement, alors je les reprendrai à la fin des vacances, je serai sûrement capable de m'y rendre.

Sakura eut un sourire gêné.

-Je crois que je vais me recoucher maintenant...

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien Mathieu ?

-Non merci, Sakura !

Elle sortit pour le laisser dormir.

Au soir, ils dînèrent tous les trois ensemble.

-J'arrive dans deux minutes ! s'écria Sakura depuis la cuisine.

-Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim, lui cria Thomas

-Voilà ! fit-elle en déposant les assiettes sur la table.

-Ça a l'air drôlement bon ! dit Mathieu.

-Je suis contente que tu puisses manger avec nous ! s'exclama Sakura

-Oui, moi aussi ! Alors, Thomas, à l'école ?

-Rien de spécial, et toi, la santé ?

Thomas voilait paraître joyeux mais les profonds cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue.

-De mieux en mieux !

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Mathieu dise avoir sommeil. Lui et Thomas montèrent tandis que Sakura rangeait la cuisine et lavait la vaisselle.

Ensuite elle monta se coucher.

Plus tard, un cri l'éveilla...

-SAKURA !

Celle-ci se redressa. Soudain, Thomas ouvrit violemment la porte et alluma la lumière.

-Tho...Thomas ?

-Je vais te tuer... articula-t-il lentement.

Sakura vit qu'il était encadré d'une luminescence bleue...

-Ho non !

Yué fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Sakura !

Kéro sortit du tiroir et analysa la scène.

Thomas empoigna sa sœur par les cheveux et la sortit de son lit.

-Aïe !

Il la jeta violemment contre le mur. Elle s'y écrasa brutalement et se releva avec peine.

-Kéro ! Que dois-je faire ? cria-t-elle, paniquée.

Thomas chargea droit sur elle mais elle fit un pas sur le côté et il percuta le mur.

-Thomas ! fit Sakura.

Kéro ne répondait pas et Yué semblait désarçonné.

Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire quand tout à coup son frère empoigna son cou à une main et la plaqua sur le mur. Il exerça une pression sur la gorge de sa sœur et la leva jusqu'à ce qu ses pieds ne puissent plus toucher le sol. Son corps entier était pressé contre le mur. Sakura essayait de respirer mais sa gorge était en feu. Elle commença à se débattr3e mais elle était impuissante. L'air était inaccessible... Elle se sentait faiblir.

-Thomas ! hurla Yué, refusant de laisser sa maîtresse se faire étrangler.

Thomas ne détourna pas son regard de sa sœur et lui susurra :

-Tu vas le tuer !

Elle commençait à suffoquer.

-Thomas, regarde-moi ! cria encore Yué, Thomas je t'en prie !

Le jeune homme détacha ses yeux du visage tordu de Sakura et regarda Yué.

Sakura cessa de se débattre. Thomas sourit, le corps de sa sœur était sans vie.

Le gardien lunaire de Sakura ferma les yeux et soudain, un trait de lumière se tira depuis la lune jusqu'à lui, puis un deuxième et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'une immense colonne de lumière relit la créature à l'astre.

Il ouvrit finalement ses yeux et projeta le lumière vers l'agresseur de sa maîtresse qui, aveuglé, la lâcha. Puis, recevant la lumière contre sa poitrine de plein fouet, il s'effondra et la lueur bleue disparue.

-Sakura ! Fit Yué en se dirigeant vers elle, suivit de Kéro.

Il l'ausculta quelques temps avant de déclarer qu'elle était seulement inconsciente.

-Tant mieux ! La lumière bleue s'est dispersée et Thomas est redevenu lui- même, il est inconscient lui aussi.

Yué coucha Sakura et porta Thomas jusqu'à son lit.

-Dors bien Sakura, chuchota Kéro avant de retourner dans son tiroir.

Le lendemain, quand Thomas se réveilla, il poussa un cri de stupeur ; la vision de cet ange, là, à côté de lui l'avait surpris. « L'ange » ouvrit les yeux.

-On dirait que je me suis endormi... fit Yué.

-Mais...

Yué sourit et repris sa forme d'emprunt sous les yeux tout grands de Thomas.

-Mathieu ?

-Dépêche-toi, tu as école !

-Mais pourquoi je dormais ? Hier tu...

-Allez, va, ta sœur t'attend !

Thomas sortit de sa chambre et descendit. En le voyant, Sakura eu un sursaut de terreur, se rappelant cette pression sur son cou.

-Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Thomas.

-Heu... non, rien.

Thomas n'insista pas.

Tu as l'air en forme, dit Sakura.

-Oui, j'ai dormis. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ?

Sakura porta sa main à sa gorge, marquée de plaques rouges.

-Oh... heu... rien, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Sakura, quelqu'un a essayé de te faire du mal ?

-Non voyons ! Quelle idée !

Il s'approcha pour voir les marques de plus près.

-Mais si ! Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Personne...

-Tu devrais peut-être lui dire, dit Mathieu qu observait la scène depuis le début.

Sakura considéra son frère quelques secondes...

-C'est toi Thomas.

Celui-ci recula, surpris.

-Quoi ? Mais je... mais... comment ?

-Tu as été possédé, répondit Mathieu, conscient de l'impacte de cette nouvelle sur le frère de Sakura.

-J'ai... j'ai tenté de te... te tuer ?

Sakura détourna son regard de celui de son frère.

-Ce n'est pas toi Thomas, c'est cette lueur bleue...

Il ne répondit pas. Il fixa longuement sa sœur.

-Je dois partir.

Il empoigna son sac et son blazer et sortit en courant.

Sakura soupira.

-A-t-on bien fait de le lui dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Mathieu était déjà remonté.

Le reste de la journée elle regarda Mathieu dormir en s'inquiétant pour Thomas, pour Dominic, mais surtout de Lionel...

Thomas ne rentra pas après les cours et lorsqu'il revint, Sakura était déjà couchée.

Il la regarda dormir silencieusement et vers minuit Mathieu vint le rejoindre, transformé en Yué.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura s'éveilla. L'odeur de la nourriture provenant de la cuisine montait dans sa chambre... Quelle joie ! Mais elle s'inquiétait encore pour Lionel... Essayant de chasser cette douloureuse pensée, elle se leva et fit sa toilette. Avant de sortir, elle demanda :

-Kéro, je te rapporte quelque chose ?

Elle ne reçut que pour seule réplique un silence vide de réponse.

Arrivée en bas, elle vit son frère, en tablier, affairé dans la cuisine. Un petit-déjeuné appétissant l'attendait sur une table dressée à deux couverts.

-Ru t'es levé tôt Thomas !

-Oui, je suis de corvée de repas aujourd'hui.

Sakura jeta un rapide coup d'œil au planning.

« Tiens c'est drôle, pensa-t-elle, j'étais certaine que c'était à moi. »

-Tu manges ? demanda Thomas qui s'était attablé.

Sakura sourit et s'assied.

-Bon appétit ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ce que Thomas avait préparé était délicieux.

Sakura, voulant rompre un silence qu'elle commençait à trouver un peu lourd, prit la parole.

-Mathieu va mieux ; il dort de moins en moins. Sa fatigue commence à s'éclipser.

-Et...

-Et quoi ?

-Ses... Tu sais, ses...

-Pouvoirs ? fit Sakura, sachant ce sujet un peu délicat.

-Mouais... marmonna Thomas.

-De mieux en mieux aussi, il accomplit certaines choses...

-Comme empêcher un frère de tuer sa sœur ?

Sakura s'étouffa.

-Thomas... souffla-t-elle.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Il se leva et débarrassa la table.

Sakura revit dans sa tête ses deux pieds au-dessus du sol, se balançant dans le vide...

Thomas partit quelques minutes plus tard.

Sakura entra dans la cuisine, découragée. Bien en évidence, là, sur le comptoir se trouvait une lette.

-Enfin... échappa-t-elle, rassurée.

Elle ouvrit avidement l'enveloppe.

« Sakura,

Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais les Li tardaient à répondre. Hier une première réponse est arrivée et quand tu recevras cette lettre elles seront probablement toutes arrivées. La première branche du clan des Li arrivera d'ici une semaine. Lionel commence à s'agiter... Peut- être est-ce la fébrilité, on ne sait trop. L'autre jour, j'ai tenté de lui adresser la parole, chose devenue quelque peu risquée. Il s'est contenté de me regarder, son expression passant de dédain au mépris, du mépris à la tristesse. Une tristesse sans nom ; un désespoir profond. Je t'écris dès que la famille sera là.

Stéphanie. »

Sakura pensa à son pauvre Lionel. Il lui manquait tant ! Une envie soudaine de pleurer l'envahit. Des larmes coulèrent sur la lettre de Stéphanie.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle téléphona à Tiffany pour la prévenir des récents évènements.

Vendredi quand Sakura s'éveilla, il était très tard, presque midi. Elle se prépara en vitesse et fila voir Mathieu.

-Bonjour Sakura ! dit Mathieu.

-Ho, Bonjour ! Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non, je suis en pleine forme !

-Tu viens avec moi ? Je vais préparer le repas !

-D'accord !

En bas à la cuisine, Sakura commençait à préparer des nouilles sautées tandis que Mathieu, qui avait insisté pour l'aider, pelait des légumes.

-Alors Sakura, ça va ?

Sakura songea à la lettre de Stéphanie et elle frémit.

-Ho, je vois... et ça a rapport à ce morceau de papier là ? dit-il en pointant la lettre de Stéphanie pliée sur la table, barbouillée de larmes.

Sakura prit la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche.

-Et toi ça va ? fit-elle, prenant soin de ne pas répondre.

Mathieu parut surpris par la réaction de Sakura mais jugea bon de passer outre.

-Oui, à merveille !

Ils mangèrent le merveilleux repas qu'ils avaient préparé. Quand Sakura ramassa le tout, Mathieu vit son air inquiet.

-Sakura...

Mathieu changea en Yué.

Il y eut un cliquetis de vaisselle, Sakura avait sursauté.

-Yué !

-Aujourd'hui, je crois que je te dois des explications...

Sakura déposa la vaisselle et s'assied face à son gardien.

-Cette chose qui t'attaque...

-La lueur bleue ?

-Mouais... Clow m'a parlé, il y a longtemps d'une puissance magique telle. Les forces solaires ne valent rien face à elle. Elles y sont même vulnérables. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails, seulement qu, elle provient d'un autre sorcier et que la lune est plus apte à l'abattre que le soleil...

Sakura avait les yeux si grands ouverts, qu'on aurait cru qu'ils cherchaient à se décrocher de leurs orbites.

-Que sais-tu d'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas grand chose... Clow semblait effaré à l'idée que cette histoire soit vraie. Ses livres en parlaient très peu.

-Oh... et seul mon gardien lunaire peu le combattre ?

-Non, il y avait une histoire de trois...trois... je ne me souviens plus... Autrefois seules les cartes lunaires auraient eu un effet sur cette puissance, mais maintenant que tu as convertie les cartes à ton étoile, elles sont empreintes de forces stellaires, plus vraiment lunaires ou solaires...Voilà, tu en sais autant que moi. Kéro n'en sait rien, Clow avait préféré lui éviter l'inquiétude de la vulnérabilité.

Sakura, encore sous l'effet de la surprise, ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Par contre, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux que des tas de pensées traversaient son esprit à une vitesse folle.

Yué changea de nouveau d'apparence pour redevenir Mathieu.

Sakura se composa avec difficulté un visage impassible.

Mathieu affirma se sentire bien et Sakura passa la journée dans sa chambre.

Le soir venu, Thomas était rentré de l'école, plus heureux que jamais. Heureux d'avoir terminé ses deux semaines de cours. Il se mitonnèrent un vrai banquet et mangèrent avec joie. À la fin du repas, Sakura monta, deux fortune cookies à la main.

-Tiens Kéro, dit-elle en lui tendant l'un des deux biscuits.

Il la cassa, extirpa le papier et le mangea.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda curieusement Sakura.

-« Une libération prochaine vous guette. », cita Kéro, prenant un air affolé rapidement envolé.

-Alors le mien ! s'exclama Sakura en faisant éclater le fortune cookie. « Tous les éléments seront bientôt en place pour assurer votre succès. ».

Kéro eut cette fois-ci un air plutôt satisfait qui disparut encore une fois très vite.

-Ayayayayaye ! Quel baratin ! rit Sakura, jetant négligemment les morceaux de papiers.

Là, devant elle, se dressait la tour de Tokyo, grande, fière.

Sur la tour se tenait une grande silhouette masculine.

-Mais oui... C'est bien lui, Lionel ! dit-elle à l'intention de l'ombre, tout de même très claire.

Sakura perçut un faible gémissement indéchiffrable.

Le garçon plongea dans le vide, tombant inévitablement vers le fond du gouffre.

-Lionel ! fit Sakura.

La chute de l'autre parut s'accélérer, comme soudain meut par les paroles de Sakura.

Sakura se redressa dans son lit, encore surprise de ce à quoi elle avait rêvé.

-C'était lui ? fit-elle confuse, C'était lui ! fit-elle, convaincue.


	5. Will

Voici....... Le chapitre 5 !!!!! (explosion de feu d'artifice)

De mon humble avis d'auteure, c'est là où tout commence! N'oubliez pas, c'est mon premier fanfic, soyez bons!

Hem... Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, Frédéric Kunderlick n'est pas un nom que j'ai inventé... --' c'était le nom d'un prof d'anglais que j'ai eu...

Pour Will, c'est à cause du Will dans « à la croisée des mondes » de Philip Pullman.

Aussi, juste une précision, dans ce fic, les perso ont environ quatorze ans, au début de l'anime ils ont 12 ans, le cycle scolaire marche en trimestre et il y a quatre rentrées; la première, celle où Stéphanie arrive, celle où Sakura reçoit une montre de Mathieu et celle où Antony arrive alors je suppose que dans la série il se passe un an donc à la fin ils ont treize ans. Comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre, c'est la fin de l'année scolaire, donc encore une autre année, donc ils ont quatorze ans.

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous,

Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 5**

**Will**

Tout arriva très vite le mercredi de cette semaine-là. Mathieu était allé voir chez lui si tout allait bien et Thomas était parti on ne sait où.

Lorsque Mathieu rentra, Kéro fondit sur lui en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Vite! Dépêche-toi Yué! Thomas est en danger!

Mathieu passa de sa forme d'emprunt à sa forme originelle en un temps raccord.

-Où? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Devant le silence implacable de Kéro, Yué s'envola en flèche vers le ciel pour survoler la ville afin de retrouver le frère de sa maîtresse.

Sakura, elle, n'avait rien vu de cette scène. Elle relisait les lettres de Stéphanie, dont la toute récente, celle qui était à présent presque indéchiffrable.

Couchée à plat ventre sur son lit, elle pensait à Lionel. Les lettres de Stéphanie lui permettaient de se souvenir qui il était.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit au-dessus de sa tête.

-Kéro? Fit-elle sans détacher ses yeux verts de la fine calligraphie de Stéphanie.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint alors elle haussa ses délicates épaules et poursuivit sa lecture.

Puis, sans préavis, Sakura ressentit une douleur lancinante aux jambes. Un cri traversa la pièce. Sakura fit pivoter sa tête pour jeter un œil à son agresseur. Un deuxième cri traversa la pièce. Sa poupée, celle qui portait un habit rose fait par Tiffany, dupliquée de grandeur se tenait sur ses jambes... Seulement son habit n'était plus rose, il était bleu.

-Ah! Non!

La clef magique se trouvait sur son bureau et la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne lui permettait pas de l'atteindre. À vrai dire, elle se trouvait dans une très mauvaise posture... Elle était à plat ventre sur son lit, cette immense poupée maléfique écrasait ses jambes, elle ne pouvait bouger et elle n'avait rien pour se défendre...

-Ma clef... qu'est-ce qui m'a prise de l'enlever...

La poupée ricana sadiquement du malheur de Sakura.

Elle songea appeler Kéro mais songea aux propos de Yué...

« Les forces solaires ne valent rien face à elle... »

Sakura gémit de désespoir et de douleur.

« Je dois vaincre mon ennemi, pensa-t-elle, je le dois! Mais je suis sans ressources... Comment? »

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante jailli de sa main. Lorsque l'intensité de la lumière baissa, Sakura pu distinguer qu'un dessin se formait sur sa main. Comme si un crayon invisible dessinait... Puis elle vit qu'un symbole se traçait ; un cœur, tracé de couleur argent, brillant comme un bijou d'argent bien poli, un alliage de lignes et de formes s'entremêlaient gracieusement à l'intérieur.

-Wow... murmura-t-elle.

La poupée vit le signe. Une peur panique s'installa sur son visage et elle reprit sa taille normale.

Sakura, débarrassée de ce fardeau sur le bas de son corps, bondit hors du lit. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre sa clef étoilée sur son bureau et de la fixer à son cou, ensuite, elle replaça la poupée, rangea les lettres et descendit.

-Kéro, où es-tu?

-Par ici, fit-il depuis le salon.

-Kéro! S'exclama-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle leva son bras pour le caresser, heureuse de revoir son ami après cette attaque, mais il l'interrompit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là, sur ta main? Fit-il en pointant le cœur.

Sakura pensa encore au parole de Yué...

« Kéro n'en sait rien, Clow a préféré lui éviter l'inquiétude de la vulnérabilité... »

-Heu... rien du tout, un dessin que j'ai fait avec un joli stylo. Hi Hi! Rit-elle nerveusement.

Kéro eu une expression indécelable et Sakura changea de sujet.

-Où sont Thomas et Mathieu?

-Ton frère est parti faire des courses et je n'ai aucune idée d'où est Mathieu.

À cet instant, Thomas entra dans la maison.

-Grand frère! S'exclama Sakura en courant à sa rencontre.

-Où est Mathieu?

-Je n'en sais rien...

-Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait chez lui et qu'il reviendrait immédiatement.

-T'en fais pas, il va revenir.

Mais le soir tomba et Mathieu ne rentrait toujours pas...

Thomas se faisait un sang d'encre.

Sakura était sortie et guettait son arrivée, inquiète.

Soudain, elle aperçut quelque chose dans le ciel...

Non, ce n'était pas un avion!

Non, ce n'était pas Superman.

Non, ce n'était pas un OVNI.

C'était... Un ange?

Mais non! C'était Yué!

En effet, Yué se posa et changea de forme en un éclair.

-Je... je ne l'ai pas trouvé... fit Mathieu.

Il était épuisé et au bord des larmes.

-Mais qui? Demanda Sakura.

-T...T...Thomas... bredouilla-t-il.

-Mais thomas est à l'intérieur! Il se fait un sang d'encre depuis des heures! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit où tu allais?

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira.

-Il n'était pas en danger?

-Pas du tout! Il faisait des courses! Allez, viens maintenant.

-Mais...je...ta peluche...

-Allez, on va rejoindre mon frère, je crois que tu as besoin de dormir...

L'incident ne fut plus mentionné et les vacances passèrent, sans attaques.

Sakura, elle, s'ennuyait de Lionel. S'ennuyer n'était pas le mot juste...Le fait qu'il soit si loin déchirait son cœur en deux, mais elle devait rester forte, maintenir sa force magique. Surtout depuis que Yué avait rendu à Thomas sa magie. Elle avait très peur pour lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse par sa faute... dire que tout cela reposait sur ses épaules... Aussi, Dominic lui manquait. Ce sentiment était beaucoup moins déchirant que celui que l'absence de Lionel provoquait en elle, mais elle ne s'en faisait pas trop... Son père reviendrait en même temps que l'école, Pour Lionel par contre, c'était incertain... D'ailleurs les lettres de Stéphanie étaient loin de pleuvoir... Ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus...

Le dernier jour de vacances, Dominic revint, au grand plaisir de tous, Mathieu, quant à lui était rentré chez lui.

Pour Sakura ce fut la même routine qu'à l'habitude, une course pour terminer ses devoirs de vacances...

Au souper, toute la famille mangea ensemble, dans la joie de ces retrouvailles merveilleuses.

C'était la nuit mais il ne faisait pas très noir car Sakura se trouvait devant la tour de Tokyo qui était bien éclairée. Sur la tour se trouvait une grande silhouette fière et droite.

-Lionel... fit-elle.

Oui, ça lui ressemblait énormément, mais était-ce vraiment lui? Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le garçon s'était jeté dans le vide. Entament une chute précipitée vers le sol meurtrier.

-Nooooooon!

Elle se réveilla, en nage.

Il était tôt mais elle se leva quand même; aujourd'hui, elle avait école!

Elle enfila son uniforme d'été, se coiffa et descendit.

-Bonjour papa, Thomas!

-Bonjour Sakura, tu es tombée du lit ce matin on dirait!

-Non, je me suis réveillée tôt, c'est tout!

-C'est aussi très rare... ajouta Thomas.

-Thomas!

-Allons, allons les enfants! Intervint gentiment Dominic.

Une fois le repas terminé, Sakura et Thomas quittèrent la maison pour aller à l'école. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Mathieu, comme à l'habitude.

-Alors Mathieu, comment ses ont passé tes ceux semaines de cours de vacances?

-Très bien, merci de t'inquiéter Sakura!

-C'est normal voyons!

Arrivée à l'école, Sakura discutait avec Nadine, Tiffany, Sandrine et Sonia.

-Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances? Demanda Nadine, souriante.

-Moi je suis allée à la mer avec ma famille, c'était super! Répondit joyeusement Sandrine.

-Ma mère m'a amenée en Europe! S'extasia Sonia qui n'avait jamais voyagé.

-Moi je suis resté chez moi, mon père était en Espagne et je devais m'occuper de la maison avec mon frère, dit Sakura.

-Moi aussi je suis restée à Tomoéda, fit finalement Tiffany, C'est vraiment dommage que M. Térada ne soit plus notre instituteur cette année, poursuivit-elle.

-Vraiment dommage, souffla Sonia, la mine basse.

-Bon! Bon! Bon! fit un grand homme en pénétrant dans la salle de classe, Je suis votre nouvel enseignant, Frédéric Kunderlick! Je sais, ce n'est pas un nom japonais... Certains de mes ancêtres venaient d'ailleurs, dit le jeune homme au sourire franc, Je viens de terminer mes études et j'espère que cette année sera... belle... fit-il en jetant son regard sur Sakura qui rougit violemment.

Il sourit.

-Bon, nous apprendrons à faire plus ample connaissance ! Mais d'abord laissez-moi vous présenter un nouvel étudiant.

Sakura pensa à Lionel...Son regard se ternit et toutes traces de joie s'effacèrent de son visage.

-Il vient d'Angleterre.

Sakura pensa à Antony mais ses pensées se rapportèrent très vite à Lionel.

-Allez, entre, ne sois pas timide!

-Sakura! Sakura! Chuchota Tiffany, Regarde!

Sakura leva les yeux vers le nouveau qui faisait déjà courir les murmures à travers la classe.

Un grand garçon élancé se tenait devant la classe. De longs cheveux bruns retombaient dans son visage dur au regard brun et froid.

Sakura sursauta bruyamment et tous les élèves se retournèrent vers elle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Mademoiselle... Gautier? Demanda-t-il en consultant le plan de classe sur son bureau.

Sakura avala avec peine la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et se rassit en balançant la tête de haut en bas, sans mots.

-Très bien, alors jeune homme, présente-toi à tes camarades.

-Will Morgan, fit-il en jetant un regard circulaire sur toute la classe.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Sakura.

-Bon... alors Will, il y a un bureau de libre derrière Mademoiselle Gautier, Sakura Gautier, dit le professeur, s'attendant à des présentations moins brèves.

Will traversa l'allée en fixant Sakura, s'arrêta quelques instants devant son bureau et continua pour se rendre à son siège.

Sakura avait l'impression d'une illusion... Pas une illusion de la carte de l'Illusion, mais plutôt une illusion de la carte du passé...

Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, Will était... pareil à Lionel?

Un véritable sosie!

Comme le jour où Lionel était arrivé à Tomoéda, elle sentait le regard froid du nouveau derrière sa tête et cela la gênait énormément.

« Comment est-ce possible? Il ressemble à s'y méprendre! Même moi... j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de lui... », pensa-t-elle.

Malgré le charisme et le dynamisme fou du nouveau professeur, les aiguilles de l'horloge semblaient être retenues par une force invisible tentant de les arrêter. Le temps s'écoulait affreusement lentement et Sakura était désespérée. Elle était incapable de penser à autre chose que ce regard perçant et froid, terriblement froid dans le dos de sa tête.

Tiffany, qui avait aussi remarqué que ce jeune homme ressemblait et se comportait comme son vieil ami chinois, s'inquiétait pour son amie.

Quand la cloche fit enfin entendre son carillon mélodieux, Sakura se leva très vite et couru à l'extérieur pour la récréation.

Essoufflée, elle se réfugia dans un coin peu achalandé de la cour d'école et s'effondra, ébranlée par ce qui venait de se produire.

Tout près d'elle, une voix timide fit :

-Sakura?

Elle releva la tête et aperçut Lionel.

-Aaaaah!

Elle se leva précipitamment, surprise. Elle s'aperçût de son erreur. En fait, la personne qui se tenait devant elle était Will. Une profonde déception s'installa en elle mais elle se ressaisit.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom? S'écria-t-elle, piquée et agacée par ce garçon qui se croyait tout permis, même de raviver en elle de douloureux souvenirs.

-Le professeur l'a dit, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Sakura se rendit soudain compte qu'elle en voulait à ce garçon pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

-Je suis désolée, Will... C'est que vois-tu, tu ressemble énormément à...

-Je ne suis pas Li! Cria-t-il, le visage à nouveau dur.

Sakura baissa les yeux et il se remplirent de larmes qu'elle s'empêchait formellement de laisser tomber.

-Je sais... dit-elle faiblement, mais comment sais-tu? Demanda-t-elle.

-Comme M. Kunderlick l'a dit, je viens d'Angleterre et ma maison, lorsque j'étais là-bas était adjacente de celle d'un garçon bien étrange...

-Antony!

-Mouais... , maugréa-t-il.

-Alors tu connais Antony! S'exclama Sakura.

-Mouais...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-De venir ici...

-Antony étai un très bon ami à moi!

-Je sais, dit-il sèchement.

-Et que sais-tu d'autre?

-Tant de choses... soupira-t-il, les poings serrés.

Sakura était un peu déconcerté par ce jeune homme étrange.

-Enchantée de te connaître Will Morgan! Sourit-elle malgré tout en lui tendant la main.

Le garçon parut surpris par le geste de son interlocutrice mais lui serra tout de même la main.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut le cœur tracé d'argent sur la main de Sakura.

Son bras se raidit, ses traits se figèrent d et il fixa longuement le dessin, comme

obnubilé par les traits gracieux.

-Heu...ça va Will? L'interrogea Sakura qui n'avait pas remarqué sur quoi les yeux de celui-ci étaient braqués.

Sakura, intriguée, suivit le regard du jeune homme pour finalement ce qu'il regardait de cette manière si incompréhensible.

Il retira vivement sa main de la sienne, comme dégoûté.

Sakura cacha le petit cœur.

-Heu... ça.. hé! hé... Ce n'est rien, un dessin que j'ai fait avec un joli stylo...

-Non...

-Si, je te le jure, fit-elle, embarrassée.

-So you are the broken cherry blossom...¹,murmura-t-il si doucement que Sakura n'entendit pas. Non, pas toi, Non! S'écria-t-il.

Il recula de quelques pas avant de s'enfuire en courant alors que le son de la cloche traversait la cour.

Pendant le cours, Sakura ne sentait pas le regard de Will, par contre, elle l'entendait remuer sur sa chaise, s'agiter comme un petit démon dans l'eau bénite...

À la fin du cours, la cloche retentit pour annoncer l'heure du repas.

Sakura qui se préparait à sortir de la salle de classe sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Il faut que je te parle...

Sakura eut réellement l'impression de revivre l'arrivée de Lionel... C'était pareil...

Elle secoua sa tête.

« Mais non! Ce n'est pas pareil du tout! Ce n'est pas Lionel... », se dit- elle pour se rappeler que malgré l'immense ressemblance qui unissait Will et Lionel, ils ne seraient jamais la même personne.

-Heu... d'accord, fit-elle, Tiffany, ne m'attends pas, je te rejoins... continua-t-elle à l'intention de son amie qui l'attendait pour sortir.

Dès qu'il furent à l'extérieur, Will entraîna Sakura dans le même coin où Lionel l'avait emmenée il y a deux ans pour lui soutirer les cartes de Clow...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ...

-Tais-toi! La coupa-t-il.

Il sortit de sa poche un étui de feutrine vert foncé. Il sortit grossièrement cousue de fils rouges.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Sakura en observant les points démesurément irréguliers de l'étui.

Les joues de Will rosirent légèrement.

-Un étui... que j'ai confectionné... fit-il d'une voix presque inaudible, conscient de ses « talents » de couture.

Mais à sa surprise, Sakura ne rie pas de la médiocrité de sa technique de couture.

Il desserra les deux cordons qui fermaient l'extrémité supérieure de l'étui et la renversa de manière à faire tomber le contenu dans sa main. Sakura aperçut au creux de la main du jeune homme une chaîne où était accrochée une jolie clef.

-Partie clef de la clef magnifique des trois élus, j'ai devant moi celle que je crois être la deuxième élue, révèle-moi la vérité! Hurla-t-il.

La clef lévita au point de ne plus du tout toucher la main de Will et un grand vent se leva sur lui et Sakura.

Il ouvrit les yeux et cria à Sakura :

-Lève ta main de manière à ce que ton signe soit face au ciel!

Elle obéit, sidérée, tandis que la clef commençait à devenir lumineuse.

-Partie clef de la clef magnifique des trois élus, grâce à ta lucidité j'ai maintenant la certitude que celle qui se trouve devant moi est la deuxième élue. Montre-lui son pouvoir!

La main de Sakura devint aussi lumineuse que la clef de Will jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse distinguer que le cœur qui se trouvait sur le dos de sa main s'était matérialisé et qu'il émanait de lui une lumière aveuglante.

-Retourne ta main paume vers le ciel! Ordonna-t-il.

Sakura s'exécuta, ébahie.

Le cœur s'arrêta de briller et se déposa lentement dans la main de Sakura.

Le vent se coucha et tout redevint normal.

-I've done it... He's probably happy now... huh! So it was you...²dit-il, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Quoi? J'aimerais des explications Will! S'écria Sakura, confuse.

-J'étais loin de me douter que tu possédais des pouvoirs, dit-il, ignorant la requête de Sakura.

-Alors Antony ne t'a pas dit pour les cartes?

Mais Will était déjà parti.

Sakura rejoint ses amies en vitesse pour manger, s'abstenant de d'en parler devant Sonia, Nadine et Sandrine.

L'après-midi fut long et torturant. Sakura se posait des questions et Will la fixait si intensément que l'arrière de sa tête brûlait.

À la fin des cours, elle ne réussit pas à parler à Will, il était trop rapide.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sakura parlait à Tiffany.

-Ce garçon est étrange, il me fait énormément penser è Lionel... dit Tiffany.

-Oui, moi aussi... la ressemblance est inouïe.

-Au fait Sakura, que te voulait-il à la récréation et sur l'heure du midi?

Tiffany, que Sakura avait informée de tout ce qui s'était passé cet été s'inquiétait de la venue de ce garçon.

Sakura sortit le cœur de sa poche et le tendit à son amie.

-Waaa! Il t'a offert ce bijou?

-Non, tu te souviens du dessin étrange apparut sur ma main? À l'aide d'une clef et d'une incantation, il l'a fait sortir de ma main!

-Ho!

-Il m'a aussi dit qu'en Angleterre il connaissait Antony. Qu'il lui avait parlé de moi, mais il n'était pas au courant pour mes pouvoirs... C'est déroutant tout ça, il avait l'air déçu ou je ne sais trop et il n'a rien voulu m'expliquer! Il s'est sauvé!

-Tu crois qu'il finira par te fournir des explications?

-Oui, ou bien je l'obligerai! Dit Sakura en faisan un clin d'œil à son amie.

-À demain Sakura! Dit Tiffany alors que leurs chemins se séparaient.

Le chapitre est terminé mais Will est anglais et il a utilisé quelques expressions anglaises dans ce chapitre alors en voici la traduction :

¹Donc tu es la fleur de cerisier brisée...

²Voilà, c'est fait. Il est probablement content maintenant... Huh! Alors c'était toi...


	6. Explications

Hey, chapitre 6! Il vouos éclairera un peu sur le chapitre 5 qui j'avoue, s'est terminé étrangement...

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous,

Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 6**

**Explications**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Thomas entendis sept coups furtifs à la porte. Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit...

-TOI! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là sale gamin? Je te croyais parti! Explosa-t-il.

-Non! Non! Vous vous méprenez! Je ne celui que vous croyez! Fit Will en reculant de quelques pas pour être sur de ne pas recevoir de coups.

Le fort accent anglais du garçon convainc Thomas et il le laissa entrer.

-Est-ce que Sakura est là?

-Oui, mais elle prend un bain présentement, assied-toi et attends-la si tu veux.

Will s'installa sur le canapé que lui montrait Thomas.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence insupportable où Will sentait le regard de son hôte fixé sur lui, il brisa la glace.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas un garçon chinois essayant de camoufler son identité sous un accent anglais...

-Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, sourit Thomas.

Ils entendirent des bruits provenant de l'étage, puis des pas dans l'escalier.

-Dis Thomas tu...

Sakura se figea net dans en apercevant leur invité.

-Li... La bienvenu dans ma maison, Will, fit-elle en reprenant ses moyens, heu... Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mon frère Thomas...

-Oui.

-Bien... Tu viens? Dit-elle en pointant le haut des escaliers.

-Je te suis...

Arrivé dans la chambre de Sakura, Will fut surpris par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait. Il remarqua que Sakura, immobile, semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux.

-Ça va?

-Si! Bien sûr! Hi hi!

Mais en fait elle s'inquiétait... Où pouvait bien se trouver Kéro? Elle ne voulait pas effaroucher Will qui semblait facile à ébranler.

-Heu... Sakura, je suis désolé d'avoir agit ainsi aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas dû fuir comme ça, sans la moindre explication... Voilà pourquoi j'ose te déranger ce soir.

-Tu me déranges si peu! Fit-elle en continuant de chercher Kéro.

-Tu as la... enfin, tu sais, le cœur...

-Oui, attends! Il est sur mon bureau.

Elle alla le chercher et revint à Will.

-Tu veux t'asseoir? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le sol.

Le garçon acquiesça et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Bien, émit-il.

Il sortit l'étui de qualité douteuse de la poche de son veston.

Encore une fois, Sakura remarqua que le garçon semblait embarrassé par l'objet.

-Je peux te demander une faveur Sakura?

-Bien sûr! Sourit-elle.

-Ne te moque jamais de mon étui, fit-il d'une voix raide, froide, sèche et quelque peu menaçante.

Le ton de sa voix glaça Sakura qui se promit de ne jamais rire de cet objet.

-De toute façon il te faudra en confectionner un! Dit-il, une pointe d'ironie tranchante dans la voix.

-Quoi?

-Oui, pour mettre ta partie.

-Peux-tu seulement commencer par le début?

-Oui, désolé, je saute les étapes. Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles, je ne veux pas avoir à le répéter. En Angleterre, alors que je coulais des jours normaux et plus ou moins heureux, un garçon, une dame et une jeune fille emménagèrent dans le manoir adjacent à ma maison. Le garçon;mystérieux et renfermé. La jeune femme;très jolie et sympathique quoique mystérieuse elle aussi... Et... la jeune file... Une intrigante de compagnie peu agréable somme toute énergique et, elle aussi, étrange. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça puisque tu semble connaître ces... gens... Moi je m'en souciais peu... Ma vie continuait même si je croisais l'un ou l'autre de ces... gens... je sentais quelque chose de bizarre en moi. Un jour alors que je lisais dans ma cour, le garçon m'interpella par-dessus la haie de cèdre encore courte qui séparait nos deux maisons. « Hé toi! Tu m'as l'air d'aimer lire! » Maugréant intérieurement contre cet individu qui avait osé m'arracher à ma lecture pour des futilités, je levai tout de même les yeux de mon livre pour lui accorder un regard assassin. Et le garçon a sourit... fermant les yeux et inclinant sa tête vers la droite, il a sourit... Ce sourire me trouble, en fait, je crois que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me souriait. Je n'avais jamais porté attention à ce genre de détails anodins avant et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il m'avait sourit. Je décidai donc de me lever et de me diriger vers lui, troublé par cet intrus souriant. « Peut-être , lui répondis-je, en quoi cela vous intéresse » « Pardonnez-moi, je me présente, Antony Hiiragizawa, nous avons le même age je crois. » « Possible... » avais-je répondu, inintéressé par ces informations peu intéressantes. Alors il m'avait expliqué posséder une bibliothèque impressionnante et m'invita à la visiter et à, possiblement, lui emprunter quelques volumes. L'idée de socialiser avec cet étranger étrange me répugnait, mais je ne su résister à l'appel envoûtant des livres... Encore aujourd'hui je maudis l'instant ou il a réussit à me convaincre de le suivre. Encore aujourd'hui je regrette de l'avoir suivi dans les escaliers menant à cette fameuse bibliothèque. Je le regrette amèrement. Une des plus flagrantes erreurs de ma vie...Pour revenir à cette bibliothèque, dès que j'y ai posé ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied, j'ai été frappé par son immensité. Le nombre de livres contenus dans cette pièce était si imposant qu'il me semblait innombrable. « Alors Will, comment trouves-tu ma bibliothèque? » avait-il dit. « Très grande! » lui répondis-je, tentant de masquer mon admiration. Mais c'est alors que quelque chose me connaissait-il mon nom? Jamais j'aurais fait l'erreur de le lui mentionner... Il me demanda si je voulais qu'il me dévoile un secret qui allait changer ma vie. Dépourvu de toute curiosité que j'étais, je répondit négativement. Que peu surpris par ma réponse, il affirma que je devais absolument le savoir malgré tout... J'étais agacé par ce garçon impertinent, mais je décidai quand même de l'écouter. Il pointa un livre et celui-ci vint à lui. Cela me surpris à peine. Il l'ouvrit et commença à me parler d'un certain Chikara dont le nom signifiait je me sais quoi en japonais, langue que je connaissais que par le nom...

-Puissance... murmura Sakura.

-Peut-être, quoi qu'il en soit, ne me coupe pas. Il me lit aussi une prophétie baroque au sujet de sept pouvoirs étranges et de trois élus possédant chacun un immense pouvoir et une partie d'une clef magnifique. Je n'y comprenais rien... Il m'offrit de le lui emprunter et j'acceptai, absolument incapable de résister aux charmes qu'exerce sur moi un livre. De retour chez moi, je montai à ma chambre et entrepris de débuter ce livre. Je le lu. J'y passais toute ma journée, puis toute ma nuit, puis toue l'autre journée. Le bouquin était énorme mais cela m 'était égal. À travers ces pages, j'appris que Chikara était un sorcier japonais qui avait créé sept pouvoirs enfermés dans des fioles incassables, mais comme ce sorcier ne maîtrisait pas totalement sa magie, après sa mort, les sept pouvoirs se sont échappés. Les trois élus étaient donc ceux qui avaient à retrouver ces pouvoirs et à les sceller dans ces fioles incassables. Les élus devaient être choisis par la magie et non pas le contraire, alors une des trois parties de la clef devait donc apparaître sur la main de chacun des élus sous forme de signe. Chaque partie allant à celui qui reflétait le mieux, par sa personnalité, ce que le symbole représentait. Une clef, un cœur plein et un cœur vide. La clef magnifique des trois élus. Dès que j'eus terminé ce livre biscornu, j'aurais voulu croire à un roman fantastique sortit de la tête d'un romancier un peu fou, mais la clef argent tracé sur ma main m'en empêchait... Je me rendis chez mon voisin, j'entrai sans cogné, oubliant la politesse que l'on m'avait tant apprise et hurlai : « Hiiragizawa! » « Il savait que tu viendrais Will! Aucun besoin de le nommer par son nom de famille, il s'en offusquerait s'il t'entendait! » me répondit simplement la jeune fille. « Samantha! Il ne faut pas effrayer les invités d'Antony! » avait répliqué la jeune femme. « Ne te fait-il pas penser à... » « Oui, bien sûr, mais laisse à Antony le soin de lui expliquer tout ça... » « Oui Katia! » Antony avait justement surgit de l'ombre, accompagné d'une bête ressemblant à un petit chat noir. Un petit chat noir volant et parlant... Plus rien ne me surprenait dans ce manoir maudit. Antony me souhaita la bienvenue avec un sourire qui ne me troubla pas et m'entraîna dans une pièce sombre. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre? » lui ai-je demandé « Tu as aimé? » « Non! » «À cause de la clef sur ta main? » J'avais alors envie de le mordre, mais je m'aperçus que même si je n'avais vu que très peu cet Antony, je le respectais parce qu'il semblait être un adulte dans un corps d'enfant, et qu'on m'avait appris à respecter mes aînés. « Dans quelles circonstances as-tu eu cette clef? » Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, mais je le devais. Alors je lui racontai comment mon parapluie m'avait agressé. Comment il avait soudainement grandit jusqu'à en devenir géant, passant du noir au bleu par une journée de pluie que seule l'Angleterre peut connaître. « Je savais que c'était toi! » Incroyable... il paraissait heureux... Il a soudainement prononcé des paroles que je ne voulais pas entendre, des paroles que firent ma clef se matérialiser. Il m'a dit qu'il était impératif que je retrouve les deux autres élus . Il m'a aussi dit que je lui faisais penser à un garçon qu'il avait connu, Li. Il savait que je ne voulais rien entendre, mais il m'obligeait à l'écouter. Il m'a dit qu'au Japon, les étoiles brillaient différemment, que les espoirs vivaient et que les vœux se réalisaient. Il m'a dit que je rencontrerais une jeune fille impressionnante qui pouvait m'aider. Il m'obligea à coudre cet affreux étui pour ne pas que la clef, seule, perde ses pouvoirs. Il m'a obligé à accomplir cette mission. Il m'a obligé à partir pour ce pays dont je ne connaissais que le nom et je suis là, avec ce livre et cette foutue clef dans ton pays où je ne veux pas être, à faire des choses sordides que je ne veux pas faire, à parler un langages trop compliqué que je n'aime pas parler.

-Will...fit Sakura devant le malheur du garçon.

-Will quoi? S'écria-t-il.

-Pourquoi me donnes-tu tant l'impression qu'Antony a gâché ta vie?

-Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu me vois je vois une joie immense mêlée d'excitation passer fugitivement sur ton visage pour ensuite faire place à une déception indescriptible? Répliqua-t-il.

Sakura avait reçu ces paroles en plein cœur, comme un poignard. Elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. Elle ravala ses larmes et répondit :

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air de mépriser tout le monde? Es-tu à ce point supérieur au commun des mortels?

Will reçut cette réplique comme une gifle mais il n'y laissa rien paraître.

-Pourquoi me juges-tu? Nous nous sommes rencontrés ce matin, permet-moi de te le rappeler!

-Tu esquive toutes mes questions habilement, mais tu ne fais que les fuir!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Ça va? Demanda Thomas, on vous entend crier depuis en bas!

Will et Sakura ne s'étaient pas aperçut qu'ils étaient à présent debout et q'ils avaient haussé la voix.

-Non, ça va, je m'en allais, fut Will, désinvolte.

Il partit de la maison, disparaissant dans la nuit naissante.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Sakura ne pouvait dormir. Elle était grugée par les remords; elle s'était montrée si familière à ce garçon qu'elle n'avait rencontré que le matin même... Elle avait été indiscrète, odieuse... Elle décida de sortir à l'air frais, la nuit l'aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

Sakura décida de se rendre au parc du roi pingouin, cet endroit inspirait la paix.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir, en entrant dans la parc, Will , assis sur un banc.

Il semblait si désespéré... il tenait son visage entre ses mains.

Pleurait-il?

Elle décida de s'approcher de lui.

-Will?

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna vers elle.

-Oh... Sakura...

-Mais que fais-tu là?

-Et toi?

-Will, je crois que nous sommes partis nu mauvais pied tous les deux...

-Je crois aussi...

-Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes mes insolences... J'ai été indiscrète et je le regrette.

-D'accord, moi aussi je m'excuse, j'ai été... méchant...

-Non, Will, tu as raison, ce doit être affreux... Mais je n'y peux rien... Quand je te vois, c'est lui que je vois et... et ensuite je me rends compte de mon idiotie, que c'est toi et non pas lui et puis je me dis que je ne peux pas le voir...

-Désolé de te faire subir ça...

-Comme si c'était de ta faute!

Will soupira.

-Alors, que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'aime pas dormir. Cet endroit est intéressant, y passer mes nuits me plaira...

-Oui, le parc de l'empereur pingouin plait à tout le monde! Alors, passeras-tu toutes tes nuits ici?

-Peut-être.

-Tu ne dors jamais.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas ça... Mais dans la fin on ne fait pas que ce que l'on aime...

-Tu es un étrange garçon, Will.

-Je sais... Sakura, il y a une chose que je me demandais, pourquoi la magie ne t'a pas surpris...

-Parce que je suis déjà magicienne...

-Quoi! S'exclama-t-il, presque terrifié.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Il a quelques petites choses qu'Antony ne t'es pas dites à son sujet... Antony est la réincarnation d'un des plus grand sorcier qui ne fit jamais; Clow Read. D'origine chinoise et anglaise, il a créé une magie très puissante. Des cartes magiques, enfermée dans un livre protégé par deux gardiens, l'un solaire, l'autre lunaire; Kérobero et Yué. Chacune des 52 cartes du livre de Clow possède un pouvoir différent. Un jour, une jeune fille trouva la livre qui s'ouvrit. Alors elle prit la première carte de jeu... « Windy... » lit-elle. C'est alors que toutes les autres cartes s'envolèrent dans toutes les directions! Une petite créature ressemblant étrangement à une peluche est alors sortie du livre et a donné à la jeune fille la mission de capturer toues les cartes de Clow en la nommant chasseuse de cartes... La tâche n'était pas toujours facile, mais elle se débrouillait bien, aidée dans sa quête par sa meilleure amie, son gardien solaire qui prenait l'apparence d'une peluche ainsi que d'un garçon chinois descendant de Clow Read. Si bien qu'un jour, toues les cartes furent enfin scellée, mais ce n'était pas la fin. Pas du tout... Une épreuve majeure attendait notre héroïne... Elle n'avait pas encore fait la connaissance de son gardien solaire; Yué, le juge. Le rôle du juge consistait en fait à juger si celui ou celle qui avait capturé les cartes était digne d'en devenir maître... La jeune fille ne voulait pas se battre contre Yué car il était en fait la forme originelle de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait beaucoup, mais elle dut finir par tenter quelque chose car en continuant d'encaisser, elle courait à sa perte. Son attaque s'est retourné contre elle et si une dame étrange n'aurait pas été là, les gens auraient oublié les sentiment q'ils avaient pour les autres. Mais cela n'arriva pas! La jeune chasseuse de cartes utilisa un nouveau pouvoir, le sien et elle a vaincu le juge. Devenue maîtresse, le sceptre qui lui permettait d'utiliser les cartes avait changé. Elle était incapable de le matérialiser avec l'ancienne formule. Alors un nouveau étrange arriva d'Angleterre et des évènements étranges se produisirent, forçant la maîtresse des cartes à changer, petit à petit, les cartes de Clow. Quand elle eut presque terminée, elle connut l'identité de son ennemi, c'était ce nouveau. Il jeta les ténèbres sur la ville en lui révélant qui il était vraiment. Si la jeune fille ne venait pas à bout de ces ténèbres, toute la ville resterait endormie pour l'éternité. Mais la jeune fille triompha, encore aidée par son ami chinois et ses gardiens. Ça y était, toutes les cartes étaient transformées.

Sakura sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

-Will, je te présente les cartes de Sakura...

Il était bouche bée... Totalement désarçonné, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Will ça va?

Le garçon se força à reprendre ses moyens.

-Alors Antony est méchant?

-Non, Antony est bon, il a le cœur pur, il a fait ça pour m'aider à transformer les cartes de Clow parce que sinon elles auraient perdues leurs pouvoirs.

-D'accord...Alors tu...tu connaissais la magie?

-Oui.

-Et la drôle de dame c'est celle qui était avec Antony?

-Oui, Katia moreau.

-Ah, et maintenant tu es supérieure à Antony?

-Oui.

-Ah...

-Tu veux une démonstration? Demanda joyeusement Sakura.

-Heu... si tu veux...

Elle sortit la clef étoilée de sa poche.

-Clef qui détient le pouvoir de l'étoile, révèle-moi ta vrai nature, je te l'ordonne!

Elle passa de clef à sceptre.

-Alors, quel genre de démonstration veux-tu?

-Ce que tu veux...

-Cartes du Vol!

Des ailes magnifique poussèrent dans le dos de la maîtresse des cartes.

-S...Sakura... tu es... tu es un ... ange...

-Mais non! Je peux simplement... voler! fit-elle en décollant.

Elle voltigea quelques instants et redescendit auprès de Will.

-Will, j'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose...

-Carte du Passé, montre-nous l'arrivé de Lionel!

Le décor fondit autours d'eux. Will et Sakura se retrouvèrent dans la cour d 'école du collège Tomoéda.

-Fais attention, ils ne doivent pas nous voir. Regarde! Fit-elle en pointant l'intérieur par une fenêtre.

C'était la classe de Sakura. Lionel se tenait à l,avant, le même air que Will ce matin même au visage.

Ils assistèrent à toute la scène et Sakura rappela la carte .

Elle gémit un peu en chancelant; elle semblait affaiblie.

-Ça va? S'exclama le garçons.

-Si, j'avais simplement oublié que la carte du Temps demandait une immense force magique, sourit-elle.

-Hum... Sakura, ça c'était MON arrivé...

-Non, Will.., la sienne.

-C'est impossible... Alors... c'est lui, Li.

-Parfaitement. Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que Antony avait été la première personne à t'avoir jamais souris?Demanda-t-elle à un Will encore ébranlé.

-Tu sais Sakura, tu ne veux même pas savoir comment j'étais avant, en Angleterre. Mes seuls amis étaient les livres; je les dévorais. Je trouvais que la compagnie des gens était ennuyante. Je méprisais ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher de moi, je ne remarquais ni les sourires ni les regards, les jugeant inintéressants et anodins...

-Hé bien je suis contente que tu parles à l'imparfait!

Will sourit.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Will. Tu as l'air tourmenté et dépassé par tout ça, alors tu te confiras à lui! Dit-elle gentiment en tendant lui tendant un joli carnet rouge.

Il resta surpris quelque second puis pris le présent à deux mains tremblantes.

-C'est gentils. Très gentils. J'en ferai bon usage! Je te le promets!

Sa voix était teintée d'émotions. Il semblait si content. Si surpris...

-Je dois rentrer, il se fait tard, bonne nuit Will!

-Toi aussi, fais attention à toi sur le chemin!

Will hésita longuement mais...

« Carnet rouge

Nuit, Parc de l'empereur pingouin

La nuit est douce mais mes songes sont amères. En cette période de bouleversements, je me sens réellement désarmé. Par contre, comme me l'avait dit Antony en Angleterre, la mission est claire et facile; retrouver les élus et ensuite chasser les pouvoirs. J'ai retrouvé la deuxième élues. Elle est étrange. C'est peut-être parce que je ne parlais jamais à personne que je trouve tout le monde étrange. Enfin, la fille est exactement tout le contraire de ce que je suis, mais elle me donne envie de sourire, mais je ne dois pas. Je me suis promis de retourner en Angleterre dans le même état qui m'habitait que lorsque je suis parti. Sourire égal changer. Je ne dois pas changer. En serais-je capable? Elle m'a offert un cadeau... C'est... inhabituel... Je me sens... ému... Non... ne pas se laisser submerger, jamais. Antony, tu vas payer... tu vas payer très cher, dès que je rentrerai, tu payeras pour m'avoir envoyer dans cet endroit où je ne veux pas me plaire, dans cet endroit où je ne dois pas me plaire, dans cet endroit... Il y a tant de personne que je déteste que je n'aurai jamais assez de doigt et d'orteils pour les compter. Sauf peut-être Sakura. Elle n'est pas aussi méprisable que je l'aurais d'abord cru. Et bien sûr il y a l'autre...

L'autre qui m'attend en Angleterre. Ai-je vraiment envie de la revoir? Bonne question... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec moi cette journée-là... elle aurait pu me dire « Will, il ne faut pas suivre les étrangers! » ... mais non, elle n'était là que quand je ne voulais pas la voir.... Avec elle au moins, je pouvais parler anglais. Je hais parler cette langue trop compliqué. Je haie vire dans ce pays. Je hais la magie. Je veux retourner chez moi. Je dois avouer que retourner là-bas pour ne rien trouver n'est pas un destin très enchanteur, mais au moins je me sentirai un peu chez moi. Un peu plus qu'ici où tout m'est inconnu. Je hais l'inconnu. Je demanderai cette nuit aux astres célestes de guider mes pas vers de meilleurs horizons, mais il y a déjà longtemps qu'ils ne répondent plus à mes prières... Qui suis-je... »


	7. L'accident

Bon... Je sais, le dernier chapitre était court... mais beaucoup d'action vous attend dans celui-ci! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez, après tout c'est pour ça que j'écrie ;-)

Ruby... je tiens à te dire que j'avais composé cette partie de mon fic avant de lire le tien... j'ai songé à la changer mais cela aurait impliqué beaucoup de modification dans la suite de l'histoire. Excuse-moi si ça te gêne...

Aussi... j'aimerais savoir quelque chose... Taper ce fic m'a permis de le relire et je me suis rendu compte que certaines scènes étaient violentes... le sont-elles trop?

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous,

Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 7**

**L'accident**

« Chère Sakura,

Les Li sont là, enfin. Ils sont dans une salle où ils discutent ou débattent, on ne sait trop. Lionel et moi n'avons pas la droit de savoir ce qui s'y passe. Lui, il semble aller de mal en pis. Il s'absente quelques fois en rentrant à des heures impossibles. Il est calme, détaché. Il est Lionel. Et il pleure. Il pleure, encore et toujours ces larmes sur son visage jamais apaisé. Il n'est aucunement résigné. Il ne le sera jamais. Pardonne le temps que j'ai mis à t'écrire, la famille éprouvait quelques difficultés à se rassembler. Moi, la Chine commence à m'ennuyer... Ils me semblent aujourd'hui bien doux ces jours passés à Tomoéda. Les cerisiers en fleur et les endroits gorgés de souvenirs.

Toujours dans l'espérance de te revoir bientôt, Stéphanie. »

Voilà ce que Sakura put lire dans la lettre que le facteur lui apporta le lendemain.

Lionel... Son Lionel... Il pleurait vraiment? L'image de ce garçon désespérément esseulé se construisit dans sa tête et elle ne put réprimer quelques sanglots.

Elle prit tout de même le chemin de l'école, ayant toujours à l'esprit cette image bouleversante.

Arrivée à l'école, elle rejoint ses copines qui discutaient de tout et de rien.

-Hé, les filles, le nouveau, il ne vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un? Demanda Nadine au fil de la conversation.

Sakura prêta l'oreille à ce qu'elle ne considérait plus comme du babillage ordinaire.

-Mais si! Il me fait penser à... à Lionel bien sûr! S'exclama Sandrine.

-Oui, fit Sonia, ça fait plus d'un qu'il est parti mais on ne doit pas l'oublier! Au fait Sakura, toi qui étais toujours avec lui, tu sais ce qu'il est devenu?

Tiffany vit l'air triste de son amie et vit que ce sujet était pour elle délicat...

-Heu... ben il est reparti en Chine, j'imagine qu'il est heureux là-bas... fit Sakura à mi-voix.

-Comment, il ne t'a pas écrit? S'écria Sonia, vous sembliez pourtant si proche!

-Oui, très proche, murmura-t-elle, essayant de ne pas laisser voir sa tristesse.

-Et Stéphanie?? Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il est advenu de Stéphanie? Demanda Tiffany pour faire dévier la conversation.

-Si, elle par contre je sais! Elle est en Chine et elle s'ennuie énormément du Japon! Dit Sakura en retrouvant un peu de sa vitalité.

-Et ils sont toujours fiancés? Demanda Nadine.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Elle semblait très attachée à lui...demanda Sandrine en riant un peu.

-Oui, mais elle et lui avaient convenu un arrangement; s'ils trouvaient quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient plus, les fiançailles s'en trouvaient rompues. Dit Sakura.

-Alors Stéphanie a trouvé l'amour!

-Non, Sonia...

-Alors si ce n'est pas Stéphanie... commença Sandrine.

-C'est Lionel, compléta Tiffany.

-Qui aurait cru ça... souffla Nadine.

-Moi! Répondit vivement Sakura.

-Et quelqu'un connaît l'heureuse élue? Demanda Sandrine avec délice.

-Moi, dit Sonia, souriante, c'est toi n'est-ce pas Sakura?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse car Sakura avait éclaté en sanglots.

-Alors Sonia a raison... dit Nadine.

-Mais Sakura, pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda Sandrine.

Tiffany prit en charge de répondre à la place de son amie.

-Lionel avait avoué ses sentiments à Sakura avant de partir pour une première fois. Ensuite, lorsqu'il est revenu, elle lui a avoué qu'elle l'aimait aussi, mais il dut repartir et pendant une année entière, aucune lettres, aucuns téléphones, aucune nouvelles.

La cloche interrompit la discussion et elles consolèrent Sakura pour que personne ne la voie dans cet état.

Mais Will avait vu. Pourquoi pleurait-elle?

En cours, M. Kunderlick avoua à ses élèves son désir profond de mieux les connaître.

Il demanda donc à chacun de dire son nom, de décrire sa famille, ses loisirs et de révéler le métier qu'il voulait faire plus tard.

-Commençons d'abord par... le nouveau! Puisque personne ne te connaît. Alors à toi!

-Heu... je suis Will... et j'aime lire... et je veux écrire des livres...

-C'est très bien, mais ta famille?

Will sembla se renfrogner.

-Je...je suis orphelin...

Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la classe.

Sakura sursauta la première.

Will avait le visage triste. Il faisait presque pitié à voir...

L'éclat immortel dans le regard du professeur sembla se ternir...

-Bon, et bien moi je suis Frédéric Kunderlick, je cohabite avec des amis, j'aime le sport et je suis enseignant.

Le professeur termina les présentations sur cette note troublante, promettant de les poursuivre une autre fois comme un procrastinateur compulsif promettrait de le faire.

« Carnet rouge,

Collège Tomoéda, récréation

Tout à l'heure, elle a pleuré. Elle ne m'a pas vu mais moi je l'ai vu. Comme elle avait l'air malheureuse... Sans doute comme moi quand le professeur a ouvert une plaie mal cicatrisée... »

Après l'école, Sakura rentra chez elle, encore amère de ce matin. Elle avait toujours envie de pleurer.

Dans la nuit, Sakura s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait senti une aura magique et puissante.

Elle se vêtit et sortit. Ses pas la menèrent au parc de l'empereur pingouin.

Elle se tint prête à une éventuelle attaque.

Sakura sentit une présence magique derrière elle et se retourna.

-Will!

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas.. heu... t'effrayer, Sakura...

-Mais que fais-tu ici?

-Je te l'ai dit hier; c'est un endroit que j'aime bien... et toi?

-J'ai senti une aura magique et je suis inquiète.

-Tu...tu sens la magie?

-Oui, toutes les personnes possédant des pouvoirs peuvent sentir la magie...

-Il me reste décidément beaucoup de chose à apprendre...Antony s'est probablement trompé à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il pense. Je doute posséder quelque pouvoir que ce soit...

-Non, Will, je sens que tu en as. Je sens le pouvoir en toi. Tu ne dis ça que parce que tu veux rentrer chez toi plus que tout.

-Tu les sens en moi? S'exclama Will, interloqué, mais je ne sens rien en toi!

-Mais il faut apprendre à développer ton don. Il grandira avec toi.

-Si tu le dis...

-Tant qu'à être ici, peux-tu m'apprendre ce que tu as appris dans la livre d'Antony?

-D'accord, alors outre ce que je t'ai déjà dis hier, il ne reste pas grand chose... Mais chaque pouvoirs à une couleurs différentes. Bleu, vert, rouge, gris, orange, jaune, rose et mauve. Et puis il y a ces fioles incassables qui ont des formes très étranges...

-Et où sont ces fioles?

-Antony me les a données avant mon départ. Elles sont à mon appartement.

-Et la clef? Comment s'utilise la clef?

-Je ne le sais pas... Antony a dit qu'on le saurait quand le temps serait venu; quand les trois élus seront réunis, elle dévoilera son pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi il m'est donc urgent de faire la connaissance du troisième élu...

-Dis, c'est comment l'Angleterre?

-C'est... gris... gris et noir, mais pourtant jamais pénible, c'est de la pluie, des nuages, du brouillard. C'est beau. C'est si bon...

-C'est pour ça que tu veux y retourner?

-Quoi?

-Mais oui, il me semble que tu es si... pressé d'achever cette mission; de rentrer chez toi?

Will ne répondit pas. Comment se permettait-elle de lire en lui?

-Comment est apparu ton signe? Demanda-t-il, ne supportant point qu'on le prenne comme sujet de conversation.

-Bien... Ma poupée est devenue énorme et toute bleue... je ne pouvais pas me défendre ou me servir de ma clef et de mes cartes. J'étais tout à fait démunie, perdue. Puis paf! Il est apparu. Toi si je ne me trompe pas, c'est arrivé avec ton parapluie?

-Mon parapluie est devenu gigantesque et il a passé du noir au bleu alors que je marchais sous la pluie. Il a tenté plusieurs fois de me heurter, j'ai su l'éviter jusqu'à ce que la clef apparaisse sur ma main et le parapluie est redevenu normal...

-Et tu ne t'es fait attaquer qu'une seule fois?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Moi quatre. Oui, une fois j'ai été possédée et j'ai tenté de tuer mon frère, puis il y eut la feuille au temple Tsukimine, puis mon frère qui fut aussi possédé et qui tenta à son tour de me tuer et finalement la pou... Aaaaaaaah! Will! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Will semblait écumer de rage... Il semblait même grogner. Il leva lentement sa tête vers Sakura qui découvrit les yeux de celui-ci. Ils étaient vides... bleus et vides...

-Ho non! Pas toi! Will!

Il sauta très haut jusqu'à s'élever dans la masse lourde et noire qu'était le ciel.

-Will?

Il retomba et elle reçut son pied en plein sur la tête.

Sakura s'effondra au sol. Le pied du jeune homme avait très violemment percuté sa tête vu l'élan faramineux qu'il avait pris.

Il ne s'arrêta pas là...

Il lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et elle en gémit. À quatre pattes sur le sol, elle tentait de démêler ses idées.

-Je ne suis personne d'autre que Will! Personne d'autre, tu entends? PERSONNE!

-Will, commença-t-elle.

-Surtout pas Li! La coupa-t-il en la giflant brutalement.

Elle s'écroula entièrement, souhaitant être dépossédée de ce corps qui avait trop mal.

Elle se releva péniblement.

-Je dois faire quelque chose ! Sinon je... Aaaaaah!

Will venait de démontrer à Sakura qu'il possédait un excellent crochet de gauche. Puissant et juste, le poing du garçon s'était abattu sur le visage délicat et tourmenté de la jeune fille.

Du sang coulait sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Il est temps! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle libéra sa clef et réfléchit.

Mais Will était rapide, il courut vers elle et donna un coup de pied a son visage qui la fit atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever, il arriva à ses côtés et se mit à la jeter des coups de pieds dans le ventre.

Son sceptre était tombé plus loin... elle ne pouvait s'en emparer...

-Will... n.. Non... émit-elle faiblement, torturée par cette douleur lancinante qui parcourait tout son corps meurtrit.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent et il arrêta tous mouvements ce qui laissa à Sakura la chance de ramper jusqu'à son sceptre, de prendre une carte et de l'appeler;

-Carte du Saut!

De petites ailes apparurent à ses chaussures et elle s'élança dans les airs pour atterrir un peu plus loin, fuyant fugitivement son agresseur.

Il la rejoint bientôt, reprenant une position de combat.

-Carte de la puissance, je t'ordonne de venir à mon aide ! scanda-t-elle en rabattant son sceptre sur la carte en question.

Quand Will voulut lui jeter un coup de poing au visage, elle l'arrêta de sa main et le poussa facilement au sol. Il perdit connaissance.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et courut vers le corps inerte.

-Will... Comme tu sembles fragile ainsi... Mais je dois partir moi...

Toujours sous l'effet de la carte de la puissance, elle porta Will jusqu'à un banc et l'y déposa. Elle rappelle la carte.

À la toute première pointe rose de l'aurore, Will se réveilla, un peu perdu.

« L'heure où le soleil se gaspille... » pensa-t-il es regardant l'aurore naissante.

Un papier sur son ventre attira son attention.

« Will,

J'ai dû partir, pardonne-moi, je t'expliquerai.

Sakura »

-Sakura?

Encore un peu sonné, il rentra chez lui où personne ne l'attendait.

Le lendemain, à la récréation, Sakura- qui avait réussit à cacher ses ecchymoses sous d'épaisses couches de fond de teint- , Tiffany- qui avait remarqué le maquillage de son amie mais qui avait préféré ne pas lui demander de quoi il en retournait pour ne pas la gêner-, Nadine- qui n'avais rien vu de tout cela car elle ne portait pas ses lunettes qu'elles avaient cassées en se pratiquant au bâton de majorette- , Sonia- qui n'avait rien remarqué non plus car elle était trop triste pour affronter le regard de ses amies- et Sandrine- qui, elle, n'avait rien de tellement spécial cette journée-là- discutaient.

-Alors, les filles, que pensez-vous du nouvel instituteur? Demanda cette dernière.

-Il est sympa! Mais il a l'air si jeune! s'exclama Nadine.

-Il vient de sortir de l'université, lui rappela Tiffany, mais Kunderlick c'est tout de même bizarre comme nom...

-Oui, approuva Sakura, surtout la prononciation ; Connederlique!

-Moi...MOI JE NE L'AIME PAS! Explosa Sonia.

Tiffany eut un regard d'attendrissement pour elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sonia? S'inquiéta Sandrine.

Sonia se leva en bafouillant quelques excuses et s'enfuit et courant.

Elle faillit percuter Will en chemin...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les filles au Japon... Sont-elles toujours en larmes?

Aaaaah! Sale pays! Maugréa-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et en continuant son chemin vers le groupe de jeunes filles.

-Pauvre Sonia... murmura Tiffany

-Mais il est bien Kunderlick pourtant! S'objecta Nadine.

-Oui, certes, glissa Tiffany, mais il n'égalera jamais Terada dans le cœur de Sonia.

Sandrine allait répondre quand la lame effilée d'une voix tranchante coupa court à leur conversation.

-Sakura.

Les jeunes filles relevèrent la tête.

-Lio... commença vivement Sakura.

Son visage s'assombrit et s'attrista.

-Bonjour Will.

Le visage de Will se rembrunit. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine où il avait ressentit un pincement douloureux.

-Oublie-le! Fit-il en se retournant pour s'en aller.

-L'oublier? Cria-t-elle en se levant.

Il se figea en entendant la voix de Sakura qui avait prit un ton faible mais déterminé.

-Tu me dis de l'oublier? C'est comme si tu me disais de mourir! Tu me demande d'oublier la personne à qui je tiens le plus? La personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur? La seule personne qui peut réellement me faire sourire? Veux-tu à un tel point ma mort? Alors viens me tuer de tes propres mains! Ce sera beaucoup moins long et lancinant! S'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Will partit en courant, couvrant ses oreilles de ses deux mains.

-I'm not a killer! I'm not a killer! Stop that cherry blossom... please... leave me in peace... please...¹murmura-t-il en essayant d'ignorer ce pincement toujours présent à son cœur.

-Ce garçon... Quelle calamité! Clama Sakura, s'efforçant de sécher ses larmes.

-C'est incroyable à quel point il me fait penser à Lionel... sourit faiblement Tiffany.

-Moi aussi... tristement, confia Sakura.

-Allez Sakura! L'encouragea Sandrine, même si vous êtes éloignés, vous vous reverrez! Tout ira bien!

-Merci, tu as raison...

-Il n'y aurait pas un certain Yvan derrière ces belles paroles inspirées? Taquina nadine.

Le visage de Sandrine s'enflamma tandis que le groupe de jeune fille éclatait de rire.

-Ah! Mais Sonia! S'exclama Sandrine, pas seulement pour changer de sujet.

-Je vais la voir... se leva Tiffany.

Elle se dirigea dans la direction de l'arbre derrière lequel Sonia semblait s'être réfugiée.

-Il est à peine arrivé que je ne cesse de me brouiller avec lui! Fit Sakura, pour en revenir à Will.

-Il a l'air un peu bizarre... dit Nadine, encore surprise de la petite altercation de tout à l'heure.

-Peut-être que tous les garçons venant d'Angleterre son étrange! S'exclama Sandrine, vous vous souvenez d'Antony?

-Antony... murmura Sakura.

-Comment l'oublier! S'extasia Nadine, il semblait si gentil!

-Et doué pour tout! Compléta Sandrine.

-C'est vrai qu'Antony était un chouette garçon! Fit Sakura, rêveuse.

Elle songeait à ce garçon tiraillé entre deux identités contraires; le grand sorcier, celui qui a longtemps été le meilleur, prestigieux, mystérieux et impressionnant Clow Read et de l'autre côté de la balance, un jeune homme, timide, réservé et impénétrable qui n'avait pour destin que de changer celui d'une jeune fille lui étant inconnu en faisant éclore ses pouvoirs magiques. Cet être sensible et délicat, ternit par une ancienne vie qui le précédait. Qui sait vraiment comment il réagissait à ça? Peut- être se sentait-il incomplet...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sonia!

Ce brusque cri sortit Sakura de ses songes.

Nadine, Sandrine et elle, alertée, coururent vers l'arbre situé près du grillage séparant la cour du collège Tomoéda et celle du lycée Seijo. Un imposant pêcher qui n'avait plus que pour quelques printemps à fleurir.

Quand elles arrivèrent, elles découvrirent Sonia, étendue sur le sol, un filet de sang coulait sur sa tempe droite.

-Sonia! S'exclamèrent-elles toutes d'une même voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Sandrine.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un sauta la clôture pour atterrir au milieu du cercle que formaient les jeunes filles.

-M. Terada! S'écria Nadine.

-Les filles, qu'est-il arrivé à Sonia?demanda l'homme.

Tiffany prit la parole :

-Je suis arrivée et je l'ai trouvée comme ça M. Terada! Inerte. Mais que faites-vous ici?

-J'ai été transféré à Seijo, mais ce n'est pas le moment!

Le jeune professeur s'agenouilla pour prendre le petit corps dans ses bras et le soulever. À nouveau debout, il tituba un peu, ce qui fit dodeliner la tête de Sonia qui penchait vers l'arrière, dans le vide.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'amène à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-il.

Il s'éloigna en emportant le corps meurtrit de Sonia.

-Pauvre Sonia... Comment a-t-elle pu se blesser? Fit Sakura.

-Je ne sais pas... je n'en sais rien... bredouilla Sandrine, mortifiée.

Tiffany, elle, était toujours par terre, elle fixa le sang de Sonia qui avait coulé sur ses fines mains. Son regard monta vers l'horizon mais M. Terada avait déjà disparut.

À l'infirmerie, M. Terada déposé Sonia sur un lit en attendant la venue d'une infirmière.

-Mais comment as-tu pu te faire une telle blessure Sonia... dit-il en repoussant quelques cheveux pour inspecter la blessure qui saignait encore.

Une infirmière entra.

-Q'u est-il arrivé? Demanda la femme aux cheveux de jais.

-Je ne sais pas, ses amies l'ont trouvée ainsi au pied d'un arbre, regardez- moi cette blessure, dit-il.

-La pauvre petite, échappa-t-elle à la vue du sang qui semblait avoir cet effet sur à peu près tout le monde, je ne voudrais pas émettre de diagnostique trop rapidement, mais je crois que nous devrions le rediriger vers l'hôpital le plus proche pour éviter une hémorragie.

-D'accord, n'oubliez pas de prévenir ses parents et.. heu... merci!

-C'est mon travail vous savez...

Elle sortit de la pièce.

Térada posa son regard sur le visage de Sonia. Quelques larmes y résidaient toujours.

Il chassa les petites perles d'eau de ses doigts en se demandant pourquoi avait-elle bien pu pleurer.

Un peu plus tard, une grande femme aux cheveux auburn, portant un élégant tailleur noir et une paire de lunettes fines arriva à l'infirmerie. Très grande, svelte et gracieuse, elle se présenta comme étant la mère de Sonia.

Elle fit la connaissance de M. Terada qui insista pour aller à l'hôpital avec elle.

Une fois arrivés, les médecins prirent Sonia à leur charge. Terada les regarda emmener la jeune fille d'un regard indéchiffrable.

-Monsieur ... demanda la mère de Sonia ,dans tous ses états, qu'est-il arrivé?

-J'aimerais le savoir autant que vous...Ses amies l'ont retrouvée au pied d'un arbre dans cet état.

-S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Sonia... À ma toute petite Sonia...

Elle étrangla un sanglot.

À l'école, Sakura, Nadine, Sandrine et Tiffany avaient été contraintes à retourner en cours. Will dirigeait vers Sakura un regard lourd.

À la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, le temps semblait se jouer de M. Terada et de Sylvie-la mère de Sonia. Parfois celle-ci se levait, faisait les cent pas pour ensuite se rassoire. Le reste du temps, elle restait affaissée dans une chaise inconfortable, faisant face à des magasines qui dataient probablement du néolithique. M. Terada, lui, se tenait debout, les bras croisés, fixant la porte qui s'était refermée sur les médecins amenant Sonia un peu plus tôt.

Tic-Tac... Tic-Tac...

Ils auraient bien voulu tuer l'horloge et le temps par la même occasion...

À la fin des cours, Tiffany, Nadine, Sakura et Sandrine se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de leur amie.

Une infirmière aux cheveux de jais leur appris qu'elle avait été amenée à l'hôpital. Alors elles décidèrent de s'y rendre toutes ensemble. Quand elles arrivèrent à la réception, une dame à l'allure fatiguée leur indiqua qu'elles ne pouvaient voir Sonia, mais que si elle le désirait, elles pouvaient se rendre à la salle d'attente pour attendre le diagnostique des médecins, ce qu'elles firent...

Et oui, le chapitre sept est déjà achevé... voici la traduction des paroles que Will a prononcées en anglais...

¹Je ne suis pas un tueur! Je ne suis pas un tueur! Arrête ça Sakura... s'il te plait... laisse-moi en paix...s'il te plait...


	8. Le petit secret de Kero

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 8**

**Le petit secret de Kéro...**

Lorsque Nadine, Tiffany, Sandrine et Sakura entrèrent dans la salle en question, un spectacle désolant s'offrit à leurs yeux. Une élégante dame aux yeux rougis semblait vidée. Elle était affalée dans un siège. M. Terada avait l'air inquiet, prostré, il se tenait devant la porte.

Sandrine leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur et lui demanda à mi- voix :

-Heu...M. Terada... Comment va Sonia?

Le professeur détacha son regard de la porte et le posa sur le visage accablé de la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas... depuis que les médecins l'ont emmenée, nous n'en avons eu aucune nouvelle, fit-il en désignant Sylvie.

Sandrine se dirigea vers la femme à l'air si triste.

-Bonjour... vous êtes la mère de Sonia? Madame Sasaki? Moi je me présente; Sandrine Mihara. Je suis une amie de Sonia.

Sakura s'approcha.

-Je suis Sakura Gautier, une autre amie de votre fille, dit-elle respectueusement en s'inclinant.

Nadine arriva à son tour et dit de sa petite voix candide :

-Mon nom est Nadine Yanagizawa. J'espère que votre fille va bien...

Tiffany compléta le lot :

-Tiffany Daidoji madame, enchantée de rencontrer la mère de mon amie Sonia.

La dame émit un faible sourire.

-Vous êtes toutes bien polies et attentionnées mesdemoiselles, je suis contente que ma fille ait des amies comme vous...

-C'est moi qui l'aie trouvée, Madame, dit Tiffany en s'avançant, je ne suis pas sûre, poursuivit-elle, mais dans l'état où je l'ai trouvée, et au pied de cet arbre... je crois qu'elle est tombée en tentant d'y grimper.

-C'est exact Tiffany... coupa une voix derrière elles.

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent et s'animèrent pour un trop court instant.

-Ho... Will, fit-elle, mais comment sais-tu?

-Je...je l'ai vu.

-QUOI! Éclata Nadine qui commençait vraiment à ne pas aimer ce garçon qui rendait Sakura triste, qui lui criait après et qui semblait si antipathique, Tu l'as vu se blesser et tu n'es pas intervenu? Tu n'es pas allé à son secours? Mais... qu'es-tu?

-Why... why does everybody think that I am a killer... why...¹ murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Psssst... du calme Nadine, lu chuchota Sakura en la retenant à deux mains pour ne pas qu'elle saute sur le nouveau venu.

Elle se calma.

-Je parie qu'il ne croit pas aux aliens, ronchonna-t-elle pour se convaincre qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle s'énerve pour lui.

Sylvie prit alors la parole en se levant.

-Je te comprends, jeune Nadine, d'en vouloir à ce jeune homme, mais s'il est venu jusqu'ici c'est qu'il a de bonnes intentions, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, madame, Will Morgan, fit-il en inclinant sa tête respectueusement, j'étais non loin de l'arbre d'où Sonia est tombée. Elle n'a pas crié. Elle a simplement perdu pied et... paf... Ensuite j'ai vu cet homme, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cour du lycée Seijo courir vers elle, dit-il en pintant Terada, ensuite Tiffany est arrivée, elle a crié alors les autres sont aussi arrivées. Le professeur a alors sauté la clôture et l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie.

-D'accord... je vois...

-Mais... Will... Tu aurais quand même pu venir la voir à la récréation, intervint Tiffany.

-Si j'étais malade, je ne voudrais pas voir des tas de gens massés autours de moi... en fait, je préfère ne jamais voir des tas de gens se masser autours de moi... surtout si je suis blessé... ou... malade... dit-il, un peu perdu dans ses propres explications.

-Tu as quand même eu le cœur d'aller à l'infirmerie après les cours pour avoir de ses nouvelles, dit Sakura.

-Oui, elle n'avait pas l'air bien... lorsqu'elle courait vers cet arbre... déclara Will avant de dire à tout le monde qu'il avait à faire et qu'il devait partir.

-Ho non! S'écria Sylvie en se levant rapidement.

Elle consultât sa montre et sa mine s'assombrit encore.

-Vous m'excusez une seconde?

Devant l'acquiescement de chacun, elle se dirigea vers un téléphone public. Elle y glissa une pièce et composa un numéro. S'en suivit alors une conversation très animée. Madame Sasaki semblait en colère.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait l'air plus triste encore que lorsqu'elle était partie.

-Je dois travailler, fit-elle, si je n'y vais pas, je perds ce job de soir... ça m'écœure de devoir partir...

Elle salua tout le monde et partit en couvrant son visage.

-Vous feriez bien de partir aussi les filles, vos parents vont s'inquiéter, dit Terada.

-Vous avez probablement raison monsieur, glissa Sandrine, elle-même très inquiète pour son amie.

Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit visage tourmenté de sandrine.

-Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester ici. Si tu veux demain je m'arrangerai pour passer au collège Tomoéda vers l'heure de la récréation, je t'informerai alors s'il y a du nouveau.

Sandrine lui répondit :

-Merci monsieur.

Il lui adressa un sourire et les quatre jeunes filles quittèrent l'hôpital d'un pas lent et condamné.

Sakura arriva chez elle, enleva ses chaussures e se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Kéro! Je suis rentrée! Dit-elle en franchissant la porte. Kéro?

Aucune petite créature ailée n'écoutait de quiz à la télévision, ne jouait aux jeux vidéo ou dormait dans la chambre.

-Kéro, où es-tu?

Voyant que seul le silence répondait à son appel, elle se jeta sur son lit.

-Argh...

Sakura se redressa. Qui avait étouffé ce cri?

-Qui est là? Fit-elle, soudais très effrayée, Thomas, ce n'est pas drôle!

Elle se pencha pour regarder sous son lit.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hurla-t-elle en reculant.

-Chut!

-Lionel?

Will soupira...

-Non... Ce n'est que moi...

-Ah... Pardon...

-Mais non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je t'ai fait peur...

-Que fais-tu sous mon lit? Mais c'est Kéro! Que lui as-tu fait? S'écria-t- elle en saisissant le petit corps inanimé d'entre les mains de Will, Tu es un monstre! s'horrifia-t-elle.

-How many times will I have to repeat that I'm not a damn killer...² dit-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur un ton glacial. Non, écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses,

-Ce que je pense? Moi je pense que tu as fait du mal à mon ami!

-Non, ce n'est pas ton ami, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je rentrais chez moi quand j'ai senti une drôle de sensation. J'ai cherché d'où ça venait et je suis aboutit ici. Je suis entré par la fenêtre de ta chambre et il était sur ton lit. Je me suis rendu compte que c'est de lui que venait la sensation étrange.

-C'est normal! Képi a une grande puissance magique. Alors ta perception commence à s'aiguiser...

-Peut-être... Mais ce n'était pas ça! Je t'ai vu arriver par la fenêtre alors je l'ai assommé et me suis planqué sous le lit...Je n'attends plus que l'instant où il se réveillera. Ce que je sens avec toi et ce que je sens avec lui, c'est différent.

-Regarde, il remue!

Will prit Kéro dans ses mains. Le gardien ouvrait les yeux puis se leva.

-Tu... bredouilla-t-il en regardant Will.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-il à une question jamais posée.

Will sortit la pochette grossière lui servait à ranger sa clef avant d'en extraire le contenu.

-Partie clef de la clef magnifique des trois élus, cette entité devant moi ne t'est pas étrangère... Aide-moi! S'écria Will.

La clef tourbillonna un peu avant de se fixer devant Kéro.

-Aide-moi! Répéta Will.

Kéro se convulsa et quelque chose sembla émerger de lui; une brume étrange et irréelle. . lorsque la brume eut totalement quitté le corps de la petite créature magique, elle se gonfla et forma une silhouette humaine.

-Chikara! S'écria Will en se levant, les sourcils froncés.

Un homme vêtu d'une toge noire ornée de symboles et de vieux écrits indéchiffrables se tenait dans la pièce, un sourire bon illuminait sons visage.

-Chikara, que faites-vous ici? Pourquoi avoir possédé cette créature6 demanda le jeune homme en regardant le corps de Kéro qui était retombé au sol.

Will, sans s'en rendre compte, s'était placé devant Sakura dans un geste protecteur.

-Jeune élu, laisse moi voir celle que j'ai offensée...

-Je n'en sais pas assez à votre sujet pour vous faire confiance! S'exclama- t-il, véhément.

-Laisse, Will, dit Sakura, Son sourire m'inspire confiance.

Presque à contre cœur, il se déplaça et se rassit par terre.

-Pardonne-moi, s'inclina Chikara légèrement, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à ton protecteur... mais je devais m'infiltrer dans ta vie... tester celle choisie par Clow. Oui la magie de Clow était supérieure à la mienne, mais...

Il baissa la tête.

-Mais je n'ai pas su la maîtriser, alors voilà que mes pouvoirs errent depuis des années et des années en attendant que les élus se pointe le bout du nez.

-Pourquoi Kéro? Demanda Sakura.

-Parce qu'il était suffisamment proche de toi... et aussi à cause de sa force solaire... Mais pour la lune c'est autre chose... Voilà pourquoi j'ai tenté d'éloigné Yué lorsque ta poupée t'a attaqué. Pour savoir si tu pouvais y arriver seule... tu es certes plus puissante que Yué, mais sa force est uniquement lunaire...

-D'accord... alors je vous pardonne Chikara, le mot japonais pour puissance.

-Tandis que toi, fit Chikara en se retournant vers Will.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je vois que tu parles le japonais d'une manière peu assurée, mais je vois aussi une force immense à ne pas sous-estimer en toi... je vous fais entièrement confiance à tous les deux... sourit-il, Il ne reste plus que le troisième élu et vous allez pouvoir chasser les pouvoirs...au revoir les enfants... prenez soin de vous.

Le corps vaporeux de Chikara reprit une apparence de brume avant de se désintégrer.

-Alors voilà pourquoi mon petit Kéro ne jouait et ne mangeait plus, fit Sakura.

Elle disposa Kéro dans son tiroir et retourna auprès de Will.

-Tu avais raison, Will, alors que moi, je n'avais senti, toi tu savais! Ta perception s'aiguise vraiment!

Deux coups à la porte interrompirent la discussion.

C'était Thomas.

-Sakura, le repas est bientôt prêt.

Son regard s'arrêta à la vue de Will.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui? Je ne l'ai pas vu entrer!

-Disons que c'est une longue histoire, dit nerveusement Sakura.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ce matin tu as reçu une lettre, une lettre de la Chine, tu étais si pressée que tu ne l'as pas vue...

-La chine! Où est cette lettre? Donne-la moi!

-Mais si... pas besoin de s'énerver...dit-il en tendant une enveloppe, Pourvu que le morveux se soit cassé le cou!

-Fiche le camp Thomas!

Il sortit en souriant, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Enfin... souffla Sakura en toisant d'un regard heureux la lettre.

-A letter from China³... dit durement Will.

-Tu permets? Demanda-t-elle en pointant la lettre.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

« Très chère Sakura,

Les Li ont fini leur discussion. Quelques uns sont même rentrés chez eux. La mère de Lionel nous a informé que... Nous pourrions quitter Hong Kong dès la semaine prochaine! Deux beaux billets d'avion pour Tokyo! Tu te rends compte?On va très bientôt se revoir. Lionel semblait si heureux... je n'avais jamais vu cette expression mêlée de joie et de soulagement jouer sur son visage. Je crois même qu'il a versé quelques larmes de joie. Sa mère trouve qu'il pleure trop et que le Japon l'a énormément affaiblie. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous arrivons dimanche, à la porte de débarquement numéro dix-neuf vers dix-huit heure.

À bientôt, Sakura, très bientôt, Stéphanie. »

-Wahou! Cria Sakura en se levant comme une flèche.

-Sakura? Demanda Will.

-Will! Je suis si heureuse!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il en fut terriblement surpris.

-Will! Il va revenir! Dit-elle en versant quelques larmes de joie.

Will la repoussa délicatement en fixant le plancher.

-Let me guess, you're talking about that Li brat... That Li brat who makes you sad every time you see me...¹¹

-Dimanche! vers dix-huit heure! Je vais enfin revoir Lionel et Stéphanie!

-Will semblait encore perdu mais Sakura ne le vit pas car elle était trop excitée.

Elle se jeta sur le joli téléphone rose que Tiffany lui avait offert pour appeler celle-ci.

-Tiffany! pu entendre Will. Tiffany, ils reviennent... Oui... dimanche... vers dix-huit heure... porte de débarquement dix-neuf... je suis si contente... oui... je vais enfin le revoir Tiffany... Bon, d'accord! À demain!

Sakura déposa le téléphone.

-Dis Will, tu...

Sakura s'interrompit, la chambre était vide...

Le lendemain, jeudi, notre héroïne arborait une mine radieuse. Toujours sous l'effet de la lettre de Stéphanie, elle se leva sans peine en chantonnant, se vêtit et décida de jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre de son « locataire » , Kéro.

Il dormait.

Elle descendit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Hé! On dirait que le petit monstre est tombé du lit ce matin! Dit Thomas.

Mais les railleries de son frère n'atteignirent même pas Sakura; elle avait le cœur trop léger.

Dominic entra dans la cuisine.

-Hé bien Sakura! Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin, constata-t-il devant la mine réjouie de sa fille.

Sakura offrit un grand sourire à son père.

Après avoir déjeuné. Sakura enfila ses patins et partit.

La route était si belle, la température si douce, la vie redevenue si belle et Lionel si près... Elle ferma les yeux et serra contre elle un être invisible.

-Lionel... murmura-t-elle en glissant doucement.

Elle était si heureuse que si elle n'avait pas été en roller, elle aurait gambadé!

Une brise légère remua ses fins cheveux et amena à elle l'odeur des fleurs. Quel bonheur!

-Sakura!

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et vie Mathieu.

-Bonjour Mathieu!

-Tu sembles heureuse Sakura!

-Ho! Oui!

-Et je peux savoir ce qui te réjouie comme ça? Dit-il, souriant.

-Tu te souviens de Lionel?

-Évidemment!

-Hé bien, il va revenir au Japon... Ici, à Tomoéda! Il va revenir!

-C'est pour ça que tu es si matinale?

-Il y a peut-être un peu de ça! Rie doucement Sakura. On fait le chemin en semble?

-Merci, mais je vais attendre Thomas...

-À plus tard alors!

Sakura reprit le chemin. Dans sa tête, des images de Lionel se succédaient...

Lionel et son éternel visage dur...

Lionel et ses si rares mais si doux et si précieux sourires...

Lionel...

-Je t'aime tant... murmura-t-elle.

Puis boum! Elle avait percuté quelqu'un. Elle se retourna.

-Lionel?

Devant le silence froid, elle vit qu'elle s'était encore une fois trompée.

-Pardon, Will...On fait le chemin ensemble?

-Si tu veux...

-Will, tu te rappelle la dernière nuit au parc?

-Oui... Je m'étais endormie.

-Oui, c'est ça! Un pouvoir a attaqué.

-Et je n'ai rien vu?

-Comment aurais-tu pu... il s'était emparé de toi.

-Non, répliqua-t-il simplement.

-Oui, je te le jure.

-C'est impossible, dit-il encore sur un ton simple qui ne reflétait pas le sentiment de peur qui commençait à l'envahir.

-Mais puisque je te le dis! As-tu déjà eu confiance en quelqu'un?

Il soupira.

« Non... » répondit-il mentalement.

-Je t'ai fais mal? Si oui je m'excuse. Tu ne le méritais aucunement, fit-il sur un ton calme et droit.

Il avait toujours eu une habilité certaine pour cacher ce qu'il éprouvait réellement.

-Absolument pas! Mentit-elle en touchant sa joue où il l'avait cruellement giflée, j'ai rapidement maîtrisé la situation, tu sais avec mes cartes.

Il ne répondit pas. Sa haine pour la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapportait avait encore augmentée.

-Nous y sommes! Dit Sakura lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au grillage du collège Tomoéda.

-Mouais.

Il entra dans la propriété scolaire en laissant Sakura derrière lui.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en remarquant qu'il était retourné à son attitude initiale.

Elle rejoint ses amies en classe, retrouvant son sourire heureux.

Yvan se joignit au groupe de jeune fille.

-Alors, les filles, quoi de neuf?

-Sonia est à l 'hôpital... lâcha Nadine.

-Q'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Elle est tombée d'un arbre sous les yeux de cet abrutit! Expliqua-t-elle en levant un index accusateur vers Will qui était assis seul à sa place.

-Le professeur Terada l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie et à la récré il va nous donner des nouvelles d'elle, ajouta Sandrine.

-Et Will l'a vu tomber?Demanda Yvan.

-Oui... Et il n'a rien fait! Dit Nadine en détachant chacune de ses syllabes.

-Allez... regarde-le... Comme il a l'air seul...et malheureux... perdu même. L'expression sur son visage ne reflète rien de joyeux, dit Tiffany, vu sous ton point de vu, Nadine, nous sommes toutes coupable de l'avoir laissé partir. Personne n'est responsable, personne que nous pouvons accuser.

Yvan aurait voulu sortir une de ses histoires... Elles étaient toujours parfaites pour changer de sujet ou pour divertir, mais cette fois, même si le silence était oppressant, il était à court de mots et d'histoires. Ce n'était pas le moment. Peut-être avait-il aussi un tut petit peu mûrit... Un tout petit peu...

-Par contre Sakura, toi tu sembles radieuse, remarqua Sandrine.

-Je m'en sens un peu honteuse alors que la pauvre Sonia est à l'hôpital... Mais je n'y peux rien... rougit-elle.

-Des nouvelles de Lionel? Demanda Nadine, coquine.

-Mieux que ça...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être mieux à tes yeux que des nouvelles de Lionel? Demanda Sandrine.

-Il revient! Il revient ici! Avec Stéphanie!

-Tu rigoles6 s'exclama Yvan, Lionel de retour? Ce que je suis content!

-Mais pourquoi Yvan? Demanda Nadine.

-Ne sois pas bête Nadine! On sait tous que seul Lionel croit aux bêtises de ce cher Yvan... répondit Sandrine.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sakura qui eut un petit rire nerveux.

Tout le groupe pouffa.

Le professeur entra et tout le monde reprit sa place. La journée se déroula sans embrouilles ni altercation avec Will pour Sakura. Will qui d'ailleurs se faisait invisible...

À la récréation, Sandrine, Tiffany, Nadine, Yvan et Sakura se rendirent voir M. Terada qui était assis calmement, songeant tristement à ce qui c'était passé après que les jeunes filles aient quittées le centre hospitalier la veille.

-Bonjour M. Terada, dirent-ils en arrivant près de l'homme.

-Heu... bonjour...

-Alors?

-Elle s'est réveillée.

-Super! S'écria Nadine.

-Oui, mais elle s'est violemment percuté la tête et... elle a des troubles de mémoire...

-Des troubles de mémoire?

-Oui... je n'en sais pas vraiment plus...

Sur ce les jeunes se retirèrent en se promettant de passer à l'hôpital après les cours.

M. Terada les regardait partir en songeant à l'instant où Sonia avait ouvert ses délicates paupières...

« Mais qui êtes-vous monsieur? »

Allez, voilà le chapitre 8 Voici les traductions de notre anglais...

¹Pourquoi... pourquoi tout le monde croit que je suis un tueur... pourquoi...

²Combien de fois devrais-je répéter que je ne suis pas un foutu tueur...

³Une lettre de la Chine...

¹¹ Laisse-moi deviner... Tu parle de ce Li... Ce Li qui te rend triste chaque fois que tu me vois.


	9. Retrouvailles emouvantes

Hehe! Fannie est de retour avec un chapitre que tout le monde va être content de lire enfin! L'un de mes préférés d'ailleurs!! Bah, il n'y a qu'a voir le titre pour comprendre!

J'ai mis beaucoup de mon cœur et de mon âme dans la scène du retour de Lionel, j'espère que cela aura été suffisant pour vous satisfaire.

Ha! Oui! Et désolé si vous trouvez que je fais beaucoup pleurer Lionel... mais je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus chou qu'un garçon qui pleure pour celle qu'il aime...

Quelle merveilleuse preuve d'amour...

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous,

Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 9**

**Retrouvailles émouvantes...**

« Carnet rouge

Nuit, cours d'école du collège Tomoéda.

Tout se bouscule... Cette fille qui pleurait et qui s'est blessée...Cette peluche possédée et ce garçon chinois qui va revenir. Je ne le connais pas mais je le hais. Je le hais car par sa faute, l'expression sur le visage est déçue à chaque fois qu'elle me voit. Je le hais autant que la magie et qu'Antony! Autant que toutes ces forces là-haut qui font de ma vie un enfer. En fait, il fait probablement partie d'elles. Je le hais et tout "l'amour" que Sakura lui porte n'y changera rien. »

Le lendemain, sur l'heure du repas, les filles discutaient de leur visite à l'hôpital de la veille...

-C'est tellement dommage que l'on ne nous ait pas permis de la voir... souffla Sandrine.

-Oui, ils ont dit que ça valait mieux comme ça, dit Tiffany.

-Vous croyez qu'elle se souvient de nous? Demanda Sakura.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Nadine, mais je l'espère...

Le professeur Kunderlick interrompit leur conversation.

-Vous me semblez toutes bien maussades mesdemoiselles... Serait-ce en rapport avec votre camarade absente depuis quelques jours?

-Oui monsieur, répondirent Nadine et Sandrine.

-Oh, mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien! Et vous, mademoiselle Gautier, derrière votre mine basse se cache de grands yeux bien pétillants...

-Croyez moi monsieur, je suis très triste pour mon amie, mais j'ai du mal à cacher ma joie pour un autre évènement... rougit Sakura.

L'instituteur sourit et se retira.

Le reste de la journée passa sans anicroches, Will se faisant toujours aussi fuyant.

Le samedi, la journée parut, pour Sakura, plus que longue, mais interminable!

Elle se répétait sans cesse :

« Demain il sera près de moi... Demain il sera près de moi... »

L'hôpital refusait toujours les visites à Sonia.

Sakura se coucha ce soir-là avec Lionel, Lionel et encore Lionel dans ses pensées. Des pensées qu'elle trouvait bien belles... Difficile de trouver le sommeil, elle était si excitée!

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla tôt, mis un pantalon noir et un chandail bleu poudre. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en ses habituelles 2 petites couettes nouées cette fois-ci de rubans assortis à son chandail.

Elle descendit sans faire de bruit, ses petites pantoufles en lapin assourdissant le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier.

À sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas la première levée...

-Thomas!

-Mais que fais-tu debout si tôt Sakura?

-Je n'avais plus sommeil... et toi?

-Je bosse moi!

-Évidemment! Ironisa Sakura.

-Q'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Aujourd'hui est une journée très spéciale, Thomas... Bien plus belle que la plus belle et plus ensoleillée des journées d'été, répondit mystérieusement la jeune fille.

-Bonne journée petite sœur...

-Au revoir Thomas!

Il sortit de la maison et partit. Il passa chercher Mathieu; ils travaillaient ensemble.

-Bon matin Thomas! Sourit Mathieu en le voyant arriver, ça va? Tu as un air étrange...

-Je me demande simplement ce qui rend Sakura si heureuse...

-Moi je sais! C'est son ami qui revient...

-Son ami?

-Oui... Tu sais, celui que tu n'aimais pas...

-Le morveux? S'écria-t-il.

-Arrête! Ta sœur l'apprécie beaucoup tu sais!

-Oui, je sais, elle l'apprécie trop justement!

-Allez Thomas, Il y aura toujours des garçons autours de Sakura, elle est si mignonne! Tu ne pourras pas tous les chasser systématiquement! Ça commence à dépasser ton devoir de grand frère! Rie-t-il.

-Allez, viens, on va être en retard...

À la maison, Sakura regardait son petit Kéro dormir...depuis sa dépossession, il n'avait pas ouvert l'œil. Sakura lui avait préparé des pâtisseries pour l'instant où il se réveillerait.

Elle s'inquiétait certes pour lui et Sonia, mais il y avait cette voix qui lui disait :

« Il sera là dans dix heures dix-neuf minutes...quatorze seconde...Il sera là... celui que tu aimes... »

Elle rougit mais personne ne le vit.

Bien sûr elle se posait plein de questions...

Sera-t-il heureux de la revoir?

Aura-t-il bien changé?

Sera-t-il encore aussi timide?

Comment doit-elle le saluer?

-Lionel...

Dominic s'était levé depuis peu... Il observait sa fille, si heureuse! Il se demandait ce qui avait causé ce changement dans l'attitude de sa fille. Elle faisait plaisir à voir...

Quand Sakura entendit son père s'affairer dans la cuisine, elle descendit, sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Papa!

-Bonjour ma chérie! Tu es ravissante! Comme tu sembles sereine aujourd'hui!

-Oui Papa, aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui il y a Lionel et Stéphanie qui reviennent à Tomoéda!

-Et c'est pour cella toutes ces pâtisseries que tu as préparées?

-Heu... bien... heu...heu...

Devant l'embarra de sa fille, Dominic sourit et dit :

-Ça va... alors tu as faim?

-Ho Oui!

-Bonjour Tiffany! dit Sakura depuis sa chambre.

-Alors, tu as hâte?

-Si tu savais Tiffany! Il sera là dans cinq heures, quarante-huit minutes et dix-neuf seconde! Il sera là, avec moi!

Pour passer le temps, Sakura avait téléphoné Tiffany pour lui demander de l'accompagner à l'aéroport.

-Comme je te dis, Will a dit un truc... je ne sais pas trop et paf! Il n'était plus possédé! On a même parlé à Chikara!

-Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé être là pour filmer tout ça...

-Tiffany...

-Mais je n'ai jamais vu Will à l'œuvre! De plus, il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas filmée Sakura!

-Tiffany, Kéro est mal! Il n'a pas ouvert l'œil depuis... Et Will... je ne sais pas... je ne l'ai pas revu, à croire qu'il me fuit...

-C'est tout un phénomène ce garçon!

-Tu ne me le fais pas dire!

-J'ai une étrange impression de déjà vu avec lui... comme un film que l'on visualise deux fois de site...

-Je ne vois pas exactement ce que tu veux dire...

-Ce n'est pas grave... Alors on se rejoint à dix-sept heure trente et on y va en bus?

-C'est d'accord! J'ai si hâte! Alors à tout à l'heure!

Vers trois heure, Sakura était de plus en plus agitée... (« Il sera là! Il sera là! ») Mais elle remarqua tout de même que Kéro commençait à remuer...

-Kéro?

-Sa...Sakura?

-Kéro! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant son gardien solaire pour le serrer sur son cœur.

Elle lui raconta sa possession et il se rappela être sorti seul une nuit... Elle parla de Will et de sa nouvelle mission.

-Et bien Sakura, je ne crois pas pouvoir beaucoup t'aider puisque ma force me lie au soleil, mais sache que je serai là!

-Merci petit Kéro!

-Dis donc, Sakura, je suis sûre que tu es très contente de me revoir mais... ce n'est certainement pas pour ça que te yeux sont si chatoyants! Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu si heureuse depuis que... depuis... tu sais...

-Il revient! Lui et Stéphanie! Ils reviennent aujourd'hui!

-Quoi? Le morveux et la chipie?

-Kéro!

-Ça va...ça va... Tu es si heureuse que je n'ai pas envie de rechigner!

Sakura sourit et alla chercher les pâtisseries pour Kéro.

À dix-sept heure, l'excitation de Sakura atteignit son comble...

Elle tressautait nerveusement en murmurant :

« Il sera là! Il sera là! »

Elle resta dans cet état de transe jusqu'à dix-sept heure trente où elle rejoint Tiffany. Les filles avaient prévu de se rejoindre au terminus et de prendre l'autobus pour l'aéroport. Sakura courait un peu partout, follement excitée.

Tiffany la regardait aller, la filmant même parfois.

Oui, son cher caméscope était de la partie!

Lorsque le bus décolla, Sakura n'en pouvait plus. Le trajet lui parut éternel, mais, tant bien que mal, il arriva près de l'aéroport...

Les deux filles descendirent sous le regard bienveillant du chauffeur...

Sakura couru les quelques mètres qui la séparait du bâtiment, Tiffany à ses trousses. Elle se jeta littéralement sur la porte en couru à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la porte de débarquement numéro dix-neuf. Arrivée, elle ne cherchait pas à reprendre son souffle; elle n'en avait pas le temps! Ses yeux couraient sur la foule, fouillant et farfouillant, à la recherche de ce visage aimé.

Quand soudain, ses oreilles perçurent une petite voix aiguë qui ne lui était pas inconnue...

-Allez! Viens! Ne reste pas planté là! Suis-moi! Allez!

Sakura n'arrivait pas à repérer l'auteure de cette voix... Seulement Tiffany, là, pas trop loin...

-Sakura! Tiffany! Vous êtes là!

Cette fois-ci elle en était certaine...

-Stéphanie...murmura-t-elle.

Un frisson parcourue tout son corps. Un sensation étrange glissa en elle.

Elle savait que si elle se retournait, il serait là...

Elle se retourna vivement et une chaleur indescriptible enveloppa son cœur qui accéléra si c'était encore possible.

-Lionel...

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Tous ses membres tremblaient et elle refusait de fermer les yeux, de peur de s'éveiller d'un rêve trop beau.

Il se tenait bien là, devant elle. La vue de l'élu de son cœur la paralysait totalement. Elle ne pouvait que pleurer tandis que son esprit s'embrouillait du nom de celui qui se tenait près d'elle.

Lionel, lui, avait senti son cœur tressauter dès qu'il avait aperçut ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux percer la foule autours de lui. Il ne voyait plus rien... plus qu'elle. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Il serra les poings et la mâchoire, souhaitant que cet instant auxquels il avait rêvé des centaines de fois sois enfin vrai.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas qu'un mirage. À la seconde où il rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas et perdit tout contrôle de ses actes.

Sa lèvres inférieure commença à trembloter, rapidement imité par le tout reste de son corps, parcouru de violentes secousses fiévreuses. Ses dents et ses poings et ses dents se relâchèrent et son visage se couvrit de larmes. Soudain, ses jambes lâchèrent, ses genoux fléchirent; tout le bas de son corps avait flanché. Il s'effondra sur le sol, à genou. Il pleurait toujours en tremblant de tout son être. Il releva la tête et fixa, entre ses larmes, le visage de celle qu'il aimait.

-Sakura? Demanda-t-il, plaintivement.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas, toujours paralysée.

Il s'agrippa désespérément à ses jambes, la tête blottie contre ses genoux, les larmes de plus en plus présentes dans son visage. Sakura sursauta au contacte de Lionel. Il était là, par terre, à genou, a ses pieds, tout collé contre elle, serrant ses jambes très très fort.

Elle inspira avec peine, troublée jusque dans sa respiration. Le souffle mal assuré de Lionel sur ses jambes lui démontrait qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Les larmes du garçon commençait à détremper le pantalon de Sakura, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle leva lentement son bras pour aller nicher sa main dans les cheveux de ce jeune homme qui lui avait tant manqué.

Elle passa ses doigts entre ses cheveux, fins, souples. Toujours aussi long, toujours aussi bruns, toujours aussi doux...

Elle vacilla à son tour et se retrouva à genou elle aussi. Sakura colla sa joue contre celle de Lionel et leurs pleurs se mêlèrent. Lionel sentit les cheveux de Sakura chatouiller son front et il y enfouit son visage, trop content de retrouver cette odeur familière propre à celle qu'il aimait... Puis sa tête descendit et se tapit entre on épaule et son cou...

Sakura prit la main du garçon et la posa sur sa joue toujours inondée. Elle avait besoin de le sentir sur sa peau. Le voir ne lui était pas suffisant pour lui prouver sa présence. Il n'y avait ni gêne ni pudeur. L'instant était trop désespéré pour qu'elles y ait leur place. La fragilité du moment les effarait tous deux, mais ils étaient trop heureux pour penser à demain. Lionel s'accrochait fiévreusement à ses vêtement, à sa peau, à son âme. Se saoulant du bonheur d'être à nouveau en sa compagnie. Fébrile, il prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains, repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux et déposa légèrement un baiser sur son front.

De ses deux mais toujours tremblantes, tenta en vain de sécher les larmes de cette jeune fille si fragile qui ne cessait de pleurer, tout comme lui...Le souffle toujours entrecoupé, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter. Voyant que Lionel cherchait à parler, elle déposa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire. En effet, des mots auraient briser la magie de ce moment trop puissant pour être bien décrit... Ce qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux de l'autre les satisfaisait amplement.

Sakura caressa la joue de son amour du revers de la main. Une caresse si douce, si légère. Si tendre, qu'elle n'était à peine qu'un effleurement.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour ensuite se noyer dans un océan de larmes. Puis, suivant une impulsion qui lui venait du plus profond de son cœur, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du garçon qui la serra tendrement, la pressant affectueusement contre son cœur en caressant ses cheveux.

Qui put dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi; Sakura pendue au cou de Lionel qui la tenait dans ses bras. Blottis l'un contre l'autre... Les passants pressés jetaient des regards envieux à ces deux amoureux et passaient leur chemin, sourire aux lèvres. Tiffany et Stéphanie, elles, assistaient à ce merveilleux spectacle, se délectant de ce moment particulier de la vie de leurs jeunes amis.

Plus tard, on ne sut dire quand, ils relâchèrent en même temps leur étreinte et, comme s'il communiquait télépathiquement, firent le même geste en même temps.

Sakura mit sa main sur le cœur de Lionel et celui-ci mit sa main sur le cœur de celle-ci... Ce qu'ils ressentirent à ce moment-là, quand il sentirent leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson à un même rythme effréné, fut si fort, qu'ils restèrent sous le choc...

C'est comme si la foudre les avait s'ils avaient découvert l'existence de la lumière après une longue vie dans le noir. En fait, ce fut si fort, que Sakura perdit conscience.

-Sakura! S'écria Lionel en ouvrant tout grand ses yeux.

Il comprit vite qu'elle s'était évanouie et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur la main de la jeune fille inconsciente, puis, mis sa main sur son propre cœur et souffla :

-Je t'aime, Sakura...

Il la prit dans ses bras et se releva avec peine. Ses émotions lui rendaient difficile l'action anodine de se tenir debout. Il reprit lentement contacte avec la réalité et réalisa que l'aéroport était pratiquement vide.

-Tout est dans la boîte! Fit une voix enjouée derrière lui.

C'est alors que Lionel constata la présence de sa cousine et de Tiffany. La remarque de cette dernière ne le fit même pas sourciller tellement il était bouleversé.

-Sakura! Q'a-t-elle? Demanda Tiffany.

-Elle a perdu conscience... Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Elle sourit.

-Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux! Probablement pas autant que Sakura, mais tout de même très heureuse! Dit-elle à Stéphanie et à son cousin.

Stéphanie rie et Lionel baissa la tête.

Tout à coup, il fut parcouru d'un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine et qui glaça son sang. Il se retourna vivement. Il avait sentit un regard affreusement froid dans son dos, mais il n'y avait rien...

-Comment... échappa-t-il.

-Tu viens Lionel? On s'en va!

Lionel fit un regard tendre au visage inerte de ce corps fragile qu'il portait et suivit sa cousine.

Non loin de là, caché derrière une colonne, le souffle haletant, un garçon se posait des questions.

Tiffany, Stéphanie et Lionel, qui portait toujours Sakura, hélèrent un taxi qui les amena à la maison de Tiffany. Arrivés, celle-ci appela Dominic pour l'avertir que sa fille passerait la nuit chez elle. Lionel déposa délicatement le corps de Sakura sur le lit à baldaquin de la chambre d'ami judicieusement décorée de la demeure des Daidoji.

-Reviens-moi vite, Sakura...

Il regarda longuement le visage endormi de sa compagne tandis que Tiffany et Stéphanie échangeaient amicalement dans la pièce voisine.

Quand Lionel entendit du bruit provenant de l'extérieur, il se leva, inquiet. Il jeta un regard circulaire autours de la pièce et lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba face à face à un miroir. Il se regarda avec attention et vit que quelque chose clochait.

-Tiffany! s'écria-t-il.

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce.

-Ton miroir semble... défectueux? Dit-il en constatant que son reflet ne suivait pas ses mouvements.

-Lionel... ce n'est pas un miroir... c'est Will!

-Will?

-Will Morgan! Jeta froidement celui-ci, alors c'est toi...Li...

Lionel, provoqué par ce garçon étrange demanda à Tiffany :

-Et Will Morgan ait cela souvent, s'introduire chez toi par les fenêtres?

Tiffany n'était en fait pas du tout dérangée par l'intrusion de Will. Il lui faisait trop penser à Lionel... Les voir se défier du regard était en fait si passionnant qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir filmer cela...

Stéphanie entra à son tour dans la pièce et cru être victime d'hallucination.

-Mais il y en a deux! Ils sont pareils! S'exclama-t-elle, perdue.

Will soupria bruyament...

-Je t'expliquerai, Stéphanie, murmura Tiffany à l'oreille de son amie.

Will regarda Sakura, puis Lionel et reposa enfin ses yeux sur le corps sans vie de Sakura.

-I knew that you were the killer¹, Li...dit-il froidement avant de repartir par où il était arrivé; la fenêtre.

-Je n'aime pas ce Will...fit Lionel.

-Mais vous êtes identiques! S'écria Stéphanie.

Il la foudroya du regard à un point tel qu'elle préféra sortir de la pièce, suivit de Tiffany.

Il se rassit près de Sakura. Il se dit qu'il avait été bête de ne pas lui écrire... Le souvenirs de quelques unes des lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites lui revinrent à l'esprit...

« Lionel,

Voilà de cela maintenant deux énormes semaines que nous nous sommes quittés. Le voyage s'est-il bien déroulé? La scène de l'aéroport me revient sans cesse en tête... je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé partir. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait si j'avais su que cela me ferait si mal... « Te quitter... est trop difficile... on se reverra, Sakura, on se reverra... » Voilà ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai très confiance en toi, Lionel, mais quand? Bien sûr, je t'attendrai toujours parce que tu es l'élu de mon cœur, mais quand?... J'ai bien la carte de l'Espoir pour me rappeler notre folle aventure! Dire que tu as failli perdre ce sentiment en toi qui devient tumultueux quand tu penses à moi... Ça me fait mal de te savoir loin.

Écrie-moi, Sakura. »

« Cher Lionel,

Plusieurs lettre je t'ai déjà envoyée, mais tu ne réponds pas. Pourquoi? Prends-tu seulement la peine de les lire? Je m'inquiète... je ne sais pas quoi penser... ai-je rêver ces moments magiques passés en ta présence...non... Non! Je sais que c'était vrai! Alors pourquoi? Et pourquoi mon cœur se contracte tant quand je pense à toi? Tu me manque... atrocement. C'est comme une gifle à mon visage à chaque fois que je vois mes lettres me revenir par la poste. Ça me fait si mal que j'ai envie de me jeter par terre et de frapper le sol de mes deux poings pour que tout le monde entendent ma douleur. Ça me fait comme un froid glacial à l'intérieur de moi quand je vois que la vie de tout le monde à continuée après que tu sois parti. La mienne s'est arrêtée. Je t'aime ,Lionel...

Écrie-moi, je t'en prie... Sakura »

« Lionel,

De plus en plus des lettres que je t'i écrites me reviennent... Et quand je les relie, je me dit que depuis le temps, le désespoir et la souffrance que j'éprouve se sont amplifié au centuple... Si j'en étais capable, je t'en voudrais sûrement...mais les sentiments que je ressens pour toi sont si beaux et si doux que j'en suis incapable... et je pleure... je pleure en me disant que tu as sans doute menti... probablement as-tu oublié tout ce que tu as un jour pu ressentir pour moi... peut-être as-tu même oublier jusqu'à mon existence... cette perspective m'anéantie, me terrasse... Ça me fait comme si on m'enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Pourtant il y a toujours la carte de l'Espoir... la carte de l'Espoir qui me qui me dit de garder espoir... garder espoir... Bien sûr, ça me fait mal de savoir que peut-être nous nous reverrons jamais, mais ça me fait tellement plus mal de ne pas savoir si tu vas bien, si tu es heureux. Si ton retour en Chine t'enchante. Si ta mère et tes quatre sœurs étaient contentes de te revoir. Je t'aime, Ho! Oui, je t'aime...

Répond-moi... répond-moi... Sakura »

-Sakura, murmura Lionel.

« Comment ai-je pu te faire aussi mal, Sakura... je ne suis qu'un idiot... un abominable assassin, un assassin qu ait tué la jeune fille vive que tu étais..., pensa-t-il durement, Après cette lettre, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette image de toi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit à Tiffany. Mais je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer! Jamais! »

Pendant que Lionel réfléchissait à tout cela, Sakura, elle, rêvait.

Flash-back dans le rêve de Sakura...

« Aujourd'hui j'ai vu Lionel, il me regardait étrangement et quand je l'ai regardé, il a rougit et il s'est enfui »

« Maître Lionel ne fait goûter sa cuisine qu'à ses proches... »

« Si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ne fonce pas la tête baissée sans me prévenir, appelle-moi... »

« -Celle que j'aime est plus petite que moi.

-Celle que j'aime est plus grande que moi. »

Elle avait donné raison à Twidle-di et...

« Mauvaise réponse! »

« Les sentiments des garçons sont bien complexes! »

Fin des flashbacks dans le rêve de Sakura...

« Il m'aimait depuis tout ce temps...

J'étais la seule à ne rien voir...

Toute ces fois où il se figeait en me fixant...

Où il rougissait ardemment en ma compagnie...

Toutes étranges compétitions avec Antony...

Parce qu'il croyait qu'il m'aimait?

Et à la piscine, son visage était si près du mien, je lui ai sourit et en un grand cri il est retombé dans l'eau en s'agitant....

Toutes ces fois où il m'a protégée...

Où il s'est inquiété démesurément pendant nos escapades....

Et il a toujours su que j'aimais Mathieu...

Et la fois où il m'a consolée...

J'étais triste de ne pas être la première dans le cœur de celui que j'aimais...

Il m'avait répondu qu'il comprenait parfaitement...

Pauvre Lionel... »

-Lionel...

Elle avait murmuré, mais Lionel qui était tout près d'elle avait entendu...

-Je suis là, je suis là Sakura...

Elle frémit en entrouvrant ses yeux. Elle vit le visage de Lionel, penché vers le sien.

-...près de moi... tout ce temps!

Elle se redressa et se jeta dans les bras d'un Lionel un peu ahurit...

-Je sais Sakura... j'aurais dû répondre à tes lettres... Tu avais l'air si triste et malheureuse de me savoir loin! Je ne voulais... je ne voulais pas être celui qui te rappellerait la distance qui nous séparait... Je ne voulais pas... et je ne voulais pas que tu pleure! Dit-il en pressant Sakura contre lui.

-Tout ce temps tu m'aimais... tu...tu agissais étrangement, tu rougissais sans cesse. Je croyais que tu étais fiévreux! Et Tiffany savait aussi et... et je n'ai jamais rien vu. Ta déclaration m'avait fait l'effet d'une gifle! Qu'elle naïve je faisais...

-Sakura, c'est une des choses que j'aime en toi. Jamais je considèrerais cela comme un défaut!

Ils défirent leur étreinte pour bien se regarder.

Sakura plongea aisément dans les yeux d'ambre profond de Lionel, souhaitant s'y éterniser, y flâner un peu avant de revenir à la réalité.

-C'est si bon de te savoir... de te sentir près de moi! Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué!

-Ho! Si je sais! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de sa poche les lettres de Stéphanie.

-Quoi? Stéphanie t'écrivait?

-Oui et crois-moi, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai cessé de t'écrire... elle me décrivait avec application ta façon d'agir...

Lionel parcourut rapidement les lettres de sa cousine.

-Comme je me rappelle ces instant de pure détresse. À chaque fois qu'un de tes lettre arrivait à la maison, Pierre où l'une de mes sœur me l'apportait. Voyant ta calligraphie sur l'enveloppe, je m'obligeais à l'ouvrir prestement. J'y trouvait bien entendu ce que je voulais, des nouvelles de toi, dit-il, un peu sombre, mais ça me faisait si mal!

Sa voix c'était cassée.

-Si j'avais su avant, j'aurais tout de suite arrêté de t'écrire... tu es si sensible. Ta sensibilité et ta timidité m'ont tant manqué!.

-J'ai de la difficulté à croire que j'ai pu tant te manquer...

-Comment oses-tu en douter! Réagit Sakura. Demande à Kéro! Il ne savait plus quoi faire de la loque que j'étais! Il s'inquiétait énormément pour les cartes qui se nourrissent de mes pouvoirs. Seulement je me relâchait tellement que les cartes auraient pu faiblir énormément! Voilà la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai tenté de me ressaisir!

La main de Lionel qui s'était posée sur la bras de Sakura se mit à trembler, ce qui fit mourir la moue boudeuse qui s'était formée sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle regarda la main de Lionel et y remarqua un symbole... finement dessiné... un cœur dont on avait découpé l'intérieur.

-Lionel! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas du tout...

-Ça veut dire que... mais oui! Will sera content! Dit-elle en replongeant dans ses bras.

-Will, fit-il sombrement en se détachant un peu d'elle.

-Oui, un nouveau d'Angleterre qui te...

-Je sais, il est venu alors que tu dormais...

-Will! Ici?

-Oui, il n'est pas net.. il m'a troublé...

-Tu étais avec moi?

-Oui, je voulais être les premier que tu vois à ton réveil... rougit-il.

« Tiens, remarqua-t-elle, c'est la première fois qu'il rougit depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Pourtant à l'aéroport nous... »

Sakura rougit aussi.

Un peu plus tard, Lionel et Sakura s'endormirent en pensant l'un à l'autre, ce qui laisse supposé de quoi leurs songes étaient composés!

Alors, comment aimez-vous? Bon et bien voici les traductions...

¹Je savais que tu étais le tueur, Li...


	10. Le troisieme elu

Bon, le chapitre 10 est enfin arrivé, il y a quelques développements qui font progresser l'histoire, sinon, c'est plutôt axé sur la réintégration de Lionel et Stéphanie... Le bonheur qu'éprouvent nos deux tourtereaux de se retrouver etc. ... J'espère que vous aimerez!

J'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaires positifs sur mon histoire et surtout sur mon neuvième chapitre depuis que je l'ai posté. Vous me rendez tous très contente. Il y a tant de temps que j'écrie ce fic je suis trop contente qu'il y ait des gens qui l'apprécie! vous me rendez tous très heureuse! Désolée d 'avoir tant tardé à poster le dixième... J'ai beaucoup tapé de mes one-shot alors...

Wow... je viens de découvrire que j'avais composé ce chapitre le jour de la St-Patrick! Dans un autobus d'écoliers! Ça alors... cela m'a pris énormément de temps pour taper tout le début (et aussi pour me décider à taper... en fait la pile de feuilles lignées est si épaisse que c'est découragent... TT et la pile « à taper » Ne cesse d'ailleurs d'augmenter... j'y ajouterai bientôt le chapitre 21, mon chapitre de Noël!)

« Je ne sais plus tant je t'aime lequel de nous deux est absent... » est tiré de « poésie ininterrompue par Paul Eluard.

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous, Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 10**

**Le troisième élu...**

Le lendemain, quand Lionel se réveilla, il entendit Sakura chantonner non loin... Sans bouger, il l'écouta.

-J'avais oublié à quel point ta voix était douce...

Sakura sursauta et se retourna. Lionel était couché sur le dos, les mais jointes derrière la tête et les yeux perdu dans le vague.

-Tu ne dors plus...

-Je viens de me réveiller au son de ta voix et ce fut un réveil magnifique.

Sakura rosit en se disant qu'elle avait aussi eu un réveil magnifique... Blottie contre Lionel qui elle avait eu de la difficulté à se détacher de lui!

-Je dois passer chez moi prendre mon uniforme, dit-elle en reprenant son teint naturel.

Lionel sourit.

-Tu viens en classe aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, ma mère a réglé les papiers scolaires par la poste avent mon arrivée.

-Très bien! Se réjouit Sakura.

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Lionel derrière elle.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis il se leva, s'arrangea un peu et sortit à son tour. Il rejoint les filles qui mangeaient dans la somptueuse salle à manger. À sa grande joie, Sakura était encore là, préférant manger avant de passer chez elle.

-Alors, toi aussi tu viens à l'école aujourd'hui, Stéphanie?

La jeune fille acquiesça, souriante.

Après avoir mangé, Sakura se leva et déclara :

-Je dois aller chez moi pour prendre mon uniforme!

-Je viens avec toi... répondit Lionel.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te dérange pour...

-Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Alors c'est d'accord! Va te préparer, je t'attendrai ici.

Lionel sortit de la luxueuse pièce avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec son uniforme scolaire, son petit chapeau blanc et son sac d'école.

-Tu viens? Demanda Sakura.

-J'arrive.

Il se leva et suivit la jeune fille.

-Nous vous rejoignons à l'école! S'exclama la jeune fille à Tiffany et Stéphanie avant de sortir.

Il marchèrent d'un pas lent, sans parler.

Lionel regardait le sol, les mains dans les poches.

Sakura, elle, réfléchissait. Toute la pudeur et la gêne absentes lors de leurs retrouvailles étaient revenues... Et quand elle repensait à la scène de l'aéroport... Toute cette spontanéité... toute cette liberté d'acte... Quelle folie passagère... Quel moment merveilleux! Ils n'auraient sans doute jamais plus de tels moments éperdus et passionnés...

Et, un peu comme s'il avait comprit ce à quoi pensait Sakura, Lionel lâcha simplement :

-Je t'aime.

-Pardon?

-Je t'aime.

-Lionel...

-Hum?

-Je... je ne comprends pas comment tu peux garder ton calme en disant cela...

-Calme? Qui ça moi? Regarde mes mains comme elles sont moites et tremblantes! Dit-il en sortant ses mains de ses poches. Mon c?ur s'affole rien que de savoir que je suis avec toi! Je ne suis pas calme! Je suis terrifié!

Devant l'air franchement terrifié de Lionel, Sakura sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Le visage de Lionel se relâcha et il sourit aussi.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Gautier.

-Je t'attends ici, dit-il en restant sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu peux entrer si tu veux, dit Sakura les joues encore roses.

-Je ne veux pas déranger...

Il remit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Si c'est ce que tu préfère, je ne serai pas longue!

Elle sourit avant de disparaître devant la porte. En fait, Lionel n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer Thomas... Le souvenir de ce grand frère protecteur était encore frais dans sa mémoire...

Il s'assied sur le rebord de la porte, déposant son visage entre ses deux mains. Soudain, on ouvrit la porte, ce qui propulsa Lionel sur le sol.

-Hé! Mais c'est le gamin, s'exclama Thomas, une main sur la hanche.

Le jeune homme se releva fièrement et répondit tout en gardant la tête haute :

-J'ai pleinement le droit d'être ici.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi?

-J'attends Sakura!

-Et ma petite s?ur sait que tu l'attends?

-Oui! Très bien alors... marmonna-t-il.

-Thomas! Mais que fais-tu? Dis Sakura, derrière son frère.

-Je discutais avec ce gamin, répondit-il simplement en pointant Lionel.

-Et bien « ce gamin » comme tu dis, il a un nom, et c'est Lionel! Fit-elle droitement.

-Pour moi il ne sera toujours qu'un sale gamin...

-Grrrrrr! Hors de ma vue! Rugit-elle.

Il enfourcha sa bicyclette et partit.

-Désolée Lionel... je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend...Il part rejoindre Mathieu, comme chaque matin.

-Tu ne pars pas avec eux?

-Non... ce matin je n'ai pas envie... j'ai envie de partir avec toi.

Le garçon rougit.

-Comme je vois, le grand frère est en pleine forme, comment vont les autres?

Sakura sourit et ils prirent le chemin de l'école.

-Mathieu va bien... maintenant.

-Maintenant?

-Will et moi on t'expliquera! Ne t'en fait pas!

« Will, pensa Lionel assombrit, décidément ce garçon ne me plait pas... »

-Nadine, Sandrine et Yvan vont bien! Ces deux derniers s'aiment toujours autant en continuant à se taquiner de temps à autres avec des histoires et des gifles... Yvan était très contents que tu reviennes! Nadine aime encore les histoires qui font peur, nous n'avons plus M. Terada comme instituteur mais il va bien!

-Et celle qui avait été possédée par la carte de l'épée...

-Ho... Sonia est tombée d'un arbre et elle souffre d'amnésie... à l'hôpital, on nous interdit de la visiter.

-C'est affreux!

-Oui... Et chez toi? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Pierre n'est pas venu. Il voulait mais j'ai insisté auprès de mère pour qu'il reste à Hong Kong et qu'il prenne soin de lui plutôt que de moi.

-Et tes soeurs?

-Futie, Shefa, Fanlen et Feimei? Elles vont bien... Futie a été un peu triste de nous voir repartir Stéphanie et moi... Shefa ... Quand elle avait su que j'avais rompu mes fiançailles avec Stéphanie, elle avait été attristée car elle nous imaginait un bien beau mariage... Mais elle a su que j'avais trouvé l'élue de mon c?ur et elle était très heureuse pour moi! Fanlen, elle, quand elle avait su que cette élue était toi, elle était folle de joie... Quant à Feimei, elle était pressée et lors de mon départ, elle a glissé quelques mots sur mon c?ur, mes sentiments les plus profond, mon avenir... elle a aussi dit que lors de mon premier séjour au Japon j'avais beaucoup mûrit... que j'étais différent, puis elle avait conclut en me disant qu'elle avait hâte de revoir son petit frère...

-Tes s?urs sont tellement sympathiques! Sourit Sakura. J'aurais tellement aimé être à ta place. Moi j'ai hérité d'un grand frère bougon!

-Mes s?urs ne son pas non plus parfaites... elles sont parfois irritantes...

-Kéro m'a un jour dit que dans la famille Li, rares sont ceux que ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs magiques. Est-ce que tes s?urs en ont?

-Oui, toutes... mais pas comme toi ou moi... ce sont de petits trucs... très intéressants comme pouvoirs, mais limités... pas comme... la plus grande magicienne de tous les temps...

-Ho! Arrête! Je suis une fille comme les autres.

-En plus, elle est modeste... mais elle ne sera jamais comme les autres... et pas seulement pour ses pouvoirs.

Sakura rougit.

-Et ta mère? Demanda-t-elle, pour reprendre la conversation.

-Mère n'était pas tellement enchantée de voir que j'avais sympathisé avec elle qui avait « volé » les cartes à notre famille, mais elle t'adore. Depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré, elle à foi en tes capacités de maîtresse des cartes et elle ne voulait pas que mes pouvoirs soient affectés. Tu avais conquis toute la famille lors de ta visite!

-Je suis sûre que ta mère t'aime beaucoup. Si j'avais un fils, c'est tout comme toi que je le voudrais...

-Un... un fils... m... moi...

-Oui! Comme toi!

Lionel sourit, un de ses sourires à lui. De moins en moins rares, mais de plus en plus beau.

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent à l'école Sakura entra en classe et Lionel rejoint sa cousine à l'administration, là où les nouveaux devaient aller.

Sakura ouvrit la porte coulissante de la salle de classe en lançant, radieuse et souriante :

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour Sakura! S'exclamèrent Nadine et Sandrine.

-vous semblez bien souriantes!

-Oui! Hier, nous sommes allées à l'hôpital et on nous a permis de voir Sonia!

-Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué ça... comment va-t-elle?

-Plutôt bien. L'amnésie est bien étrange... Sonia n,a pas tout oublié.. son traumatisme est mineur. Elle s'est souvenue de quelques bribes de sa vie. Les médecins affirment qu'elle progresse bien. Sa mère était terrassée lorsqu'elle a appris que Sonia souffrait d'amnésie, mais elle semblait pas trop mal quand on l'a croisée, dit Nadine.

-Et elle... elle se souvient de vous?

-Certaines choses... rien de concret mais de vagues souvenirs. Elle a eu une très grande réaction en voyant les rubans dans mes cheveux, l'amnésie est vraiment un mal étrange... fit Sandrine.

-Étrange, laid et sournois! Trancha Sakura.

-Ne t'en fais pas! Elle va bien! Et puis tu as le droit d'être heureuse aujourd'hui! S'exclama Nadine.

-Tu as raison! Sourit Sakura en tentant de chasser ses idées noires.

-Sakura! S'écria Tiffany en arrivant.

-Tiffany! Bonjour! Désolée, je t'ai un peu négligée depuis hier...

-Mis non... pas du tout! La scène de l'aéroport compense toutes ces fois où je t'ai manquée en pleine action!

-Arg... Tiffany!

La jeune fille sourit. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur place et Sakura sa figea nette.

-Ça ne va pas Sakura?

-Il... il a piqué sa place! S'écria Sakura en pointant Will qui était assis à l'ancienne place de Lionel.

Will, qui avait entendu le cri de Sakura, leva les yeux de son carnet rouge. Ce qu'il y avait inscrit la veille l'inquiétait... Des paroles un peu étranges...

« Carnet rouge Aéroport de Tokyo, soir

Il est enfin là, je le sais. Je sais aussi que je devrais en être heureux, mais je cerne mal ce que j'éprouve... Ils semblaient tous deux si... si...et empreint de... de...quels sont les mots... les mots que je n'ai pas voulu apprendre... ces mots qu'Antony voulait me traduire en premier lieu mais que je n'ai pas écouté. Ces me mots qui m'ont si longtemps répugné dans ma propre langue... tellement que je ne supporterai pas de les connaître dans n'importe quel autre langage... quels sont les mots japonais pour lover and happiness¹... »

Le professeur entra et tous durent prendre leurs sièges , même Sakura, choquée.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai une heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer, deux nouveaux élèves se joignent à cette classe. Je sais... c'est assez inhabituel à cette période de l'année. Laissez-moi vous les présenter. Allez, entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit sur Stéphanie qui entra aisément, suivie de Lionel.

Des «Hoooooo... », des « Haaaaaaaa...» et des « Waaaaa! Ils sont revenus!» Traversèrent la classe.

-Comme je vois, vous connaissez vos nouveaux camarades, dit Kunderlick. Alors je les prierais de reprendre leurs anciens sièges, ce sera moins gênant. Ho! Et Will, tu te placeras derrière Lionel, j'ai fait venir un bureau.

Sakura était au paradis! Frédéric lui fit un large sourire et le cours débuta.

Mais Sakura était bien loin de ses problèmes de math...

Elle repensait à sa discussion avec Lionel.

« Je suis sûre que Ielan Li adore son fils! Mais pourquoi semble-t-elle tant s'appliquer à ne pas le lui montrer... »

Elle était apaisée de sentir son Lionel derrière elle... si proche et si loin...

Pendant qu'il était à Hong Kong, une phrase avait souvent traversée son esprit.

« Je ne sais plus tant je t'aime lequel de nous deux est absent... »

Comme elle avait tourné et retourné cette précieuse phrase pour finalement ne lui trouver que du sens! Souvent, elle était revenue dans ses lettres qu'elle envoyait désespérément à Lionel.

Sakura sourit de contentement.

Lorsque le professeur annonça la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent avec soulagement.

Notre fleur de cerisier rejoint son amoureux et lui dit :

-Je sais que je te fais beaucoup de mystères au sujet de Will depuis hier, mais on va tout t'expliquer...

-C'est pas la peine Sakura, je... j'ai compris...

-Compris quoi?

Lionel ferma et serra les poings.

-Que... enfin... il doit être bien si tu l'as choisi...

Il se relâcha mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Lionel...

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je...

-Mais enfin, tu me laisseras parler? Je ne sais même pas si Will est mon ami! C'est toi que j'ai choisi!

-Tu ne... Will... tu...

-Non, je n'aime pas Will! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai à te dire! Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, mais tu es le seul Lionel, et de ce fait tu es le seul que j'aime et que j'aimerai! Allez, viens gros bêta!

Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna. Lionel rougit. Au fond de lui, son c?ur battait fort et il se demandait si celui de Sakura battait aussi fort...

Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un arbre, toujours attachés l'un à l'autre.

-Will! Sors de là! Cria-t-elle à la verdure luxuriante du cerisier.

Will se laissa tomber et atterrit sur ses pieds.

-Will, tu seras content! J'ai...

-Je sais, Li est l'élu... je l'ai senti.

-Bravo, Will! Tu n'a pas eu besoin de D'Antony pour te guider!

-Hum...

Sakura regarda tour à tour Lionel et Will.

Ils se ressemblaient tant que cela paraissait invraisemblable... Surtout qu'à l'école ils portaient les mêmes habits...

-Expliquons lui, d'accord?

Will acquiesça et, tour à tour, ils racontèrent à Lionel.

À propos de Antony et Will, des pouvoirs, des élus, du livre, de Chikara, de la force lunaire, de la clef, des attaques, de la possession de Kéro, de la rencontre avec Chikara. Chikara, le mot japonais pour puissance.

Puis Will sortit son affreux étui vert, puis sa clef.

-Partie clef de la clef magnifique des trois élus, ci-devant se trouve le troisième élu. Viens à mon aide et révèle lui son pouvoir!

La clef tournoya en s'envolant de quelques centimètres.

De la lumière... du vent... la partie coeur vide de la clef magnifique des trois élus sortit de la main de Lionel.

-Partie clef! S'écria-t-il en tendant sa clef devant lui.

Il jeta un regard entendu à Sakura qui comprit immédiatement qu'elle devait l'imiter.

-Partie coeur plein!

Elle tendit son petit coeur devant elle.

Lionel répéta le geste en disant

-Partie coeur vide!

-Les trois élus et les trois parties sont maintenant réunis, que les pouvoir se préparent, que la chasse commence! Chanta Will.

Le vent se calma, la lumière disparut.

-Bien voilà! S'extasia Sakura. Tu dois être content , Will, nous sommes enfin réunis! La mission peut commencer!

Il offrit un regard glacial à Lionel.

-Don't you ever dare say I'm a killer... Ever. Because you're not really better than that. Lucky you that someone else wasn't yet in her mind. She should've forgotten you. You're no one! You're maybe a big deal to her, but you're no one to me, Li!²

Will s'enfuit.

-Quel étrange garçon...dit Sakura.

-Ça c'est sûr...

-Il me fait penser à toi!

-Quoi! Sur quel plan?

-Presque tous! Vous vous ressemblez certes physiquement à s'y ,méprendre même, mais c'est une question d'attitude... je m'explique mal tout ça...

-C'était quoi ce truc vert lamentable?

-Son étui... Il m'a dit l'autre jour que chaque élu devait en coudre un... pour ne pas que la magie s'évapore ou un truc du genre...

-Ah... tu as fait le tien?

-Non, je devrais m'y mettre...

-Et si nous nous voyions ce soir, on pourrait le faire ensemble...

-C'est d'accord Lionel!

-Alors ce soir?

-Oui, après les cours tu n'auras qu'à me suivre à la maison!

-Mais Tho...

-On se fiche de Thomas!

La cloche retentit et ils retournèrent en classe où M. Kunderlick les attendait, une craie à la main.

Sur l'heure du repas, Tiffany, Sakura, Stéphanie et Lionel mangeaient ensemble.

-Tu as ta boîte-repas Sakura? Demanda Stéphanie.

-Oui, mon père savait que je passerais enfiler mon uniforme alors il m'en avait préparé une. Au fait, où habitez vous désormais?

-Nous aurions bien voulu nous installer au même endroit qu'avant, mais c'était déjà pris, alors on a regardé et on a trouvé une petite maison charmante, c'est tout près d'ici! Après tout, c'est la mère de Lionel qui s'occupe des frais de location!

-Location? S'écria Sakura.

-Heu... oui, répondit Stéphanie.

-Mais quand on loue une maison c'est qu'on crois ne pas y rester longtemps!

-Rassure-toi Sakura, fit Tiffany. Stéphanie et moi en avons parlé hier, c'est simplement parce qu'ils pourraient décider de retourner en appartement n'importe quand!

-N'ai pas peur, nous sommes ici en rien ne présage notre départ! S'exclama joyeusement la cousine de Lionel.

Sakura était un peu rassurée, mais au fond d'elle, elle aurait toujours une peur atroce de le voir repartir. Lionel la regarda, conscient de ce qui la troublait car il éprouvait la même peur lancinante. La peur plus qu'insoutenable d'un jour être séparé de la personne chère à son coeur... « La personne qui j'aime de toute mon âme! » lui avait-il dit lorsqu'il avaient discuté sous les flocons de neige à la montagne pendant le séjour de ski.

-Ça va Lionel, Sakura?demanda Stéphanie.

Ils sortirent de leur douloureuses pensées et mentirent en disant oui.

Tous mangèrent leur boîte-repas et retournèrent en cours pour un après-midi qui s'annonçait long.

À la fin de la journée, comme prévu, Lionel suivit Sakura chez elle pour la confection de leurs étuis respectifs.

-Nous devons en coudre une semblable à celle de Will?

-Non, seulement faire un étui de nos propre mains avec tout notre c?ur.

-J'en conclu que cet anglais n'a pas beaucoup de coeur!

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-As-tu simplement jeté un coup d'?il à ce... cet... cette chose qu'il ose appeler étui?

-Ne soit pas si méchant! Il n'est pas très doué pour la couture... c'est tout...

-D'accord, pardonne-moi...

Elle sourit candidement.

-Et c'est sensé protéger la magie qui se trouve dans notre partie de la clef? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je ne suis pas certaine de tout comprendre, mais je m'appliquerai à coudre cet étui en y mettant tout mon c?ur. Avec toi à mes côtés, ce ne sera pas trop difficile...

Lionel la regarda, un peu surpris.

-Heu... il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez toi... dit-il en détournant le regard. Ta chambre n'a pas changée...

-Je n'ai effectuer en effet aucun changement.

-Il n'y a que nous qui changeons... murmura-t-il à peine assez audiblement pour que Sakura entende.

-Que veux-tu dire?demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

Il la regarda, sourit et dit :

-Je t'aime.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le, dis aujourd'hui! Rougit Sakura.

-Je ne te le dirai jamais assez. Mon amour pour toi... est infini. Jamais rien ne saura égaler ce sentiment et aucun mot ne peut l'exprimer. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Sakura rougit encore plus violemment.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, sinon que je t'aime aussi...

-C'est amplement suffisant!

-Bon, alors, ces étuis, on s'y met? S'exclama nerveusement la jeune fille.

-Heu... oui! Tu as une idée pour le tiens?

-Non... j'aimerais simplement qu'il « fonctionne »...sourit-elle.

-Tu as du matériel de confection?

-Bien sûr! Tu m'attends un peu?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Sakura quitta la chambre.

Lionel, assis en tailleur observait tous les moindres détails de la chambre quand son attention se porta au tiroir du centre de la table de travail de Sakura.

-Kéro? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et y trouva le gardien dans sa « chambre ». Il se tordait de rire.

-Mais pourquoi ries-tu sale peluche?

-Certainement pas pour ton retour, fit-il entre ses exclamation. « Ho, Sakura, je t'aime à l'infini... » rie Kéro en imitant Lionel.

Le garçon rougit.

-Je croyais que les peluches ne possédaient pas le sens de l'ouïe, dit-il en tentant de reprendre sa dignité.

-Ouais c'est ça, cause toujours, morveux.

-Et puis je n'ai pas à me sentir honteux de dire la vérité!

-Tu l'aimes tant que ça? Demanda Kéro, sérieusement.

-Oui.

-Alors j'imagine que puisqu'elle semble t'aimer autant que tu sembles l'aimer, je n'ai pas le droit de rechigner. Seulement, Sakura est ma maîtresse et je l'aime aussi beaucoup. Je t'avertie, morveux, ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal! Je veux bien faire la paix, mais gaffe à toi si tu la fais souffrire!

-Sur ce point-là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire Kérobero. Vaut mieux pour moi mourir que de la voir pleurer.

-Ah oui? Et bien si tu l'avais vu quand tu n'étais pas là, tu serais mort au moins une fois par jour!

-Mais... mais moi aussi j'ai pleurer! Fit vivement Lionel en élevant la voix.

Kéro sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Si un garçon aussi orgueilleux et fier que toi avoue cela sans gêne, c'est que tu la mérite peut-être, émit-il finalement.

Lionel expira fébrilement.

-La paix? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers la petite créature ailée.

-D'accord! S'écria Kéro en déposant sa patte dans la main qui lui était tendue.

-Vous êtes beaux à voir tous les deux, s'exclama Sakura depuis le cadre de la porte.

-Sakura!

Lionel lâcha la main de Kéro.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Non... pas trop.

-Et tu as trouvé ce dont nous avions besoin?

-Oui, fit-elle en montrant une boîte. Dis Kéro, tu nous laisses?

-Heu... mais où veux-tu que j'aille?

-Il y a du flan dans le réfrigérateur, tout le monde est parti alors tu seras seul.

-Super! Du flan!

Le gardien quitta la chambre sans plus attendre pour aller dévorer sa gourmandise caramélisée.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de partir?

-Pour que nous soyons seuls, fit-elle presque en un murmure.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-...je... heu...

-C'était donc ça! Sourit la jeune fille.

-Quoi?

-Toutes ces fois où tu rougissais, où tu t'enfuyais, où tu te mettais à bégayer des propos incohérents. Je te plains... Ça n,a vraiment pas dû être évident pour toi...fit Sakura , un air triste s'emparant de son visage.

Lionel ne pouvait parler.

-Tu savais depuis le début que j'aimais Mathieu et tu ne semblais jamais désespéré... comme tu étais fort... comme tu as dû souffrire.

Des larmes naissaient dans les yeux de la jeune maîtresse des cartes..

-Sakura, murmura-t-il.

-Répond-moi! Tu as souffert?

Il voulait lui dire la vérité, mais les larmes dans ses yeux l'en dissuadaient... Comment pouvait-il hésiter à lui dire la vérité... Comment oserait-il lui mentir? Mais en même temps... comment lui avouer une vérité qui la détruirait...

-Je...oui... avoua-t-il, vaincu.

Sakura baissa la tête et agrippa la jupe plissé de son uniforme. Elle avait fait souffrire celui qu'elle adorait... comment avait-elle osé? Elle voudrait l'emprisonner dans un globe de verre pour que rien de mal ne lui arrive... pour qu'il soit toujours protégé... que son c?ur de souffre jamais... surtout pas à cause d'elle... elle ne le supportait pas... Mais bien sûr, jamais elle n'oserait, jamais elle ne le ferait. Plutôt mourir que de restreindre sa liberté.

-Non! Je t'en prie... ne sois pas triste! Aujourd'hui, tu me rends tellement heureux!

-Mais... je... fit-elle en fixant ses mains tremblantes.

-Non... Sakura... ne sois pas triste, supplia-t-il.

Elle releva la tête. Une larme avait coulée sur sa joue. Le c?ur de Lionel se serra. À un point tel qu'il croyait que quelqu'un tentait de l'en séparer.

Il ouvrit ses bras et s'approcha d'elle. Il la serra tendrement contre son c?ur.

-Ne pleure pas! Ça me fait tellement mal... tellement plus mal que ce que j'ai ressentit lorsque je n'osais t'avouer mon amour!

Sakura frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de Lionel.

-Je suis bien près de toi...

Lionel sourit. Il se détacha d'elle et la scruta.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il, concerné.

Elle releva son visage et regarda son amoureux. Ses larmes avaient disparue dans son chandail, remplacer par son joli sourire.

-Oui...

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se regarder, tout près l'un de l'autre. Ils n'osaient pas bouger. Sakura eut soudain une irrésistible envie de goûter à ce garçon qui la regardait tendrement tout en tenant ses épaules.

Elle ferma les yeux et approcha son visage du sien...

-Heu... je crois que nous devrions commencer ces étuis non? Dit lionel.

Freinée, Sakura s'éloigna un peu et acquiesça.

Elle prit la boîte et la plaça entre elle et Lionel.

À l'intérieur , des boîtes d'épingles et d'aiguilles, du fils, des tissus, des boutons, des rubans et tout le nécessaire. Elle en sortit un morceau de tissu vert léger de la boîte et le tendit vers Lionel.

-Le vert est ta couleur favorite.

-Si... merci...

Lionel prit l'étoffe. Elle était extrêmement douce et raffinée.

-Tu es sûre que... commença-t-il.

-Mais oui!

« Ce morceau d'une des robes de maman va le protéger. J'en suis sûre. Lui et la magie de sa partie de la clef. Maman, veille sur lui comme sur moi, je t'en prie... » pensa la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Lionel avait déjà commencé à fouiller dans la boîte et il en avait sortit une bobine de fil jaune. Sakura y plongea à son tour et y trouva un tissu rose pâle qu'elle se mit à découper. Le jeune homme passa plusieurs minutes d'essaies infructueux à tenter de passer le fils dans le chas de l'aiguille. Quand il finalement réussit, il se mit à coudre. La jeune fille, quant à elle, découpait maintenant dans une pièce bleue poudre.

-Dis Lionel, comment ton signe est apparut?

-Je ne sais pas... je me suis réveillé et j'étais comme ça... quelques jours avant que les Li ne soient convoqués, il me semble...

-Peut-être que...

-Que quoi?

-Peut-être as-tu été possédé...

-Comme tu l'as été?

-Oui, demande à ton entourage...

-C'est d'accord!

-Alors, tu avance?

-Oui ,regarde, fit-il en lui montrant le début de son étui.

-C'est magnifique! S'extasia Sakura

En effet, le vert léger et les broderies de fil jaune qui traçaient le contour était très gracieux et admirables.

-Où as-tu appris à coudre ainsi? C'est incroyable!

-Tu oublies que j'ai vécue toute ma vie entouré de femmes...

-En tout cas, cela s'agence parfaitement avec ton costume traditionnel!

-Tu as raison! Et toi?

Sakura lui montra le début de son étui. Il était bleu poudre et quelques étoiles roses pâles y avaient déjà été cousue en patchworks.

-Je ne suis pas très douée en confection... toi par contre...

Elle se leva et marcha vers son placard. Elle en sortit une très jolie boîte et la déposa près de la boîte de confection. Elle souleva le couvercle. À l'intérieur, enveloppé dans de soyeux papiers de soie, se trouvait Lionel- l'ours en peluche offert par Lionel avant son départ, pas le garçon... Le garçon rougit.

-Tu... tu l'as gardé... fit-il.

-Mais oui! J'aimais je n'aurais osé m'en débarrasser! Je n'aurait pas eu la force de m'en séparer. Je l'ai déposé dans cette boîte après que Kéro m'ait dit que l'état des cartes pourrait devenir inquiétant. Grâce à lui, je sentais que tu étais présent.. où plutôt que tu l'avais déjà été... Il me démontrait que tu étais vivant... Parfois je sentais que nous étions séparés depuis si longtemps que j'en venais à me demander si tu avais même un jour existé...Où si tu étais né du plus exquis de mes rêves... créé par ma folle imagination recherchant un moyen de t'atteindre...aussi loin que tu puisses être... Mais il était là, pour imposer ton omniprésence dans mes pensées. Dans mon c?ur et mon âme. Dans tout ce que je voyais touchais où sentais...

Sakura serra l'ourson trop longtemps négligé entre ses bras puis le déposa sur son lit.

-je suis si contente de pouvoir le ressortir, il m'a fort manqué.

Sakura se rassit. Lionel ,lui, était toujours rouge. La jeune fille qui avait recommencer à coudre releva la tête et vit le visage empourpré du jeune homme.

-Comme tu es timide, c'est si mignon, sourit-elle doucement.

Évidemment ce commentaire n'améliora pas la situation. Lionel bouillait. Son c?ur battais très très vite dans sa poitrine et il regrettait presque de l'avoir repoussée un peu plus tôt.

Il repris son étui et se remit à coudre avec ardeur.

Sakura le regarda encore un moment puis sourit encore.

Les heures passèrent et Lionel dû partir.

-je te raccompagne, fit Sakura dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Non, dit Lionel en se retournant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rentre seule dans les rues obscures...

-Mais j'ai déjà eu à sortir la nuit pour les cartes de Clow...

Il sourit.

-Fait de beau rêve. N'oublie pas, même pas dans ton sommeil, que je t'aime.

Décidément, ces mots avaient toujours le même effet sur elle, elle rougit violemment.

- Fait de beaux rêves toi aussi...Fait attention à toi sur le chemin... Lionel commença à partir...

Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et s'écria :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Lionel!

Il sourit et rosit en continuant de marcher.

Sur le chemin, Lionel réfléchissait.

« Pourquoi l'ai-je repoussée? J'avais autant sinon plus envie qu'elle de ce baiser mais...mais je n'ai pas pu. Quelque chose de très fort en moi m'a poussé à la repousser... C'est peut-être ce sentiments de culpabilité qui me ronge... Peut-être... »

C'est en pensant à Sakura qu'il rentra chez lui pour finalement tomber dans les bras de Morphée...

Chapitre 10 terminé! Wow, c'est le plus long jusqu'à date je crois! Voici les traductions de ce chapitre...

¹Amoureux et bonheur...

²N'ose jamais dire que je suis un tueur. Jamais. Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment mieux que ça. tu es chanceux qu'il n'y ait pas déjà quelqu'un d'autre dans son esprit. Elle aurait du t'oublier... Tu n'es personne! Tu es peut-être important à ses yeux, mais pour moi tu n'es personne, Li!


	11. Le pouvoir d'amplification

Voici enfin le chapitre 11, il a tardé, je sais et je suis sincèrement désolée... j'ai découvert que je faisais languir beaucoup plus de personnes que je le croyais! (un gros salut en particulier à Lynk, Marsupi, Ruby et Marine!! merci d'être là!!!et encore désolé d'avoir tant tardée avec ce chapitre pourtant si court...) Bon comme je disais, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait plus de personnes que je pensais qui prenaient de leur temps pour lire ce fanfic. Ça me touche beaucoup, sachez-le! Et je suis très heureuse d'avoir reçut tous ces mails et ces reviews, vous me prouvez que je ne travaille pas comme une dingue depuis près de 6 mois pour rien. Merci, vous faites tous de ma vie quelque chose d'un peu plus beau, d'un peu plus lumineux, d'un peu plus sensé...

On m'a beaucoup dit que ce que j'avais écrit était triste... heu... voyons voir ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense... disons que je suis une fille plutôt terne... heu... comment dire... jamais trop joyeuse... qui a toujours l'air un peu...morose. C'est peut-être un peu pour ça que ce que j'écris n'est pas extrêmement jovial. (Ceux qui me connaissent seulement par Internet ne l'auront pas remarqué, j'ai l'air plutôt hyperactive comme ça avec mes petits bonshommes souriants et mes millions de points d'exclamations) Mais je sais aussi écrire des choses joyeuses... vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitre... Par contre, côté dramatique, vous serez très bien servis dans ce qui se passera dans un avenir pas si lointain...disons même que vous n'avez encore rien vu...( dès le chapitre 14 tout cela s'amplifiera énormément si vous voulez vraiment savoir..) mais bon, à partir du chapitre 20 les choses se rétabliront... « Trop long » vous me dites? Que voulez-vous, j'écris comme ça... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de torturer les personnages, de les faire souffrire et même pleurer... ( et si le « trop long » était pour le nombre de chapitre..--' heu... je crois que vous ne préférez pas savoir que le nombre se fixera peut-être aux alentours de trente......... pour la première saison seulement...--')

Yay! L'action commence enfin!! ( vous l'aviez sûrement deviné par le titre...) je ne sais pas vraiment si je vaux quelque chose pour écrire des scènes d'action alors écrivez-moi pour me passer vos commentaires, j'accepte même les commentaires négatifs, du moment qu'ils soient constructifs, ils peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer! ;))

Un chapitre où une révélation vous choquera... tout ce que je vous dis, c'est que votre regard sur certaines actions posées par certains personnages dans la série animée pourrait changer...à vous de découvrir ce qu'il en est, moi je ne dis rien de plus...

Sinon je suis encore vraiment désolée pour l'attente, je ne me sentais pas trop bien des temps-ci, j'avais vraiment le moral à plat, mais maintenant tout va mieux, merci à tout qui ont été gentils avec moi pendant que me sentais triste et inutile, mais bon, maintenant c'est passé et je vous promets que je ne serai plus jamais égoïste en pensant autant à moi-même! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de penser à moi comme ça! Il y a tant d'autres personnes à qui je dois penser comme vous qui êtes en train de lire alors que finalement tout ce que vous voulez c'est de lire la suite de mon fanfic et pas de m'entendre parler comme ça de choses et d'autres... ah la la... pour qui je me prends à vous ennuyez comme ça avec mon radotage!!Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant parlé avant un chapitre!!!

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous, Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 11**

**Le pouvoir d'amplification...**

-Sakura! Je ressens une présence magique qui m'est inconnue! C'est peut- être un des ces pouvoirs dont Will nous a parlé!

Lionel s'était éveillé en pleine nuit, dérangé par une aura magique puissante qui lui était inconnue... Il s'était souvenu du téléphone rose de Tiffany et avait appelé Sakura.

-Oui, je le sens aussi...

-Mais pour agir, il faudra être trois non?

-Oui, mais je sais où on peut trouver Will. Rejoins-moi au parc de l'empereur pingouin.

-D'accord!

Sakura empoigna sa pochette et sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoint Lionel suivit de sa cousine essoufflée. Tous deux portait leurs costumes traditionnels.

-Fuu... Fuu... Dis donc, ce n'était pas nécessaire de courir, s'écria Stéphanie pour Lionel.

-Je t'avais dis de rester à la maison!

-Plus ça change plus c'est pareil! S'exclama Sakura, souriante.

-Alors Sakura, où est Will?

-Il doit forcément être dans le coin, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers un banc.

Elle arriva à la hauteur du siège et y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Will! S'exclama-t-elle, Nous avons besoin de...

-I know, I felt it too... I cannot say I am glad of it, but I strongly felt it. ¹

Il se leva lentement et suivit Sakura jusqu'à Lionel et Stéphanie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, elle? Fit-il en pointant la cousine de Lionel.

-Humph... s'indigna bruyamment la jeune chinoise.

-Heu... c'est la cousine de Lionel...

-Ouais, et elle me suit partout, dit ironiquement Lionel en toisant durement Stéphanie.

-Will, comment capture-t-on ces pouvoirs? Demanda Sakura.

-Je... je n'en sais rien... chaque pouvoir a une manière différente de se manifester ou de se faire capturer... Mais aucun ne peux être capturé si la clef n'est pas formée.

-Tu as emmené les fioles? s'enquit Lionel.

-Oui, évidemment!

La réponse était tombée, lourde sèche et assommante. Comme si Will était habité du désir de faire preuve de la pire des ingratitudes envers Lionel... Sakura s'expliquait mal ce comportement mesquin. Oui, Lionel faisait preuve d'une certaine agressivité à moitié voilée envers l'anglais, mais Will, lui, ne prenait pas la peine de masquer sa méchanceté. Il était cru et ses paroles glacées donnaient l'impression d'un poignard glissant lentement la peau.

Les pensées de Sakura furent interrompues par un long cri sortant de la gorge de Stéphanie.

-Qu'y a t-il? Demanda son cousin.

-R...Regardez! articula-t-elle en pointant quelque chose au loin.

Tous se retournèrent et aperçurent le toboggan pingouin. Anodin, certes... Mais il était cinq fois plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire!

-Mais il est énorme! S'écria Sakura que la peur avait presque paralysée.

-Et il est bel et bien possédé, regardez comme il scintille de cette lueur bleue! Cria Will.

-Quel pouvoir est bleu? Demanda Lionel à son partenaire européen.

-Je... je ne sais pas...

-Quoi? Mais c'est toi qui es documenté!

-Je n'ai pas étudié le stupide bouquin de cet Antony! Se défendit Will, Je l'ai simplement lu! Mais à voir ce toboggan, je dirais que nous avons affaire au pouvoir d'amplification!

-Le pouvoir d'amplification? Demandèrent Sakura et Stéphanie simultanément.

-Oui, il grossit les choses!

-Mais oui, s 'écria Sakura, La feuille bleue, la poupée bleue, le parapluie bleu, tout colle! Mais... les possessions?

-Le pouvoir d'amplification peut augmenter le volume des choses certes, mais il peut aussi augmenter certains sentiments, ou certains traits de caractère chez une personne.

-Alors c'est une magie différente de celle de la carte de la Croissance... fit Lionel.

-Oui, répondit Sakura, tout s'explique! Yué m'a dit que quand j'ai attaqué mon frère, j'ai crié que je n'étais pas un monstre... Thomas, lui, m'avait dit que j'allais finir par tuer Yué... Il s'inquiétait pour Mathieu. Et toi Will, tu as dit... « Je ne suis pas Li »... Parce que je te prenais pour Lionel.

Stéphanie prit la parole :

-Et Lionel!

-Quoi? Fit celui-ci.

-Mais oui! Un jour, tu es sortit de ta chambre.. Tu semblais furieux, pas vide et blessé comme à l'habitude, mais furieux... Et tes yeux... tes yeux étaient bleus! Tu es allé voir ta mère et tu as essayé de te battre contre elle. Tu nous as vraiment tous fait peur... tu lui criais des insanités! Nous ne t'avions jamais vu dans cet état! Et... et tu as dit « Je veux la revoir! Je veux la revoir! Laisse-moi la revoir! » dans un désordre incohérent de mot et de gémissements... Ta mère a vraiment pris panique! Et ton signe est apparut puis tu as perdu conscience... Peu après, ta mère a décidé de rassembler les Li pour discuter de notre départ!

-Alors c'est comme ça que son signe est apparut! S'exclama Sakura.

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le temps pour cette gentille discussion, dit Will en pointent l'énorme Roi pingouin qui s'était élevé de quelques mètres.

-Peut-être qu'avec la Petite carte je...

-Nous devons tous accomplir quelque chose dans la capture... tous les trois... voilà la complexité de la chasse aux pouvoirs! Nous devons élaborer des plans avant de passer à l'action car si l'un des trois élus ne contribue pas à la capture, le pouvoir n'entrera pas dans la fiole.

-Que faire alors?

-Commençons par appeler la clef, sortez vos parties, ordonna Will.

Sakura et Lionel sortirent leurs étuis puis en sortirent leurs parties de la clef.

-ô clef magnifique des trois élus, s'écria Will en fermant les yeux. Je t'ordonne d'apparaître! Partie clef!

La clef de Will s'éleva

-Partie c?ur plein!

Le petit c?ur argenté de Sakura se souleva à son tour.

-Et partie c?ur vide! Compléta Lionel avant que sa partie ne s'élève elle aussi.

-Clef magnifique, dévoile à tes possesseurs ta véritable apparence! Au nom des pouvoirs que Chikara t'a transmis, je te l'ordonne!

Les trois parties de la clef fusionnèrent dans un grand éclat de lumière pour former une clef. Une simple clef...

-Et que pouvons-nous faire de cette clef? Demanda Lionel, sceptique.

-Heu... Antony a omis de me parler de ça...

-Quoi! On a une clef et un gros problème, mais rien pour nous expliquer quoi faire?

-Antony voulait que nous le découvrions... par nous-même...

-Sacré Antony...se lamenta Lionel.

« Why do I feel so helpless... It's no big deal. I do not care of that stupid. power. but. why do I feel so bad to do not know what to do.»²pensa Will.

-Oui, mais que faire, la situation devient inquiétante, dit Sakura en regardant l'empereur pingouin qui avait commencé à vibrer.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus le temps de réfléchir à une solution, hurla Stéphanie face au gigantesque pingouin qui chargeait déjà vers eux.

-Courrez! Cria Will.

Le petit groupe prit la fuite, talonné de près par le toboggan possédé.

Sakura eut soudain une idée et tout en continuant de courir, elle appela sa clef.

-Clef qui détient les pouvoirs stellaires, Montre-moi ta véritable apparence, moi, Sakura, par notre lien, te l'ordonne!

La baguette se forma entre ses mains. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le fit pas tournicoter; pas le temps!

-Mais oui! Le temps!

-Que la magie de cette carte habite ma clef, que son pouvoir sois miens! Carte du Temps!

Du bout de son sceptre, elle toucha la carte.

Tout se figea...tout se jaunit.

-Ouf, souffla Sakura en cessant de courir..

Lionel et Will haletèrent un peu eux aussi.

-Pauvre Stéphanie... fit Sakura en voyant une expression de terreur figée sur son visage.

-Dépêchons-nous, la carte du Temps demande beaucoup d'énergie magique! S'écria Lionel en regardant Sakura avec deux beaux grands yeux couleur d'ambre teintés d'une inquiétude facilement déchiffrable.

Même dans les pires moments, les plus dures épreuves et les situations les plus dangereuses, il serait toujours aussi concerné par la santé de sa bien- aimée. Toujours. Et en ce moment, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la voir tomber d'épuisement, près de perdre conscience à cause d'une baisse trop rapide d'énergie magique. Ça non! Ayant lui-même déjà utilisé la carte du Temps, il y a de cela déjà tellement longtemps, il avait expérimenté l'impression étrange que l'on ressent... Comme si petit à petit, très lentement, comme le sable qui tombe inexorablement dans un sablier, on lui arrachait quelque chose de très précieux... Savoir que Sakura vivait cette impression plutôt désagréable le peinait, mais il ne pourrait tolérer qu'elle sente qu'elle n'ait plus rien de précieux à se faire arracher... Comme ce qu'il avait senti à quelque reprise, comme quand il l'avait ramenée du passé au temple Tsukimine, ou quand il l'avait sortie de l'emprise intrigante de la carte du rêve à la tour de Tokyo. Et même s'il savait q'il allait retrouver très rapidement ce qu'il avait lentement perdu, ces quelques occasions lui avaient laissées le souvenir d'une sensation amère, comme un trop grand vide à l'intérieur de soi, quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait à personne... et surtout pas à sa tendre fleur de cerisier...

-Réfléchissons alors, dit Will qui avait parfaitement perçut l'anxiété dans le regard et dans la voix du jeune chinois.

Encore une fois la réponse était sèche. Un peu comme quand un juge prononce une lourde sentence.

Longuement il cogitèrent et à chaque minute Sakura sentait presque douloureusement une petite partie d'elle s'envoler à cause de la carte du Temps, une carte qu'elle avait appris à ne pas apprécier utiliser...

-Sakura... tu as une... carte... qui permettrait d'échanger le maléfice de victime?demanda Will avec son accent anglais.

Sakura réfléchit un moment... où voulait-il en venir? Mais par-dessus tout, avait-elle une carte qui répondrait aux attentes de Will? Elle le sentait déjà très réticent face à l'utilisation des cartes dans la capture des pouvoirs... mais si elle n'en trouvait aucune, serait-il encore plus dégoûté par la magie? Peu importe, elle se sentait faiblir et elle devait réfléchir rapidement avant de ne plus être capable de faire quoi que ce soit... Elle eut soudain une idée...

-Peut-être... la carte du Changement? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lionel, comme pour lui demander son approbation.

Lionel haussa des épaules. Il ne savait pas si la carte du Changement possédait ce genre d'habileté, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux.

-Parfait! Dit Will, feignant de ne pas avoir vu l'hésitation dans le visage de Sakura et le dépit de Lionel quant à savoir si cette carte pouvait vraiment faire ce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle soit capable de faire. Nous n'avons qu'à transmettre le pouvoir dans un petit objet sans défense, ensuite, nous l'attaquons très rapidement pour ne pas qu'i lait le temps de grandir et je le scellerai finalement dans la fiole.

-Bien, dit Sakura sans trop d'optimisme.

Elle ne se sentait pas trop bien... il y avait environ 15 minutes déjà qu,elle avait bloqué le temps. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tomber à tout moment...

« Pourvue que cela n'arrive pas... pourvue que cela n'arrive pas... » se répéta-t-elle mentalement comme un mantra.

-Nous n'avons qu'à transmettre ce maléfice dans...

Elle regarda autours d'elle, repéra une petite branche d'arbre longue d'environ vingt-cinq centimètres, se pencha pour la ramasser et la tendit à Will.

-...cette branche, je défigerai le temps, Will lancera la branche sur le toboggan pingouin, tandis que j'invoquerai la carte. Quand la transformation aura été effectuée, Lionel, tu foudroieras la branche et donc, Will scellera finalement ce pouvoir d'amplification dans sa fiole. Tout le monde à compris?

Les garçons acquiescèrent , Lionel prépara son épée et son talisman...

-Prêt?demanda la maîtresse des cartes.

-Oui.

La réponse des deux garçons était décidée. Pour une fois ils semblaient en accord sur quelque chose; ce plan devait fonctionner car ils n'en avaient pas d'autre.

-Carte du Temps, reviens!

Le jaune s'éclipsa et le temps repris son cours.

-Carte du changement viens à mon aide! Cria Sakura.

Alors que Will s'apprêtait à lancer la branche, quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit...

Le gigantesque pingouin s'était approché du petit groupe et avait frôlé l'un des longs cheveux noirs de Stéphanie qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

-Dieu de...

Lionel s'interrompit...

-Ho! Non!cria-t-il.

Le toboggan reprit sa taille normale et retomba lourdement au sol.

Stéphanie ouvrit les yeux et comme il fallait s'y attendre, plutôt que d'être d'une couleur marron tirant sur le rouge, ils étaient bleus...

Elle se retourna vars Will et déclara d 'une voix aiguë:

-Je suis sur que je suis plus forte que toi! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!Ha!

-Mais... mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Fit Will, les yeux gros comme des balles de golf, autant de questionnement que de frustration.

Son plan n'avait pas marché. Dans sa tentative de se montrer supérieur malgré son inexpérience, il avait échoué.

-C'est son esprit de compétition, soupira Lionel. Je croyais qu,elle s'était débarrassée de ça...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cria Stéphanie en commençant à se battre contre Will.

-Aaah! Mais je ne sais pas me battre! s'exclama celui-ci en évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les coups puissants.

La force, la précision et l'agilité de Stéphanie étaient remarquable...

Will hurla de douleur en recevant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Il faut faire quelque chose! Dit Sakura.

-Le pouvoir sera-t-il plus facile à capturer dans un corps humain? Demanda Lionel, toujours médusé de ce qui venait de se produire.

-Je ne sais pas... Will?

-Fuu... Je ne sais pas non plus, souffla-t-il avant de se prendre un coup à la figure. Aaaaaaaah!

-Carte du grand combat, viens à mon aide. Donne à ce garçon tes habiletés au combat!

Will put soudain éviter les coups, puis les arrêter avant qu'ils ne se rendent à lui...

-Essaie de l'empêcher totalement de bouger! Suggéra Lionel.

Will fit un bref signe de tête et saisit les poignets de Stéphanie et les ténus de manière à garder les deux bars de la jeune fille le long de son corps. Elle était immobilisée.

Le pouvoir, ne servant plus à rien dans ce corps, n'eut d'autre choix que de s,en échapper.

-Allez Lionel! Fit Will en lui lançant la clef et la fiole.

-Pouvoir créé par Chikara, sois nôtre et entre dans cette fiole, là où tu te dois d'être, je te l'ordonne au nom des trois élus et de leur clef! Chanta-t-il instinctivement.

De la clef sortirent de petits filaments blancs très brillants qui immobilisèrent la masse de brume bleue et le pouvoir entra dans sa petite bouteille.

Lionel tenait fébrilement leur première capture... Le pouvoir d'amplification...

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de le sceller? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de contemplation.

N'entendant aucune réponse, Lionel baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de Will qu'il ne comprit que lorsqu'il remarqua le corps inerte de Stéphanie affalé sur le siens.

-Je n'aurais rien pu faire ainsi...

-Bravo! Nous avons réussit! S'exclama Sakura, souriante en arrivant à la hauteur de Lionel Will et Stéphanie.

Les yeux teintés de fierté, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Lionel portait sa cousine inconsciente.

-Will, où habites-tu? Demanda Sakura.

-P...pas trop loin par-là dans un petit appartement.

Lionel sourcilla.

-Tu nous amèneras un jour? Fit la jeune fille.

-Peut... peut-être...Sakura, je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr!

-Pourquoi la cousine de Lionel a été figée quand tu as appelé... la... carte... du Temps...

-C'est parce que Stéphanie n'a aucun pouvoirs magiques.

-C'est très rare dans ma famille, se permit d'ajouter Lionel.

-Ah... Alors moi... je...

Il se rembrunit. Il avait espéré ne pas faire de progrès « magiquement parlant » . Il voulait retourner chez lui et oublier tout ça...

Mais trop de choses s'étaient déjà produites pour qu'il suive ses plans originaux...

-Je tourne là, fit-il presque tristement, je crois que j'ai envie de dormir.

Il les quitta silencieusement.

-Tiens, c'est drôle, il se dirige vers l'immeuble à appartement où tu habitais avant...

-Mouais...

-Est-ce que tu crois que Stéphanie va se remettre rapidement?

-Elle a toujours guérit très vite, cela ne devrait pas être un problème...

-Tu m'en vois rassurée! Cette capture était géniale, c'est dommage que Tiffany n'ait pas été là pour immortaliser tout ça! C'était... tout simplement mémorable!

-Ça me fait penser à... commença Lionel.

-La belle époque où nous capturions les cartes de Clow! Finirent-ils d'une même voix.

Sakura sourit aux étoiles de cette belle nuit.

-Will par contre n'a pas l'air d'apprécier...dit Lionel.

-Il en veut beaucoup à Antony... Il aurait préféré rester en Angleterre... La magie semble le dérouter... et... le dégoûter aussi...Il veut accomplir sa mission et repartir très vite en Angleterre pour tout oublier...

-C'est dommage pour lui... C'est si plaisant je trouve...et ça me rend un peu nostalgique...

-Je suis contente de la tournure de notre relation.

-Quoi?

-Oui, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un garçon aussi froid que toi puisse être aussi tendre et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu m'ouvrirais ton c?ur et me dévoilerais tes pensées...

Ils rougirent.

-Je...je t'aime... dit Sakura.

Elle s'était arrêtée pour mieux le regarder.

Les yeux de Lionel couraient furtivement sur les cheveux couleur miel, les yeux émeraudes, les lèvres vermeilles et chaque trait de ce visage si doux...

Puis, sans trop réfléchir, il effleura la joue de Sakura de ses lèvres.

Ils rougirent violemment.

Les cours gonflés d'amour, ils rentrèrent dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, après les cours, Tiffany et Sakura décidèrent de rendre visite à Sonia puisqu'elles n'en avaient pas encore eut l'occasion.

En chemin, elles discutaient...

-C'est trop dommage que j'ai manqué la première capture des trois élus... Je suis certaines que vous avez usé de ruses, de tactiques, de stratagèmes et de stratégies toutes plus émérites les unes que les autres... et ce qui me peine le plus, c'est que j'avais préparé une nouvelle tenue pour toi...

-Tiffany... je la porterai la prochaine fois...

-C'est vrai? Ho Sakura! Tu me rends si heureuse!

-Hé!Hé!

Arrivées à l'hôpital, elles se rendirent à l'accueil où une dame à lunettes leur indiqua le numéro de la chambre de Sonia; 119

Elles longèrent quelques couloirs, montèrent quelques escaliers et cherchèrent quelques instants avant d'aboutir devant la porte portant le numéro 119.

Tiffany prit une grande inspiration avant de tourner la poignée.

La chambre était blanche et livide, comme toutes les chambres d'hôpital. Par contre, elle était baignée dans la lumière du soleil qui entrait par de multiples fenêtre.

Tiffany, suivie de Sakura, fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

Sonia était assise dans son lit; elle lisait.

-Bonjour, Sonia, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Sonia leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Tiffany.

-Heu... Bonjour...

-Tu ne me reconnais pas.

-Non... je suis désolée... fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave!

-Or, quand je te vois, une chanson très douce me revient en mémoire, c'est magnifique...

Tiffany sourit aimablement.

-Bonjour, sourit pleinement Sakura.

Sonia tourna la tête et réalisa la présence d'une autre jeune fille dans sa chambre. En la voyant, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle plaça une main tremblante devant sa bouche.

-Tu...Tu... Tu es la fille... la fille que j'ai vu... La... La magicienne! Bégaya-t-elle en pointant Sakura. C'était la nuit... dans un parc... un parc avec...

Elle s'interrompit et sembla se concentrer pour reconstituer ces parties de sa mémoire effacée.

-Un toboggan! Un toboggan en forme de pingouin! Tu...

Elle poussa un petit cri.

-Tu volais! Et tu... tu...

Elle pausa de nouveau pour se concentré sur cette partie précise de son passé oublié.

-Tu pourchassais des peluches... les peluche de magasin...du magasin de... Marie! Ce magasin...

Nouvelle pause dans le monologue...

-Twin bells! Et... et tu en as fait... une... carte? Oui! Et... et elle était avec toi!

Elle se retourna vers Tiffany.

-Elle était avec toi et elle avait... elle avait... un caméscope!

-Quoi! S'écria Sakura.

-Ton nom...Sakura!

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce.

-J'ai entendu des cris, comment vas-tu Sonia?

-Je... je me souviens de certaines choses... bredouilla-t-elle. Mais c'était plutôt précis cette fois...

-En voyant ces eux jeunes filles?

Elle pointa Sakura et Tiffany, mortifiées par les récentes paroles de Sonia.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Comme tu as l'air agitée! Allez, repose-toi, dit la vaillante infirmière en entraînant les deux jeunes filles en dehors de la salle.

Elle referma la porte.

-C'est première fois que vous venez?sourit-elle gentiment.

-Oui madame, acquiesça Sakura.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Alice, dit-elle, toujours souriante.

Alice était une jeune infirmière aux cheveux roux. Elle avait un visage plutôt pâle, mais de magnifiques yeux marrons.

-Votre amie Sonia est, comme vous le savez sans doutes, atteinte d'amnésie. L'amnésie est mal bien étrange. Des personnes, des mots ou des objets peuvent lui rappeler certains fragments de sa vie. Elle sembla avoir eu un immense déblocage en vous apercevant. Vous étiez amies?

-Oui, et nous le sommes toujours, dit Tiffany.

-Bonne réponse, répondit Alice. Vous me semblez bien vives et bien gentilles, Sonia a beaucoup de chance de vous compter parmi ses amis. Vous avez envie de retourner la voir?

-Oui! Firent-elles.

Alice les reconduit et les laissa en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

Sakura ouvrit la porte et entra, talonnée par la curieuse Tiffany.

-Sonia...

-Sakura! Je suis désolée! J'aurais sans doutes dû te prévenir plus tôt de ce que je sais... Je n'osais pas pourtant... cela t'aurait sans doute embarrassée... Je n'en ai parlé à personne, ne crains rien!je me doutais que lorsqu'il se produisait quelque chose d'étrange, cela avait un certain rapport avec ces... cartes...

-Sonia... merci d'être restée discrète...

-C'est moi qui te remercie, quand je t'ai vu, plusieurs parties de ma mémoires se sont recollées. Je me souviens même Lionel et Stéphanie, t'aidant avec ces histoires de magie. Je me rappelle du parc, du roi pingouin, de la boutique de Marie, du zoo, de l'aquarium, ma mère, tous les copains... et... Mlle Moreau! Wow! C'est incroyable!

-Et M. Terada, tu te souviens de M. Terada? Demanda nerveusement Tiffany.

-M. Terada? Mais qui est-ce?

Les épaules de Tiffany tombèrent mais ni Sakura ni Sonia ne remarquèrent son dépit.

-C'était notre ça Sakura.

-M. Kunderlick? Demanda Sonia, se rappelant de l'homme.

-Non, M. Terada était le professeur que nous avons eut avant M. Kunderlick. Il est plutôt grand, distingué et il a des cheveux bruns. Poursuivit Sakura.

-Ta description correspond à celle de l'homme que j'ai vu à mon réveil...

-C'était probablement lui puisqu'il t'a veillé... lâcha Tiffany.

-Je resterais bien Sonia, mais si je ne rentre pas immédiatement, Thomas et papa vont s'inquiéter...

-Moi aussi je dois partir, mais nous reviendrons, promis Tiffany.

Elles saluèrent leur amie et quittèrent l'hôpital encore un peu surprise que Sonia sache leur secret...

« Carnet rouge, soir appartement

Sakura semble si lumineuse depuis qu'il est revenu... et quand elle sourit, les lueurs sont encore plus brillantes, l'herbe est encore plus verte et les saveurs sont bien plus doux... c'est l'émerveillement quoi... Mais c'est pour Li. Ces sourires sont pour Li. C'est lui qui la rend si heureuse. Mais lui et moi nous ressemblons tant... j'étais très confus lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés... mais j'ai malgré tout conservé cet air dur qui a si longtemps été pour moi un bouclier... sauf pour... Her... but that's back in England. I shouln't think to her. She's. nothing. nothing at all!³ Or, depuis mon arrivée à Tomoéda, depuis que mes yeux glaciaux ont rencontrés l'ardeur du regard de Sakura, j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à garder cet air froid et détaché. En avait-il été de même pour Li? Je n'ai même plus envie de passer mes nuits au parc... elle sait où me trouver et cela m'intimide... personne ne s'en ai jamais préoccupé après tout... et puis dormir ne m'embête plus autant qu'avant. Je n'arrive plus à me comprendre et cela m'est pénible... »

Cette nuit-là, à l'hôpital, quelqu'un veillait à la chambre 119. Sur une chaise inconfortable, un homme était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qui êtes-vous monsieur... Qui êtes-vous monsieur... Qui êtes-vous monsieur... »

Les paroles de Sonia rebondissaient dans la tête de Yoshiyuki Terada.

« Rebondirent, ce n'est que s'écraser sans arrêt » pensa-t-il avant qu'un autre « qui êtres-vous monsieur » ne se casse dans son esprit.

Il soupira bruyamment.

« Elle se souvient de sa mère, de la plupart de ses amis, de la majorité des endroits qu'elle a autrefois fréquentés... elle se souvient même de Katia Moreau! Mais moi... « qui êtes-vous monsieur » après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attache autant d'importance au fait qu'elle se souvienne de moi. Cesse de faire l'idiot Yoshiyuki... tu sais parfaitement pourquoi... « Qui êtes-vous Monsieur »... Ça fait mal... »

-Monsieur? Monsieur... émit une voix douce et légère.

Yoshiyuki ouvrit les yeux.

-Sonia!

Celle-ci cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois avant de faire un petit sourire.

-je croyais que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais... M. Terada.

-Tu te souviens de moi? Fit-il, une petite lueur s'allumant au fond de son regard.

-Non... des camarades de classe m'ont parlé de vous, mais je ne vous ai toujours pas replacé dans ma mémoire... dit-elle, embarrassée. Par contre je sais que vous étiez mon instituteur!

-Oui... Ton professeur... dit-il, un brin de déception dans la voix. D'ailleurs je dois partir. Au revoir... déclara-t-il en enfilant sa veste rapidement.

Il sortit en vitesse et heurta un jolie infirmière aux yeux marrons.

-Bonjour monsieur! Sourit la jeune rouquine au visage constellé de taches de rousseur qui avaient refusées de partir après l'adolescence. Vous êtes son père?

-Quoi?

-Oui, le père de la jeune Sonia!

-N...non...

Il eut un petit air effaré avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

-Pauvre homme, murmura Alice avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Sonia.

-...Et la boulangère était bien confuse de ne pas... aaa... aaa...atchoum!

-Bon, Nadine, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de faire la lecture, je crois que tu couves un rhume, prend soins de toi, dit M. Kunderlick en classe. Hum... Yvan, reprend ce passage...

Will écoutait d'une oreille très distraite le cours du professeur qu'il trouvait pourtant étrangement sympathique...

« Carnet rouge, école Tomoéda Matinée Li est assis en face de moi. Je refuse de l'appeler par son prénom. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à le détester... il faut que j'arrête de m'égarer... je dois simplement capturer ces pouvoirs et rentrer chez moi... mais... »

-Will? Will, vous écoutez? Allez, lisez la suite.

Lionel se retourna et vit le visage affolé de Will. Puis il remarqua le carnet rouge.

-Page 19 ligne 27, murmura-t-il discrètement.

L'anglais offrit à Lionel un regard reconnaissant et commença à lire.

Lionel avait beau trouver que Will était très étrange, pas net, voire même antipathique, mais il avait une espèce de compassion pour lui... peut-être était-ce causé par cette ressemblance qui les liait...

Sur l'heure du repas, Stéphanie, Lionel, Tiffany, Sakura, Nadine, Yvan, Sandrine et Will mangeaient ensemble. Will, qui avait l'habitude de manger seul au pied d'un arbre, avait consentit à manger avec eux après qu'il le lui ai demandé.

-Alors les filles, vous êtes allées voir Sonia?

-Oui, sourit Sakura. Et elle s'est souvenue de beaucoup de choses en nous voyant!

-Bref elle va mieux, termina Tiffany. Mais toi Nadine, tu portes un rhume?

-On dirait, mais ce n'est probablement rien!

-Tu devrais quand même prendre soins de toi! D.clara Stéphanie.

-Vous savez comment les habitants de l'Égypte ancienne soignaient leur rhume? Commença Yvan.

-Oui, répondit Sandrine pour qu'il se taise. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu racontes, l'Égypte est un pays chaud, pourquoi attraperaient-ils le rhume!

-Mais ce que vous ignorez ce qu'autrefois, le climat de l'Égypte était glacial! Déclara-t-il, toujours pas découragé.

-Ce que tu dis n,a aucun sens!, soupira Sandrine. Tu n'est qu'un menteur! Et puis le temps qu'on perd à t'écouter raconter n'importe quoi, on pourrait l'employer à écouter les propos de personnes sérieuses! S'écria-t- elle en empoignant le coup d'Yvan à deux mains.

-Les arguments de Sandrine se renforcissent! Rigola Nadine.

-Heu... elle fait ça souvent? Demanda Will, un peu stupéfait.

-Mais si, tu vas t'habituer, fit Tiffany.

-Arg...Arg... Mais Sandrine je... s'étrangla Yvan.

-Elle cessa de le secouer et lâcha son cou.

-Yvan, je t'aime, mais je t'aime surtout quand tu te tais! S'exclama-t-elle sans rougire.

Yvan, lui, rougit et garda ses lèvres close pendant tout le repas.

Ce soir-là, Will décida de se rendre à l'institut hospitalier de Tomoéda où Sonia était pour la visiter. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais l,ayant vu pleurer, il ressentait pour elle une certaine sympathie.

Arrivé à la chambre 119, il cogna et entra.

-Sonia? Demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle avait un bandage autours de la tête, mais n'en restait pas moins reconnaissable.

-Est-ce que... enfin... est-ce que tu me replace?

-Lionel?

-Non...je suis...

-Ah oui! Le nouveau! Celui qui est orphelin!

Oui, c'est ça...

Will baissa la tête.

-Pardonne-moi...

-Ça va...

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

-Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas, je t'ai vu tomber alors je me sens un peu... comment dire... concerné par ce qui t'est arrivé.

-Ho... je vois... c'est toi qui m'a secouru?

-Non, c'est un professeur de Seijo. Je crois que son nom est Terada...

-Si! C'est l'une des seules personnes que je n'ai pas encore replacée...

-Tu ne te souviens pas de lui? Demanda Will, surpris.

-Heu. non, pourquoi est-ce que cela te semble si surprenant?

-Mais... mais c'est que... quand il t'a vu, ses yeux reflétaient encore plus d'inquiétude que ceux de Sakura ou Tiffany...

-S...Ses yeux?

-Oui...

-C'est étrange... Ce n'était que mon professeur après tout...

-Es-tu certaine que ce n'était qu'un simple professeur?

Sonia resta quelques secondes un peu bouche bée.

-Je dois partir maintenant, mais je suis content de voir que tout va bien pour toi... dit Will en replaçant sur sa tête son chapeau d'écolier.

Il sortit de la chambre et Alice le regarda s'éloigner avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Ce garçon... C'est lui...

Salut! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre 11! Alors voilà les traductions :

¹Je sais, je l'ai aussi senti... Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis content, mais je l'ai senti...

²Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si impuissant... Ce n'est pas important... Je n'ai rien à faire de ce... pouvoir... mais... pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal de ne pas savoir quoi faire...

³Elle... mais il y déjà longtemps de cela, en Angleterre...je ne devrais pas penser à elle... elle n'est ...rien... rien du tout!


	12. Weekend entre amoureux samedi

J'avais promis que je tarderais moins avec le chapitre 12 et j'ai tenu ma promesse! j'espère que vous l'aimerez, pour lui et son subséquent, j'ai eu de la difficulté car ils sont principalement composés de scène où Lionel et Sakura se retrouvent seuls... Quoique ce soit ce que je préfère écrire, je ne sais jamais où je m'en vais en cour d'écriture alors il se peut que ce soit mauvais. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que je peux faire pour m'améliorer, on a jamais assez de moments où Lionel et Sakura se retrouvent seuls pour leurs petits moments intimes dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant , je me suis un peu inspiré de deux amoureux que j'ai eu la chance d'observer. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus ensemble parce que l'amour ça fait mal. Merci quand même à ces deux personnes, sans elles, je n'aurais peut-être pas su quoi écrire... moi qui n'ait jamais connu de l'amour autre que du rejet, du bonheur trop court et de la douleur trop forte. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je n'ai besoin de personne ;)) j'espère que tout cela vous plaira! Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai ajouté la fin de ce chapitre... en fait, la dernière partie (vous saurez laquelle, croyez-moi...) n'était pas sensée être dévoilée avant le chapitre 22 (10 chapitre plus loin ,donc) mais j'ai décidé de l'inclure à ce chapitre. Je crois que faire évoluer l'histoire prématurément vous donnera simplement plus envie de savoir ce que je vous réserve... et croyez-moi, vous ne vous attendez pas à ça! (enfin j'espère, il m'a fallut plus de trois moi intense de réflexion avant de concrétiser ce coup fumant, si vous le devinez dès le premier ou deuxième indice ce n'est pas drôle...) Enfin, si vous croyez savoir ce que je mijote, dite-le moi en mail, je vous assure que je ne vous direz pas si vous avez tort ou raison ;)) Aussi, dite-moi si je sais vous gardez en haleine, j'ai l'impression que plus les choses vont moins j'ai de lecteurs... Oo peut-être que je ne sais pas tenir une intrigue... quoique que je crois en avoir quelques unes... peut-être que je me méprend --'

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous, Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 12**

**Week-end en amoureux-samedi**

Ce soir-là, dans une petite maison de la banlieue de Tomoéda, Yoshiyuki Terada écoutait tristement de la musique...

« Son tendre regard livide, Traduit son désespoir, Meurtrit son corps rigide, Lève le voile sur son histoire. Victime d'une mémoire fanée, Un récit de noir et de blanc, Une suite d'image saccadées, De la tristesse sur fond d'écran. Acteur d'un rôle méprisé, Dans un conte qui est le sien, Un conte qu'il voudrait parfois oublier, Pour ne pas trop souffrire demain. Il incarne une vedette arrachée à même son propre destin. Son corps s'agite, Veut hurler sa peine, ses blessures, La terreur qui l'habite, Pousse de silencieux murmures. Prisonnier d'un personnage incompris, Son silence cache bien des choses Mais rares sont ceux qui ont appris À lire sur les lèvres closes. Le poison d'un amour impossible Déjà s'est infiltrer dans son sang, Oublié par celle qui le rendait tangible, Il voudrait mourir pour cette enfant. »

Il sursauta d'un violent soubresaut...

-C... C'est tellement...moi, fit-il en fermant les yeux.

« Mais qui êtes-vous monsieur? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda d'un air morose les glaçons qui flottaient dans son verre de scotch en se demandant s'il devait ou non sombrer dans ce verre qui en engendrerait un autre...et puis un autre... et un autre...

-Non... murmura-t-il en éloignant le verre de son visage.

Il se leva péniblement et aperçut une photo sur un des meubles du salon. Un cadre sculpté en bois ou l'on voyait plusieurs fleurs, des roses principalement... À l'intérieur, une photo d'une jeune fille d'environ treize ans... de jolis cheveux bruns encadraient gracieusement son doux visage souriant.

« Mais qui êtes-vous monsieur? »

-Sonia...

« ...Qui êtes-vous? »

Dans un grand fracas, son verre percuta brutalement le plancher. Les mots rebondissaient dans sa tête... ils se mélangeaient, s'entrechoquaient, se cassaient...

« êtes... mais... monsieur... qui...vous... qui... qui... »

Yoshiyuki ferma les yeux et secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ces délires.

À ses pieds, les morceaux de vitres cassés le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il ramassa le tout et jeta la bouteille de scotch. Un scotch dont il n'avait pas ingurgité la moindre goutte. Il se rendit à sa chambre et s'arrêta devant un miroir.

Un grand homme mince à l'allure pitoyable, les cheveux décoiffés, la chemise fripée et à la barbe mal rasée se tenait dans son miroir.

« Mais qui êtes-vous monsieur? » se dit-il cyniquement en regardant son reflet méconnaissable.

Ce week-end là, Lionel s'était levé avec une seule idée en tête... Sakura. Il voulait passer du temps avec sa bien aimée. Après tout, quand il était à Hong Kong, il souffrait terriblement de ne pas être en sa présence. Sans Sakura, plus rien n'était pareil, plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens... les rares nuits où il arrivait à dormir, de douloureux cauchemars meublaient son pauvre esprit... Il la regardait mais elle ne le voyait pas... Il lui parlait mais elle ne l'entendait pas... Il la touchait mais elle ne le sentait pas... Il était invisible... Comme un fantôme... Sakura a horreur des fantômes... Il se réveillait pour s'apercevoir avec désespoir que le vrai monde n'était pas vraiment mieux...

Il se vêtit et s'assied devant le téléphone.

« Oserais-je... N'oserais-je pas... »

Son désir ardent de voir sa lumineuse fleur de cerisier l'emporta sur sa timidité.

Il composa presque fébrilement les sept chiffres qui lui permettrait d'entendre la voix angélique de Sakura...

Driiiiing...

« Et si elle n'est pas là... »

Driiiiing...

« Et si elle ne veut pas... »

Driiiii- Lionel!

Il rougit.

-...Heu... j'aimerais parler à Sakura... s'il-vous plait...

-C'est moi!

-Bon matin...

-Toi savais-tu que c'était moi? Demanda-t-il.

Sakura rougit elle aussi.

-... Une intuition...

-Une intuition? Répéta-t-il comme si on lui avait volé sa capacité de former des phrases cohérentes par lui-même.

-Oui, et... et probablement aussi parce que je souhaitais que ce soit toi! Avoua-t-elle en entortillant son index dans le fil du téléphone.

-Je... je me demandais si tu étais libre aujourd'hui...

-Oui!oui! Je suis libre! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. -Alors tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose avec moi?

-Toi... et moi... seuls?

-heu...oui.

-Comme... un rendez-vous?

-Oui!

-Je veux bien! Dit Sakura en continuant de jouer inconsciemment avec le film du téléphone.

Lionel se sentit rassuré d'entendre une réponse positive.

-Je passerai te chercher à 11 heure 30.

-Ce sera parfait!

-À plus tard Sakura!

-Oui... à plus tard...souffla-t-elle.

Elle voulu raccrocher mais ses mains étaient ficelées par le fil du téléphone.

-Aaaaah!

Lionel déposa le téléphone, les yeux brillant. Il se dirigea à la cuisine et commença à cuisiner. Il prépara des nouilles sautées, une immense omelette qu'il coupa en petites parts, des beignets de crevettes et concocta un dessert chinois exquis. Aucun konnyaku n'entrerait dans la composition de ce repas parfait. Ni lui ni elle n'aimait cela.

Lionel plaça le tout dans des petites boites repas puis dans un sac à dos.

Il était 10 heure.

Stéphanie qui avait fait la grasse matinée se leva.

-Je ne serai pas à la maison aujourd'hui, je vais passer la journée avec Sakura.

Stéphanie sourit de voir son cousin si radieux.

Lionel sortit du bloc appartement, son sac avec lui. Il marcha et aperçut la boutique d'un fleuriste. Il acheta six fleurs de cerisiers magnifiques aux doux parfum. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir de ces magnifiques fleur de printemps en automne? Peu lui importait. Elles l'aideraient à patienter avant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec sa fleur de cerisier.

Il continua à marcher en sifflotant en ses pas le menèrent près d'une boutique.

« Tiens, se dit-il, se serait bien si je lui achetais un cadeau... »

Il entra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui plaire? » se demanda-t-il en regardant un peu partout.

Il arriva soudain dans le rayon des bijoux.

« Mais oui! Un bijou! Ainsi elle l'aurait toujours avec elle. »

Il regarda un peu quand il trouva enfin le cadeau qui ferait briller les yeux de Sakura. Il coûtait excessivement cher, mais Lionel repensa à quelque chose que sa mère lui avait dit en lui remettant une bourse remplie de yen.

« Voici pour toi une somme additionnelle. Gâte-toi! Et si te gâter signifie gâter celle que tu aimes, et bien gâte-la! »

« Merci mère »se dit-il en passant à la caisse. Les yeux de la caissière brillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le bijou choisi par Lionel.

-Un emballage cadeau s'il-vous plait.

-Cela doit-être pour quelqu'un de très spécial! Dit la dame d'un certain âge en repoussant ses cheveux poivre et sel d'un coup de tête.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez...

Sakura était dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure... Tous ses vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout...

-Kéro! Je ne sais pas quoi mettre! Kero! Aide-moi!

-Sakura... tu as passé puis repassées une à une toutes les tenues que tu possèdes...

-Mais je en sais toujours pas quoi mettre!

-Alors c'est que tu as trop de vêtements!

-Kéro!

Deux coups à la porte de la chambre interrompirent Sakura et Kéro qui se cacha au cas où se serait Dominic.

-Entrez!

Thomas entra et dût se retenir pour ne pas rigoler de voir toutes les tenues de sa s?ur étendues sur le sol.

-Que veux-tu Thomas?

-Hum... Tiens, tu te souviens de ce chandail que tu avais percé... j'ai terminé de le réparer.

-Mais c'est parfait! Merci Thomas!

Il soupira et sortit.

Sakura enfila le chandail et sourit. Il était vert émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Elle passa une jupe longue jaune foncée et se coiffa d'un bandeau vert.

Kéro sortit de sa cachette.

-Tu es magnifique Sakura!

-Merci!

Lionel regardais anxieusement l'accueillante maison jaune... il approcha de la porte, prit une grand inspiration et sonna.

Thomas ouvrit...

-Heu... est-ce que Sakura est... là?

-Mais, si bien sûr...

Il le fit entrer.

-Sakura! Cria-t-il.

Lionel regardait ses chaussures.

-Prend soin d'elle, fit Thomas.

-Heu... oui. Oui! C'est sûr que je prendrai soin d'elle.

-Bonjour! S'exclama Sakura qui avait descendu les escalier quatre à quatre.

Lionel était stupéfait... Il rougit.

« Elle est si belle... »

-On y va? Dit-elle.

-Oui...oui.

Sakura sourit.

« C'est si mignon de le voir comme ça! », pensa-t-elle avec délice.

Ils sortirent de la maison.

-Je suis contente que tu m'ait appelé, j'avais aussi envie de te voir....

Lionel sourit.

-Viens, dit-il en prenant sa main.

Il l'emmena au parc de l'empereur pingouin et repéra un joli petit coin tranquille.

Ils s'y installèrent.

-Ferme tes yeux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares6 sourit Sakura.

-Ferme tes yeux, fit-il en posant sa main sur les paupières de la jeune fille.

Elle ferma ses yeux.

Lionel retira sa main et déballa le repas. Il avait même emmené une chandelle qu'il alluma.

-Tu peux ouvrir, dit-il en éteignant l'allumette.

-Wow! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant devant elle tous ses plats préférés.

-Goûte, dit Lionel en prenant un morceau d'omelette avec ses baguette et en le déposant dans la bouche de Sakura.

-C'est exquis! C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça?

-Hum... oui, ce matin.

-Tu cuisines tellement bien! Je suis presque jalouse! J'ai de la chance d'avoir le privilège de goûter ce que tu prépares.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ho, je me rappelle simplement cette jour du nouvel an où Pierre m'avait dit que tu ne faisais goûter ta cuisine qu'à tes proches

-Je me souviens aussi... alors tu devrais pouvoir manger ce que je prépare très souvent et en très grande quantité!

-Si tu continues à m'offrire des repas si copieux, je vais devenir énorme!

-Si tu deviens énorme, tu sera toujours aussi belle et je t'aimerai toujours autant.

Sakura rougit.

Ils terminèrent le repas et Lionel sortit de son sac le dessert qu'il avait préparé.

-Qu'est-ce que c' est?demanda Sakura?

-C'est du tenshin, une recette chinoise, c'est mon mets préféré! Fit Lionel en souriant.

-Ton mets préféré?

-Oui, c'est exquis!

-Fais-moi goûter!

Il s 'exécuta, imitant le geste qu'il avait fait plus tôt pour l'omelette.

Sakura se délecta.

-Dis, Lionel... tu me donnera la recette?

-Tu aimes à ce point?

-Oui! Mais ce n'est pas seulement cela, tu as dit que c'était ton plat préféré...

-Oh, Sakura...

Il passa ses bras autours d 'elle et la serra. Elle était surprise.

-Mais, Lionel... pourquoi?

-Sakura, murmura-t-il sans desserrer son étreinte, tu es si belle, si gentille... tu es pleines d'attentions pour moi... tu es...

Il soupira.

-Je t'aime...

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre? Rien n'était plus vrai que ces mots dans son esprit pourtant troublé.

Sakura passa ses bras autours de Lionel à son tour pour attirer son corps plus près du siens.

-Mais toi aussi tu es gentils et mignon Lionel... tu as préparé ce repas pour moi tout est si... parfait quand tu y es associé!

-Mais je... commença-t-il faiblement en passa ses doigts dans les courts cheveux de sa compagne.

-je sais ce qui te tracasse, je l;e sens bien... tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable... de rien! De rien du tout...

-Sakura...

-Je t'aime Lionel.

-Sakura...

-Je ne veux pas t'en vouloir, je n'ai pas de quoi t'en vouloir, je ne peux t'en vouloir! Sakura avait libéré la conscience de Lionel.

Il brisa leur étreinte pour approcher son sac. Il en tira un petit paquet qu'il tendit à Sakura.

-Pour toi.

-Moi?

-Qui d'autre, sourit-il tendrement.

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et resta bouche bée. Ses brillèrent.

-C'est si beau!

Le bijoux était en fait un bracelet en argent véritable. Quatre ornement le décorait; une lune dans laquelle était gravée la lettre S, un soleil dans lequel se trouvait la lettre U, une étoile où on avait gravé K et un c?ur où on distinguait clairement un I.¹

Lionel le prit et l'attacha au poignet de Sakura.

-Je ne m'en séparerai jamais! S'écria-t-elle. En lançant se bras autours du cou de ce garçon qui la rendait si heureuse.

-Je suis content que tu l'aimes...

-Il a dût te coûter une véritable fortune... tu n'aurais pas dû..

-Rien n'est assez beau pour toi...

Elle desserra un peu l'étreinte avant de plonger dans les yeux d'ambre qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Comme elle s'y plaisait! Ces yeux... autant ils pouvaient être dur, autant il pouvaient lui montrer que la tendresse dont il faisait preuve envers n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il ressentait vraiment... Comme si les sentiments sur lesquels il ne pouvait mettre de mots lui étaient transmis par ses yeux... « Je t'aime » était bien trop insuffisant pour exprimer la sensation folle qui secouait son c?ur à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Amour était un mot bien trop court pour nommer un sentiment si puissant... un sentiment qui l'emmenait à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque dès que les mains de la personne aimée se posait sur lui... Elle lisait tant de choses dans ses yeux... Affolement, panique, agitation, émoi et bouleversement probablement causé par le courant électrique qui parcourait son c?ur, mais aussi amour et dévotion.

-J'aime tes yeux, souffla-t-elle comme si son souffle lui avait été volé.

-Ils sont à toi... répondit-il, comme hypnotisé par le visage de la jeune fille qu'il fixait depuis un long moment déjà...

Ses beaux grands yeux verts... sa couleur préférée... ses lèvres tremblantes, son odeur délicate, douce et subtile.

-Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il en passant doucement sa main sur la joue de Sakura.

Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres.

Il avait chaud... son c?ur menaçait d'exploser à tout moment...Tout tournait autours de lui... tout tournait d'une manière inquiétante, mais la présence de Sakura avec lui au milieu de cet étrange tourbillons d'images flou le rassurait.

Maintenant qu'il était séparé de ce sentiment de culpabilité peut-être pouvait-il... Il commença à se pencher vers elle...

Quand Sakura réalisa ce qu'il allait se produire, elle fut envahit d'une joie prodigieuse et pris une grande inspiration d'anticipation avant de fermer ses yeux.

Leur lèvres se touchèrent délicatement d'abord, puis ils perdirent un peu le contrôle de ce qui leur arrivait... Comme si une fièvre incroyable s'était emparée d'eux aux moment précis où leurs lèvres s'étaient réunis, les empêchant de penser à quoi que se soit d'autre qu'à la sensation chaude créé par la pression du visage de l'un sur celui de l'autre. Le monde tournait-il toujours? Le temps suivait-il toujours son cours? Plus rien n'existait autours d'eux... plus rien n'était important sauf leur amour, scellé par ce nouveau contacte incroyablement délicieux.

Ils durent se détacher l'un de l'autre, presque à regret, la respiration haletante.

-Pardonne-moi! Implora rapidement Lionel en se détournant.

Les joues roses Sakura posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avec qui elle venait de tant partager.

-Pourquoi t'excuser?

-Je... je ne t'ai pas demandé...

Elle rie doucement.

-Lionel... il y a longtemps que j'attendais ce moment.

Il sourit.

Lionel remballa les restes du repas et proposa à Sakura de se promener. Elle accepta en lui tendant une main invitant qu'il saisit avec un sourire.

-J'aime tant te voir sourire, soupira-t-elle d'aise.

-Tu es chanceuse...

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es ma seule raison valable de sourire. Répondit-il

Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et ils marchèrent longuement, main dans la main, se murmurant des mots doux...

Des « Je t'aime... » sincères et des « Moi aussi... »répondus en murmures intimes.

L'après-midi passa trop vite et quand ce fuit l'heure du repas, ils étaient incapable de se séparer l'un de l'autre... Sakura incita donc Lionel à venir manger chez elle. Il accepta volontiers, faisant fi de ce que serait la réaction de Thomas.

Arrivé, ils furent accueilli par Dominic.

-Lionel mangera avec nous papa!

-Très bien ma chérie! Vous avez passé une belle journée?

-Oui! Et nous avions envie de la terminer ensemble! Répondit-elle en prenant la main de Lionel.

« Tant d'audace devant son père! » pensa un Lionel gêné.

-Le repas sera bientôt prêt, se contenta de répondre un Dominic souriant.

En attendant, Sakura entraîna Lionel dans sa chambre. Sur son lit trônait toujours l'ours en peluche.

Elle s'agenouilla au sol et indiqua au garçon qu'i pouvait faire de même.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne gêne personne?

-Mais non voyons!

Lionel fit un semi-sourire.

-Lionel? Demanda Sakura.

-Hum?

-Sommes-nous... heu...

-...Un... couple?

-Erh... ouais?

-Je suppose...

-Oui, puisque je t'aime et que tu m'aimes...

-Oui, Sakura! Je t'aime! Rien n'est plus sûr!

Elle sourit.

-J'ai passé une journée mémorable! D'exclama-t-elle en effleurant son bracelet.

-Oui, garde cette journée dans ta mémoire pour toutes celles où nous serons séparés.

-Ne parle pas de malheur!

-Non... aucun malheur tant que tu es là...

-Tiens... mais où est Kéro? Demanda Sakura?

Pendant ce temps, au domaine Daidoji...

Tiffany enlevait ses grosse lunette rondes et son chapeau jaune.

-Dis, tu mets toujours cette tenues lorsqu'on espionne Sakura?

-Oui! C'est mon costume de camouflage, Kéro!Et puis comme je n'ai pas pu capturer ses premiers exploits en tant que chasseuse de pouvoirs, je devais bien me consoler...

-Comment as-tu su?

-J'avais demandé à Stéphanie de me prévenir si jamais il faisait quelque chose ensemble!

-Tu es une espionne démoniaque Tiffany! ricana Kéro.

-Ris tant que tu voudras, mais aujourd'hui j'ai filmé une de mes plus belles prises!

-Ouais, marmonna-t-il en retirant se verres fumés.

-J'ai dû te retenir pour ne pas que tu nous fasse repérer lorsqu'il se sont embrassé!

Il grogna...

De retour chez Sakura...

Thomas cogna deux coups et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa s?ur. Et ce qu'il y vit était loin de lui plaire. Sa s?ur et ce morveux.

-Le repas est servi...

-Nous descendons! Sourit Sakura en se levant.

Dominic avait préparé du sushi.

-Bonne appétit! S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

-C'est Tiffany qui aurait aimé manger avec nous, elle adore les sushi! Moi aussi remarque! S'exclama la jeune fille, incapable de se débarrasser de sa bonne humeur.

Lionel mangea de bon c?ur sans se soucier des regards assassins de Thomas, quand soudain, quelque choser lui vint à l'esprit...

« Où-es la mère de Sakura? »

Il ne l,avait jamais vu et Sakura ne lui en avait jamais parlé... Il décida de garder tout cela pour plus tard, quand il serait seul avec elle...

Que fais-tu demain Thomas? Demanda Sakura.

-Je travaille avec Mathieu.

-Parlant de Mathieu, il y a un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu ici... dit Dominic.

-Il viendra demain après le boulot, il nous faut réviser.

Dominic sourit.

-Et vous jeune homme, vous êtes bien silencieux, dit-il en se retournant vers Lionel.

-Heu...

-Ne t'en fait pas trop papa, Lionel est timide! Rit Sakura.

Ils finirent tous de manger et Thomas annonça qu'il allait tout ranger.

-Je dois partir, Stéphanie va finir par s'inquiéter, souffla Lionel à regret.

Sakura afficha une petite moue déçue.

-J'aurais aimé passer encore plus de temps avec toi, avoua-t-elle.

Elle reconduisit Lionel à la porte et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu es libre demain?

-Pour toi? Toujours libre pour toi, répondit le jeune homme.

-Je t'appellerai alors, dit-elle, les yeux étincelants.

Il prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains et embrassa son front. Il regarda longuement le doux visage avant de déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-À demain, murmura-t-il en sortant lentement.

Sakura sourit et referma la porte. Elle s'y appuya et se laissa glisser au sol en soupirant bruyamment.

-Aaaah... Lionel, je t'aime tant...

Thomas s'adonna à passer par-là et vit sa s?ur dans cet état... vaporeux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Elle l'ignora et soupira encore.

-J'ai si hâte à demain!

-Moi aussi, chuchota Thomas avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'en aller.

Sakura se leva péniblement et monta à sa chambre...

Ailleurs, à mi-chemin entre l'hôpital général et l'école Tomoéda, un couple discutait...

-Frédéric, tu crois qu'ils se doutent que... commença la jeune infirmière.

-C'est ridicule! Antony a vraiment eu une idée de génie sur ce coup-là! Il est improbable qu'ils le sachent!

-C'est quand même triste que ce jeune homme souffre tant pour rien... Toi qui le vois pratiquement tous les jours, tu devrais comprendre...

-Oui, bien sûr... un simple coup d'?il au fond de ses yeux me suffit pour connaître son malheur...

-Et dire que ce malheur est causé par une illusion... Tu crois qu'Antony lui laissera savoir la vérité avant de le...

-Je ne sais pas... tout cela ne regarde que lui, de toutes façons, quand le temps sera venu, nous n'aurons déjà plus rien à faire dans cette histoire. Notre tâche sera déjà accomplie, l'interrompit-il encore.

Elle soupire.

-Cesse de tant t'en faire... toi comme moi savons qu'ils n'auront aucunes difficultés à faire face à leur destin... soupira l'homme.

-Même... lui?

-Ne sois pas sotte, tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas de destin...

Traduction!!!: ¹S-U-K-I: suki est le mot japonais pour amour...


	13. Weekend entre amoureux dimanche

Bonjour à tous! Ce chapitre, je l'adore, c'est l'un de mes préféré! Désolée d'avoir encore tardée, mais avec la rentrée des classes et tous ça... --'

Sinon la chanson Yesterday qui est mentionnée vers la fin du chapitre est une chanson des Beatles qui me fait souvent(trop souvent) pleurer. Je ne l'ai pas choisie à cause de ta carte Claudia! Il y a des mois que ce chapitre est composé! Non, je l'ai plutôt choisi parce que c'est une très belle chanson et qu'elle me rappelle mon premier amour à moi ! (Qui n'avait rien de très extraordinaire soit dit en passant) C'était une chanson sur laquelle j'avais faillie danser avec lui. (Je dis bien faillie parce lorsqu'il me l'a demandé, la chanson se terminait--') Ça me rappelle aussi le bon vieux temps, celui ou j'aimais bien m'amuser avec des amis que je fréquente aujourd'hui pas ou peu. J'ai aussi choisi cette chanson à cause que ma mère est un grande fan des Beatles. Elle est aussi un grand support pour moi, elle dit que je travaille tant sur ce fanfic que je devrais me faire payer, ce qu'elle est marrante lol

Remerciement éternel à Marsupi parce qu'elle est toujours, toujours, toujours là et qu'en matière de soutien moral, elle est très forte! Merci d'être là et de me rappeler que trop souvent je me crois seule alors que je ne le suis pas.

Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous, Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 13 **

**Week-end entre amoureux-dimanche**

Beebeebeebeep Beebeebeebeep Beebeebeebeep Beebeebeebeep...

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, sourit et arrêta son cadran. Elle se leva.

-Tien... plus besoin de trois cadrans pour se lever tôt! Dit Kéro en sortant de son tiroir.

-Ah! Te voilà toi! Où étais-tu hier soir?

-J'étais avec Tiffany.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Sakura, c'est encore le week-end, pourquoi se lever si tôt?

-Je vais encore passer la journée avec Lionel, sourit-elle.

-J'espère que tu trouveras vite quoi porter...

-Oui, j'ai tout préparé hier soir après son départ.

-Prévoyante!

-Ouais!

Sakura enleva son pyjama et enfila un chandail rose et un pantalon bleu.

Elle ramassa ses cheveux en deux petites couettes.

-Voilà!

-Pourquoi te mettre si jolie pour lui?

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment...

Elle descendit les escaliers.

-Bonjour!

-Tien, tien... Godzilla s'est mit joli...

-Thomas! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

-Allez, mange! Dit-il en déposant une assiette de pancakes devant elle.

-Merci, grand frère!

-Bonjour les enfants! Sourit Dominic en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, papa!

Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuné préparé par Thomas dans le bonheur de cette matinée ensoleillée.

-Tu es encore aujourd'hui très jolie, Sakura! S'extasia Dominic.

-Oui, je passerai la journée avec Lionel!

-Encore?

-Oui... j'ai envie de passer le plus de temps possible près de lui, papa!

-Tu sembles l'aimer beaucoup.

Sakura rosit.

-Oui! Énormément!

Dominic sourit. Voir sa fille si heureuse le remplissait de joie. Il avait réussit à faire d'elle un être complet malgré l'absence de Nathalie... Non... ce n'était pas vrai... Nathalie avait toujours été là...

Sakura se leva et porta son assiette à la cuisine. Elle monta à sa chambre où Kéro l'attendait.

-Tu m'as rapporté quelque chose?

Elle soupira.

-Allez, ne te fais pas prier! Je n'aime pas l'affirmer, mais ton frère cuisine très bien et je sais que ce matin il était de corvée de cuisine!

Sakura afficha une mine découragée avant de sortir un pudding qu'elle avait préparé la veille de derrière son dos.

-Ouais! Du pudding!

-Ouais... je connais la chanson... Ho! Pudding, mon amour du pudding! Rie Sakura en imitant Kéro.

« Au moins il me laissera tranquille pendant que j'appellerai Lionel! »pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son téléphone portable rose.

Driiiiing... Driiiiing...

-Vous êtes bien chez Lionel et Stéphanie, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de répondre présentement, laissez un message après le timbre...

-Ho non... c'est le répondeur...

-Ah!Ah!Ah!

-Allo?

-Je t'ai bien eu Sakura! S'exclama Stéphanie.

-Heu... je peux parler à Lionel?

-Bien sûr!

Sakura entendit le téléphone se faire déposer puis entendit un « LIONEL! » extrêmement strident, puis des pas rapides, très rapides... puis un gros « Boum! » et un « Ça va Lionel? » quand, enfin, le téléphone se fit décrocher.

-Sakura?

-Lionel? Que t'est-il arrivé? Ça va? S'exclama-t-elle, saturée d'inquiétude.

-Je suis tombé en venant décrocher, c'est tout... t'en fait pas, ça va.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui!

Sakura était un peu rassurée.

-Je suis contente de te parler, tu m'as manqué. Une seule nuit sans toi c'est trop long!

-Tu es toujours libre?

-Bien sûr!

-Alors on se rejoint où et quand?demanda-t-il.

-Au parc de l'empereur pingouin?

-Oui...

-Maintenant?fit-elle, ne pouvant contenir sa hâte.

-Oui! Répondit-il.

-À tout de suite alors!

-Oui, au revoir m...

-Quoi?

-Au revoir ma belle étoile, fit-il avec sourire et assurance avant de raccrocher.

Sa belle étoile! Sakura bouillait... son coeur battait si vite..

Lionel courut hors de sa maison et croisa la même boutique de fleur que la veille.

« Cette fois je les lui offrirai! » pensa-t-il en s'engouffrant dans le magasin.

En arrivant au parc, il vit Sakura courir vers lui. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il vit son air inquiet.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il.

-Lionel!

Elle passa ses doigts dans son front délicatement et les ramena sous les yeux du garçon. Du sang...

-Tu es blessé!

-Je ne sens rien ,la rassura-t-il.

Elle sortit un mouchoir et commença à éponger le sang.

-Mais... je t'assure que ça va... j'ai dû me cogner en déboulant les escaliers...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ne supporte pas de te voir blessé!

Quand elle eut terminé, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur le front meurtrit.

-Ça va aller maintenant, sourit-elle.

-M... merci de prendre soin de moi... fit-il en effleurant sa blessure.

-Tout va bien...

Elle sourit encore.

-Hum, fit Lionel en ramenant les trois fleurs de cerisier qu'il avait acheté devant lui.

-Elles sont magnifique!

Il en pris une et la noua sur la première petite couette de Sakura et répéta le même geste sur la deuxième.

-Tu es magnifique.

Sakura rougit.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de son visage.

-Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, il donna la dernière fleur à Sakura. Elle se blottie contre lui et oublia toute gêne.

-Tu goûtes si bon... Autant tu goûtes bon autant tu es beau...et timide... et tendre... et gentil... tellement... généreux... enclin au don de soi... et fort et protecteur... tant que je serai près de toi, je me sentirai protégée... en sécurité... entourée par une aura de chaleur... Tu me fais sentir libre... extrêmement libre... Tout trace d'inquiétude s'efface... mon esprit se purifie et je suis troublée par ta présence... Mon c?ur s'affole, palpite... Il me murmure ton nom... Tu me propulse au ciel, avec toi j'ai l'impression que les constellations paraîtront toujours plus lumineuses. Je voudrais passer me vie avec toi... s... sans toi, le monde n'existe plus. Tu me fais sentir complète... Comme si une immense partie de moi étais enfouie en toi et que je m'en trouvais séparer lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Je t'aime, tu es celui à qui j'offrirais mon temps et toute ma vie.

Elle avait tout dit. Tous les mots avais déboulés incontrôlablement de sa bouche. Elle avait enfin trouvée des mots à mettre sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Ces mots, quoi que infimes comparés à la grandeur des émotions ressenties par Sakura eurent un grande signification pour Lionel. Il tremblait... Il passa sa main dans le dos, les cheveux et le visage de la jeune fille. Il la serrait très fort, comme si il aurait eu peur qu'elle s'en aille... mais jamais, jamais elle ne se serait libérée de ses bras protecteurs. Elle entendit la respiration irrégulière de Lionel près de son oreille. À contre coeur, elle desserra leurs étreinte de quelques centimètres de manière à être capable de voir son visage. Un mélange d'affolement, de tristesse et d'attendrissement additionné à ces beaux yeux bruns tout grands ouverts d'ahurissement. Des larmes s'y trouvaient et Sakura en fut énormément émue. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle pour que les parole se gravent dans la tête du jeune homme.

-S... Sakura... j'ai peur de moi... de ce que je pourrais dire... qui risquerait de briser ce moment.

-Dit seulement... dit seulement ce que tu sens.

-Je t'aime... je t'aime tellement... mon coeur veux exploser...

-Le mien aussi.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois en se disant qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de ses douces lèvres qui à chaque fois s'offraient complètement aux siennes.

Ce baiser aurait sans doute durer toute l'éternité si une pluie violente n'aurait pas commencé à s 'abattre sur eux.

Ils coururent se mettre à l'abris. Sakura était trempés, ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes et elle était ravissante.

Lionel éternua.

-Ho non! J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé froid! Viens te réchauffer chez moi! On va se sécher.

Arrivés à la maison de Sakura, celle-ci expliqua à Lionel que son père était absent pour la journée et que Thomas étudiait à sa chambre avec Mathieu. Elle lui tendit un séchoir et le pria de l'attendre quelques minutes. Elle monta. Lionel brancha le séchoir et commença à sécher ses cheveux.

Il vit sur la table de la cuisine, la photo d'une très jolie femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Un peu perplexe, il continua à se sécher.

Sakura revint, elle s'était changée.

-Tiens, c'était à mon frère, vas te changer, ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant des vêtements ayant, à une certaine époque, appartenus à Thomas.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain avec les vêtement remis par Sakura, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait autant de sa santé.

Lorsque Lionel sortit de la salle de bain, Sakura le regarda, inquiète.

-Je crois que je vais te préparer du lait chaud au miel.

-Non... ça va... c'est quoi... ce lait chaud au miel?

-Ma maman me donnait de ce lait quand j'étais malade.

-Sakura, où est ta mère?

-Elle est au ciel, dit-elle en prenant le cadre où Nathalie portait une longue robe bleue, ses longs cheveux nattés en deux tresses attaché par des rubans bleus et blancs.

-Pardonne-moi, je...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que maman est très heureuse là où elle est, dans un endroit très beau dans le ciel. Tout ça parce qu,elle a eu une vie heureuse, regarde son sourire sur cette photo, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

-Tu lui ressembles...

-Elle était mannequin...

-Mannequin?

-Tu veux que je te raconte la merveilleuse histoire de mes parents?

-Cela m'enchanterait! Sourit-il.

Sakura s'engagea avec ferveur dans le récit de la vie passionné de ses parents adorés. Depuis la rencontre de Dominic et de la jeune élève de seize jusqu'à la mort tragique et prématurée de Nathalie alors qu'elle n'avait alors que vingt-sept ans, n'omettant point de mentionner les moments les plus heureux et les oppositions coléreuses de toute la famille Amamia. Surtout celles de Suzane et de son grand-père.

-Mais peu importe toute les épreuves et les difficultés que me mère a vécue, elle a sut garder son sourire. Elle a toujours été heureuse avec papa et jamais elle ne s'est laissé abattre par le rejet de sa famille. Et maintenant, tous les jours, dans son costume d'ange, elle veille sur nous. Et cela, papa le sait, il sait qu'elle n'est pas morte malheureuse. Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas trop triste j'imagine...voilà pourquoi il peut regarder ces jolies photos d'elle dont il remplit la maison sans verser une seule larmes... dit la jeune fille pour conclure l'histoire touchante de ces deux individus s'aimant follement, ayant été séparé si dramatiquement.

-Ton père est un homme courageux...

-Mon père est un homme bon et aimant. Il a su aimer d'un amour ayant survécut à la mort. Il a su élever seul deux enfants malgré un travail très exigeant, tout en restant très présent... Comblant toujours amplement le vide créé par l'absence de ma mère.

Lionel ne savait que dire... Il était ému par l'histoire que lui avait raconté fidèlement Sakura, mais il était encore plus ému par le fait q'elle était restée sereine et souriante tout au long du récit. Jamais il ne saurait parler de la mort de son père d'une même manière... Jamais il ne saurait parler de la mort de son père...

Voyant que le jeune homme ne dirait rien, elle continua.

-Je lui serai toujours reconnaissante. Lui qui sait tout faire, coudre, cuisiner, faire le ménage et cette capacité qu'il a à toujours être là quand on a besoin de lui...

Cette fois elle se tut et songea à cet homme qui signifiait tant pour elle.

-M...mon père était un homme très occupé...

Sakura regarda Lionel avec des yeux surpris. Il lui parlait de son père... Jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant... si bien qu,elle avait cru qu'il valait mieux ne pas emmener ce sujet dans une conversation avec lui... et s'il se sentait obligé? Après tout ce qu'elle venait de dire sur son propre père, peut-être se sentait-il obliger d'en faire autant...

-Il... était... Il était toujours très...

-Ça va Lionel...Tu me parleras de lui quand tu auras amassé assez de courage pour le faire... Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir pu te faire croire que je souhaitais que tu me parles de lui... Ça n'a jamais été mon intention... Et si tu en éprouve le désire, peut-être qu'un jour tu me raconteras toi aussi l'histoire de tes parents!

« Sakura... Rien n'est beau dans le clan des Li... Chez les Li, rien n'est beau sauf les jardins... Si un jour quelque chose d'aussi atroce que la rencontre de mes parents devait nous arriver... Je ne le supporterais pas... »

-Oui... dit-il faiblement.

Sakura vit bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas depuis la mention de la rencontre de ses parents...

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je te raconterai tous cela en même temps que je te parlerai de mon père... ne t'inquiète pas... tout va très bien.

-D'accord, sourit-elle, comme pour lui dire qu'elle saurait attendre.

-L'histoire de tes parents est une histoire merveilleuse, mais elle me fait songer à quelque chose... Si un jour quelqu'un nous demande de raconter notre histoire à nous, qu'allons nous faire? C'est histoire qui débute assez mal, dit-il en baissant les yeux, comme pour montrer à quel point il regrettait le comportement qu'il avait adopté dès sa rencontre avec la jeune fille qu'il adorait tant aujourd'hui.

-Mais Lionel, dit-elle tendrement pour lui faire oublier tout sentiment de culpabilité, le dénouement est si beau et si doux...

Ses yeux étaient plein d'amour et de tendresse, Lionel sourit.

-Si un jour tu es malade, je te préparerai ce lait chaud au miel.

-Le lait était toujours accompagné de beaucoup de soins et d'amour, susurra- t-elle d'un ton se faisait taquin.

-Ho! Mais tu auras tout mon amour et tous mes soins! D'ailleurs tu les as déjà! Rit-il doucement.

Sakura rosit de volupté.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment!

Il sourirent. Leur amour fleurissant s'épanouissait chaque jour un peu à chaque jour, chaque rencontre, chaque parole, chaque regard, chaque mot affectueux...

Ils s'aimaient et voulaient passer toute leur vie ensemble... C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitaient!

-J'ai peur, Lionel... peur que ta mère te rappelle à Hong Kong...

-Après avoir goûté le bonheur à tes côtés, je crois impensable de me séparer de toi. Si ma mère a eu assez de c?ur pour me permettre de revenir, elle ne me rappellera certainement pas avant longtemps... Je...Je l'espère en tout cas! Je veux rester près de toi , Sakura! Mon avenir... je le vois près de toi... un avenir sans toi est impensable! Catégoriquement! Je ne peux imaginer la moindre journée sans tes jolis traits pour l'ensoleillée... Tes lèvres... le son de ta voix légère comme le vent... ton sourire, tes attentions, ta gentillesse toujours remarquable... Tu es ma lumière et vivre dans le noir ne m'intéresse plus...Je ne veux pas repartir!

Il inspira profondément. Après ce qu'elle lui avait confié dans le parc, il sentait qu'il se devait lui aussi d'exposer son c?ur.

-Tout va bien... murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis cela aujourd'hui...

-Mais c'est qu'avec toi, tout ne peut que bien aller!

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, beaucoup.

Il recula sa chaise et indiqua ses genoux à Sakura.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand ses yeux, craignant fortement d'avoir mal compris ce que Lionel signifiait. Il lui fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête. Elle sourit, se leva, se dirigea vers lui et s'assied sur ses genoux. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et l'autre en dessous du bras du garçon pour le serrer contre elle dans une étreinte très affectueuse. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit tandis que Lionel, lui, l'enlaçait en supprimant la distance qui séparait leur deux corps.

-J'ai besoin de te toucher, te sentir tout près de moi... sentir ton c?ur battre avec le mien... avoir tes mains douce et rassurante sur moi...

Les cheveux de Sakura dégouttait dans son dos, ce qui la faisait frissonner. Il la serra plus fort ce qui la fit frémir.

Les gouttes d'eau coulèrent dans son visage, puis sur Le jeune homme qui trembla à son tour.

Il soupira d'aise tandis que Sakura commençait à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux foncé de son amoureux.

-Laisse-moi être celui que tu appelleras si tu as un problème, si un jour quelqu'un brise ton c?ur. Je sais réparer les c?urs cassés... Si tu as de la peine, laisse-moi être celui qui trouvera les mots pour te consoler, si tu as froid, laisse sans hésitations mes bras te réchauffer et quand tu te sentiras incomplète, laisse-moi être celui qui saura où placer les pièces manquantes. Simplement parce que tu m'auras permis de les porter en moi. Et si jamais tu souffres, laisse-moi être celui qui saura te soulager, te faire du bien. Je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là, peu importe où tu es, ou ce que tu as.

Quelque chose d'étrange en lui se déclenchait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait tout près d'elle. Le rendant ivre de son parfum, le faisant dire des choses qui pouvaient paraître insensée pour n'importe qui d'autre mais qui savaient toucher Sakura au plus profond de son c?ur.

-Lionel!

Sa voix était empreinte d'émotions... Comment les contrôler après tout, quand on venait d'entendre de telles choses de la bouche de la personne aimée.

-Je veux passer ma vie dans tes bras, répondit-elle simplement.

-Sakura... je veux savoir si tu parles sérieusement quand tu parles de passer ta vie avec moi...

-Oui! Absolument!

-Q...quand nous aurons tous les deux quinze ans...

-Oui?

-...J...je t'offrirai une bague. Si belle, qu'elle méritera que tu la porte... et... et dès que nous le voudrons, dès que nous... nous le pourrons, nous nous...m...marierons! Tout ça si bien sûr si le désire.. si tu accepte... si tu parles sérieusement quand tu parles de passer ta vie avec moi... M...moi je veux vivre éternellement à tes côtés! Alors si tu accepte lorsque je te le demanderai, je... je prendrai soin de toi, je te protégerai...

Lionel était surpris d'avoir été capable de dire tout cela... probablement encore un des effet de son enivrement...

Ses yeux remplis d'espoir fixait avec détermination le visage surpris de Sakura. Un peu comme quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait... Les yeux de la jeune magicienne se mouillèrent.

-Pourquoi attendre d'avoir quinze ans! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant le corps de Lionel plus fort que jamais contre le sien en laissant couler ses larmes de bonheur.

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Parce que ma mère me l'a demandé, dit-il

-Je me ferai un immense plaisir de t'épouser Lionel Li!

Les yeux du garçon se mouillèrent aussi.

-C'est vrai?

Sakura hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Il laissa échapper une expression de joie avant de couvrir le visage de sa bien-aimée de baisers, chassant ses chaudes larmes salées.

-Lionel je t'aime tant! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il lui rendit son baiser, le souffle court. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, tout leur sembla plus beau.

-Promet-moi que tu n'oublieras pas... , chuchota-t-elle, promet-moi que tu n'oublieras pas de faire de moi ta fiancée...

-Je te promet que d'ici très peu de temps je te le demanderai.

-Merci...

-Pourquoi me remercies-tu?

-Parce que tu me rends heureuse... plus heureuse que je ne l'aurais jamais été sans toi.

-Ha-hem...

Tous les deux se retournèrent et virent l'air furieux de Thomas.

Depuis combien de temps les épiait-il, comme ça, sur le pas de la porte, tapant du pied impatiemment...

-Thomas! Fit Sakura en se levant.

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, Sakura, je crois que tu peut prendre tes décisions seule si tu crois que c'est le bon, je n'ai pas le droit de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Sakura était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de le part de son frère. Elle s'était préparée à lui cracher comme du venin que son amoureux n'était ni un morveux, ni un gamin. Mais elle n'eu pas besoin de sortir ses crocs. Thomas quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, se qui rendit Sakura songeuse.

Et si à l'avenir son frère se montrait toujours aussi froid? Et si il n'y aurait plus «de petit monstre»? Elle avait toujours souhaité qu'il cesse ces supercheries, mais la vie serait-elle vraiment la même sans elles?

Thomas réapparu dans le cadre de la porte.

-Après tout, même les petits monstre ont droit au bonheur ,Fit-il avant de retourner à sa chambre.

-Thomas!

Sakura avait entraîné Lionel dans sa chambre et ils s'étaient assurés que Kéro ne s'y trouvait pas avant d'ouvrir a radio.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre une chanson d'un vieux groupe britannique.

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away Now it looks as though they're here to stay Oh, I believe, in yesterday ¹

-Yesterday..., murmura Lionel. J'ai toujours trouvé cette chanson un peu triste, elle le sera probablement beaucoup moins à deux, veux-tu danser?

La jeune fille acquiesça et plaça ses bras autours du cou de son bien-aimé tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur les hanches de son amoureuse.

Ils se laissèrent bercer par la voix de John Lennon et la mélodie douce et mélancolique qui à tout coup embuait les yeux de quiconque.

Les yeux fermés, leur corps rapprochés, tremblants et fébriles, leurs pas accordés, leurs souffles entrecoupés et leur tendresse partagé les menaient tous deux vers l'un de leur souvenir les plus chers...

Flash back de Sakura et Lionel

-Je t'aime! Cria Sakura en s'élançant dans le vide créé par la carte du même nom quelques instants auparavant.

Ce vide qui les séparait.

-Attention! Fit-il avant de l'attraper solidement.

-Je t'aime! Répéta-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi!

-J'ai eu si peur! Si peur que la carte du vide t'ai vraiment volé tes sentiments!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est fini, murmura-t-il.

Fin du flash back de Sakura et Lionel

-Promet-moi que tu ne disparaîtra pas... chuchota Lionel.

-Je te le promet...

-Reste avec moi, je suis si bien...

Sakura frotta sa joue contre l'épaule du garçon.

Ils étaient dans cet état vaporeux, saoulés d'amour et de bonheur. Enivrés de la si proche présence de l'autre, divagant un peu.

-Nous sommes si près, je ne sais plus faire la différence entre toi et moi... je voudrais que nous ne fassions qu'un plus souvent! Rit-elle doucement.

Ils tournaient, solidement accrochés l'un à l'autre, espérant ne jamais avoir à se séparer. La chanson pris fin mais ils ne l'entendaient déjà plus. Ils dansèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Sakura trébuche sur les pieds de Lionel.

Le couple tomba sur le lit en riant. Lionel regarda longuement celle qu'il aimait avec n regard doux et un sourire comblé.

Sous ces yeux, Sakura se sentait précieuse. Elle rosit et sourit en lui rendant son regard passionné.

Soudain, Lionel ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit pas.

-Ferme les yeux, dit-il.

Sakura s'exécuta et sentit une douce main sur son visage.

-Que fais-tu?

-Je veux connaître ton visage par c?ur pour le voir dans ma tête même les yeux fermés.

Il scanna entièrement son visage dans son esprit et il rouvrit les yeux.

-Lionel... tu es si tendre... tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé.

-Sakura...

Il l'enlaça dans ses bras protecteurs et elle enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Cet antre chaud et confortable était sien, elle aurait voulu y passer sa vie.

-Tu sembles fatiguée, murmura-t-il.

-C'est parce que j'ai passé la nuit à penser à toi!

Lionel entama de sa douce voix une chanson en chinois. Le jeune fille ne comprenait pas très bien les paroles, mais la chanson était si légère, et la voix de son amoureux si belle qu'elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson émouvante.

Elle lui avait déjà demandé de lui chanter un chant traditionnel chinois. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il faisait. Quoi qu'il en soit, au bout de quelques couplets, elle s'endormie. Lionel, sentant la chaude respiration se régulariser contre lui, termina son chant en chuchotant et ferma les yeux à son tour. Que de chaleurs...

Plus tard, quand Sakura se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud tout près d'elle est elle essaya de s'en approcher encore plus. Finalement, la jeune fille décida d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne vit rien.

« Aaaah! Je suis aveugle! », pensa-t-elle.

Elle se résonna un peu s'aperçue qu'elle n'était pas aveugle, mais blottie contre le chandail noir de Lionel.

Elle rit intérieurement de sa stupidité avant de tenter de se lever pour voir si le garçon dormait toujours, mais celui-ce gémit plaintivement :

-Ne me quitte pas...

Avant de resserrer son étreinte.

« Il dort... et il me parle dans son sommeil... il veut que je reste près de lui alors c'est ce que je ferai, après c'est ce que je souhaite moi aussi! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle reposa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme et écouta le c?ur de celui-ci battre. Il battait plutôt vite... peut-être que Lionel rêvait. Sakura écouta longuement les pulsations rassurantes, apprenant le rythme, prévoyant chaque battements. Puis la chanson qu'il lui avait chanté plus tôt lui revint en tête. Si inimaginablement délicate, bien chantée et gonflée d'émotions. Elle lui en reparlerait pour sûr!

L'étreinte de Lionel se resserra soudainement. Sakura releva la tête pour vois ce qui n'allait pas.

Le visage de son amoureux semblait tendu. Ses dents étaitent serrées, ses yeux aussi.

« Il fait un cauchemar! »

Elle aurait voulu se rendre à son bureau et appeler la carte du rêve pour voir ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, mais elle sentit qu'elle devait rester près de lui. De plus, elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais fouiller dans la tête des gens par leur rêves. C'était mal. Elle releva délicatement son bras et caressa doucement le visage de Lionel.

-Shhh... fit-elle pour le calmer.

L'effet ne fut pas instantané, mais il finit par s'apaiser.

Elle sourit et retourna dans le confort douillet et chaud de la poitrine de celui qu'elle chérissait.

Sakura entrouvrit ses yeux et entendit un fredonnement envoûtant. Elle ne bougea pas. Lionel était éveillé et il chantonnait sa chanson chinoise. Elle ne fit rien et le laissa finir sa berceuse.

-Tu chante si bien, dit-elle finalement.

Il lui sourit et elle craqua.

-Merci...

La jeune fille frotta sa joue contre le chandail du jeune homme.

-Quelle heure est-il? Demanda-t-elle.

-3h30...

-Déjà!

-Oui... nous avons beaucoup dormis...

-C'est normal, je suis si bien!

-Ça me crève le c?ur, mais je dois partir.

-Oh... déjà?

-Oui, malheureusement...

Il se sépara d'elle et se leva sans entrain.

Sakura le reconduisit à la prote, quand soudain, elle se rappela de quelque chose...

-Lionel! Tu as rêvé?

-heu... si...

-De quoi as-tu rêvé, tu semblais tourmenté?

-J'ai rêvé que tu me regardais sans me voir, que j'étais invisible pour toi...

-Quel rêve insensé! Rit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de lui dire au revoir.

Devant le bloc appartement de Will, une jeune femme en uniforme blanc souriait tranquillement, sentant très bien la forte concentration de force magique s'y trouvant, non seulement celle du garçon, mais aussi celle d'un pourvoir... un pouvoir qui lui serait probablement difficile de capturer. Elle ferma ses yeux marrons tandis que le sourire disparaissait de ses lèvres.

-S'attaquer à un sofa? C'est d'un ridicule! Peu importe, il est seul, il ne peut rien faire. Ils devront attendre que le pouvoir s'attaque à quelque chose d'autre... ou à quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle soupira.

-Frédéric, combien de temps ce mensonge durera-t-il? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'enseignant en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

-Je ne t'ai pas senti arriver!

Pour toute réponse il sourit.

-Comment tu ne sais pas? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Tu sais très bien que nous nous devons de ne rien révéler.

-Mais Antony, lui il pourrait...

-... les agissements d'Antony ne nous regardent pas.

-Katia aurait dû me prévenir avant que je décide de m'engager dans cette affaire...

-Si elle l'aurait fait nous ne nous serions probablement jamais rencontrés, dit-il doucement en prenant sa main.

-Tu as raison, sourit-elle, succombant au charme de son amoureux.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ta soeur n'a certainement pas fait ça pour te cacher la vérité. Crois-moi. Ce n'est pas pour quelques disputes de jeunesse qu'elle te ferait une telle chose. Katia a le coeur pur, tout comme toi Alice.

-Tu crois qu'elle sait ce qu'Antony va faire à ce sujet?

-J'en suis certain. Vous les Moreau, vous savez lire au fond des coeurs aimants.

-Oui, tu as raison, sourit-elle tendrement, et puis nous savons tous deux qu'Antony est doté d'un coeur très grand. Il saura prendre la bonne décision. Crois-tu qu'il nous avertira lorsque ce sera fait?

-Peut-être. Qui sait, il sait que nous sommes concernés, mais comme je te répète trop souvent, note mission sera déjà accomplie depuis très longtemps, lorsque le temps sera venu.

-Pourquoi pas avant?

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'il serait capable de donner le meilleur de lui-même s'il savait la vérité à propos de son identité?

-Tu as encore raison... Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'elle finira par se douter de quelque chose?

-La maîtresse des cartes? Il est vrai que sa naïveté s'atténue, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle finira par comprendre... Non, je ne crois pas.

-Et l'autre?

-Le plan d'Antony est beaucoup trop bien songé pour qu'il en vienne à cette conclusion. Ils sauront en temps et lieux.

La jeune femme posa son regard sur la lointaine tour de Tokyo.

¹ Hier, tous mes problèmes semblaient si loin Maintenant on dirait qu'ils sont là pour rester Oh je crois en hier


	14. Le bonheur est ephemere

Salut tout le monde! Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à attendre avec impatience chaque nouveau chapitre, ça me touche beaucoup! Vous faites de moi quelqu'un de plus heureux!

Vous allez comprendre quelque chose ayant un lien avec une autre de mes histoires...

Alors voilà mon message pour aujourd'hui; j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews ressemant, ça m'a énormément touchée! Je n'en ai pas seulement reçu pour CCS-La suite mais aussi pour d'autres de mes fanfics... Ça m'a rappelé à quel point je n'étais rien sans vos commentaires... Une journée où je ne reçois pas de commentaires sera pour moi une journée triste.. une journée où le soir en me couchant je me demanderai si je me suis levée pour quelque chose ce matin... Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, je vous en prie, dite- moi ce que vous pensez! Quant à mes « fidèles » ; Marsupi, Ruby, Marie, Marine, Lynk et Claudia, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout le support moral que vous m'apportez probablement sans le savoir. Vous êtes des anges les filles, je vous adore!

Ce chapitre marque le début d'un long règne de tristesse et de souffrance... On m'a dit que je rendais cette histoire joyeuse qu'est CCS, triste... Et bien vous n'avez rien vu... je ne vous ai pas encore montré ce que j'ai dans les tripes... Et si vous avez lu quelques uns de mes One-shot dramatiques, vous n'avez qu'un mince aperçu de ce que vous vous préparez à vivre... J'ai moi-même versé quelques larmes en écrivant ce chapitre et les suivants... Soyez prévenus...

Si vous voulez une image du nouveau perso qui apparaît en fin de chapitre, envoyez-moi un e-mail ou une review pour me le dire!

Assez de blabla et de préambules, voici le fanfic ! Merci à tous, Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 14**

**Le bonheur est éphémère**

Antony se promenait dans son immense jardin en Angleterre. Katia, non loin de lui, l'entretenait d'un sujet qui le faisait sourire.

-Tes deux envoyés se posent des questions.. Sauras-tu leur donner des réponses?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Katia. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent que jamais je n'oserais faire du mal aux trois élus de Chikara.

Elle sourit.

-Bien sûr qu'ils le savent. Je vais me retirer dans la maison, désormais.

Elle se leva et disparut dans l'immense demeure.

Antony continua d'observer les couleurs que l'automne avait donné à son jardin.

-Antony? Entendit-il.

Il se retourna et vit celle dont il n'avait pas prévue la visite.

-Bonjour...

-Tu connaissais bien celui qui a quitté l'orphelinat n'est-ce pas.

-Oui, dit-il.

-Il était comment?demanda la jeune fille.

Le visage d'Antony devint triste.

-Excuse-moi, je dois rentrer, si tu veux venir me visiter un autre jour...

-C'est la troisième fois que tu me dis cela Antony! Pourquoi refuses-tu de me répondre?

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi désarmé... Il avait l'habitude de toujours savoir précisément quoi répondre, mais il savait pertinemment que le désarroi de son interlocutrice était causé par nul autre que lui-même.

Voyant que le garçon ne répondait rien, la jeune fille pris un air déterminé.

-Un jour je le retrouverai et je lui poserai mes questions moi-même! Et cela même si tu sembles ne pas en avoir envie Antony Hiiragizawa!

-Il n'a pas les réponses que tu attends de lui! Éclata-t-il, Will ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé! Il ne doit pas le savoir! Pas maintenant...

-Will, répéta la jeune fille.

Il sourit, il avait trouvé quoi dire.

-Oui, Will. Et si tu cherches bien son nom au fond de ton c?ur, peut-être le retrouveras-tu...

-Will... dit-elle encore.

-Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit-elle, adoucie. Je suis désolée de m'être comportée ainsi, je chercherai son nom au fond de mon c?ur, comme tu m'as dit de le faire. Peut-être finirais-je par découvrir la vérité. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir ainsi brusqué, ça ne me ressemble pas.

-Je le sais bien!

Elle commença à partir, puis s'arrêta.

Souriant doucement, elle lui dit :

-Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus que ce que tu prétends être, Antony. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe derrière les murs de ta si belle maison, mais je sais qu'il s'y passe des choses dont je ne devrais même pas me douter. Mais te connaissant que tu m'as permis de te connaître, je sais que ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour le bien de ton entourage.

En passant devant l'orphelinat qui séparait le manoir d'Antony de sa demeure, elle s'arrêta.

-Un jour j'entrerai. J'entrerai et je saurai ou il est allé. Quelque chose de pas clair s'est produit et je dois retrouver ce Will...

Ce matin-là, Sakura se leva tôt car elle était de corvée de repas.

Elle mitonna un petit déjeuné exquis et le savoura avec Thomas et Dominic. Comme elle était aussi de corvée à l'école, elle partit tôt.

Sakura patina joyeusement en se rappelant que c'était Nadine qui était de corvée avec elle. En arrivant, elle changea de chaussure et déposa son bonnet dans son petit casier avant de se diriger vers la salle de classe en chantonnant « Yesterday » .

En entrant dans la pièce, elle fut surprise de la trouver vide. Nadine avait l'habitude d'arriver à l'avance. Sakura haussa les épaules et accomplie les multiples tâches qu'elle devait réaliser.

Quand elle se rendit à sa place, après avoir fait ses quelques corvées, Sakura aperçu Nadine, appuyée sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras.

-Hé! Nadine! Fit-elle en se penchant.

Nadine releva la tête et Sakura vit l'air malade qui s'y trouvait.

-Ton rhume ne s'est pas améliorer pendant le week-end!

-Non, , je ne me sens pas très bien...

-Tu devrais retourner chez toi.

-M'ais tu sais très bien que je suis de corvées!

-Je ferai tout le travail.

-Non je...

-Allez, ouste à l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas que ton rhume dégénère en pneumonie ou je ne sais quelles autres maladies!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais!

Nadine sourit en remerciement et Sakura alla reconduire son amie à l'infirmerie avant de retourner en salle d'arts. Les salles d'arts étant plus petites que les autres salles de classes, le groupe devait se diviser en deux. Lionel et Stéphanie ne faisait pas partie du groupe de Tiffany et Sakura...

Après le cours, Sakura sortit pour l;a récréation et chercha des yeux les cheveux désordonnés de son amoureux. Elle ne le vit pas. Après avoir repéré Tiffany et Stéphanie, elle se dirigea vers elles et les interrogea à propos de l'absence inquiétante de Lionel.

-Quoi? Mais voyons! Il était pourtant en cours d'arts plastiques! Il doit forcément être quelque part pas là! S'écria la cousine du disparu.

-Oui, Stéphanie a raison, l'appuya Tiffany.

-Ha! Tu vois, il est là-bas! Dit la jeune fille en pointant le garçon en question.

Sakura courut dans la direction indiquée se jeta au cou de celui qui lui avait tant manqué depuis la journée précédente.

-Lionel! Tu es parti si tôt hier!Tout ce temps sans toi était presque insoutenable!

-Heu... Sakura...

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je...

-Ho non!

Sakura se détacha du jeune homme.

-Je suis désolée Will! Rougit-elle furieusement.

-Heu... ça va... tu cherches Li?

-Oui... Il est introuvable, je suis inquiète...

-En parlant de phénomène inquiétant, je dois te dire quelque chose... hier il est arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable, mon sofa a disparu!

-Disparu?

-Oui, dans une explosion de fumée verte...

-Je crois que c'est lié aux pouvoirs de Chikara!

-Je le crois aussi... La fumée verte en témoigne... Il doit s'agir su pourvoir vert...

-Quel est-t-il?

-I don't know Sakura... But I want my couch back! ¹

Lionel cherchait Sakura, il voulait la voir et il ne restait pas énormément de temps à la récréation.

« Ah! La voilà enfin! Elle est avec Will! » pensa-t-il en commençant à se diriger vers eux.

-Bonjour, Sakura!

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à discuter avec l'autre garçon.

-Sakura?

Elle tourna la tête vers elle et il lui sourit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura? Demanda Will.

-J'aurais juré qu'on appelait mon nom... mais il n'y a personne...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'allons nous faire pour ce deuxième pouvoir, c'est très embêtant que mon sofa ai disparu comme ça...

Disparu...

Lionel se rapprocha de la jeune fille pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter son indifférence, mais quand il la toucha, elle sursauta.

-Je sens l'aura de Lionel! Tout proche! Mais il n'est nul part en vue! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il était encore sous le choc, Il regarda ses mais... il ne les vit pas... à la place, il vit quelques étincelles vertes flotter ça et là où ses mains devraient se trouver...

Sakura se retourna et vit quelques étincelles vertes ondoyer, suspendue gracieusement dans l'air. Elles semblaient danser, un peu comme les globes de lumière de la carte de la lueur... Elles étaient vertes....

C'est un pouvoir! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est le pouvoir vert et je parierais que c'est le pouvoir d'invisibilité!

-Et qu'a-t-il attaqué?

-Lionel!

-Oui ,tu as raison! Je sens maintenant qu'il s'agit d'un pouvoir.

-Il faut faire quelques chose pour Lionel!

Le jeune homme en question sortit sa partie de la clef merveilleuse des trois élus et Sakura la vit briller parmi les étincelles.

-Allons-y!

Sakura et Will procédèrent à l'extraction de leurs parties respectives de la clef de leurs étuis.

-Ô clef magique des trois élus, en tant qu'élus désigné par ton créateur Chikara, nous t'ordonnons d'obéir à nos commandements! Apparaît! Partie clef!

-Partie Coeur plein!

-Partie coeur vide! Termina le garçon invisible.

Un vent se leva et leurs parties fusionnèrent pour créer la clef qui était si belle et si puissante.

Une fois la clef entièrement formée, Will s'en saisit solidement.

-Tu n'as pas une carte qui te permettrait de voir Lionel?

Sakura sortit sa clef magique et récita l'incantation.

-Clef du sceau sacré, confère-moi tes pouvoirs et libère ta puissance, au nom du pacte, je l'ordonne!

La clef se changea en bâton. Elle l'empoigna de la main droite et le fit tournoyer avant de le ramener devant elle.

Elle sortit une carte.

-Carte de l'Eau! Que ton pouvoir habite ma clef et qu'il sois miens! Carte de l'eau!

Lionel eu à peine le temps de penser :

« Ho! Non! Pas la carte de l'eau! »

qu'il était déjà complètement trempé.

Grâce à l'eau ruisselant sur le jeune homme, il était maintenant possible de distinguer sa silhouette.

-Will, à toi!

-Pouvoir créé par Chikara, va là où il te convient d'être! S'écria-t-il en brandissant une fiole.

La lumière blanche de la clef enroba chacune des étincelles vertes et les ramena dans la fiole. Lorsque l'opération fut terminée, Will ferma la petite bouteille et regarda un instant la fumée verte flotter tranquillement.

Quand il releva les yeux, il vit Sakura enlacée à un Lionel trempé.

-J'ai e peur! Dit-elle.

-Étais-tu vraiment obligée de faire appel à la carte de l'Eau? Rigola-t-il.

La cloche sonna.

Sakura réduit la clef et rangea sa carte. Chacun récupéra sa partie de la clef des trois élus et la remis dans sa pochette. Will rangea la bouteille.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant? Demanda Lionel en regardant son uniforme trempé.

-T'en fait pas, on s'en va en piscine! Sourit paisiblement Sakura.

Sur ce, le trio fier de sa deuxième capture se dirigea vers la piscine.

À la piscine, Sakura discutait avec Tiffany...

-Nous avons capturé un nouveau pouvoir à la récréation...

-Oh!non! J'ai encore tout raté!

-Mais tu n'aurais pas vu grand chose puisqu'il s'agissait du pouvoir d'invisibilité. Il s'en était pris à Lionel, voilà pourquoi il était introuvable, dit-elle pour apaiser son amie.

-Tien. Parlant de Lionel ,tu as passé le week-end avec lui, non?

-Oui, rougit Sakura, et Tiffany, c'était merveilleux!Samedi, il... il m,a...

-Embrassé pour la première fois?

-Comment tu sais?

-Mon petit doigt me l'a dit...

-Et il m'a aussi offert ça! Dit-elle en montrant son poignet à Tiffany.

-Comme c'est joli!

-Je suis si heureuse! Dimanche, à la maison, il m'a dit que dès que nous aurions tous deux quinze ans, il ferait de moi sa fiancée!

-Sa fiancée! Sakura tu te rend compte!

-Oui! Et voilà pourquoi mon bonheur est complet!

Le sifflet du professeur interrompit leur conversation et tout le monde dû entamer une série de longueurs.

Le lendemain matin, le téléphone sonna très tôt chez Lionel.

Stéphanie se leva pour aller répondre.

-Stéphanie? Demanda la femme au très fort accent Chinois.

-Oui? Répondit-elle.

-C'est Ielan, j'aimerais parler à Lionel, c 'est très important.

-Bien sûr tante Ielan...

Stéphanie déposa le téléphone et alla chercher son cousin...

Sakura faisait le chemin de l'école en roller en appréciant le trajet. L'automne était sérieusement avancé et l'air était friquet.

« Brr... J'ai hâte que nous changions d'uniforme », se dit Sakura en frissonnant.

Puis, elle commença à penser à Lionel, son futur époux... cette pensé la faisait sourire et frémir. Elle l'aimait tant! Elle aurait tout donner pour lui.

En arrivant à l'école, elle changea de chaussure et se dirigea en salle de cours.

-Bonjour! S'écria-t-elle en faisant glisser la porte coulissante.

-Bonjour Sakura!

Elle alla vers sa place et s'assied.

-Bon matin Tiffany, Stéphanie!

-Bon matin! Répondit la première.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la deuxième, elle se retourna et lui demanda :

-Ça va Stéphanie?

-Hein? Heu... ouais...

Le professeur entra dans la pièce et le cour débuta. Sakura s'aperçu que Lionel n'était pas derrière elle... Elle n'écoutait absolument pas ce que racontait M. Kunderlick à l'avant de la classe. Le cour passa...lentement... très lentement... Quand la cloche sonna finalement, Sakura se leva rapidement et se pressa d'interroger Stéphanie sur l'absence inquiétante de celui qu,elle aimait.

-Stéphanie! Pourquoi Lionel est-il absent? Il n'est pas malade j'espère?

-Non, pas du tout, il va physiquement très bien...

-Alors qu'y a-t-il?

-Ce matin... sa mère a appelé...

Sakura eut soudain très peur... les téléphones de Ielan Li n'apportait jamais que de mauvaises nouvelles...

-Que voulait-elle Stéphanie? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

-...je crois qu'il aurait aimé t'en parler lui-même...

-Sa mère l'a rappelé à Hong Kong? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts d'une inquiétude ardente qui la brûlait de l'intérieur et de quelques larmes contenues.

Sa voix reflétait la panique.

-Non... pas vraiment...

-Stéphanie! Je t'en prie! Qu'entends-tu par pas vraiment? Dis moi ce qu'il en est!

-Il n'a pas voulu tout me dire... Il m'a seulement dit qu'il allait régler quelque chose en Chine et qu'il allait revenir très bientôt. Il m'a demander de te dire qu'il serait bientôt prés de toi, qu'il t'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ferait tout pour revenir dans les mêmes conditions que lorsqu'il est parti...

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Moi non plus...

-Lionel...

Pendant ce temps, dans un aéroport d'Hong Kong...

-Je suis ravi de vous revoir jeune maître Lionel, dit respectueusement Pierre.

-Je suis aussi content de vous revoir Pierre, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit en toutes autres conditions, dit-il froidement. Je vous en prie, emmenez-moi à Mère immédiatement.

-Oui maître Lionel...

Ils montèrent dans une voiture noire.

Lionel, à l'arrière, s'accrochait fermement à sa valise.

-Sakura, je te jure que je reviendrai bientôt, je ne ferai pas traîner cette affaire...

Arrivé il sortit de la voiture prestement et entra dans l'immense demeure.

Il traversa furieusement le hall en quelques enjambées.

-Mère! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Cria-t-il, hargneux.

Ielan Li apparue. Elle fut quelque seconde effrayée par l'expression de pure haine sur le visage de son propre fils, mais la femme se ressaisit vite.

-Bienvenue à la maison Lionel.

-Épargnez-moi cela! Jeta-t-il très froidement.

-Montre toi un peu plus respectueux envers ta mère...

-Vous osez parler de respect? Ça me dégou...

-Lionel... le coupa-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de fiancée signifie?

Ielan baissa la tête.

-Tu me renvois au Japon pour me faire brièvement goûter ce que tu ne me permettra jamais? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que j'attende mes quinze ans avant de me fiancer! Tu ne faisais que planifier les derniers arrangements de mes fiançailles arrangées! Explosa-t-il, remarquant qu'il ne vouvoyait sa mère mais s'en contrefichant royalement.

-Je te somme de te calmer! Dit-elle en espérant pouvoir calmer la fureur de son fils.

Lionel respira avec difficultés.

-En tant que futur leader du clan, tu te dois de faire certaines choses en pensant au clan.

-Mais... se brisa-t-il, succombant à ses émotions.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent Lionel, ta future femme est une jeune fille merveilleuse qui vient d'une famille chinoise reconnue pour sa richesse. On dit qu'ils possèdent plusieurs ouvrages traitant de magies dont nous ne détenons pas les secrets.

-Mais mère...

Sa voix s'était cassée en mille morceaux pointus et tranchants sur lesquels il aurait voulu s'écorcher.

-J'ai dit pas de mais.

Il se mit à trembler.

-Va à ta chambre maintenant.

Lionel était pétrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa propre mère puisse lui faire autant de mal. Il avait envie de s'écrouler et de pleurer silencieusement, très très longtemps. Pleurer son incapacité à contredire sa mère, pleurer le mal qu'il ferait à Sakura et à lui-même.

Sa mère se retira.

Il restait là, immobile. Hagard et horrifié. Tremblant fiévreusement, les poings serrés.

Feimei s'adonna à passer par-là...

-Petit frère? Fit-elle en le voyant.

Puis elle remarqua son air. Comme si on venait de lui annoncer sa mise à mort.

-Lionel?

Il remonta lentement son regard vers sa s?ur.

-Elle me tue , Feimei, elle me tue...

Il se rendit à sa chambre.

-Petit frère...

La jeune fille alla voir sa mère.

-Mère... j'ai vu Lionel...

-Tu dois te demander ce qu'il fait ici...

-Non, en fait, je me demande ce qu'il a...

-Tu as rencontré Julianna²! C'est une jeune fille remplie de qualités!

-Oui, mère...

-Alors je n'ai aucun remords à avoir d'en avoir fait la fiancée de ton jeune frère...

-Sa... fiancée...

-Oui Feimei. Et je sais que je n'ai pas tort. Pour le bien du clan, dès que Lionel sera en age légal de le faire, il mariera Julianna. Cette après- midi, il la rencontreras et demain, il ira au Japon prendre le reste de ses affaires et il reviendra définitivement à Hong Kong avec sa cousine pour y rester.

-Mère!

-Il en sera ainsi! Tu peux disposer!

Feimei sortit de la pièce et alla à la chambre de son petit frère.

Elle cogna à la porte.

-Partez! Qui que vous soyez! Entendit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Lionel couché sur son lit, la tête face au plafond, les mais derrière la tête. Un expression de rancune mêlé de douleur.

-Va-t-en, dit-il.

-Petit frère...

Elle s'assied sur le lit.

-Pourquoi m'oblige-t-elle toujours à faire ce dont j'ai le moins envie? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Elle le fait pour ton bien...

-Non! Elle n,a jamais rien fait pour mon propre bien! Toujours pour le bien du clan! Je suis sûr que cette fille est pleine de qualités, mais je ne veux pas l'épouser! J'ai... j'aime Sakura et je sais, je sens que je l'aimerai jusqu'à ce que mon c?ur cesse de battre.

Il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix.

-Mais mère tient à ce que tu l'épouses. Depuis la mort de père, elle s'est fixé comme but de te donner un bon mariage. Elle veut que tu rencontres Julianna cet après-midi.

-Je ferai selon sa volonté...

Driiiiing... Driiiiing...

-C'est une idée que je me fais, ou bien ta valise sonne?

Lionel ouvrit la valise et sortit le téléphone portable offert par Tiffany quelques années auparavant.

-Allo?

-Lionel?

Les épaules de Lionel tombèrent.

-Sakura...

-Lionel ,que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi ta mère t'a-t-elle appelé? Reviendras- tu?

-Sakura...

Il entendit Sakura éclater en sanglots.

-Sakura... J... je vais revenir, je le jure! Sakura, je t'aime...

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qu'il se passe?

-Je suis désolé, Sakura... je suis tellement désolé! Pardonne moi...

-Je t'aime Lionel! Reviens-moi vite!

-Je t'aime aussi... Tu me manques...

La jeune fille raccrocha et Lionel déposa la téléphone sur son lit.

Feimei regarda longuement son frère.

Il était là, le visage dans ses mais, les épaules secouées. Il pleurait silencieusement.

Comme il était touchant! Il la bouleversait complètement...

-Courage, petit frère, dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle rejoint Fanren, Shiefa et Futie et leur parla du mariage arrangé 7de Lionel.

-C'est horrible! S'exclama Shefa, Il aime tant sa petite Ying Fa³!

-Pauvre petit frère, il pleurait...

-Nous devons faire quelque chose! Trancha Futie.

-Oui mais quoi? Répondit Fanren, nous ne pouvons contredire mère...

Ce soir là, Sakura s'endormie en pensant à Lionel...

Lionel se leva tôt. Il enfila des vêtements noirs et sortit.

Tous les gens qu'il croisait se retournait pour mieux voir son air livide.

Quand il se présenta à table pour le petit déjeuner, tout le monde le fixait, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

-Lionel, pourquoi portes-tu tes habits de deuil? Demanda Ielan.

Il se contenta de la foudroyer du regard.

-Après le repas, Julianna t'attendra dans le jardin.

Il termina son assiette sans mots, se leva et se rendit à l'extérieur.

Le jardin était magnifique, rempli de fleurs et de soleil.

Près d'une fontaine, assise sur un banc de marbre se trouvait sa promise. Elle leva la tête. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et un visage délicat.

-Mon matin, Li. Je suis Julianna, dit la jeune fille un peu timidement. Votre... votre fiancée.

Elle s'inclina.

Lionel ne répondit pas.

Elle regarda tristement ses chaussures.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

-N'y voyez surtout rien de personnel, mais je suis totalement dégoûté par cette idée de mariage, jeta-t-il crûment. Mon coeur appartient à une autre.

-Je comprends très bien... Je suis aussi éprise de quelqu'un d'autre, dit- elle en rougissant légèrement. Ce mariage est pour moi... une corde au cou...

-Que de propos macabre...

-Je suis plutôt morbide... Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le réjouissance et tout ce qu'il y a de... trop joyeux...

-J'étais comme ça avant moi aussi... À cause de l'entraînement que j'ai suivit étant plus jeune. Maintenant, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a tout changé...

-À défaut de s'aimer... soyons amis? Demanda la jeune fille en levant vers lui des yeux incertains.

-Bien sûr...

Après la rencontre, Ielan convoqua son fils...

-Je suis contente de voir que tu t'entends si bien avec Julianna. Maintenant, tu repars pour le Japon.

Lionel regarda sa mère, heureux de sa clémence.

-Pour ramener tes affaires et ta cousine définitivement ici, ajouta-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Tu retournes dire tes adieux au Japon et tu reviens pour toujours.

-Mère!

-Ton avion décolle dans une heure, va te préparer.

Lionel sortit lentement. Brisé... Son coeur, son âme et son esprit étaient brisés. Il voulait fermer les yeux et ne plus avoir à les ouvrir. Il souffrait.

Voici les traductions ou de simples notes dont je veux que vous teniez compte.

¹Je ne sais pas Sakura, mais je veux ravoir mon sofa!

² À prononcer : Djoulianna. Je l'ai nommé ainsi en l'honneur d'une reine qui a accouché d'un bébé au Canada. Or, étant reine des Pays-bas, elle devait accoucher de son enfant aux Pays-bas si elle voulait qu'il puisse un jour lui succéder au trône... alors une petite partie du Canada a été consacré propriété des Pays-bas pour le temps de l'accouchement. Ma s?ur venait d'en entendre parler pendant une heure dans un cours d'histoire c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de ce nom.

³Fleur de cerisier(Sakura) en chinois.


	15. Des milliers de larmes

Encore cette fois j'ai quelques petits faits à vous faire savoir on commence tout de suite avec une nouvelle dont je suis très fière. Ressemant, j'ai dépassé le cap des 100 reviews pour l'ensemble de mes fanfics! Je suis éternellement reconnaissante à tout ceux qui m'en ont envoyé ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu et à qui je ne dis jamais assez que je les aime. Soit dit en passant, la centième review à été envoyé par Annabelle Tomoyo 3/09 merci!!!

Deuxièmement, en relisant quelques unes des mes histoires, j'ai découvert qu'elles étaient hautement déplaisante à lire. Cela est en fait dû à mon horrible orthographe et à l'empressement que je met pour taper, ce qui me fait faire de nombreuses, nombreuses fautes de frappes... donc, je me demandais si quelqu'un voulais bien être mon lecteur beta. Non non non! Pas un lecteur sot! Mais plutôt un lecteur qui lirait les chapitres avant leur publications pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, que la continuation de l'histoire est assurée et que l'intérêt des lecteurs est toujours suscité. Bon, je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que quelqu'un se propose pour le poste puisque c'est plutôt du travail, mais bon peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait être intéressé par le fait de lire mes chapitres avant tout le monde... J'en attend des nouvelles...

Troisièmement, énormément de gens me disent que je tarde beaucoup à mettre mes chapitres... et bien oui, c'est vrai, j'en ai conscience... cela est du à plusieurs facteurs dont notamment mes études auxquelles j'essaie de consacrer plus de temps, je suis une paresseuse, les chapitres sont déjà composés avant d'être tapés, et souvent je dois changer, enlever et rajouter certains passages pour faire du fanfic une histoire encore plus intéressante , aussi, comme il y a plus d'un en que la composition de ce fanfic est commencée, je commence à m'en lasser un peu, écrire d'autres histoires et tout... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, jamais je ne cesserai d'écrire ce fanfiction, je l'aime trop et ce projet a trop d'importance à mes yeux. Finalement, nous arrivons au plus grand point; mes chapitres sont énormes. Comparez-les aux chapitres d'autres fanfics et si vous en trouvez un qui a des chapitres aussi long que les miens, dites-le moi car cet ouvrage mérite sûrement que je le lise. Variant de 6 à 12 feuilles lignées recto-verso, chacun d'eux représente en moyenne 20 pages de documents Word. Alors voilà où j'ai besoin de vous... préfèreriez vous que je change la répartition actuelle des chapitres de manière à en faire de plus courts qui viendraient plus rapidement? Je sais que personnellement j'aime mieux de plus longs chapitres, mais comme tout ceci à pris une ampleur que je n'aurais jamais imaginée, je crois que ce n'est plus vraiment à moi de choisir, mais plutôt à ceux qui sont le plus concerné; vous.

Dernier point pour ce chapitre, je fais encore une fois appel à vous, j'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez qu'à la fin de chaque chapitres je laisse une preview du chapitre suivant, histoire de vous donner un avant- goût de ce qui vous attend... répondez-moi en grand nombre!

Assez de blabla et de préambules, voici le fanfic ! Merci à tous, Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**Chapitre 15**

**Des milliers de larmes...**

Lionel demanda à Pierre de le conduire à l'aéroport. Quand on appela son vole, il se rendit à la porte d'embarquement.

Pendant le vole, ses idées couraient. Il allait se marier à une fille qu'il n'aimait pas et qui ne l'aimait pas... Une jeune fille autre que Sakura. Il allait quitter le Japon et ne jamais y revenir... Non! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait!

Quand Son vole atterrit, il pris un taxi en direction de son appartement.

-Lionel!

Stéphanie cuisinait le souper. Elle portait encore son uniforme scolaire.

-Lionel! Je commençais à m'inquiéter! Sakura aussi, elle était morte d'inquiétude!

-Crois-moi... je ne mérite pas tant d'inquiétude...

Il s'effondra sur une chaise.

-Qu'y a-t-il Lionel?

-Commence à faire tes valises, Stéphanie...

-Mes valises?

Il baissa la tête.

-Oui...

-Nous repartons donc déjà... Mais je vois à ton visage qu'il n'y a pas que ça... qu'est-ce que Ielan te voulait?

-Elle voulait... elle voulait... me présenter ma fiancée!

-Ta fiancé!

Lionel serra la dents.

-Ta mère t'a planifier un mariage avec une fille... autre que Sakura?

-...oui... et nous rentrons en Chine. Pour y rester.

Sa voix était effacé, son regard fuyant.

-Je crois que je vais aller prendre du repos...

Il se leva et alla à sa chambre.

Stéphanie était horrifiée. Comment... comment sa mère avait-elle pu lui faire une choses pareille? En soupirant, elle retourna à ses chaudrons. Quand elle eu terminé le repas, elle alla voir Lionel pour lio demander s'il avait faim, mais il dormait. Elle mangea en pensant que les prochains jours risquaient d'être éprouvants pour tous.

Le lendemain, Lionel fut réveiller par le carillon de la sonnette. Il se leva et réalisa qu'il s'était couché habillé. Il alla répondre. Un homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Que voulez-vous?

-Bonjour! Je viens pour le déménagement!

-Déménagement...

-Oui! Madame...

Il regarda dans ses papiers.

-Ielan Li nous à envoyer ici pour prendre tous les meubles, dit-il tout sourire.

-Meubles...

-Oui, pour votre déménagement.

Lionel voulait lui crier de partir. Lui dire qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse. Lui dire qu'il pouvait dire à « Madame Ielan Li » qu'elle pouvait oublier cet idée de déménagement. Lui dire des mots très méchants. Tellement méchant que jamais un autre homme de ce métier n'oserait revenir sonner à sa porte. Mais il dit simplement, d'un murmure que le déménageur entendit à peine :

-oh... allez-y...

Après l'école, Sakura ne pouvait plus se contenir... son inquiétude avait atteint un niveau incroyablement élevé. Ni Lionel ,ni sa cousine ne s'étaient présenté en cours aujourd'hui.

« Je me demande ce qu'il se passe, c'est insensé... » pensa-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit un immense camion.

Un camion de déménagement.

Elle aperçut Stéphanie , accotée contre le camion, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.

-Stéphanie! Que se passe-t-il!

Celle-ce ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda Sakura tristement.

-Nous rentrons...

-Quoi...

-Lionel est à l'intérieur, il t'expliquera.

Sakura enleva ses rollers et mit ses chaussures. Elle entra dans l'établissement et monta les escaliers.

Elle couru jusqu'à l'appartement des Li. La porte était entrouverte et elle entra. La vision désolante d'un appartement vide s'offrit à elle. Au milieu du salon presque se tenait Lionel. Il ne l'avais pas encore vu , il regardait le sol.

-Alors c'est donc vrai... tu retourner chez toi...

-Sakura...

Il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, la mine affreuse et la voix tremblante et faible.

-Que s'est-il passé en Chine? Demanda-t-elle.

-Sakura... ma mère... elle m'a trouvé... elle à trouvé pour moi...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t,a trouvé?

-Une fiancée.

Son c?ur... son c?ur lui faisait mal... comme si on venait de le transpercer avec la lame d'un horrible poignard.

-Une fiancée... répéta-t-elle.

Elle pleurait abondement, sans retenue.

-Sakura...

Elle se jeta à son cou et pleura de plus belle, ne pouvant empêcher son désespoir de prendre le dessus sur elle.

Lionel la serra fort. Très fort. Il avait déjà trop pleuré... les larmes ne devaient plus franchir la limite de ses yeux... il ne voulait pas, car il se devait d'être fort. Pour celle qu'il aimait il se devait d'être fort, de s'efforcer de ne pas la rendre encore plus triste.

-Ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il.

-Comment peux-tu me demande rune chose pareille? Mon coeur est mort à l'instant ou tu as prononcé le mot fiancée... comment peux-tu me demander de ne pas vomir mon anéantissement. Je... je vais te perdre! Je vais perdre celui quoi m'est le plus cher!

-Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas épouser cette fille. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal! Tes larmes m'arrache le coeur si j'en possède toujours un... Car je crois bien être sans-coeur pour te faire tant souffrire.

Elle se détacha de lui et regarda le visage de ce jeune homme misérable qui tentait de retenir ses larmes.

-Ce n'est pas un crime de laisser transparaître ses émotions, je croyais que tu l'avais compris... chuchota-t-elle.

Lionel s'effondra. Son visage se crispa et une larme solitaire franchit le barrage qu'il avait bâtit. Elle roula, épousant parfaitement les courbes de son visage, traçant une mince ligne mouillé sur sa joue droite. Une autre tomba rapidement le long de sa joue gauche. En peu de temps, le visage fut envahit pas d'innombrables larmes qui se transformèrent en torrents.

-Non, fit-il, son corps à présent aussi tremblant que sa voix fragile. Non! NON! Cria-t-il, saturé de désespoir en fermant les yeux et en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

Il pencha la tête vers le sol et respira longuement pour se calmer. Ses cheveux couvraient son visage.

-Sakura, j'aurais aimé que tu ne me vois pas dans cet état... j,aurais aimé ne pas avoir à te dire cela.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes encore. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes pour une troisième fois! Je sens que je ne pourrai pas le supporter! S'il te plait, dit-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, qu'un horrible cauchemar!

-Je ne veux absolument pas te quitter, Sakura...

Sakura s'agenouilla et berça Lionel dans ses bras.

-Je veux seulement mourir dans tes bras ce soir, fit-il.

Il se calma un peu, réconforté par le geste de sa bien-aimée.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Je serais beaucoup plus malheureuse de te savoir mort plutôt que de te savoir loin, vivant et qui sait, peut-être heureux...

-Heureux? Auprès d'une autre épouse que toi? C'est impossible! C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi!

Sakura était bouleversé par les paroles remplies d'amour et de détresse.

-Et la mission! S'exclama-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Will sera dévasté! Nous ne pourrons pas la compléter sans toi!

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne contrarie ma mère en aucun cas. Cette mission n'a pas autant d'envergure que la chasse aux cartes de Clow... Il est même possible qu'elle n'ait jamais même entendu parler de Chikara...

Sakura se sentait désarmée. Rien ne ferait change d'avis Ielan Li.

-Mais pourquoi t'a-t-elle fait revenir.

-Je ne sais pas... probablement parce que j'étais devenu une loque. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle avait déjà commencer à planifié ce mariage arrangé avant mon départ. Elle voulait m'éloigner pour que je ne me doute de rien. Elle voulait discuter les derniers points de cet arrangement avec le riche père de ma promise... Ce n'est qu'un vipère!

-Lionel... c'est ta mère...

-Une mère ne ferait pas une telle chose à son propre fils. Ce n'est pas ma mère!

-Lionel... quel... quel est le nom de celle que tu vas épouser?

-Cela n'a aucune importance!

-Au contraire! C'est celle avec qui tu passeras toute ta vie!

-Toute ma vie...

Ces mot étaient affreusement douloureux.

-Julianna. Julianna... Li? Non! Je ne veux pas donner mon nom à une autre que toi!

-Est-ce qu'elle est belle?

-Oui. Non. Peu importe...Ta beauté éclipse toute les autres de ce monde.

-Elle a un grand coeur? Est-elle gentille, attentionnée?

-Elle le semble... pourquoi toutes ces questions?

-Je... je veux savoir si elle saura prendre soin de toi . Je... je n'avais jamais réalisé que ta vie était réglé pour assuré l'avenir de ta famille... si je... si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas détourné de la destiné que ta mère t'avait tracée.

Lionel était surpris, mais surtout horrifié par les paroles de sa bien- aimée. Comment pouvait-elle dire de telle choses!

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi avec ta candeur et ta bonté! J'ai été séduit par tes attentions et tes sourires, totalement subjugué par tes regards! Mon insensibilité implacable a fondu devant ta gentillesse comme un glaçon au soleil! Rien de ce que tu aurais fait ou dit aurait changé cela! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'aime et rien que tu aurais pu faire aurais changé cela! Tu es ce que j'ai toujours voulu! La douceur... le confort... la tendresse... l'apaisement... le bonheur! Je t'ai toujours voulu! Toi! Ne dit plus jamais cela! Non! C'est comme si tu me disais que tu regrettais ce qui nous est arrivé! Comme si tu me disais que tu aurais souhaité que cela n'arrive jamais!

Rampa pour s'éloigner d'elle un peu, se roulant en boule dans un coin de la pièce.

-Lionel! S'écria-t-elle, ses larmes propulsées autours de son visage d'une manière angélique, alors que les lueurs du coucher de soleil les traversaient.

Vue incroyablement douce qui ne dura qu'une éphémère seconde.

Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme qui avait perdu tout contrôle sur ses émotions, pleurant comme un enfant désillusionné.

-J'ai si peur Sakura! Je suis terrifié! Tout s'effondre... Tout le bonheur que j'avais mis tant de temps à me permettre de bâtir... Tout ce bonheur s'effondre autours de moi... Bientôt il n'en restera plus rien comme s'il n'avait jamais existé! Pleura-t-il, panique et frayeur évidentes dans sa voix.

-Je t'aime!cria-t-elle soudain au jeune homme. Je t'aime tant! Je ne regrette rien! Rien du tout crois-moi! Notre bonheur vivra tant et aussi longtemps qu'il sera présent dans ton esprit! N'oublie pas! N'oublie pas ces moments si doux! N'oublie tout ce que nous avons partagé! Je t'aime! Répéta-t-elle encore avant que ses paroles ne soient coupés par de violents et incontrôlables sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge.

Elle se colla tout contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort et il mit ses bras autours d'elle, conscient de ne pas être à le hauteur.

-Ne pleure plus, ça me fait terriblement mal, dit-il en essayant de se calmer.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux m'en empêcher!

Elle enfouit son visage dans la poitrine chaude de son jeune amoureux en y étouffant quelques sanglots se faisant de plus en plus rauque, signe qu'un mal de gorge la gagnait.

La chaude respiration saccadée de Sakura traversait le chandail de Lionel qui collait à sa peau tant il était imbibé de larmes. Autant celles de son amoureuse que celles qu'il avait lui même versées.

Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'écouter son coeur battre. C'était, d'une certaine manière, réconfortant, sécurisant. Cette fois il battait vite, très vite. Comme les ailes d'un papillon affolé. Une pulsation rapide et forte apportant chaleur à son auditrice.

Lionel se racla un peu la gorge et entama la douce chanson chinoise qu'il lui avait chanté pour l'endormir quelques jours auparavant. Comme ces jours lui semblaient loin! Empreinte de mélancolie, sa voix était grave et torride.

Sakura se calma un peu, lui aussi.

-Que signifient ces paroles si douces? Articula-t-elle lorsque la chanson fut terminé?

-Cette chanson est une sorte de berceuse. C'est très triste... cela raconte l'histoire d'un facteur qui doit constamment quitter sa fiancée pour aller livrer des messages au loin. Un jour il revient pour s'apercevoir qu'elle a été tuée par des brigands voulant cambrioler la maison. S'en voulant de n'avoir pu être présent pour la protéger, il s'enlève la vie.

-Comment une chanson aussi tragique peut être aussi apaisante?

-Probablement à cause du refrain... « Maintenant je t'ai rejoint, Rien ne nous empêchera plus de nous aimer, Plus jamais je ne reviendrai que pour mieux repartir, La vie tentait de nous séparer, Mais ce fatal destin ne fait que nous réunir. Plus jamais je ne te ferai pleurer. » Lui traduit-il.

-C'est si beau...

-Oui, mère la chantait à mes s?urs...

-À tes s?urs?

-Oui, elle ne venait jamais dans ma chambre pour me souhaiter bonne nuit... Alors dès mon plus jeune age j'ai pris l'habitude de sortir de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour aller me recroqueviller près de la porte entrouverte de la chambre de mes quatre soeurs dans le but d'entendre ce qu'elle leur disait, de m'imaginer qu'elles disait tout ses jolis mots non pas à Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanlen ou Feimei mais à moi qui voulait tant les entendre. J'aimais tant cette chanson que je l'ai appris par coeur dès ces jeunes années malgré les mots très complexes qui la formaient. Je me disait que si un jour je pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimais comme le facteur aimait sa fiancé, je n'aurais plus besoin d'aller écouter ma mère en cachette... J'aurais quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi, pour me bercer et me réconforter lorsque les monstres sous mon lit ne cessaient de me crier des insanités, lorsque parfois mes cauchemars étaient pires qu'à l'habitude. J'aurais quelqu'un pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

-C'est terrible... mais je crois que tu n'as pas à en vouloir à ta mère...

Il ferma les yeux.

-Je sais dans le fond pourquoi me mère me fait ça... C'est parce qu'elle a elle-même vécu un mariage arrangé!

-Quoi!

-Mon père et ma mère... se sont marié par convenance et non par amour. Parce c'est ce que leurs familles désiraient... pour qu'ils aient des enfants aux pouvoirs inégalés. Et quand après toutes ces années de vies communes ils furent capable d'admettre être tombé amoureux de l'autre pendant la durée de leur engagement m... mon père... il... je...

-Ça va Lionel... L'histoire de tes parents est déjà un grands pas... pour ton père ça peut toujours attendre... ça te fait trop mal...

-Ma mère veut que je souffre comme elle a souffert. Elle veut faire souffrire son seul fils parce que le seul homme qu'elle a jamais laissé s'approcher de son coeur l'a trop blessée!

-Ta mère fait cela pour toi... elle veut seulement assurer l'avenir du clan dont tu seras bientôt le chef.

-Personne ne m'a jamais demandé si j'avais seulement envie d'être leader! Je voudrais ne pas porter ce nom si lourd. Quand je retournerai là-bas, je devrai recommencer à m'entraîner physiquement et psychiquement. Je redeviendrai l'animal docile que j'étais avant de mettre les pieds à Tomoeda! Cet animal docile qui t'a fait tant de mal! Je m'entraînerai jusqu'à mes seize ans. Alors je marierai Julianna contre son gré et le miens, puis mes entraînement seront plus rares mais plus intense, devant assisté à tant de réunions. Je serai malheureux et j'aurai un épouse malheureuse.. puis nous aurons des... des enfants malheureux que je devrai élever pour qu'ils deviennent à leur tour des machines de combat. Des futur leader sans liberté. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que les quatre premiers enfants du mariage de mes parents soient des filles? Si un seul de ces enfants aurait été un garçon, je n'aurais jamais été dans cette situation! Le destin est horrible.

-Chut... murmura-t-elle.

Stéphanie ouvrit la porte et vit son cousin et son amie. Ils étaient enlacés sur le sol. Elle les regarda un peu, touchée profondément par leur drame. Elle repartit en versant quelques larmes qui se perdirent parmi toutes celles qui furent versé dans cette soirée sur le destin de ces deux amoureux... Tant de larmes...


	16. Derniers moments ensemble

Bonjour à tous! Voici un chapitre que j'ai trouvé très pénible à écrire. Ça m,a fait beaucoup de mal. L'amour, c'est comme le soleil, on ne pourrait s,en passer, mais si on l'approche de trop près, on s'y brûle...

Je vous annonce que ma bêta est Marsupi! J'ai reçu beaucoup de demandes, mais c'est elle qui a le poste! Son boulot commencera dès le prochain chapitre! ;) Je présente mes excuses les plus sincères à toutes les autres personnes s'étant offerte.

Assez de préambules et de blabla, voici la fanfic! Merci à tous, Fannie Lune

**Chapitre 16**

**Saison 1**

**Derniers moments ensemble**

Sakura tenta de calmer son esprit. Oui, elle devait essayer de penser rationnellement... Elle se défit lentement de l'étreinte de Lionel.

-Q...quand pars-tu?

-D...demain matin...

-Si tôt!

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je peux utiliser le téléphone? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr...

Sakura sécha ses larmes et composa son numéro de téléphone.

Driiiiiiing Driiiiiiing Driiiiii-

-Allô?

-Thomas? C'est Sakura, tu...

-Ah! C'est toi! Mais où es-tu?

-Est-ce que je peux parler à papa, Thomas?

-Mais où es-tu?

-Je t'en prie...

-D'accord, je vais le chercher, dit-il à contre-coeur.

Sakura attendit quelques instants avant que la voix remplie d'inquiétude de son père ne se fasse entendre.

-Sakura?

-Oui, papa, c'est moi. Désolée si tu t'es inquiété...

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui, oui! Ne t'en fais pas...

-Je ne sais pas ce que te tracasse, mais je sais que tout ne vas pas bien, Sakura. Ta voix te trahi.

-Je... je ne rentrerai pas ce soir... je ne dormirai pas à la maison je crois...

-Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie?

-C'est... heu, c'est Lionel...

-Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose? Je sais que tu t'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui cette semaine.

-En fait, il doit rentrer chez lui demain...fit-elle en se tordant le visage pour retenir ses larmes.

-Oh... Si tu veux, tu peux garder ta matinée, j'avertirai l'école...

-Ce ne sera pas...

-Si! Ce sera nécessaire! Ma pauvre petit chérie... courage.

-Merci beaucoup, papa... Je t'aime. À demain.

Dominic raccrocha, il comprenait la douleur de sa fille... un peu comme si sa Nathalie le quittait trois fois...

Car oui, Lionel quittait Sakura pour la troisième fois.

C'était horrible... Funeste journée...

Sakura raccrocha d'une main tremblante. Lionel entra dans le salon en lui tendant un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta et cala rapidement.

-J'ai appelé mon père...

-Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas... reste avec moi jusqu'à... jusqu'à la fin...

-Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Jusqu'à la...fin...

Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux avidement. Il prit de grandes inspiration, s'imprégnant de l'odeur particulièrement agréable de celle qu'il aimait. Celle qui faisait battre son coeur.

Les bras soudés le long de son corps par l'étreinte de Lionel, Sakura réalisa à quel point il était fort, à quel point il avait grandit. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant que le petit garçon courageux et déterminé qu'elle avait rencontré il y a de cela déjà si longtemps s'était transformé en homme sensible et puissant.

Elle éclata en sanglot et il serra les dents.

-Tu m'écriras? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu te rappelle les raisons pour lesquelles ne t'ai pas écrit la dernière fois...

-Lionel! Je n'aurai pas mal... même si je sais que tu es loin...

Elle agrippa la jupe de son uniforme.

-Et avec une autre...

Elle resserra ses poings.

-Pour toujours...

-Tu vois bien... tu te fais du mal rien que d'en parler...

-Mais je veux savoir si tu sera heureux!

-Je... je ne peux pas! Explosa-t-il. Je ne pourrai pas te dire que je suis heureux quand je serai l'homme le plus misérable de ce monde! Je ne pourrai pas te mentir.

-Comment peux-tu être si sûr que tu sera malheureux?

-Je ne serai pas avec toi! Se brisa-t-il.

Sa voix était lourde. Pleine d'émotion, de tristesse contenue.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de s'enfuir dans la chaude poitrine de Lionel et elle pleura. Au bout de plusieurs longues et déchirantes minutes, elle s'endormie. Il la déposa sur un matelas et mis une couverture sur elle.

L'appartement était déjà vide...

Il s'assied sur le sol et regarda sa petite fleur de cerisier.

« Je n'ai qu'à la tenir dans mes bras quelques instants et elle s'endort... elle est tout pour moi... peut-être devrais-je quitter l'appartement immédiatement pour lui éviter une séparation trop triste... »pensa-t-il.

Il tenta de s'imaginer sa réaction...

Elle ouvrait un ?il, puis l'autre et elle les frottait, découvrant avec effroi que le jour s'était levé sans elle.

-Lionel! S'écriait-elle en se redressant.

Elle jetait un regard circulaire autours de la pièce vide.

-LIONEL!

Son cri était déchirant.

Elle commençait à pleurer, presque hystériquement en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

-Pourquoi? Je ne t'ai pas dit adieu... Lionel!

Non! C'était catégorique à présent, il ne la laisserait pas comme ça...

« Elle est si belle ... »

Il sourit tristement en pensant aux heureux jours qu'ils avaient ressemant passés ensemble.

Il se perdit dans ses songes...

« Sakura... ma Sakura... Jolie et fragile fleur de printemps. Comment te laisser? Ton sourire fait fondre mon coeur, tes yeux voient à travers mon âme. Ils ont vu celui en moi qui était attentionné... Tu es si aimable que c'est touchant... Tu es un ange, mon ange... »

Il l'entendit gémir.

-Pourquoi... je ne t'ai pas dit adieu... Lionel...

-Sakura, fit-il doucement.

Elle se redressa.

-Lionel!

-Je suis là, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas...

Elle lança ses bras autours de son cou.

-C'était horrible! Je me suis réveillée et j'étais seule au milieu de l'appartement vide! Tu étais parti! Sans rien dire! Tu étais parti!

-Je suis là...

Il passa doucement sa main dans son dos pour le calmer.

-Ne me laisse plus m'endormir!

-Mais pourquoi? Tu as besoin de sommeil, regarde l'état dans lequel tu es!

Elle voulu lui répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps car il se pressa d'ajouter :

-Tu es si belle quand tu dors...

Elle rougit.

-Mais je ne veux pas gaspiller le temps... le peu de temps qui me reste à tes côtés... promet-moi de me réveiller si jamais je m'assoupie.

-Mais...

-Promet-moi!

-Je le promet...

-Merci...

-Veux-tu manger? Lui proposa-t-il, voyant que l'heure du repas était passé de puis un certain temps déjà.

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent.

-Ho non!

-Quoi?

-J'aurais tant voulu cuisiner pour toi ce gâteau que tu aimes tant... Mais il est trop tard...

-Je suis sûre, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, qu'il aurait été le plus exquis de tout les tenshins que j'ai jamais eu la chance de manger.

Il prit délicatement sa main et le porta à ses lèvres pour lui donne un léger baiser sur la paume.

Sakura soupira.

-Alors, tu a faim?

-Oui, un peu...

-Ici, nous n'avons plus rien, mais je t'emmène au restaurant...

Il lacèrent leur doigts et quittèrent l'appartement

-Lionel, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient, tu ne reviendras jamais à Tomoéda?

Il soupira.

-C'est ce que ma mère souhaite...

-Je comprend, fit-elle en tentant de prendre un ton résigné.

Il s'arrêta et la fit pivoter pour la mettre face à lui an tenant sa main.

Elle regarda le sol.

-Heu... dit-elle.

De son index, Lionel releva le menton de Sakura pour plonger dans ses yeux.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance de te rencontrer... même si le destin semble avoir choisi d'autre plans pour moi, sache que tu es celle avec qui j'aurais aimé passer ma vie. Tu seras toujours la seule dans mon coeur, et ça le destin n'y changera rien.

Son visage était triste et il avait envie de mourir, mais il s'efforçait de rendre sa voix douce et rassurante.

Il prit son visage et embrassa son front.

Devant toute la tendresse que son amoureux tentait de lui communiquer, Sakura se sentit un peu mieux.

Il se remirent en route.

Arrivés au restaurant, il s'essayèrent et commandèrent.

-Heu... tu pourras dire à Will que je suis désolé, dit-il presque avec sourire.

-Si bien sûre, pourquoi cela te fait-il sourire?

-J'essayais de m'imaginer la colère dans laquelle il se mettrait... je l'imagine déjà... Il va se mettre à bafouiller plein de trucs en anglais que seul lui peut comprendre!

Il rirent un peu. Un rire qui les surpris. Car ni l'un ni l' autre ne croyait pouvoir rire désormais.

-Et tu pourras remercier Tiffany aussi pour moi?

-La remercier?

-Elle m'a beaucoup aidé, sourit-il avec nostalgie.

-Aidé?

Il rougit.

-... oui... avant... enfin... avant que je... te dise que je t'aime...

-Vraiment? Je savais qu'elle était au courant, mais j'ignorais qu'elle t'avait aidé!

-Sans elle, je doute que tu l'aurais jamais su.

-Mais pourquoi!

-J'avais peur! Je savais que tu aimais Mathieu et je croyais qu'Antony t'aimais... je ne voulais pas te troubler... ou te causer du chagrin.

-Oh Lionel...

Il esquissa un petit sourire gêné.

-Dit aussi merci à Yué et Mathieu, sans leur aide, je n'aurais jamais réalisé que je t'aimais et aussi dit à Yvan de faire attention à Sandrine ... et...

Il soupira...

-Je ne veux pas partir...

Sakura sourit faiblement.

Un serveur leur apporta leur repas et il mangèrent d'abord silencieusement puis il commencèrent à babiller allègrement du passé pour oublier leur trop cruel futur.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent su restaurant, il faisait déjà noir...

Déjà...

Le temps passait trop vite! Beaucoup trop vite!

-Lionel?

-Hum?

-Tu veux bien aller regarder les étoiles avec moi?

-Bien sûr sourit-il.

-Allons au parc.

Au parc du roi Pingouin, ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe fraiche et regardèrent le ciel.

Il était dégagé et profond, parsemé de milliers d'étoiles.

Il était en fait si profond qu'on eu cru qu'il était fait d'encre et que celle-ci allait couler à tout moment. Épaisse et plus noire que la nuit.

Qui aurait pu croire, en voyant ces astres si paisibles qu'ils étaient en fait en mouvements constants?

Le soir était frisquet et le fond de l'air laissait clairement paraître un début d'hiver précoce.

Le silence tomba sur Sakura et Lionel. Un silence confortable, loin d'être lourd.

-Tu vois comme les étoiles brillent? On dirait qu'elles savent ce qui nous arrive et qu'elles pleurent pour nous. Elles brillent pour réchauffer nos coeurs brisés, murmura la garçon, ne tentant même plus de dissimuler la douleur dans sa voix.

-Tu as raison, on dirait qu,elles nous entendent, qu'elles nous comprennent.

-Les étoiles brilleront toujours pour nous.

-...Toujours... répéta-t-elle.

Son bracelet brille dans la nuit, reflétant la douce lumière de la lune.

Lionel sentit Sakura frissonner près de lui.

-Il fait vraiment froid, prend ma veste.

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne voudrait pas que tu aies froid.

-Allez, viens. Rentrons.

Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même.

Ils partirant pour l'appartement de Lionel qui très bientôt ne lui appartiendrais plus.

-Tiens... mais où est Stéphanie?

-Je crois qu'elle est allée chez Tiffany, elle voulait lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et nous laisser du temps ensemble je suppose.

Elle soupira.

Lorsqu'ils gagnèrent l'appartement vide, il s'essayèrent l'un en face de l'autre sur le matelas, seul fourniture encore présente dans le logis.

-Sakura, je veux que tu saches que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de partir... je ne veux pas que tu crois que je le fait de plein gré... je... je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n,ai offert aucune résistance... je...

-Chut... je sais déjà tout cela, Lionel.

-Je t'aime!

Sa voix était désespérée, brisée. Comme s'il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

Elle l'enlaça et lui dit :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Le temps passa. Trop vite.

Et bientôt il fut minuit et Sakura réalisa que Lionel S'était endormie contre elle. Elle le déposa de peine et de misère sur le matelas et l'observa dormir. Il était si beau... L'expression vide du sommeil sur son visage la rendait encore plus beau, paisible, vulnérable. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, elle mourrais de chagrin.

C'était son Lionel à elle!...

Mais très bientôt, il serait à une autre... Très bientôt, une autre qu'elle tiendrait sa main, l'enlacerait, goûterait à ses lèvres , passerait du temps avec lui, enfouirais son visage dans sa poitrine, caresserait ses cheveux... serait la personne chère à qui il ferait goûter sa cuisine.

Très bientôt, cette Julianna sera celle qui lui dira Je t'aime...

Sakura sentit un goût salé dans sa bouche et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait à nouveau.

Abondamment et silencieusement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et de sa vision troublée, elle vit une liasse de papier et un crayon.

Elle devait le faire... elle devait lui écrire au moins une lettre, coucher son âme sur le papier, lui faire savoir que sans lui sa vie s'arrêterait.

Elle lui dit tout, tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire... Et à mesure qu'elle écrivait, ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus abondamment.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle se leva et déposa la déchirante missive dans la poche du manteau de Lionel.

Elle revint à ses côtés et s'agenouilla. Sans gêne aucune, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Si seulement de ce baiser je pouvais m'endormir pour l'éternité, ne passa avoir à supporter ton départ » pensa-t-elle en laissant tomber quelques larmes sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait.

De ses doigts elle caressa ces lèvres qui bientôt appartiendrais à une autre fille. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses sourcils et du revers de la main, elle effleura sa joue se haut en bas. Ses larmes coulaient et coulaient encore incessantes.

-Pardonne-moi, Lionel, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je pleure...

Lionel se mit à frissonner dans son sommeil et Sakura réalisa qu'il faisait très froid dans l'appartement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies froid... pas tant que je serai là ! Laisse-moi te réchauffer, dit-elle à un Lionel endormi.

Elle se colla contre lui.

-Prend ma chaleur Lionel, une fois que tu seras parti, je n'en aurais plus besoin, susurra-t-elle en essayant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui, ce qui était malheureusement impossible. Laisse-moi te donner tout ce que j'ai cette nuit, pendant que tu dors. Pour que je sois capable de te laisser partir demain... Tu as mon amour, mon coeur, mon âme... tous mes sourires, mes regards brillants, les étoiles dans mes yeux, ma bonne humeur, ma joie, mon entrain... Ma chaleur... tout cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de place dans tes bagages, mais je t'en supplie, emmène-les avec toi!

Elle le serrait à présent si fort qu'il se réveilla, un peu étourdi. Il l'entendit pleurer sans retenue. Il voulu la réconforter, mais elle le serrait trop fort, il ne pouvait bouger. Son désespoir avait énormément amplifié sa force... Lionel voulu lui parler, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Leur étreinte était si serré qu'il avait presque de la difficulté à respirer. On aurait dit que Sakura voulait le retenir de partir en le retenant par une simple étreinte.

-Prend-moi, murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas qu'il ne dormait plus.

Il l'entendit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Lionel souffrit longuement en silence de l'entendre pleurer avec autant de désespoir, avant de se rendormir.

Après un long moment, elle desserra l'étau qui rendait Lionel prisonnier et regarda longuement son visage. Déjà à la fenêtre on pouvait voir le soleil pointer.

-Non...

Elle se recolla contre lui et s'agrippa à ses vêtement. Lionel se réveilla et sentit son coeur sombrer lorsqu'il entendit Sakura pleurer. Elle pleurait comme jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer.

Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la redressa.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne dormait pas, elle tenta sa sécher ses larmes pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la coucha.

-Non, je ne veux pas dormir.

-Tu es épuisée.

-Mais le soleil commence déjà à sa lever...

-Calme-toi...

-Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux... si je ferme les yeux, tu me manques, et je ne veux pas que tu me manques alors que tu n'es même pas encore parti!

Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle était épuisée d'avoir tant pleurer.

-Ne me laisse pas dormir... je t'en prie...

Lionel ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire en caressant les cheveux de sa tendre bien-aimée.

-Tu es toute froide...

-C'est parce que je t'ai tout donné...

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormie.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Sakura, pour tout.

Quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit avec horreur que la pièce était baignée de soleil. Elle se redressa et vit Lionel à côté d,elle. Il dormait. Il avait presque l'air paisible.

Elle enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son amoureux.

« Peut-être pour la dernière fois », songea-t-elle avec tristesse et mélancolie.

Il s'éveilla à son tour, réveillé par la lumière de l'astre du jour. Une peur panique s'empara de son coeur. Ce soleil... ce soleil ne pouvait pas être celui du matin! Il sentit le visage de sa bien-aimée sur sa poitrine et déposa sa main sur ses cheveux.

-Tu est réveillé, fit-elle.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé dormir...

-Chut...

Elle l'encercla de ses bras.

-À quelle heure part ton avion?

-je dois prendre le vol de 10 heure.

-10 heure, répéta-t-elle, essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

-J'ai peur...

-Moi aussi, Lionel, mais je t'aime.

Elle écouta son coeur pris de panique, ce que qui ne battait que pour elle.

-Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Ils se levèrent et constatèrent qu'ils avaient à peine le temps de déjeuner.

-Pas déjà... fit le jeune homme.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Ses yeux vides se posèrent sur le sol et elle soupira.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et bientôt, Stéphanie fit son apparition dans la pièce.

-Où étais-tu, lui demanda son cousin.

-Tiffany, dit-elle simplement, la mine basse.

-C'est ce que je croyais...

Elle releva son regard et vit Sakura. Elle semblait vide... elle était si pâle. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux mêlés. Elle s'agrippait aux vêtement de Lionel...

Pauvre Sakura... Stéphanie ouvrit ses bras et la jeune fille brisée s'y réfugia.

-Je vais aller nous acheter de quoi déjeuner, fit Lionel.

Dès qu'il eu franchi la porte, Sakura éclata en sanglot.

-Sakura... c'est tellement injuste, Stéphanie! Tellement injuste! Tu connais Julianna?

-Heu... oui...

-Lionel sera-t-il heureux avec elle?

Stéphanie savait que non...

-Julianna est très gentille...

-Mais aura-t-il une vie heureuse avec elle?

NON!, criait l'esprit de Stéphanie.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle.

Elle savait que la vérité tuerait son amie... Elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir menti, mais certains mensonges sont nécessaires. Après tout, elle n'aurais pas supporter d'être la cause du malheur de son amie.

-Alors toi non plus je ne te reverrai plus? Demanda finalement Sakura.

-J'imagine que non...

-Stéphanie, tu me manqueras énormément!

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais Sakura.

-C'est injuste.

-Oui, parfois, j'aurais aimé ne pas naître dans la clan des Li...

-Lionel m'a dit quelque chose de semblable...

Celui-ci revint avec des croissants et du café. Ils mangèrent ensemble, accablés par un silence inconfortable.

Les croissant étaient bons, mais le café tiède. Lionel pourtant n'y goûtait pas. Il n'avait même pas conscience de manger... Rien ne comptait plus à cet instant que ce corps fragile et tremblant près du sien.

Après avoir déjeuné, Lionel fit d'une voix faible.

-Je... je crois qu'i lest temps...

Sakura s'agrippa à lui.

Stéphanie appela un taxi qui les emmena à l'aéroport.

-Adieu, Sakura... ait une belle vie, soupira Stéphanie.

-Toi aussi, au revoir.

Le jeune fille laissa sur ces mots les deux amoureux.

-Il... il semblerait que ce soit la fin, dit Lionel, sa voix emplie d'émotion.

La jeune fille respirait péniblement. Ses inspirations étaient entrecoupées. Elle regardait le sol, ses cheveux cachaient son visage.

-Sakura, regarde-moi...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle pleurait.

Il prit son visage, embrassa son front, la regarda et lui offrit une dernière fois ses lèvres en un baiser chaud et tendre.

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Sakura. Je t'aime!

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle enfouit don visage dans sa poitrine et écouta son coeur.

« Les passagers du vol de 10 :00 en direction de Hong Kong sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement numéro 19 »

-Je t'aime! Tu seras toujours le premier dans mon coeur, toujours!

-Sakura, sourie-moi!

Elle aurait voulu lui sourire, mais elle était incapable... elle ne pouvait que pleurer.

-Sakura! Sourie-moi! Sakura, tu as l'air morte! Sourie-moi! Ne laisse pas la dernière image que j'aurai de toi être celle de ton visage couvert de larmes...

-Je t'aime...

Elle ne souriait toujours pas.

-Sakura! La supplia-t-il.

Il passa sa main sur son visage toujours triste, ne croyant pas que ce soit réellement ses derniers moments avec cette jeune fille extraordinaire.

-Au revoir, Sakura, Je t'aime!

-Je t'aime aussi, Lionel!

Il tourna la dos et commença à marcher en direction de la porte d'embarquement 19...

Un pas...

Son coeur se brisa...

Deux pas...

Son menton se mit à trembler...

Trois pas...

Une larme coula sur sa joue...

Quatre pas...

Il éclata en sanglot.

Chaque pas lui donner l'impression qu'il piétinait son propre coeur... Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds... Il était sur le point d'abandonner tout ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de vrai...

Derrière lui, il entendit Sakura s'écrouler et pleurer.

Il baissa la tête et continua d'avancer. Ne pas se retourner... ne pas se retourner... Car s'il se retournais, il ne serait pas capable de quitter le Japon...

Et il pleurait... il pleurait lui aussi comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, comme jamais il n'aurais cru possible de pleurer.

Quand il montra son billet, la femme posa un regard maternel sur le jeune homme désemparé.

-Je vous souhaite un bon voyage... même si je craint que ce soit impossible, dit-elle an voyant non-loin Sakura pleurer sur le plancher de l'aéroport.

**Preview du chapitre 17; Survivre à la tragédie... **

_Plus la journée passait, plus de personnes remarquaient que Sakura était étrangement rouge. Elle semblait fiévreuse. Si fiévreuse, que Kunderlick l'envoya à l'infirmerie où on la renvoya chez elle. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura? Demanda Kéro, lorsqu'elle rentra. _

_En fait, depuis que Lionel était reparti, elle n'était pas elle-même... Mais là c'était pire... _

_Elle se coucha sans un mot pour son gardien. _

_-Sakura? _

_Elle ne l'entendais pas, elle n'entendais plus rien. _

_-Sakura, je crois que je sens un pouvoir... _

_**À suivre...**_


	17. Survivre a la tragedie

Bonjour à tous, merci d'être encore là même si je ne met pas souvent de nouveau chapitre en ligne et que ce fanfic est énorme! Un gros merci à ma beta lectrice qui a corrigé toute mes erreurs' ;merci Marsupi, c'est toujours un plaisir d'associer ton nom à mes travaux. Ce chapitre est très long, je le trouve aussi très lourd. Quand je l'ai écrit, j'avais le coeur très gros, j'étais toujours sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. C'est l'atmosphère que j'ai essayé de communiquer, quant à savoir si ça a marché ou pas, c'est à vous de me le lire! Laissez-moi une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir!

Assez de préambules et de blabla, voici la fanfic! Merci à tous, Fannie Lune

**Chapitre 17**

**Saison 1**

**Survivre à la tragédie**

Lionel monta à bord de l'avion qui le mènerait vers un enfer qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Il rejoint Stéphanie et s'assied sans sécher ses larmes incessantes.

-J'ai si mal, Stéphanie! S'exclama-t-il, bouleversant.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien aller, mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai...

Lionel enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui sourire... Il la revoyait pleurer... cette image ne voulait s'effacer de son esprit. En se penchant un peu plus, il entendit un froissement de papier et fouilla dans sa poche. Il y trouva la lettre que Sakura lui avait plus tôt écrite...

« À toi qui est dans mon coeur, Lionel,

J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir laissé dormir. Tu es si beau... Tu sembles si paisible et je sais que tu ne pourrais trouver cette paix, éveillé... parce que ce qui nous arrive t'affecte trop. Parce que je voulais pouvoir garder cette image de toi. Sans souci, libre. Un ange qui dort... Un ange déchu qui trouve l'amnistie dans le sommeil... Mais tu ne peux être un ange, car les anges on besoin de la lumière éternelle des cieux. Cependant, toi, tu n'as besoin d'aucune lumière puisque tu peux vivre dans le noir, car pour t'éclairer tu n'as besoin que de cet éclat intérieur qui émane de toi. Cette aura qui guide tes impulsions. Tu es la lumière elle-même. Voilà pourquoi je sais que je ne pourrai me passer de toi. Si une telle chose est concevable, je dirais que tu es encore mieux qu'un ange. Car si tu serais un ange, nous ne vivrions pas cette situation. Non, tu n'es pas un ange. Tu es non seulement lumière, mais aussi grâce et perfection. Je sais désormais que si je t'écris lorsque tu seras là-bas, je te ferai du mal alors je vais te dire maintenant les mots de désespoir que je t'aurais écrit en correspondance. Simplement pour être certaine que tu te souviennes au moins un peu de moi dans cette nouvelle vie qui t'attend...Je sais que c'est égoïste... je le sais très bien mais... mais je ne peux simplement te regarder partir en murmurant 'oublie-moi'... Rare sont les fois où j'ai vu des larmes rouler le long de tes joues. Sois parce que tu ne pleures simplement pas ou parce que tu te caches pour pleurer. Je crois honnêtement que c'est un troublant mélange des deux... Mais t'imaginer verser des larmes, seul là-bas en Chine me lacère les entrailles... J'avais beaucoup de joie dans mon coeur lorsque tu m'a dit que tu voulais faire de moi ta fiancé. Et j'y ai cru, Lionel, Dieu sait que j'y aie cru avec toutes les parcelles de mon âme. Car avec toi près de moi, j'ai oublié que la vie n'était pas que simplicité. J'ai oublié que la vie- surtout la mienne- semble parsemée de complications. J'aurais dû me douter que jamais nous ne nous rendrions jusqu'à l'autel. Mais ce que me fait le plus mal, c'est que je sais que tu y as cru toi aussi. Tu y as cru. Tu as cru tout comme moi à ces rêves de bonheur et à ces espoirs de vie heureuse. Mais les rêves ne son que des rêves et les espoirs ne sont que des espoirs. Et que serait la vie si nous ne pouvions que nous raccrocher à des rêves et des espoirs ? Elle ne serait rien évidement. Une simple traînée de poudre aux yeux rapidement balayée par le vent. Une autre que moi a été choisie pour être ta promise et si ta mère a cru qu'il en était mieux ainsi, c'est qu'elle sait que tu sauras être heureux auprès de Julianna. J'en suis certaine. Du moins j'essaie de m'en convaincre... Sache que ta mère t'aime, Lionel. Peu importe toutes ces horribles choses que tu sembles croire à son sujet, elle t'aime. Tout le monde t'aime, tout le monde te désire, seulement toi, tu sembles inconscient de tout cet amour. Mais même si tu verrais toute cette tendresse, tu ne saurais qu'en faire... Peut-être que dans dix ans, dans une très grande demeure à Hong Kong, tu vivras avec Julianna et tout plein de petits Lionel pour te succéder comme leader du clan Li. Et peut-être seras-tu heureux. Je te le souhaite Lionel. Oh oui je te le souhaites! Parce que tu le mérites tellement! Chaque fois que ton absence sera trop oppressante, je regarderai les étoiles pour me rappeler à quel point nos coeurs sont proches. Malheureusement, le vide ne sera jamais comblé et les étoiles n'apparaissent dans le ciel qu'une fois la nuit tombée, ce qui n'est que la moitié de temps... J'imagine que je devrai remettre ton ourson dans sa boîte. Sinon ce sera trop douloureux. Je le sais. Car cet ourson me rappelle trop l'aéroport... Certain déteste les hôpitaux, moi je déteste les aéroport. Il s'y passe trop de moments déchirants. Et puis je ne peux me permettre de pleurer à chaque fois que j'entrerai dans ma chambre. Je ne peux pas m'affaiblir. Yué compte sur moi. Il est temps que je lui montre que je suis réellement apte à accomplir mon rôle de maîtresse. Je dois être forte, Lionel. Ce ne sera pas facile car c'est toi qui m'as enseigné ce qu'était la force, mais je dois y arriver. Pour Yué et Kéro, pour les cartes, mais aussi pour moi. Pour rester en vie. Crois-tu que malgré la distance mon coeur entendra toujours le tien pour s'efforcer de battre au même rythme? Je ne veux pas terminer cette lettre... parce que je sais que ce sont les derniers mots que tu auras de moi. Et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de dernier mot entre toi et moi. Pas même cent fois je t'aime, car oui, ce serait le plus beau des poèmes, mais ce serait tout de même le dernier poème. Et le mot dernier, je ne peux le supporter. Pas quand il est question de toi et moi! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un dernier je t'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un dernier regard, une dernière larme, une dernière étreinte. Je ne veux pas arrêter de te dire à quel point je t'aime, Lionel car je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies. J'ai été trop stupide pour le voir immédiatement il y a un an et aujourd'hui, je paie le prix de ma stupidité. C'est drôlement cher tu ne trouves pas? Qu'elle sorte d'idiote ne sait pas même lire son propre coeur! Je t'ai fait souffrire et maintenant nous souffrons tout les deux. La vie est injuste. Ô combien injuste... Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je meurs à l'intérieur de savoir que lorsque tu liras cette lettre jamais plus je ne pourrai te toucher, trouver du réconfort en toi, t'embrasser. Je meurs... je t'aime... Ça se ressemble beaucoup désormais... qu'en penses-tu? J'ai mal Lionel... si terriblement mal...

Sakura... »

Comment... Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner dans cet état! Elle était seule. Elle souffrait. Par sa faute...

-Te quitter est trop difficile... Je ne t'ai jamais dit Adieu... murmura-t- il.

Stéphanie observait son cousin. Il était bouleversant... Pauvre Sakura...

Sakura était restée là, sur le plancher de l'aéroport, à cracher son désespoir. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à personne et cela la dépitait. Elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à elle-même de n'avoir pu lui offrir ce sourire qui lui aurait tant fait plaisir.

La dernière image qu'elle avait de lui était celle d'un jeune homme désemparé lui demandant quelque chose d'impossible. Et la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle était celle d'une jeune fille désespérée à qui l'on venait de tout arracher.

-Regarde, Thomas, elle est là! Fit une voix que l'on aurait pu reconnaître comme étant celle de Mathieu Tournier.

Dominic avait expliqué à Thomas la raison de l'absence de sa s?ur et étrangement, il avait su qu'il la trouverait à l'aéroport dans un état peu enviable.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris sur son dos. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pleurs qu'elle ne s'en rendit probablement même pas compte.

À mi-chemin entre la maison et l'aéroport, elle cessa de pleurer et, épuisée, s'endormie.

-Pauvre Sakura... sa souffrance doit être terrible... perdre un troisième fois l'être le plus cher à son coeur... souffla Mathieu qui avait bien voulu accompagné Thomas.

-J'espère qu'elle s'en remettra... ce gamin, je le retiens! Grogna l'autre.

-Arrête, tu sais très bien à quel point elle tient à lui!

-C'est dérangeant... tu vois dans quel était elle se met!

Ce serait difficile de réagir autrement! Perdre la personne la plus chère à son coeur... réfléchis-y, Thomas, fit-il, les yeux emplis de douleur.

Thomas regarda Mathieu longuement, puis esquissa un faible sourire.

-Oui... oui, Mathieu je sais... je le sais trop bien, murmura-t-il, sa voix lourde de mélancolie.

À l'école, Will n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'absence des deux autres élus. La pause venue, il interrogea Tiffany.

-Où. Sont. Ils, Demanda-t-il de son ton le plus sec.

Détachant chaque mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une phrase indépendante. Il n'était jamais mis au courant de rien et pourtant il était sûr que la jeune fille aux cheveux foncés savait tout. C'était frustrant ! Après tout il faisait partie de cette mission et elle non ! Tant qu'à être obliger de commettre des actes qu'il n'avait pas envie de poser, il aimait savoir ce qu'il faisait !

Tiffany ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration avant de cacher sa nervosité sous un sourire qu'elle voulait réconfortant.

-Lionel et sa cousine rentrai à Hong Kong aujourd'hui, fit Tiffany le plus calmement possible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais devant l'air de Will, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas le faire...

-Quoi !

-...Pour toujours, ajouta-t-elle, l'insécurité maintenant lisible sur son visage.

Le garçon, hors de lui, ne sut retenir sa langue maternelle.

-You're kidding ! You must be kidding ! Tell me you are because it's not funny! ¹

Devant l'expression de confusion qui accueillie sa question, Will sentit son sang bouillir.

-You mean that it's true ! I'll be stuck in Japan because of him! Because he was home-sick and decided to go back in mom's arms! Stupid Chinese liar!² S'écria-t-il avec frustration.

-Will... calme-toi, veux-tu, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

Et c'était vrai, Tiffany n'était pas une experte de la langue de Shakespeare, mais elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la colère noire dans laquelle il était entré.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Et Sakura ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle... elle doit être morte de chagrin à l'heure qu'il est, répondit-elle avec inquiétude.

Will serra les dents et donna un coup de poing sur le mur près duquel il se tenait.

-Because of that stupid selfish Li ! I can't believe it! What the heck is wrong with him... He said... He said he loved her...³

-Et voilà, c'est repartit, comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes! Fit la jeune fille, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Will ferma les yeux et expira dans une dernière tentative pour retrouver son calme.

-Qu'est-il arrivé, Li n'aurait sans doute pas fait cela sans véritable raison...

-En fait, sa mère lui a demandé de retourner à Hong Kong... Elle lui a trouvé une fiancée...

Les yeux de Will s'écarquillèrent et encore une fois, la colère eu raison de lui.

-HO MY GOD! I can't believe it! I can't believe his own mother dared... She's insane or what! I don't know a lot of things about... about feelings of...well... you know... but I certainly know that those two... those two loved each other! ¹¹

Tiffany ne comprit pas. Lionel ne lui avait jamais fait de telles crises en chinois, mais en ce moment précis, la ressemblance, autant physique que psychologique, des deux garçons la troubla.

-Calme-toi...

-How do you expect me to calm down ! I'll be stuck in Japan for the rest of my life because of that idiot!²²

-Will, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes ! Essaie de te calmer !

Il se tut et grogna quelques instants.

-Pourquoi...

Le lendemain, Sakura retourna à l'école. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, sa peau très pâle et son regard désespérément vide. Elle avait de profonds cernes noirs sous les yeux, causé par l'insomnie que le désespoir lui avait ammené. Tout le monde l'interrogea. Leurs voix étaient bourrées d'inquiétude, mais elle ne les entendait pas. Elle n'entendait plus rien... Que les « Sourit- moi, Sakura... » qui faisait à tous moments écho dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi...

Pour Lionel, le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Il entra dans sa maison, ses yeux eux aussi striés de minces mais nombreux filaments rouges. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à sa mère qui lui souhaita la bienvenu.

-Lionel, je suis contente et rassurée que tu sois enfin rentré pour t'établir ici définitivement. J'étais plus qu'ennuyée de tous ces voyages au Ja...

Il avait déjà quitté la pièce...

Après avoir atteint sa chambre, il rangea sa valise dans son placard sans même l'ouvrir. Il s'étendit sur son lit à baldaquin, les mains derrière la tête.

-Pourquoi...

Le jour suivant, Sakura était toujours livide. Son sourire et sa joie s'étaient envolés.... vers Hong Kong. C'est comme s'ils avaient pris cet avion pour la Chine avec Lionel...

-Sakura... Sakura... tes yeux sont si rouge... je m'inquiète pour toi, s'écria Tiffany.

-À vrai dire, elle est toute rouge.

La remarque avec claqué comme un fouet.

-Will ! dit la jeune fille aux cheveux foncés en se retournant pour apercevoir le jeune homme. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'approcher de Sakura...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ne te souviens-tu pas de ton arrivé ici !

-Si, parfaitement.

-L'état dans lequel elle se mettrait aujourd'hui dépasse les limites de mon imagination... elle ne semble même pas entendre ma voix...

-D'accord, je garderai mes distances.

Il s'éloigna.

« Elle est tout de même anormalement rouge » pensa-t-il en entrant dans la salle de classe.

-Wow ! Nadine, c'est incroyable ! Ton rhume est parti d'un coup !

-Oui, j'ai pris ce sirop à la cerise et...

Comme elles étaient ennuyantes... aux yeux de Will, tout dans ce nouveaux pays était ennuyant. Il ne s'y ferait jamais... Et puis il devrait probablement y passer plus de temps que prévu. Beaucoup plus de temps que prévu...

« Li, tu ne perd rien pour attendre ! »

Plus la journée passait, plus de personnes remarquaient que Sakura était étrangement rouge. Elle semblait fiévreuse. Si fiévreuse, que Kunderlick l'envoya à l'infirmerie où on la renvoya chez elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura ? Demanda Kéro, lorsqu'elle rentra.

En fait, depuis que Lionel était reparti, elle n'était pas elle-même... Mais là c'était pire...

Elle se coucha sans un mot pour son gardien.

-Sakura ?

Elle ne l'entendait pas, elle n'entendait plus rien.

-Sakura, je crois que je sens un pouvoir...

De retour en Chine, une Stéphanie triste discutait avec une Julianna résignée.

-Alors, le voyage ? demanda Julianna.

-Tout s'est parfaitement bien déroulé... seulement...

-Quoi ?

-Il y avait les sanglots déchirants de Lionel...

-Pauvre garçon...

-Tu es aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, Noah a toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'épouser... dit-elle en rougissant.

-Au Japon, il y a...

- Un fille qui veut me tuer! Soupira-t-elle.

-Non... au Japon, il y a une fille qui veut que tu prennes soin de Lionel, que tu le rendes heureux. Il y a une fille catastrophée par la mariage de celui qu'elle aime, mais elle veut simplement que tu lui offres une belle vie, que tu vives auprès de lui les merveilleux moments qu'elle aurait aimé vivre.

-Quel est le nom de cette fille ? Demanda calmement Julianna.

-Sakura.

-C'est un joli nom, qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Fleur de cerisier.

-La pauvre petite fleur de cerisier doit se sentir piétinée à l'heure qu'il est...

-En fait, la fleur de cerisier a été brutalement arrachée, puis torturée et ensuite piétinée. C'est la troisième fois que Lionel la quitte...

-Je me sens tellement mal Stéphanie!

-Va le voir, essaie de le consoler. C'est ce qu'elle voudrait.

-Je n'y arriverai pas. Seule Sakura pourrait le faire!

-J'ai bien peur que tu aies raison, Julianna. Tu t'entendrais bien avec elle. Elle est d'un naturel joyeux, mais elle te plairait.

-J'aimerais la rencontrer un jour. C'est malheureusement impossible. Je vais pourtant suivre ton conseil et aller voir ton cousin.

-Au revoir...

Julianna quitta Stéphanie. Pourquoi, pourquoi devait-elle ainsi gâcher la vie de deux personnes?

Elle cogna à la porte de la chambre de Lionel, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Un domestique passant par là lui dit qu'il s'entraînait.

Elle sortit de l'immense demeure et se rendit au terrain d'entraînement.

Lionel avait son épée en main. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait très concentré. Il bougeait avec grâce, chacun de ses mouvements effleurant doucement l'air. Pour être expert, il était expert. Il semblait parfaitement maîtriser la technique. C'était un spectacle absolument sublime.

Mais soudain, il s'effondra, tomba à genou par terre et se mit à pleurer, accompagné dans sa complainte par le bruit de métal que fit son épée en tombant au sol près de lui.

Julianna courut vers lui.

-Lionel!

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Julianna... elle... elle n'était même pas capable de m'offrir un dernier sourire! Elle était brisée! Je l'ai brisée!

-Ne dis pas ça!

-Je... je lui avais dit que je ferait d'elle ma fiancée! Je ne pouvais pas le faire avant mes quinze ans puisque je l'avais promis à ma mère. Je lui avait dit que ne la quitterait plus jamais, Julianna! Je lui ai dit que je passerais ma vie à ses côtés et encore une fois je suis parti. Et je ne la reverrai plus!

-Elle saura te pardonner.

-Oui, peut-être qu'elle me pardonnera, mais moi je ne me pardonnerai jamais!

-Lionel, elle voudrait que tu sois heureux. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir pleurer pour elle.

-Mais je ne peux pas enlever son visage de ma tête! Elle est désespérée. Elle pleure... et je ne peux absolument pas être heureux! C'est inconcevable!

-Je suis tellement désolée!

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ma mère est la fautive! Uniquement elle! Cracha-t- il avec amertume.

-Ne sois pas si dure envers elle...

-Elle le mérite! Cria-t-il.

-Et bien dans ce cas mon père aussi! Dit-elle en serrant les poings. Mon père aussi a participé à l'organisation de ce mariage arrangé...

-Je dois aller parler à ma mère. Je ne peux pas vivre sous ces conditions.

-Vas-y, Lionel! Si tu fais preuve de détermination, elle s'inclinera!

-Tu as raison, Julianna!

Les larmes de Lionel étaient déjà séchées. Il se leva et marcha vers la maison.

-Mère! Fit-il lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

La douleur dans la voix du jeune homme était flagrante et Ielan en ressentit un pincement au coeur.

-Mère, je n'épouserai pas Julianna! Je retourne au Japon!

-Lionel, tu dois marier cette jeune fille pour assurer l'avenir de la lignée! Pour devenir le leader du clan Li!

-Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour être à la tête du clan! Je ne veux pas être le chef d'une dynastie qui rend ses membres malheureux! Je refuse d'être le leader de cette famille si pour cela je dois sacrifier mon coeur.

-Lionel! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis! S'écria-t-elle, presque horrifié par le comportement indocile de son fils.

-Si mère! Je sais ce que je veux à présent! Je n'ai plus besoin de quelqu'un pour me dicter quoi faire. Si vous continuez à rester campé sur vos positions, je vous renierai et je partirai.

Ielan ferma les yeux, et décida d'opter pour le seul argument qu'elle détenait vraiment pour ramener son fils à la raison. Elle savait très bien que faire preuve d'aussi peu de loyauté envers sa propre progéniture était un tel sacrilège que même elle, dans toute son irrévérence, hésitait, de peur de ne pouvoir s'en absoudre.

-Te souviens-tu de ton père?

Voilà, c'était lâché. Quelle lâche elle était...

-Oui... bien sûr... répondit-il, confus.

-Ton père voulait que tu deviennes chef de cette famille, il souhaitait que tu le remplace, mais comme tu étais trop jeune lors de sa mort, tu n'as pu prendre immédiatement sa place, maintenant que tu es en âge de la faire, tu ignorerais le voeu le plus cher de ton défunt père? Le voeu que son unique fils mène le clan vers des sommets toujours plus haut? Tu oseras le décevoir! Fit-elle un ton lourd d'accusation.

-Mère...

Elle avait en effet touché sa corde sensible.

-Tu oseras? Répéta-t-elle.

-Mère... geint-il.

-Je savais que tu n'oserais pas, dit-elle en reprenant un sourire posé, tu es un bon garçon.

-Suis-je vraiment obligé de marier celle que tu as choisi?

-L'union scellée entre toi et Julianna est une union que seule la mort pourra rompre! As-tu bien compris?

-Oui, Mère...

-Ton père serait fier de toi.

Lionel, l'air abattu, sortit.

Il l'avait encore une fois laissé prendre le dessus. Il lui avait encore montré qu'il était faible... Comme il la détestait!

-Seule la mort... murmura Julianna qui n'avait pas manqué un seul mot de la conversation, cachée derrière la porte.

Quand Thomas rentra de l'école, peu avant Dominic, il trouva Sakura dans son lit. Inquiet, il alla voir ce qu'elle avait. Elle était fiévreuse, très fiévreuse. Elle était toutes rouge et semblait avoir très chaud. La sueur coulait sur son front et elle respirait bruyamment.

-Sakura!

Il la secoua, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Sakura!

-Non! Reste avec moi...

-Mais je suis là...

-Reste!

-Tu délires, Sakura...

Il la recoucha et retira les couvertures. Sa jeune s?ur était brûlante et elle délirait. Ce n'était pas bon... pas bon du tout.

Dominic arriva et Thomas lui expliqua que Sakura semblait gravement malade.

Ils montèrent et aperçurent la jeune fille se tordant dans son lit en gémissant.

-Sakura!

Dominic se dirigea vers sa fille, anxieux.

Il l'examina un peu.

-Je crois qu'elle n'est que très fiévreuse... va chercher une serviette imbibée d'eau froide, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et y revint quelque instant plus tard, avec ce que son père lui avait demandé.

Mais l'eau n'y fit rien. Le lait chaud au miel non plus...

Dans la soirée, sept coups furent entendus à la porte. Dominic s'y rendit et ouvrit.

-Mais que fais-tu là? N'es-tu pas retourné chez toi, jeune homme? Demanda-t- il, perplexe.

Will lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

-Vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d 'autre monsieur. Je ne suis pas Li. Je suis venu voir votre fille, Sakura. Mon nom est Will Morgan.

-Pardonnez-moi! Allez entrez, il gèle dehors! Je suis heureux de voir que ma fille à des amis qui s'inquiète pour elle.

-Je ne saisi pas totalement le principe d'amitié, dit-il avec une absence d'esprit qui surprit son interlocuteur, mais pour ce que j'en sais, votre fille n'a que de bons amis.

-Vous savez où se trouve sa chambre?

-Oui.

-Alors vous pouvez y aller, sourit l'homme.

-Merci, fit-il poliment.

Will monta et atteint la chambre de la jeune fille qu'il était venu visiter.

-Sakura? Demanda-t-il en entrant.

-Ne me quitte pas! Gémit-elle.

-Hein?

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assied près du lit.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et le visage tout rouge.

Will sentit soudain quelque chose. C'était faible, mais il le sentait bel et bien...

Un pouvoir!

C'est alors que ses idées se troublèrent...

« Ce matin... cette fille... Nadine... enrhumée... sirop à la cerise... cerise... rouge... Sakura... rouge... »

-C'est bien cela! C'est un pouvoir! Et le pouvoir rouge en plus! C'est sûrement le pouvoir de santé! Il a guérit le rhume de Nadine et a rendu Sakura fiévreuse.

Will se calma et réfléchit. Comment guérir Sakura...

-Reste avec moi, Lionel! Je t'en prie... geint la jeune fille.

-Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! S'écria-t-il.

Il venait de réaliser quelque chose de désastreux.

Il ne pouvait rien faire! Jamais... Pas sans le troisième élu...

-Pas sans Li...

Sakura allait rester dans cet état fiévreux pour... pour la vie?

-À cause de Li! Certainement pas!

Il prit son carnet rouge et commença à griffonner.

« Li, Pas besoin de te le préciser, ton départ me met en furie, mais ce qui me met le plus en colère, c'est que Sakura a été attaqué par un pouvoir. Le pouvoir de santé, qui ne fait pas que guérir, mais peut aussi rendre malade. Sakura est très fiévreuse. Elle divague et sais-tu ce qu'elle dit dans ses délires? Elle te supplie de ne pas la quitter. Elle ne pourra pas guérir, Li. Pas si tu ne reviens pas. Seul, je ne peux rien faire. Merci, Li, vraiment.

Will »

Will devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas été exactement délicat, mais s'il mettait Lionel en colère, celui-ci serait encore plus déterminé à revenir.

-Sakura, murmura-t-il.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et l'aperçut.

-Lionel? Fit-elle faiblement.

Il ne répondit pas et elle referma les yeux.

Quelque jours plus tard, en Chine, Fanlen trouva dans la boîte aux lettres une missive adressée à son petit frère. Elle la glissa sous la porte et partit en songeant au triste sort de Lionel.

Quand il se réveilla, il trouva la lettre.

-Sakura... se-dit-il immédiatement.

Il l'ouvrit et la lu.

Un choc terrible s'empara de lui. Sakura, victime d'un pouvoir la faisant délirer à son sujet. Elle ne pouvait être délivrée sans lui.

« Merci, Li, vraiment... »

Il sortit de sa chambre, le petit déjeuné allait bientôt être servi.

Attablé avec sa famille et celle de Julianna, il mangea, son regard vide de toute expression.

-Tout va bien Lionel? Demanda Stéphanie, inquiète.

-Rien ne va, RIEN NE VA! Cria-t-il avant de se lever et de s'éclipser.

Ielan offrit un sourire gêné au père de Julianna.

-Il faut l'excuser... d'ailleurs veuillez aussi m'excuser, je vais aller le voir...

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle à manger.

-Lionel? Dit-elle doucement en cognant à la porte de sa chambre.

Une espèce de grognement lui parvint et elle l'interpréta comme un « entrez ».

-Lionel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Ne joue pas les innocentes!

-Adresse-toi à moi avec plus de respect, Lionel. Ton comportement depuis quelques jours est inacceptable.

-Comment voudriez-vous que je me comporte? Vous m'avez arraché à tout ce qui m'est cher.

-Oserais-tu dire que ta famille ne t'est pas chère?

-Pas tant que cette famille m'empêche de vivre ma vie.

-Tu n'as toujours rien compris, Lionel. Cette famille est ta vie.

-Sakura est malade, dit-il soudainement, elle ne pourra pas guérir tant que je ne serai pas à ses côtés. Elle a été attaquée par une puissance magique.

Ielan aimait beaucoup Sakura, et ça lui brisait le coeur de lui faire tant de mal en éloignant son fils d'elle, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

-J'enverrai quelqu'un.

-Mère, j'étais en mission, au Japon. Je capturais des pouvoirs et c'est un de ces pouvoirs qui s'en est pris à Sakura. Il ne pourra être capturé si je ne suis pas là.

-Nulle mission n'a de valeur si elle ne t'a pas été confiée par ta famille. Je suis désolée, Lionel, mais tu dois rester auprès de ta fiancée.

Il soupira et Ielan, la mine basse, sortit de la pièce.

Voici les traductions!

¹ Tu rigoles! Tu dois rigoler ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai car ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

²Tu veux dire que c'est vrai ! Je vais rester coincé au Japon par sa faute ! Parce qu'il s'ennuyait de chez lui et qu'il a décidé de retourner dans les bras de sa maman ! Stupide menteur chinois !

³ À cause de cet idiot d'égoïste de Li! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Qu'est- ce qu'il ne tourne pas rond chez lui ... il a dit... il a dit qu'il l'aimait...

¹¹HO MON DIEU ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je ne pas croire que sa propre mère ait osé...elle est folle ou quoi ! Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose a propos de leurs... sentiments... tu sais...mais je savais pour sûr qu'ils... qu'ils s 'aimaient !

²² Comment serais-je sensé me calmer alors que je vais être coincé au japon pour le reste de mes jours à cause de cet idiot !

**Preview du chapitre 18 : **

_-Sakura !, s'écria Yué. _

_-Mais qui est-ce ? demanda Will, terrifié par la grande figure ailée. _

_-C'est le gardien lunaire de Sakura, lui répondit Tiffany, toujours un peu intimidée par la grâce et la froideur de cet être. _

_Will se tut, impressionné par la créature. _

_-Sa fièvre a encore monté, dit Tiffany pour informer Yué de la situation. _

_-Je dois tenter de la guérir ! Je ne laisserai pas ma maîtresse dans ces conditions ! Il n'en est pas question. La force qui s'est attaqué à elle regrettera d'avoir été créée ! _

_-Calme-toi... murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, doutant que ses habilités à calmer les gens aient un quelconque effet sur le gardien. _

_Yué serra les dents. Il devait aider Sakura. Il devait faire quelque chose... _

_**À suivre...**_


	18. Le sacrifice de Julianna

Ce chapitre est si court!!!!!! Et il m'a pris tant de temps!!!! TT je deviens paresseuse!!! TT j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié... depuis le temps... Laissez moi une review pour me dire si je suis toujours lue...bonne vacances à tout ceux qui jouissent d'un système scolaire leur permettant des vacances en été! O-O¬ et un gros bonjour joyeux à tout les autres! Un chapitre ou plusieurs révélations sont faites... par contre, il ne bouge pas beaucoup... en gros, Lionel retrouve Sakura, Tiffany et Will se font des confidences et on aura bientôt droit à un Will nouveau et amélioré! Le mystère s'amincit! Mais qu'un peu... il vous reste encore tant de choses à découvrir hehehehehe! Il ne me reste que deux chapitres à composer pour la première saison, donc je peux affirmer que CCS-La Suite comptera 25 chapitres! Le nombre de chapitre pour ccs-La suite-la suite (je rigole, je ne l'appellerai pas comme ça! ;) m'est toutefois toujoursinconnu! Bonne lectures à tous, je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes!(reste plus qu'à espéré que VOUS , vous m'aimez toujours malgré ma  
paresse... ;;)

Assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous, Fannie Lune

**Saison 1**

**  
Chapitre 19**

**  
Le troublant passé de deux individus...**

Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud autours d'elle. Elle s,en approcha et entendit des battements réconfortants. Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Lionel était avec elle. Les bras et les jambes du garçon la ligotaient fermement. Il dormait.

-Lionel!

Elle enfouie son visage dans sa tanière retrouvée; le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant.

« Je dois rêver, forcément... Lionel ne peut être avec moi... Il est parti, il m'a quitté... »

Lionel ouvrit les yeux et la vit. Instantanément, il la serra plus fort.

-Sakura!

-Lionel... est-ce un rêve? Si s'en est un, je t'en prie ne me laisse jamais m'éveiller!

-Non... Ce n'est pas un rêve, murmura-t-il, d'une voix empreinte d'émerveillement.

-Alors je suis enfin morte et arrivée au paradis...

-Non, pas du tout...

Le sourire dans son visage était palpable.

-Alors pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Lionel resserra l'étreinte, rapprochant son corps chaud de celui de Sakura.

-Lionel, je...

-Chut.... laisse-moi savourer ce moment... ce moment où je te retrouve enfin...

Sakura était à vrai dire un peu surprise... elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent... elle était de plus en plus confortable dans les bras du jeune homme, quand celui-ci se mit à murmurer des propos d'abord incohérent qui devinrent de plus en plus clairs.

-Pardonne-moi... trouve la force de me pardonner...

-Comme si je pouvais un jour t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit... sourit- elle. L'important c'est que nous soyons à nouveau réunis.

Il se détacha d'elle.

-Je suis si contente que tu sois revenu... resteras-tu? Devras-tu retourner te marier à Julianna?

-Julianna n'est plus.

-Quoi!

-Lis cela... dit-il en lui tendant la lettre de Julianna.

Ses yeux étaient tristes, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait plus de larmes. Il était vide. Une coquille vide. Il avait trop souffert. Trop donné et trop peu reçu. Mais il irait mieux. Il irait puiser la force et le courage en celle qu'il aimait.

-Elle n'a pas...

-Si... Julianna a mis fin à ses jours en vidant ses veines... Ma mère m'a libéré...

-C'est horrible... fit Sakura en passant ses bras autours du cou de Lionel. Elle pleura doucement la perte de cette amie qu'elle n'avait jamais connue... elle pleura le retour de celui qu'elle aime... comme il lui coûtait cher de retrouver son amour... Mais ils étaient ensemble...

En bas, au salon, Will et Tiffany étaient assis côte à côte sur un fauteuil...

Will paraissait outrageusement nerveux, il ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions.

-Heu... qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font en haut? Demanda-t-il, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ils savourent la présence de l'autre, sourit Tiffany sans le regarder.

-Quoi! S'exclama Will, embarrassé par cette réponse un peu trop directe.

-Ils s'aiment! Voilà ce qu'ils font! Le reste est à interprétation libre!

Will tenta de se secouer et toussa, essayant de retrouver un semblant de contenance. Tiffany n'avait pas une seule fois poser les yeux sur lui depuis le début de la conversation, ce qui, étrangement, le rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

-C'est... heu... bien que Sonia soit revenue à l'école... heu... non? Demanda-t-il, passant encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, elle a recouvert sa mémoire, ça fait très plaisir, répondit Tiffany, en fixant le mur.

-Pas entièrement... marmonna Will, oubliant pour un instant ou deux son agitation.

-Que veux-tu dire? Dit doucement Tiffany, posant enfin ses yeux améthystes sur le jeune anglais.

-Elle ne se souvient toujours pas de ce professeur.

-Terada...

-Dis, Tiffany, était-il pour elle qu'un simple professeur?

Tiffany ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Non... avoua-t-elle finalement.

-C'est ce que je croyais...

-Tu es très observateur alors, Will, tu n'es pas aussi candide que Sakura...

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-C'est que Sakura est si naïve... Et je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante, au contraire, si elle ne l'était pas, elle ne serait simplement pas Sakura. Elle n'a jamais rien vu pour Terada et Sonia...

-Alors... ils s'aiment?

-Sonia et Terada? S'aimaient... comme elle a oublié, ça complique encore plus les choses, car il ne faut tout de même pas oublier qu'il a plus que 10 ans de plus qu'elle.

-Le pauvre homme... oublié par celle qu'il aime...

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Parce que l'oubli est terrible...

-Tu sembles savoir de quoi tu parles...

Il se leva rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

Il semblait fâché.

« Bon... au moins, je lui ai fait oublié sa nervosité face à la situation de Lionel et Sakura... » pensa Tiffany.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te fâcher... dit-elle.

-Non... c'est moi... c'est encore moi le coupable... désolé... je ne sais plus bien me comporter... on dirait que j'ai oublié toute forme de civisme... Mais en fait tu as raison, tu as encore raison... l'oubli, je connais... tu as l'oeil...

Il émit un court rire froid.

-Tu n'as pas en m'en parler, tu sais...

-Non... non, il faut que je le dise, et puis ce n'est certainement pas à Sakura que je pourrais raconter ce genre de choses...

Tiffany fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me méprend pas! Non! Je ne voulais pas dire que je t'en parle à toi faute de mieux! Dit-il, agitant ses mains pour essayer de racheter sa gaffe.

Mais Tiffny lui répondit par un rire amusé.

-En fait, on m'a dit que tu étais une personne à qui il était bon de se confier, dit-il en baissant les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures noires.

-Tien...tien... qui a bien pu te dire cela? Dit-elle d'un ton mi-plaisantin mi-sérieux.

Il ne répondit pas et poursuivit.

-On dit que tu fais toujours beaucoup de bien à Sakura... et que ...Li... n'aurait pas survécu à ses longs mois ici sans ton aide...

-Je vois que Antony est toujours aussi flatteur, fit-elle simplement d'une voix douce et mélancolique.

-On ne peut apparemment rien te cacher... sale sorcier débile! Grogna le jeune homme en relevant son regard vers la jeune japonaise qui sourit de sa rancune envers Antony. Quoi qu'il en soit, même à moi tu m'inspires confiance, Tiffany...

-Confiance? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qui n'était pas tout a fait interrogative.

-Oui. Confiance, voilà, c'est tout! Dit-il en s'énervant, pour se calmer aussitôt lorsque sa réponse fut un rire amusé.

Il rougit.

-Pardon, je me suis encore emporté...

Tiffany sourit.

-Bon enfin, pour cette histoire d'oubli... c'est... Laurence... Enfant je n'ai jamais eu un caractère facile, mais Laurence, par sa douceur, a toujours su me calmer. Cette douceur étrange, je ne la comprends toujours pas, mais je la retrouve aujourd'hui chez ton amie Sakura. Et ça me trouble toujours autant... Les cheveux de Laurence étaient blonds et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et en fait, elle était si belle qu'elle aurait fait pâlir de jalousie tout les Séraphins du paradis. Mais ce n'est pas ce que l'on retient de Laurence lorsqu'on la connaît... son âme est pur et son coeur bon... Elle habitait à côté de l'orphelinat où j'habitais. D'un côté Antony, de l'autre Laurence... entre l'enfer et le paradis.... Mais un jour ses parents, elle et sa jeune s?ur déménagèrent en Amérique pour une année entière et c'est pendant son absence que j'ai en fait réalisé que je l'appréciais plus que je ne le croyais moi-même. Que je l'appréciais malgré moi. Elle venait toujours me rendre visite dans la cours de l'orphelinat, mais moi je lui disais de rentrer chez elle, mais elle revenait à chaque jours, me répétant qu'elle serait mon amie un jour ou l'autre, que je le veuille ou non. Et elle est effectivement revenue chaque jours. Un jour je me suis lassé de lui dire de rentrer et j'ai décidé de l'ignorer. Alors pendant des mois entier on s'est simplement assis dans l'herbe en silence. Qu'il pleuve, ou qu'il neige. Jusqu'au jour de son départ... ou j'ai réalisé que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir à nouveau sa silencieuse présence à mes côtés. Et le jour de son retour, je suis allé la chercher à l'aéroport, j'étais plus content que je ne l'avais jamais été... et lorsque je l'ai vu, elle et sa couronne de cheveux dorés, et que j'ai appelé son nom... elle s'est retourné vers moi avec cet air confus et m'a dit de son anglais parfait... "I am sorry... but I think you are mistaking me. I am afraid I don't know you are..." ce qui veut dire... heu... "Je suis désolée... mais je crois que vous faites erreur... J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir qui vous êtes...'' et elle est retournée chez elle... et chaque jours suivant celui-ci, je me suis assis seul dans l'herbe de la cour de l'orphelinat... Et la plupart du temps, elle me regardait par la fenêtre de sa jolie maison, ou de derrière la clôture blanche qui délimitait son terrain, de ce regard intrigué, confus... Je ne lui ai reparlé qu'avant mon départ pour le Japon. Sachant que j'allais bientôt partir, je suis allé la voir chez elle malgré son air surpris... je lui ai offert un présent au cas ou ne nous reverrions pas... mais en fait je le lui ai surtout donné dans l'espoir qu'elle se souvienne de moi pendant mon absence... et qu'elle souffre comme j'ai souffert!

-Oh... Will... comment a-t-elle pu t'oublier en un an seulement?

-Cela m'échappe, Tiffany...Mais pendant son absence, je m'était préparé à son retour, j'était presque devenu gentil... je m'était rendu compte à quel point j'avais pris sa tendresse pour acquis.... elle avait su apprivoiser en moi la bête sauvage, sans dire un mot... Mais lorsqu'elle est revenu... je suis retomber dans le noir... j'ai recommencer à détester tout le monde, j'ai oublier ses sourires. Laurence avait été la seule à n'avoir jamais pris soin de moi. En fait, en y repensant, c'est elle la première personne qui m 'ait jamais sourit, pas Antony... ni ces veilles harpies en charge de l'orphelinat. Elle était toujours là pour me rappeler la politesse, les règles de sécurités... elle était une petite anglaise perfectionniste de bonne famille, mais elle s'occupais de moi. C'est seulement lorsque je dû la laisser partir pour le continent Américain que je compris que ses visites quotidiennes ne m'importunaient pas du tout. Mais pourquoi... pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de l'oublier...

-Peut-ête que Sakura te rappelle un peu Laurence?

-...Peut-être... quand je suis parti de l'Angleterre, mon aversion pour le monde entier avait encore grandit, pourtant je lui ai offert ce cadeau et cette lettre... ET regarde-moi aujourd'hui... je suis en train de fondre... je m'étais promis de continuer à détester tout le monde et je suis là à te faire des confidences...

-Pourquoi veux-tu détester tout le monde?

-Parce que je déteste réellement tout le monde! S'exclama-t-il.

Son ton était de nouveau sec.

-Tu peux jouer n'importe quel rôle avec n'importe qui d'autre Will Morgan, mais pas devant moi. Je sais que tu ne détestes pas tout le monde...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda-t-il, son ton maintenant incertain.

-Tu aimais Laurence.

Will rougit.

-Et tu aimes bien Sakura.

-Qu'avances-tu par là!

-Rien de précis! Seulement que tu ne détestes pas Sakura!

Il émit un son à mi chemin entre un grognement et un gémissement.

-Je dois te céder cela, avoua-t-il, vaincu. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile... sa présence me trouble...

-Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as des difficultés à créé des liens... pardonne mon manque de tact mais... est-ce que c'est parce que tu es... tu sais... orphelin...

-Pas du tout! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela!

-À voir ta réaction, je vois que je n'ai pas tout faux...

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ce que c'est d'être abandonné! Mes parents biologiques m'ont laisser tomber alors que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de mettre un terme à mon tout premier cri!Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est que l'abandon!

Tiffany s'assombrit, mais ne perdit rien de sa patience.

-Will, es-tu seulement certain que tes parents t'ont abandonné? Les possibilités son innombrables!

Le garçon parut surpris un instant.

-Non... en réalité je ne me suis jamais vraiment questionné sur ce sujet... Peut-être ne m'ont-ils pas abandonné... peut-être sont-ils morts? Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas les moyens de me garder?

Cette réalisation venait de changer sa vie... Il n'avait en vérité jamais songé à une autre explication que l'abandon de ses géniteurs.

-Moi, par contre, je sais ce qu'est que l'abandon, dit Tiffany.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Will timidement.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de cela à personne... c'est embêtant...

-Pas même à Sakura?

-Pas même à Sakura...

La jeune fille regarda le visage attentif de Will, ce jeune homme qui venait d'étaler tout son coeur devant elle. Elle se dit qu'elle lui devait bien ça...

-Ma mère et celle de Sakura étaient cousines, et quand Nathalie, la mère de Sakura, s'est marié à Dominic Gauthier au très jeune âge de 16 ans, la vie de ma mère a été chamboulée. Elle avait perdue sa précieuse meilleure amie au profit d'un professeur sans famille ni origine. Parce qu'elle jugeait sa vie déjà gâchée, et qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir encore plus la famille Amamiya, elle épousa le premier bon parti qui se présenta; Édouard Daidoji. Homme d'affaire important, il s'installa avec ma mère dans cet immense manoir où je vis toujours et pour ne pas passer son temps avec cet époux non désiré, elle fonça brutalement sur le marché du travail et devint PDG d'une importante compagnie de jouets. Je suis née de ce mariage malheureux. Mon père était très tendre, je n'ai que de très vagues souvenirs de lui, mais je sais qu'il était un homme bon. Un jour il réalisa que ma mère ne l'avais jamais aimé et qu'elle ne l'aimerais jamais, à cause du mariage de cette cousine dont elle était toujours amère. Il partie vivre une nouvelle vie à l'étranger, nous laissant garder sa demeure, sa fortune et son nom. Édouard Daidoji était un homme plus que bon, c'est pour ne pas empoisonner la vie de ma mère qu'il est partit. Bien sûr, mon père me manque, il est parti lorsque je n'avais que trois ans, mais je ne peux en vouloir à ma mère, elle m'aime beaucoup et elle m'a élevée toute seule. Je sais que même séparés, ils m'aiment tout les deux. Je sais que même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, mon père m'aime toujours, et je suis heureuse ainsi.

La jeune fille avait raconté son histoire en souriant. On voyait clairement dans son visage qu'elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle affirmait être heureuse.

Will lui rendit un tout petit sourire et dit :

-Toi au moins tu sais qui sont tes parents.

La remarque avait été dite sur un ton léger, montrant quand même sa nouvelle conviction de retrouver ses parents.

-Tiffany... j'aimerais que tu agisses comme si je ne t'avais rien dit aujourd'hui... ça me gêne un peu...

-Dis quoi? Tu m'as dit quelque chose? Toi? Feint Tiffany, d'un ton moqueur.

Will sourit et dit :

-Tu serais une bonne amie, une bonne confidente... Une fille super! Tes histoires de familles ne s'ébruiteront pas avec moi, tu as ma parole d'honneur.

-Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien Will. Il es tellement dommage que tu t'évertue à le cacher!

-Je ferai des efforts, mais on ne se défait pas de ces habitudes si facilement m'aideras-tu?

-Bien sûr. Dit-elle paisiblement.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux individus. Un silence lourd mais pas oppressant.

-Alors... heu... que crois-tu qu'ils font là-haut? Demanda-t-il, de nouveau nerveux à propos de Sakura et Lionel.

Tiffany éclata de rire.

Dans la chambre de Sakura, Lionel et celle-ci étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.

-Sakura? Demanda Lionel, hésitant.

-Oui?

-Ce que.. ce que je t'avais dit ... à propos de toi... et de moi... et de ces fiançailles... dès que nous aurions tous deux quinze ans... cela... tien toujours...

-Je t'aime tant! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle le serra plus fort en frissonnant de bonheur.

-Sakura, demanda-t-il encore, cette fois-ci gêné.

-Oui?

-Tu... heu... tu veux des... tu sais... des heu... enfants...

Sakura sourit contre le cou rougis de son amoureux.

-Des enfants? Oui! Et avec toi, j'en veux des tas!

Lionel rougit encore plus profondément, noyé dans le bonheur.

**Preview du chapitre 20 : Sérénité **

_« -Mais où est ce pouvoir? De quelle couleur est-il? Demanda Lionel, les sourcils froncés. _

_-Ça, je ne sais pas, répondit Will, beaucoup plus calme._

_-En plus nous ne sentons rien! Il n'y a vraiment qu'Antony qui puisse nous aider! Antony... comme j'aimerais te parler... soupira Sakura. _

_« Sakura? » fit la voix douce d'Antony dans sa tête. _

_« Antony! C'est vraiment toi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête! » _

_Elle entendit le petit rire enjoué de son ami anglais et se renfrogna un peu. _

_« Aide-moi au lieu de te payer ma tête! » »_

Quel est ce nouveau pouvoir? Est-ce qu'Antony saura les aider? Mais par dessus tout, que fait-il dans la tête de Sakura! Les réponses de toutes ces questions et bien d'autres dans Sérénité! Le prochain chapitre de CCS- La Suite!

(C'est fou comme je me marre)


	19. Le troublant passe de deux individus

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Sakura chasseuse de cartes, son histoire et ses personnages, ils appartiennent à Clamp ou alors s'il vous plait... pas de poursuite! Par contre, ce fanfic a entièrement été composé par moi, ***Fannie Lune***. Il m'appartient. Si vous voulez l'utiliser, vous devez me demander la permission.  
  
Si certains passages (notamment les possessions...) ressemblent à des attaques d'Antony dans la dernière saison, je m'en excuse, mais ils ont été écrits avant que je voie ces épisodes! Je n'ai vu ni la fin de l'anime, ne les films donc si certains détails clochent là aussi je m'excuse.  
  
Il est préférable d'avoir vu tout l'anime et les deux films(ou du moins savoir ce qui s'y passe en gros)pour lire ce fanfic...  
  
Désolée si vous découvrez dans ce fanfic des spoilers (en fait si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la série il en est bourré...)  
  
C'est ma suite de l'anime je répète de l'ANIME ! Alors si vous n'avez lu que le manga, vous allez trouver que beaucoup de choses clochent. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris les noms français plutôt que les noms japonais que j'adore. Par contre, pour les noms dont je ne connais pas la traduction française (Comme les noms des s?urs et de la mère de Lionel, le prénom de Monsieur Térada, les noms de famille de plusieurs personnages) j'ai pris les noms japonais. Aussi, il y a l'orthographe des noms, pour la plupart, je les ai pris tels qu'ils étaient dans les génériques pour certains autres je les ai écrits autrement, à ma manière...  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire n'hésitez pas à le faire, je me nourrirai de vos commentaires... je dois savoir ce que vous en pensez!!! Ce fanfic j'y ai mis beaucoup de mon temps, beaucoup de mon âme... je me suis ouverte, j'ai arraché mes tripes et je les ai jetées sur le papier... désolée c?ur sensible... voilà comment je me suis sentie en écrivant ce fic... ! bon alors pour m'écrire, c'est sakura-19@caramail.com ou encore petitelune_19@caramail.com ou finalement vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com .  
  
Mon fanfic est probablement bourré de fautes d'orthographes de grammaires ou de ponctuation, et si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous plaindre à la société des abus des points de suspension (...) mais j'ai tout écrit comme je le sentais... Désolée du fond du coeur si cela rend votre lecture désagréable...  
  
***  
Ce chapitre est si court!!!!!! Et il m'a pris tant de temps!!!! T_T je deviens paresseuse!!! T_T j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié... depuis le temps... Laissez moi une review pour me dire si je suis toujours lue...  
bonne vacances à tout ceux qui jouissent d'un système scolaire leur permettant des vacances en été! O-O¬ et un gros bonjour joyeux à tout les autres! Un chapitre ou plusieurs révélations sont faites... par contre, il ne bouge pas beaucoup... en gros, Lionel retrouve Sakura, Tiffany et Will  
se font des confidences et on aura bientôt droit à un Will nouveau et amélioré! Le mystère s'amincit! Mais qu'un peu... il vous reste encore tant de choses à découvrir hehehehehe! ^^= Il ne me reste que deux chapitres à composer pour la première saison, donc je peux affirmer que CCS-La Suite comptera 25 chapitres! Le nombre de chapitre pour ccs-La suite-la suite (je  
rigole, je ne l'appellerai pas comme ça! ^^;) m'est toutefois toujours  
inconnu! Bonne lectures à tous, je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes!  
(reste plus qu'à espéré que VOUS , vous m'aimez toujours malgré ma  
paresse... ;_;)  
  
***  
  
Assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous, ***Fannie Lune***  
  
Saison 1  
Chapitre 19  
Le troublant passé de deux individus...  
  
Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud autours d'elle. Elle s,en approcha et entendit des battements réconfortants. Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Lionel était avec elle. Les bras et les jambes du garçon la ligotaient fermement. Il dormait.  
  
-Lionel!  
  
Elle enfouie son visage dans sa tanière retrouvée; le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant.  
  
« Je dois rêver, forcément... Lionel ne peut être avec moi... Il est parti, il m'a quitté... »  
  
Lionel ouvrit les yeux et la vit. Instantanément, il la serra plus fort.  
  
-Sakura!  
  
-Lionel... est-ce un rêve? Si s'en est un, je t'en prie ne me laisse jamais m'éveiller!  
  
-Non... Ce n'est pas un rêve, murmura-t-il, d'une voix empreinte d'émerveillement.  
  
-Alors je suis enfin morte et arrivée au paradis...  
  
-Non, pas du tout...  
  
Le sourire dans son visage était palpable.  
  
-Alors pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
  
Lionel resserra l'étreinte, rapprochant son corps chaud de celui de Sakura.  
  
-Lionel, je...  
  
-Chut.... laisse-moi savourer ce moment... ce moment où je te retrouve enfin...  
  
Sakura était à vrai dire un peu surprise... elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent... elle était de plus en plus confortable dans les bras du jeune homme, quand celui-ci se mit à murmurer des propos d'abord incohérent qui devinrent de plus en plus clairs.  
  
-Pardonne-moi... trouve la force de me pardonner...  
  
-Comme si je pouvais un jour t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit... sourit- elle. L'important c'est que nous soyons à nouveau réunis.  
  
Il se détacha d'elle.  
  
-Je suis si contente que tu sois revenu... resteras-tu? Devras-tu retourner te marier à Julianna?  
  
-Julianna n'est plus.  
  
-Quoi!  
  
-Lis cela... dit-il en lui tendant la lettre de Julianna.  
  
Ses yeux étaient tristes, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait plus de larmes. Il était vide. Une coquille vide. Il avait trop souffert. Trop donné et trop peu reçu. Mais il irait mieux. Il irait puiser la force et le courage en celle qu'il aimait.  
  
-Elle n'a pas...  
  
-Si... Julianna a mis fin à ses jours en vidant ses veines... Ma mère m'a libéré...  
  
-C'est horrible... fit Sakura en passant ses bras autours du cou de Lionel. Elle pleura doucement la perte de cette amie qu'elle n'avait jamais connue... elle pleura le retour de celui qu'elle aime... comme il lui coûtait cher de retrouver son amour... Mais ils étaient ensemble...  
  
En bas, au salon, Will et Tiffany étaient assis côte à côte sur un fauteuil...  
  
Will paraissait outrageusement nerveux, il ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions.  
  
-Heu... qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font en haut? Demanda-t-il, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Ils savourent la présence de l'autre, sourit Tiffany sans le regarder.  
  
-Quoi! S'exclama Will, embarrassé par cette réponse un peu trop directe.  
  
-Ils s'aiment! Voilà ce qu'ils font! Le reste est à interprétation libre!  
  
Will tenta de se secouer et toussa, essayant de retrouver un semblant de contenance. Tiffany n'avait pas une seule fois poser les yeux sur lui depuis le début de la conversation, ce qui, étrangement, le rendait de plus en plus nerveux.  
  
-C'est... heu... bien que Sonia soit revenue à l'école... heu... non? Demanda-t-il, passant encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Oui, elle a recouvert sa mémoire, ça fait très plaisir, répondit Tiffany, en fixant le mur.  
  
-Pas entièrement... marmonna Will, oubliant pour un instant ou deux son agitation.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire? Dit doucement Tiffany, posant enfin ses yeux améthystes sur le jeune anglais.  
  
-Elle ne se souvient toujours pas de ce professeur.  
  
-Terada...  
  
-Dis, Tiffany, était-il pour elle qu'un simple professeur?  
  
Tiffany ne répondit pas immédiatement.  
  
-Non... avoua-t-elle finalement.  
  
-C'est ce que je croyais...  
  
-Tu es très observateur alors, Will, tu n'es pas aussi candide que Sakura...  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?  
  
-C'est que Sakura est si naïve... Et je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante, au contraire, si elle ne l'était pas, elle ne serait simplement pas Sakura. Elle n'a jamais rien vu pour Terada et Sonia...  
  
-Alors... ils s'aiment?  
  
-Sonia et Terada? S'aimaient... comme elle a oublié, ça complique encore plus les choses, car il ne faut tout de même pas oublier qu'il a plus que 10 ans de plus qu'elle.  
  
-Le pauvre homme... oublié par celle qu'il aime...  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?  
  
-Parce que l'oubli est terrible...  
  
-Tu sembles savoir de quoi tu parles...  
  
Il se leva rapidement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!  
  
Il semblait fâché.  
  
« Bon... au moins, je lui ai fait oublié sa nervosité face à la situation de Lionel et Sakura... » pensa Tiffany.  
  
-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te fâcher... dit-elle.  
  
-Non... c'est moi... c'est encore moi le coupable... désolé... je ne sais plus bien me comporter... on dirait que j'ai oublié toute forme de civisme... Mais en fait tu as raison, tu as encore raison... l'oubli, je connais... tu as l'oeil...  
  
Il émit un court rire froid.  
  
-Tu n'as pas en m'en parler, tu sais...  
  
-Non... non, il faut que je le dise, et puis ce n'est certainement pas à Sakura que je pourrais raconter ce genre de choses...  
  
Tiffany fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Ne me méprend pas! Non! Je ne voulais pas dire que je t'en parle à toi faute de mieux! Dit-il, agitant ses mains pour essayer de racheter sa gaffe.  
  
Mais Tiffny lui répondit par un rire amusé.  
  
-En fait, on m'a dit que tu étais une personne à qui il était bon de se confier, dit-il en baissant les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures noires.  
  
-Tien...tien... qui a bien pu te dire cela? Dit-elle d'un ton mi-plaisantin mi-sérieux.  
  
Il ne répondit pas et poursuivit.  
  
-On dit que tu fais toujours beaucoup de bien à Sakura... et que ...Li... n'aurait pas survécu à ses longs mois ici sans ton aide...  
  
-Je vois que Antony est toujours aussi flatteur, fit-elle simplement d'une voix douce et mélancolique.  
  
-On ne peut apparemment rien te cacher... sale sorcier débile! Grogna le jeune homme en relevant son regard vers la jeune japonaise qui sourit de sa rancune envers Antony. Quoi qu'il en soit, même à moi tu m'inspires confiance, Tiffany...  
  
-Confiance? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qui n'était pas tout a fait interrogative.  
  
-Oui. Confiance, voilà, c'est tout! Dit-il en s'énervant, pour se calmer aussitôt lorsque sa réponse fut un rire amusé.  
  
Il rougit.  
  
-Pardon, je me suis encore emporté...  
  
Tiffany sourit.  
  
-Bon enfin, pour cette histoire d'oubli... c'est... Laurence... Enfant je n'ai jamais eu un caractère facile, mais Laurence, par sa douceur, a toujours su me calmer. Cette douceur étrange, je ne la comprends toujours pas, mais je la retrouve aujourd'hui chez ton amie Sakura. Et ça me trouble toujours autant... Les cheveux de Laurence étaient blonds et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et en fait, elle était si belle qu'elle aurait fait pâlir de jalousie tout les Séraphins du paradis. Mais ce n'est pas ce que l'on retient de Laurence lorsqu'on la connaît... son âme est pur et son coeur bon... Elle habitait à côté de l'orphelinat où j'habitais. D'un côté Antony, de l'autre Laurence... entre l'enfer et le paradis.... Mais un jour ses parents, elle et sa jeune s?ur déménagèrent en Amérique pour une année entière et c'est pendant son absence que j'ai en fait réalisé que je l'appréciais plus que je ne le croyais moi-même. Que je l'appréciais malgré moi. Elle venait toujours me rendre visite dans la cours de l'orphelinat, mais moi je lui disais de rentrer chez elle, mais elle revenait à chaque jours, me répétant qu'elle serait mon amie un jour ou l'autre, que je le veuille ou non. Et elle est effectivement revenue chaque jours. Un jour je me suis lassé de lui dire de rentrer et j'ai décidé de l'ignorer. Alors pendant des mois entier on s'est simplement assis dans l'herbe en silence. Qu'il pleuve, ou qu'il neige. Jusqu'au jour de son départ... ou j'ai réalisé que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir à nouveau sa silencieuse présence à mes côtés. Et le jour de son retour, je suis allé la chercher à l'aéroport, j'étais plus content que je ne l'avais jamais été... et lorsque je l'ai vu, elle et sa couronne de cheveux dorés, et que j'ai appelé son nom... elle s'est retourné vers moi avec cet air confus et m'a dit de son anglais parfait... "I am sorry... but I think you are mistaking me. I am afraid I don't know you are..." ce qui veut dire... heu... "Je suis désolée... mais je crois que vous faites erreur... J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir qui vous êtes...'' et elle est retournée chez elle... et chaque jours suivant celui-ci, je me suis assis seul dans l'herbe de la cour de l'orphelinat... Et la plupart du temps, elle me regardait par la fenêtre de sa jolie maison, ou de derrière la clôture blanche qui délimitait son terrain, de ce regard intrigué, confus... Je ne lui ai reparlé qu'avant mon départ pour le Japon. Sachant que j'allais bientôt partir, je suis allé la voir chez elle malgré son air surpris... je lui ai offert un présent au cas ou ne nous reverrions pas... mais en fait je le lui ai surtout donné dans l'espoir qu'elle se souvienne de moi pendant mon absence... et qu'elle souffre comme j'ai souffert!  
  
-Oh... Will... comment a-t-elle pu t'oublier en un an seulement?  
  
-Cela m'échappe, Tiffany...Mais pendant son absence, je m'était préparé à son retour, j'était presque devenu gentil... je m'était rendu compte à quel point j'avais pris sa tendresse pour acquis.... elle avait su apprivoiser en moi la bête sauvage, sans dire un mot... Mais lorsqu'elle est revenu... je suis retomber dans le noir... j'ai recommencer à détester tout le monde, j'ai oublier ses sourires. Laurence avait été la seule à n'avoir jamais pris soin de moi. En fait, en y repensant, c'est elle la première personne qui m 'ait jamais sourit, pas Antony... ni ces veilles harpies en charge de l'orphelinat. Elle était toujours là pour me rappeler la politesse, les règles de sécurités... elle était une petite anglaise perfectionniste de bonne famille, mais elle s'occupais de moi. C'est seulement lorsque je dû la laisser partir pour le continent Américain que je compris que ses visites quotidiennes ne m'importunaient pas du tout. Mais pourquoi... pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de l'oublier...  
  
-Peut-ête que Sakura te rappelle un peu Laurence?  
  
-...Peut-être... quand je suis parti de l'Angleterre, mon aversion pour le monde entier avait encore grandit, pourtant je lui ai offert ce cadeau et cette lettre... ET regarde-moi aujourd'hui... je suis en train de fondre... je m'étais promis de continuer à détester tout le monde et je suis là à te faire des confidences...  
  
-Pourquoi veux-tu détester tout le monde?  
  
-Parce que je déteste réellement tout le monde! S'exclama-t-il.  
  
Son ton était de nouveau sec.  
  
-Tu peux jouer n'importe quel rôle avec n'importe qui d'autre Will Morgan, mais pas devant moi. Je sais que tu ne détestes pas tout le monde...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda-t-il, son ton maintenant incertain.  
  
-Tu aimais Laurence.  
  
Will rougit.  
  
-Et tu aimes bien Sakura.  
  
-Qu'avances-tu par là!  
  
-Rien de précis! Seulement que tu ne détestes pas Sakura!  
  
Il émit un son à mi chemin entre un grognement et un gémissement.  
  
-Je dois te céder cela, avoua-t-il, vaincu. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile... sa présence me trouble...  
  
-Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as des difficultés à créé des liens... pardonne mon manque de tact mais... est-ce que c'est parce que tu es... tu sais... orphelin...  
  
-Pas du tout! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela!  
  
-À voir ta réaction, je vois que je n'ai pas tout faux...  
  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ce que c'est d'être abandonné! Mes parents biologiques m'ont laisser tomber alors que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de mettre un terme à mon tout premier cri!Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est que l'abandon!  
  
Tiffany s'assombrit, mais ne perdit rien de sa patience.  
  
-Will, es-tu seulement certain que tes parents t'ont abandonné? Les possibilités son innombrables!  
  
Le garçon parut surpris un instant.  
  
-Non... en réalité je ne me suis jamais vraiment questionné sur ce sujet... Peut-être ne m'ont-ils pas abandonné... peut-être sont-ils morts? Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas les moyens de me garder?  
  
Cette réalisation venait de changer sa vie... Il n'avait en vérité jamais songé à une autre explication que l'abandon de ses géniteurs.  
  
-Moi, par contre, je sais ce qu'est que l'abandon, dit Tiffany.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Will timidement.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais parlé de cela à personne... c'est embêtant...  
  
-Pas même à Sakura?  
  
-Pas même à Sakura...  
  
La jeune fille regarda le visage attentif de Will, ce jeune homme qui venait d'étaler tout son coeur devant elle. Elle se dit qu'elle lui devait bien ça...  
  
-Ma mère et celle de Sakura étaient cousines, et quand Nathalie, la mère de Sakura, s'est marié à Dominic Gauthier au très jeune âge de 16 ans, la vie de ma mère a été chamboulée. Elle avait perdue sa précieuse meilleure amie au profit d'un professeur sans famille ni origine. Parce qu'elle jugeait sa vie déjà gâchée, et qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir encore plus la famille Amamiya, elle épousa le premier bon parti qui se présenta; Édouard Daidoji. Homme d'affaire important, il s'installa avec ma mère dans cet immense manoir où je vis toujours et pour ne pas passer son temps avec cet époux non désiré, elle fonça brutalement sur le marché du travail et devint PDG d'une importante compagnie de jouets. Je suis née de ce mariage malheureux. Mon père était très tendre, je n'ai que de très vagues souvenirs de lui, mais je sais qu'il était un homme bon. Un jour il réalisa que ma mère ne l'avais jamais aimé et qu'elle ne l'aimerais jamais, à cause du mariage de cette cousine dont elle était toujours amère. Il partie vivre une nouvelle vie à l'étranger, nous laissant garder sa demeure, sa fortune et son nom. Édouard Daidoji était un homme plus que bon, c'est pour ne pas empoisonner la vie de ma mère qu'il est partit. Bien sûr, mon père me manque, il est parti lorsque je n'avais que trois ans, mais je ne peux en vouloir à ma mère, elle m'aime beaucoup et elle m'a élevée toute seule. Je sais que même séparés, ils m'aiment tout les deux. Je sais que même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, mon père m'aime toujours, et je suis heureuse ainsi.  
  
La jeune fille avait raconté son histoire en souriant. On voyait clairement dans son visage qu'elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle affirmait être heureuse.  
  
Will lui rendit un tout petit sourire et dit :  
  
-Toi au moins tu sais qui sont tes parents.  
  
La remarque avait été dite sur un ton léger, montrant quand même sa nouvelle conviction de retrouver ses parents.  
  
-Tiffany... j'aimerais que tu agisses comme si je ne t'avais rien dit aujourd'hui... ça me gêne un peu...  
  
-Dis quoi? Tu m'as dit quelque chose? Toi? Feint Tiffany, d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Will sourit et dit :  
  
-Tu serais une bonne amie, une bonne confidente... Une fille super! Tes histoires de familles ne s'ébruiteront pas avec moi, tu as ma parole d'honneur.  
  
-Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien Will. Il es tellement dommage que tu t'évertue à le cacher!  
  
-Je ferai des efforts, mais on ne se défait pas de ces habitudes si facilement m'aideras-tu?  
  
-Bien sûr. Dit-elle paisiblement.  
  
Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux individus. Un silence lourd mais pas oppressant.  
  
-Alors... heu... que crois-tu qu'ils font là-haut? Demanda-t-il, de nouveau nerveux à propos de Sakura et Lionel.  
  
Tiffany éclata de rire.  
  
Dans la chambre de Sakura, Lionel et celle-ci étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.  
  
-Sakura? Demanda Lionel, hésitant.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Ce que.. ce que je t'avais dit ... à propos de toi... et de moi... et de ces fiançailles... dès que nous aurions tous deux quinze ans... cela... tien toujours...  
  
-Je t'aime tant! S'écria-t-elle.  
  
Elle le serra plus fort en frissonnant de bonheur.  
  
-Sakura, demanda-t-il encore, cette fois-ci gêné.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Tu... heu... tu veux des... tu sais... des heu... enfants...  
  
Sakura sourit contre le cou rougis de son amoureux.  
  
-Des enfants? Oui! Et avec toi, j'en veux des tas!  
  
Lionel rougit encore plus profondément, noyé dans le bonheur.  
  
***  
  
Preview du chapitre 20 : Sérénité  
  
« -Mais où est ce pouvoir? De quelle couleur est-il? Demanda Lionel, les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Ça, je ne sais pas, répondit Will, beaucoup plus calme.  
  
-En plus nous ne sentons rien! Il n'y a vraiment qu'Antony qui puisse nous aider! Antony... comme j'aimerais te parler... soupira Sakura.  
  
« Sakura? » fit la voix douce d'Antony dans sa tête.  
  
« Antony! C'est vraiment toi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête! »  
  
Elle entendit le petit rire enjoué de son ami anglais et se renfrogna un peu.  
  
« Aide-moi au lieu de te payer ma tête! » »  
  
Quel est ce nouveau pouvoir? Est-ce qu'Antony saura les aider? Mais par dessus tout, que fait-il dans la tête de Sakura! Les réponses de toutes ces questions et bien d'autres dans Sérénité! Le prochain chapitre de CCS- La Suite!  
  
(C'est fou comme je me marre^______^) 


	20. Serenite

Après plus d'un an d'un hiatus plus ou moins officiel, CCS-La Suite est de retour. Je suis désolée. TTTT Je promet que le chapitre 21 ne prendra pas autant de temps. Je sais que je suis inexcusable. J'ai mis cette histoire de côté pendant bien trop longtemps, j'espère simplement être encore lue... Toutes mes excuses les plus sincères à tous lecteurs qui pourraient encore s'intéresser à cette histoire qui traîne ici sans vie depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

_**Saison 1**_

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**Sérénité**_

Le lendemain, un Lionel heureux et une Stéphanie souriante revinrent au collège Tomoéda, cet endroit où tant de palpitants épisodes de leur jeunes vies s'étaient déroulés... Évidemment, tout le monde était bien content de revoir leurs amis chinois, ceux qui leur avait déjà tant manqué. Même à Sonia qui s'était souvenu du beau garçon à l'étrange costume vert et de sa cousine un peu hystérique douée pour les arts martiaux.

D'ailleurs, Sonia avait retrouvé la quasi totalité de sa mémoire. Ce qui en soi était merveilleux même si encore quelques passages de sa vie lui manquait, ils ne devaient pas être si important si elle ne pouvaient s'en souvenir... n'est-ce pas ?

La semaine s'acheva rapidement et Sakura constata avec une stupeur à peine cachée que Will se montrait presque amical. Il se joignait de plus en plus a leur petit groupe sur l'heure du repas, il était beaucoup moins irritable et susceptible. Il agissait même d'une manière très acceptable envers Lionel ! Elle avait même cru surprendre un ou deux sourires franc sur son visage lors d'une de ses longues et nombreuses conversations avec Tiffany. Ces deux-ci semblaient avoir développé une complicité semblable à celle d'un frère et de sa petite soeur. C'était bien beau à voir !

Ce samedi, Sakura avait prévue d'amener sa petite banda à la patinoire. Après tout, l'hiver était bien profiter de l'un de ses seuls avantages ; le patin à glace, qui depuis sa première expérience avec Mlle Moreau et la carte de la glace, un aventure qui s'était somme toute bien terminée grâce à l'aide précieuse de son cher Lionel, elle se mourrait de recommencer ! Elle avait même réussit à convaincre Will de les suivre, après quelques instants d'hésitation, il accepta finalement avec une lueur au fond de son regard.

Donc, ce samedi matin là, le réveil-matin de Sakura sonna relativement tôt et se leva sans trop de difficulté, son amour du patin l'emporta sur son habituelle paresse matinale.

Tout en parlant à Kéro de ses plans de la journée et de son impatience à revoir Lionel, elle se vêtit d'un tricot à col roulé rose bonbon et d'un jeans délavé de coupe droite. Elle orna ses cheveux d'une barrette verte comme le jade agrémentée de cerises bien rondes, et bien rouges. Sakura jeta un regard au bracelet d'argent qui agrémentait toujours son délicat poignet droit et sourit de contentement en songeant à celui qui le lui avait offert.

Elle descendit.

-Bonjour !

-Bon matin Sakura ! fit Dominic en déposant un copieux petit déjeuné devant elle.

-Merci papa ! Mais où est Thomas ?

-Il a dormi chez Mathieu hier... ils ont fait leurs devoirs ensemble

-Ah... d'accord.

-Alors Sakura, que fais-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais à la patinoire avec Tiffany, Lionel, Stéphanie et Will.

-N'oublie pas de prendre une collation, ma chérie, patiner, ça creuse !

-Oui papa !

Ils mangèrent lentement, savourant ce matin calme entre père et fille, puis, lorsqu'elle eu terminé son assiette, Sakura se leva.

-Je dois y aller papa ! Bonne journée !

Elle agrippa une pomme jaune dans le panier à fruit et la fourra dans son sac à dos.

Elle sortit et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus et attendit l'arrivée de ses amis.

Will arriva le premier et Sakura dut s'avouer qu'habillé en civil, le jeune homme semblait très cultivé, il était même très séduisant.

Il portait-très bien d'ailleurs- un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Un long manteau noir le protégeait du froid.

-Bonjour Will, je suis très contente que tu ai accepté de venir ! Mais dit donc, tu es tout beau ! s'exclama-t-elle, se rappelant bien avoir déjà dit une telle chose à un autre garçon tout aussi mystérieux pendant une belle journée d'automne.

-Merci Sakura, fit elle en rougissant un peu. Mais comment as-tu su que c'était moi et non... Li...

-Maintenant que je te connais un peu mieux, maintenant que je vous ait tout les deux auprès de moi, je vois que vos auras sont très différentes. La sienne est riche et verte tandis que la tienne est timide et plutôt grise. Par contre, vous avez la même démarche fier ; la tête haute, les épaules bien droite, de grandes enjambés pressées. Mais en dehors de l'école il est encore plus facile de vous différencier, tu t'habille avec très bon goût, d'une manière plutôt classique, alors que Lionel, lui, porte des vêtement plus simple. Son apparence est importante mais il n'attribue pas d'attention particulière à ce qu'il porte... Et puis quand il s'agit de Lionel, je sens mon coeur se réchauffer, même si je ne l'ai pas encore aperçut.

-Tu ressens tout ça... ces... auras? demanda-t-il, le fantôme d'un sourire sur son visage.

-Oui... très distinctement même.

-Alors je ne serai jamais un vrai magicien ! fit-il joyeusement.

-Ma foi, ai-je rêvé où ai-je vraiment vu Will Morgan heureux ? rigola Sakura de bon coeur.

Will sourit timidement.

-Tu as beaucoup changé dans la dernière semaine, Will.

-Ton amie Tiffany... juste Tiffany, dit-il mystérieusement.

Sakura fronça des sourcils mais sa confusion de resta pas longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna.

-Ton coeur vient de se réchauffer, n'est-ce pas, murmura-t-il doucement, un murmure dans lequel on pouvait lire un petit sourire.

-Comment tu sais ? souffla la jeune fill.

Il pointa quelque chose derrière elle et elle se retourna.

-Lionel ! Stéphanie !

Le sourire de Will s'agrandit.

Peut-être un jour l'appellerait-il lui aussi par son prénom.

« Lionel... » pensa-t-il gravement. « joli consonance... »

Il approcha le petit groupe. Qui s'agrandit encore lorsque Tiffany arriva et compléta le lot.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bus arriva et ils y montèrent.

-Ça y est, l'hiver s'est bel et bien installé... soupira Lionel, toujours sensible au froid.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as perdu l'écharpe que je t'avais tricotée ?

-Je ne l'ai pas perdue... Les aînés du clan l'ont brûlée.

-Mais pourquoi ! fit Sakura, bouleversée.

-Leur cruauté n'égale que leur puissance. Je l,avais toujours sur moi, hiver comme été. Ils ont cru que je t'oublierais si il me débarrassais de ce foulard.

-C'est affreux !

Il baissa la tête. Le douloureux souvenir de cette journée terrible lui revint en tête...

Flashback de Lionel

Il était couché sur son lit, il portait l'écharpe verte autours de son cou et il serrait dans ses bras les bouts en dépassant. Il avait peine à retenir ses larmes.

-Sakura...sakura...sakura...sakura...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et cinq hommes entrèrent.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix masquée.

-Vous devez vous ressaisir.

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

-Pour la mémoire de votre père ! Votre défunt père !

Le garçon serra les dents.

-Mon père comprendrait !

-Comment le sauriez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas connu votre père ! Il serait déçu de votre comportement indigne !

-Comment osez-vous dire de telles choses de mon père !

-Je vous répète que vous ne l'avez jamais connu.

-Pourquoi gardez-vous cette écharpe alors que la température est chaude ?

-Ce doit être un cadeau de la part de la maîtresse des cartes !

-Si nous lui enlevons, il sera facile pour lui d'oublier cette jeune fille !

-Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas !

Lionel adopta une position de combat.

-Votre père aurait approuvé de notre décision.

-Non ! Vous mentez !

-Combien de fois devrais-je vous rappeler que vous ne le connaissiez pas !

-Vous mentez !

Lionel s'écroula.

-Je sais que vous mentez, murmura-t-il.

L'un des cinq hommes lui arracha l'écharpe du cou.

-Non ! Rendez-la moi ! Rendez-la moi tout de suite !

-Nous ne faisons que notre devoir, monsieur, pour votre bien.

-Pour VOTRE bien, vous voulez dire ! Rendez-moi cette écharpe !

Les quatre autres hommes durent le retenir alors que le cinquième lança cruellement l'écharpe verte dans le feu qui crépitait dans le foyer.

-Noooooon...

Fin du flashback de Lionel

Lionel baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, Sakura, tu devais avoir mis tellement d'efforts dans cette écharpe... je l'aimais tant.

« Ne t'en fait pas Lionel, je t'en ferai une autre. » se promit Sakura en voyant l'innommable tristesse dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Tu es trop gentille, Sakura. Merci.

-Qu' as-tu dis ?

-J'ai dit, merci.

-J'ai dit cela à haute voix ? Pardon je croyais l,avoir dit dans ma tête, je suis un peu fatiguée. Ta nouvelle écharpe sera encore plus belle que l'ancienne ! Celle-là, personne ne l'éloignera de toi !

-Tu es un ange !

-Ton ange !

Lionel sourit.

Comme il l'aimait ! Tellement, qu'il était humainement impossible de dire à quel point ! Encore plus que l'immense infinité du ciel ! Encore plus que le nombre incalculable d'étoiles décorant la voûte des cieux après le couché du soleil.

-Hé ! Li ! Es-tu toujours parmis nous?

-Oh ! Pardon, j'étais dans la lune.

-Tu es pardonné, lui répondit Will avec un sourire agréable.

Un sourire agréable ? Lionel se dit que le comportement de l'anglais était quelque peu inquiétant.

-Il est simplement de bonne humeur, peut-être que le patin lui rappelle l'Angleterre... lui répondit Sakura.

Lionel fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à l'interroger quand le bus s'arrêta devant la patinoire et les cinq amis se dépêchèrent à descendre.

Ils louèrent des patins, les enfilèrent et se rendirent sur la glace. Dès que la lame des patins de Will eut effleurée la patinoire, il s'envola gracieusement. Il ne glissait plus, il flottait habillement sur la surface lisse. Il tait doué, très doué !

-Wow ! On voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il chausse des patins à glace ! s'extasia Stéphanie.

-Il est très impressionnant, commenta Tiffany.

La vitesse faisait voler ses cheveux dans toutes les directions, il semblait serein.

Sakura prit la main de Lionel et s'élança à son tour.

-Sakura, s'inquiéta-t-il, il n'est pas prudent de patiner avec ton sac à dos.

-Ne t'en fait pas ! sourit-elle gaiement.

Ils glissèrent ensemble pendant un moment, mais les mouvements mal assurés de Lionel le firent bientôt tomber.

-Aïe ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai perdu toute mes notion de patinage. Une chance que j'ai tout de suite eu le réflexe de lâcher ta main, au moins je ne t'ai pas entraîné dans ma chute !

Sakura se pencha.

-Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-elle, tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Pas du tout ! répondit-il, l'acceptant volontiers.

Il recommencèrent à patiner, cette fois un peu plus lentement pour laisser à Lionel la chance de réapprendre le patin.

Tiffany et Stéphanie se joignirent à eux tandis que Will continua à glisser allègrement, seul.

Après plus d'une heure, Lionel décida d'aller chercher du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde.

Will s'arrêta près de Sakura.

-Alors, Sakura, toujours aussi... Il fit une pause et sembla penser pour un moment... amoureuse ? finit-il.

Voilà ! Il l'avait dit ! Ça avait été terriblement pénible et cela lui avait atrocement mal, mais il l'avait dit.

Tiffany lui avait appris les mots japonais pour love et happiness.

Sakura le regarda étrangement, un peu confuse.

-Heu, oui. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien, sourit-il.

-C'est bien de te voir sourire !

-Hein ?

-Rien, rien du tout, laisse tomber !

Le jeune homme fit une petite acrobatie et atterrit gracieusement.

-Tu es incroyablement doué !

-J'ai toujours adoré patiner. L'hiver est ma saison préférée... Dommage qu'ici il n'y ait pratiquement pas de neige...

-Ho ! Mais il fait très froid ici aussi !

Will éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sakura.

-N'es-tu jamais sortie du Japon ?

-...Non...

-Dans certains pays d'Europe et même sur le continent américain, il y a des endroits où il y a beaucoup de neige. Beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de neige.

-Brrr... Arrête, tu me donnes froid ! frissona-t-elle.

Ils rirent.

-Tant mieux si tu as froid, ton... amoureux... reviens avec les chocolats.

-Et voilà ! fit-il en leur tendant à chacun un verre remplie de liquide fumant.

-Merci ! dit Will avant de repartir.

Sakura pris son verre et remercia le jeune homme. Ils burent ensemble tranquillement, en se dévorant des yeux.

Lionel patinait désormais habillement, aidé par les conseils de ses amis. Il était maintenant confiant et glissait sur la patinoire les yeux fermé, sentant l'air frais sur son visage. Sakura l'observait avec délice. Il semblait très heureux. Comme il était beau ! Comme elle l'aimait !

Il s'arrêta brusquement et perdit presque l'équilibre.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il, se rapprochant de Sakura.

-Quoi ?

-Qui aimes-tu tant ?

-Toi, gros bêta ! Mais comment se fait-il que tu m,aie entendu ? Cette fois il n'y a plus de fatigue qui tienne !

-C'est la troisième fois que cela se produit depuis ce matin !

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Will s'arrêta près d'eux, tout en grâce et en légèreté.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Vous une de ces tête tous les deux.

-Will, est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ?

-Non, pas spécialement.

-Il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose de pas clair, dit Lionel en se croisant les bras.

« Mais de quoi parle-t-il tous les deux ? » se demanda Will.

-On parle du fait que depuis ce matin nous pouvons entendre ce que l'autre pense !

-Et bien je crois que je vais confirmer vos soupçons ; il se passe vraiment quelque chose de louche, je n'ai pas prononcer cette question, je l,ai simplement pensée...

-Serait-ce un pouvoir ? demanda Sakura, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux.

-Mais nous ne sentons rien... ce n'est pas normal !affirma le jeune anglais. La seule personne qui pourrait nous aider, c'est... Antony...

-Antony !

-Ouais, mais il s'agit tout de même sûrement d'un pouvoir, sinon, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être...

-Mais lequel ? Y a-t-il un pouvoir de la télépathie ou un truc comme ça ?

-Non... mais il y a un pouvoir de communication !

« -Mais où est ce pouvoir? De quelle couleur est-il? Demanda Lionel, les sourcils froncés.

-Ça, je ne sais pas, répondit Will, beaucoup plus calme.

-En plus nous ne sentons rien! Il n'y a vraiment qu'Antony qui puisse nous aider! Antony... comme j'aimerais te parler... soupira Sakura.

« Sakura? » fit la voix douce d'Antony dans sa tête.

« Antony! C'est vraiment toi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête! »

Elle entendit le petit rire enjoué de son ami anglais et se renfrogna un peu.

« Aide-moi au lieu de te payer ma tête! Est-ce un autre effet de ce pouvoir de communication ? »

« Oui. »

« Nous ne sentons rien et ne savons rien, comment arriver à le sceller dans ces conditions ? »

« La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ce pouvoir est jaune, j'ai bien peur de ne pas en savoir beaucoup plus que toi. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, Sakura. Ainsi qu'en mon descendant et en ton... en Will. »

« Tu me manque Antony ! Merci !

La communication disparue.

-Il est jaune ! Le pouvoir est jaune ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Il nous faut trouver un objet de la couleur jaune ! de la lueur jaune, ou de la fumé jaune. Quelqu'un oit du jaune ?

Ils regardèrent tous autours d'eux.

-C'est très embêtant, soupira Will.

-Jaune... jaune... jaune... réfléchit Sakura à voix haute. Mais oui, bien sûr !

-Elle retira son sac à dos et en sortit sa collation.

-Un citron ? demanda Lionel. Tu mange du citron, comme ça ? Mais c'est dégoûtant. Il fit une grimace.

Will lui lança un regard amusé.

-Regarde bien ce citron, Li.

-Oui, je le sens à présent !

-C'est bien ce fruit ! s'écria Sakura.

-Satanée agrume ! maugréa Lionel.

« Satanée agrume ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réplique ? » pensa Will en regardant Lionel, un sourcils arqué.

-Hé ! s'indigna le principal intéressé.

-Oups... rit le jeune anglais.

-Allez les garçons ! On se concentre !

-On ne peut pas sceller ce pouvoir ici, il trop de personnes, dit Will.

-Pas de problème ! s'écria Sakura en faisant un clin d oeil à Will.

Elle se cacha derrière la bande et appela sa clef.

-Libération !

Le sceptre magique apparu.

-Carte de Sommeil, j'en appelle à toi, endors les gens se trouvant dans ce bâtiment !

La petite fée apparue, acquiesça et s'exécuta.

Sakura retourna au centre de la patinoire pour rejoindre Lionel et Will.

-Maintenant, que fait-on pour ce citron ?

En un éclair, Lionel, impulsif, déploya son épée en trancha l'aliment indignant.

-Ça y est ! Formons la clef ! Clef magnifique des trois élus, une fois de plus nous t'appelons ! Partie Clef !

-Partie Cœur Plein !

-Partie Cœur Vide !

En une explosion de lumière, les trois partie fusionnèrent.

-Pouvoir de communication, retourne là où tu te dois d'être !

Les filaments magiques sortirent de la clef et emprisonnèrent le pouvoir jaune pour le ramener dans sa fiole.

-Ouais ! Quatre de sept ! nous y sommes presque s'exclama Will.

-Je savais que tu réussirais, ma chère Sakura, je sais que le futur sera difficile pour l'un de tes acolyte. Il faudra faire de ton mieux pour que le pire n'advienne pas, sourit sagement Antony, dans son manoir d'Angleterre.

Preview du chapitre 21 : Réveillon entre amoureux

« Inquiet, Lionel se rendit jusqu'à la maison des Gauthiers et sonna.

Dominic le fit entrer pour ne pas laisser le froid de l'hiver s'infiltrer dans sa maison.

-Bonsoir monsieur, est-ce que Sakura est ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Non... N'était-elle pas sensée se rendre chez toi ce soir ?

Lionel, lisant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'homme se dit qu'il avait gaffé, à quoi bon inquiéter Dominic, il allait la retrouver seul.

-Non... non , nous avions changé nos plans mais j'ai pu me libéré à la dernière minute, j'espérais simplement qu,elle serait encore ici... merci monsieur. Joyeux Noël !

-De rien, mon garçon, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. »

Oooh... mais où est Sakura ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas présentée à leur rendez-vous ? Pourront-ils vraiment passer le réveillons entre amoureux comme semble le promettre le titre du prochain chapitre ? Bah y a qu'un moyen de savoir et c'est de lire le chapitre 21 - bientôt dans un près de chez vous.


End file.
